TOGETHER AGAIN
by GoldAngel2
Summary: My very first attempt at writing multi-chaptered fanfiction...written in 2002 Based on the classic TV show Mod Squad...A tragedy in Julie's life prompts another reunion with her former colleagues as foul play is suspected and an old flame rekindles. Rating changed to M for violence and citrus
1. Default Chapter

_Author's note:_

_This is a story of my own, written as a sequel to "Return of Mod Squad" reunion movie first shown in 1979. It takes place approximately a year later with the characters living their lives out of the police force. I wrote this to further explore the characters' lives, relationships, temperaments, and personalities, as I perceived them when they left the force. Due to my magnificent obsession with what I consider a unique classic in the crime drama genre and my penchant for continuity, there are references throughout the plot to several episodes from the 124-episode five-year run of the series. The main characters, their family members, offspring, and spouses are not my creation and I am not, under any circumstances using them as an infringement of any copyrights. This is merely the work of a life long fan with no intention toward profit. The main characters are the creation of Buddy Ruskin and the property of Spelling Entertainment Inc. For those reading this who are not familiar with Mod Squad, at the end of the story, there is a footnote index with a listing of all the episodes referred to within the plot of the story._

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

**PROLOGUE**

The Bennett Horse Ranch was a sprawling forty acre property that had within it a mountain range and a rapid stream which had its source in the same mountain range. The property was located about twenty miles to the southeast of Salinas and was actually considered among the city limits. The property was owned and run by the Bennett family and had been owned by them since the Depression. It was purchased by Steve and Lois Bennett, who bred and raised some of the finest horses in the state for thirty years. Since both had passed away the ranch was now headed by their son, Dan Bennett, a jovial, handsome, strapping man with chestnut brown curling hair and bright blue eyes who was honest, hard working, and well known throughout Salinas and the surrounding areas. Dan was also an intensely dedicated family man who doted on his wife and young daughter.

Dan's wife, the former Julie Barnes, was an attractive slender ash blonde who had a delicate beauty, soft sable brown eyes, a slim but athletic build, an exceptional figure, and a quick intelligence that assisted in her husband's business' success. She was a charming and soft-spoken lady who delighted in her role as wife and mother; a role that was a complete turnaround from her previous occupation, an undercover police officer with the LAPD. **N**Julie had worked there for five years, as part of a groundbreaking squad made up of young people who because of the way they looked and acted did not resemble the average officer. She worked with two others, a black youth from the Watts ghetto who was involved in a fire bombing named Linc Hayes and a white youth, Pete Cochrane, who because of his stealing a car, was thrown out of his parents' lush Beverly Hills mansion. She was a runaway from San Francisco herself who got in trouble with the law, as they all did. The trio had done much in the assistance of the force in helping with the huge problem with the youth of the late sixties, but after five years they had decided that they wanted to go in different directions so they quit and went their separate ways. They kept in touch sporadically but hadn't seen each other until last year when their former boss called them to assist with the capture of a criminal threatening his life. Julie had met and married Dan not long after she left the force and their daughter, Melissa was born soon after that.

Dan ran the ranch with the assistance of his best friend David Slade, who had lived at the ranch since he was thirteen when his father died by a self inflicted gunshot wound. David was about Dan's height and body weight with raven black hair and silver gray eyes with a strikingly attractive countenance that was extremely appealing to the opposite sex but he was at the age of thirty-five, still single. David's mother had abandoned him when he was nine. David and Dan were as close as brothers, and since Dan's return from the Vietnam War and David's graduation from Berkeley with a bachelor's degree in business administration, both had a partnership in the running of the business of breeding horses. The ranch also employed a family of four by the name of Travis. Hank Travis and his wife Hannah along with their two sons, Josh and Jim worked had worked on the ranch for over twenty years and were considered family in their own right. Three other men, Charlie Duryea, John Baxter, and Willis Forman also lived and worked on the ranch, assisting with exercising the horses and other general chores. The ranch was self-supporting for most of the year with income from colts born in the spring and competitions for jumping and vaulting, but the winter months were times of austerity when funds earned during the rest of the year sustained the ranch until foaling in the spring. Although Dan found the necessity of handling business not to his liking, he did, however take an active part in the care and maintenance of the ranch as a whole, performing repairs himself when he had to. And this day, October 10th was no different.

Dan had just finished his coffee and omelet, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Julie was hurrying Melissa along, to take her out to get the school bus.

"Melissa, come on now, honey. You're going to be late," Julie admonished as Melissa finished her bowl of cereal. She got up from the kitchen table to get Melissa's lunch satchel.

"Hey baby sunshine, you gonna give Daddy a kiss?" Dan asked as he got to his feet. Melissa scampered over to him and he lifted her up to plant a kiss on his cheek. Dan chuckled as he put her down and Julie handed the lunch satchel to her.

"Let's go, baby. Daddy will see you when you get home. We don't want to miss the bus," Julie said as she took Melissa's hand. "I'll be right back," she called to Dan over her shoulder.

Okay, I'll be here, hon," he replied.

The door opened and David Slade entered. He greeted Dan and then helped himself to a mug of coffee as he sat down next to Dan. "Julie taking Melissa to the bus?"

Uh-huh. You gonna help me with the barn roof, Dave?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I asked Hank to help too and he'll be there after he finishes feeding the horses. How many shingles do we have to replace?" David wanted to know.

"About two dozen. I want to get it done before the winter, I got five pregnant mares and I'm not going to lose any of those foals. They're already sold and we should get a good amount of money for 'em," Dan stated as Julie came in the kitchen.

"Morning Julie," David said smiling as she came over to Dan and he pulled her on his lap.

"Morning David," Julie replied. She turned to Dan, "I wish you'd reconsider repairing the barn roof by yourself, Dan and get a professional roofer. The roof is almost three stories and I'm worried about you being that high," she fretted.

Dan chuckled, "Don't you worry your pretty head about it, sunshine. I'm gonna be wearing a safety belt and I plan to be very careful." He playfully slapped her derrière as she got up with a slight pout. Dan rose and pulled Julie in his arms, "Relax, baby, I'll be fine," he reassured her as he kissed her.

David got to his feet, "I'll go and make sure everything's good to go." He finished his coffee and then exited through the back door. Dan went over to the door to follow him but with a restraining hand, Julie detained him.

"Dan, I want to talk to you a minute, okay?"

"Sure, baby. What's up?" Dan wanted to know.

Julie took a deep breath, "I went over the books for the winter and I saw that it's really going to be tight. Are you sure we'll have enough to get through to foaling time?" she asked worriedly.

Dan chuckled, "We'll be fine, honey. I went over the books too and it'll be tight but we can make it."

Julie looked dubious, "I hope so Dan. You know, Christmas is coming up." She moved to the door and looked out, "Maybe we should've taken Gino LaRocca up on his offer," she said thoughtfully.

Dan did a double take and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Weren't you the one who informed me about LaRocca's former ties to organized crime? As an ex-cop, Julie I'm surprised at you."

Julie set her pretty chin stubbornly, "I was just making a suggestion. It would help us financially." She turned away from Dan abruptly. With a sigh, Dan went over to his wife who with her back toward him appeared to be exasperated. He gently turned her around to face him then took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so she could make eye contact with him.

"Look, sunshine, this ranch has belonged to my family since my daddy bought it way back in 1932. And even though we've hit kind of lean times lately, we will make it. Ol' Red is going to do well in the spring competitions and we've got five new foals on the way already sold. So don't fret about it, okay?" He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Julie gave him a reluctant grin, "Okay." Satisfied, Dan turned and headed out the door.

While Dan was in discussion with Julie, David had headed into the main shed behind the bunkhouse. He made his way to the back of the shed where the heavy-duty ladder was stored. Kneeling, he carefully examined the rungs, paying special attention to the top rungs. With a slight smile and a satisfied nod, David hoisted the ladder on his shoulder and brought it out the shed.

Hank Travis, a middle aged but solidly built man with sandy hair and the head hand at the ranch met him at the door. He tossed his head at the ladder on David's shoulder.

"Hi Dave. You bringing that to the barn?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to set it up on the right side of the barn. Why don't you go get the shingles? They're in the shed." He continued to head toward the barn.

Hank went into the shed. . . .

Julie sat at the table with a sigh. She didn't know why but she had a vague uneasy feeling, like a premonition that made her on edge. She shook it off as she headed upstairs to help Hannah who had already begun stripping the beds. A half hour later, they were finished and about to take all the linen down to the laundry room when they heard Hank come running in.

"Miss Julie! Miss Julie! Come quick there's been an accident!"

Julie and Hannah dropped their armloads of sheets and hurried down the back staircase to the kitchen where Hank was on the phone, frantically calling for an ambulance. He hung up and Julie felt an icy chill in the pit of her stomach as she grabbed Hank's arm and asked sharply, "Hank, what are you talking about? Who had an accident?"

Hank looked at her. He was pale and frightened, "Mr. Dan did! He just fell off the top of the roof!" He ran out the door and sprinted to the side of the barn with Julie and Hannah close behind. Dan was on the pavement sprawled on his back, unconscious.

Julie blinked unbelievingly, "No, he couldn't have! He's all right, you're mistaken you'll see." She went over to him and knelt beside him, calling his name tentatively, waiting for his eyes, blue as a summer sky, to open. There was no answer and she was deeply afraid, feeling felt a sense of surrealism like this couldn't be happening, it must be a bad dream. But the wail of the ambulance arriving shook her into action. She began screaming and sobbing as the EMTs came forward to place him on a stretcher. Like a sleepwalker, she got up and followed, climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"Don't worry, Miss Julie, I'll get Melissa from the bus when she gets home and I'll stay with her till you come back," Hannah promised as the ambulance door closed. Julie nodded numbly as the ambulance lurched away, siren screaming.

**Saturday, October 11, 1980, 1:15 AM PDT**

The front door opened and Julie wearily walked into the foyer. She peeled off her sweater and tossed it carelessly on the chair by the window as she headed to the parlor. A single lamp was burning and Hannah was stretched out on the sofa sleeping. Julie crept over to the sofa and gently shook Hannah.

"Hannah? Hannah, I'm back," Julie said softly.

Hannah's eyes flew open, "Miss Julie! Is Mr. Dan?" she asked, eyes wide.

Julie lowered her head and stifled a sob, "He's gone, Hannah. They even flew us out to San Francisco General and they tried everything but…." She let it trail off as she gave into the anguish that was flowing. Hannah put her arms around Julie to comfort her. Suddenly they heard a faint rustling at the staircase. Julie jumped up and hurried to the stairs where she found a pale and frightened Melissa, sitting on the steps. Julie approached her slowly and sat beside her on the stairs.

"Mommy, where were you? Hannah said you had to go somewhere and she didn't know when you would be back. I was afraid you wouldn't ever come back," Melissa said, her eyes confused and fear filled.

Julie put her arm around her daughter comfortingly, "I'm here, baby. I'd never leave you."

Melissa gazed beseechingly into Julie's eyes, "Where's Daddy?"

Julie shuddered slightly as she braced herself to break the tragic news to her six-year-old. She took a deep breath and began slowly, painfully, "Melissa, darling, your Daddy isn't coming home. You see, Daddy had a bad fall so God sent an angel to take him to Heaven."

"Daddy's in Heaven now, Mommy?" Melissa asked gravely

Julie nodded miserably, "Yes, baby, he is."

Melissa lowered her head and said in a small voice, "Why Mommy? Doesn't God know that we need him?"

"I'm sure He does, honey, but Daddy was hurt so bad and God knew that the doctors and nurses couldn't help him so He brought him to Heaven," Julie explained gently.

Melissa's eyes, the same color as Dan's, filled with tears. She began sobbing and Julie enfolded her in her arms, crying herself for the loss of her husband and the pain of her child. Hannah stood at the parlor door and watched sorrowfully as the two forlorn figures wept freely and completely grief-stricken.

**NEXT……….LOSS AND LONLINESS **


	2. LOSS AND LONELINESS

**PART 1 - LOSS AND LONELINESS  
Monday, October 13,1980 1:30 PM PDT**

The mid-October sky was partially obscured by white cumulus clouds and the sun occasionally peeked out from behind them, shining weak rays on the somber group assembled below. A group of approximately 14 people, all dressed in mourning garb, were gathered in a loose semi-circle beneath a canopy of autumn hued tree branches that had yet to shed their leaves. The entire group, with the exception of two of who were seated was standing before a stately marble monument of about three feet, which had the name BENNETT etched on the front. Directly below the family name were the words FATHER – STEPHEN PAUL, a birth date and a death date. Next to that there were the words MOTHER – LOIS SARAH, a birth date and a death date. Directly below, newly etched, was the name DANIEL CHRISTOPER – SON, also with a birth date and a death date, which was three days hence. A brass urn was situated on a flat ledge that was located on the top of the monument. Placed on the ground in front of the monument were several planters with red and pink geraniums to decorate the ground, which were the supposed graves. The two mourners in the group who were seated was a slender attractive ash blonde with delicate features in her early thirties; clad in a long sleeved black dress and a young girl of about six also in a black dress; her golden hair pulled back from a piquant face made pale by grief. A man in his early forties with medium brown hair and of average height, the Reverend Matthew Henderson, stood before the monument and solemnly read the 23rd Psalm line by line. The people repeated each line of the psalm that was read, as a prayer to the one who had departed.

The reverend continued, " We are here to pay homage to Daniel Christopher Bennett, loving husband, and devoted father who was taken from his wife Julie and young daughter Melissa tragically three days ago on October 10, 1980. Dan was a good man, a pillar of the community, and an honest, fair businessman whose dealings with others were always done with the utmost scruples. His untimely passing reminds us all that we are but passing here on earth for a short time and will one day meet with the Lord. The Word says 'No one knows the day or the hour the Lord will come' and that is true. But also, it is true that no one know the day or hour the Lord calls us home." As he continued to offer words of comfort to those clustered around the Bennett monument, Melissa Bennett sobbed softly. She was too young to fully grasp the words spoken on behalf of her dead father, she was only aware that he would never pick her up and swing her around as he used to be so fond of doing. Her mother Julie reached over and gently caressed Melissa's tear streaked cheek, her own grief held in check as not to further upset her daughter, but evident in the dark circles under her moist brown eyes and the slightly gaunt hollows of her own cheeks. Reverend Henderson went on to speak of Dan's roles as husband, father, friend to all and he spoke with a voice tinged with his own sorrow, for Dan was a dear friend of his as well.

As he finished, Reverend Henderson asked for all to bow their heads and recite The Lord's Prayer. As the prayer was completed, each one of the mourners went up to Julie and Melissa to hug, comfort and otherwise pay their respects. Hank and Hannah Travis, with their boys Josh and Jim, who have worked at the Bennett ranch since Dan was a boy, came to offer their love and support.

Hannah, a warm and loving woman with gold-flecked eyes and auburn hair worn pulled away from her face embraced Julie and said with tears in her voice, "You don't have to worry about a thing, Miss Julie, We'll take care of you and Miss Melissa, you can count on us."

"Thank you Hannah, I knew I could," Julie smiled, squeezing her hand.

Appearing embarrassed Hank added, "And don't you worry about the horses, me and the boys will make sure they get exercised and fed. And when it's time for competitions in the spring, they'll be ready."

Julie nodded at him vacantly, for although Dan would have insisted that the ranch continue with business as usual, the thoughts of spring equestrian competitions were the furthest thing from her mind now. The other men who worked with the eighteen horses that belonged to the ranch and lived in the quarters behind the barn came as well to pay their respects and reassure Julie that they too would continue to do their jobs, as long as she needed them. Hank, Josh, Jim, and the other hired men then left and headed toward the stables and barn.

Reverend Henderson and his wife Debra, a petite strawberry blonde with a vivacious personality and sparkling hazel eyes came up to Julie. Debi hugged Melissa and then knelt in front of Julie who was still seated. "If you need anything Julie, Matt and I are a phone call away," she said gently, throwing her arms around Julie's shoulders.

"Thanks, Debi," Julie replied gratefully, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I will."

Both Debra and Matt turned and walked toward the parked cars by the barn.

Ever astute and noticing the difficulty Julie was having hiding her emotions, Hannah went over to Melissa. "Come, Miss Melissa, I'll get you some lunch." She took Melissa's hand and led her toward the main house.

A tall, handsome dark haired man with steel gray eyes was next. It was David Slade, Dan's business partner and best friend. He and Dan had grown up together, went through school together, and at the time of Dan's death were inseparable. He too knelt in front of the grieving widow, and took her cold hands in his. "Are you okay, Julie, did you eat anything today?" he asked solicitously, concern lining his even features.

"I'm not hungry David, but thank you anyway," Julie answered dully.

"You have to eat, girl, you're going to waste away to nothing. Dan would skin me alive if I allowed that to happen. Why don't I take you out to town for lunch?" David coaxed.

With a sigh, Julie rose to her feet. She reached over to take the urn in her hands. "That's very sweet of you, David, but I'm going to take a walk out to the North Field. I want to be alone and then scatter Dan's ashes over by the bluff as he wanted," she stated as she turned and headed toward the bridle path which ran adjacent to the main corral.

David stood and watched her as she slowly made her way down the tree lined path. He was coming close to feeling some guilt, but he rationalized that the feeling would pass with time. Sighing, he strode over to the rear of the barn, where the office was located.

Julie walked slowly, oblivious to the beautiful fall foliage that surrounded her, her destination the only thing on her mind. When she got to the stretch of land known as the North Field, she set the urn down. The North Field was the northwestern corner of the main ranch; a place of sylvan beauty enjoyed many times by her, Dan and Melissa. It was a meadow about an acre and a half, encircled by woods on two sides. The bridle path ran to the right and then looped and headed around the field. But the most exquisite quality of the North Field was at its end. There, a sharp rocky incline of about one hundred fifty feet led to a rapid steam of crystal clear water that ran down from the snow-capped peaks of the nearby mountains. But the view there was truly the most breathtaking sight, the sky meeting the mountain range whose high snowy peaks were pure white in the midday sun and reflected the sunset at day's end. Nearby, there were three redwood stumps clustered together under a copse of birch trees. It was there just about eight years ago that Dan brought Julie to propose to her, there one moonlit summer night after they were wed that Melissa was conceived. They had many a happy family picnic there, for it was a most private place, only for the family. About one month ago one lovely September evening, Dan had walked with her there to the North Field where they sat and watched the sunset, talking about their future. The conversation drifted toward the inevitable. Dan had told Julie that if anything happened to him, he wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered here.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**I can't think of a better place on God's green earth to be than here and I'd want my remains scattered right here," Dan declared his arm around Julie as they watched the sun sink toward the mountain peaks.**_

"_**Dan, don't talk like that," Julie responded in an alarmed manner. **_

_**Dan chuckled, "Why not, sunshine, we can't live forever. Besides, I want you to know exactly what I want should anything happen to me."**_

_**Julie shuddered and snuggled closer to him, "I don't even want to think about that. That isn't going to happen for a long, long time," she said definitely.**_

"_**Okay, you're the boss," Dan said saluting her. **_

_**Julie giggled and playfully saluted him back, "At ease, soldier," she intoned in mock severity. **_

_**They resumed watching the sunset.**_

_**End flashback**_

Julie sighed heavily as she relived the memory. It appears that Dan was eerily prophetic in making what was now his last request. Who could have known that three days ago Dan's life would end as he fell two hundred fifty feet from the barn roof, breaking his neck, killing him. He was up there repairing a hole in the barn roof because he had wanted to get the holes covered before the winter came. Julie had begged him to get a professional roofing contractor, but he refused, thinking about the expense, stubbornly insisting he could do it with help from David and Hank. It was nine thirty in the morning that day when a horrified Hank ran in to break the terrible news to her. Julie recalled walking around in a fog as an ambulance was called and once they arrived at the hospital in Salinas, a helicopter to fly a critically injured Dan to General Hospital in San Francisco where the doctors worked feverishly for fourteen hours to try to save Dan's life. After the coroner officially declared Dan dead she came home exhausted but faced with the difficult task to try to explain to her daughter that her daddy was not coming home ever again.

Julie picked up the brass urn that bore Dan's remains and walked over to the end of the field. Standing just above the rock -strewn ledge, she opened the urn and took a handful of powdery ashes and scattered them on the breeze blowing over the brook. She repeated the motion until the urn was nearly empty. She then emptied the remaining ashes in the urn on the three redwood stumps, the breeze blowing them around the leaf carpeted ground. Julie sat disconsolately on one of the stumps and finally gave in to the overwhelming grief that she had tried to keep concealed for Melissa's sake. With a heartbroken sob she buried her tear stained face in her hands and cried bitterly. And the sun, which had been out and shining, as if it sensed the sorrow being shed below, hid behind a large gray cloud.

Later, Julie made her way back down the bridle path, slowly, dolefully towards the house, oblivious to her surroundings. David watched her progress from the barn door where he was leaning so he started over to meet her. She was nearly to the back door staircase when a concerned David approached her.

"Julie, are you okay? You were gone for a long time," he pointed out.

Julie sighed, "I was scattering Dan's ashes up at our place, the North Field. He wanted his ashes scattered all over up there."

"Here, let me help you,"

David reached to take the empty urn from her arms but she pulled away, shaking her head, "Please leave me alone, David. I don't want anyone to help me I just want to be left alone." She climbed up the staircase and let herself in the house.

David watched her as she disappeared into the house. He was filled with concern but respected her need for solitude as he told himself that when she needed to let go, he would be there for her. He headed back to the stable office, almost but not quite hating himself.

Sighing, David let himself into the office and sat behind the desk where he pulled out a sheaf of folded documents from the drawer. He thumbed through them until he found the folder he was looking for. He opened it up and glanced at the documents within. Satisfied, he refolded them and returned the folder and the others to the drawer. He sighed again at the thought of what had transpired the last week and shrugged, realizing that those events were just a means to an end, a very necessary end. Not a pleasant end but necessary, nonetheless.

**Monday, November 3, 1980, 1:45 PM PST**

It was a gray, drizzle streaked autumn day, the kind of day that reminded one of the approaching winter, bleak and raw. Julie was seated behind the large cherry desk in Dan's study, leafing through a ledger. She sighed as she surveyed the figures entered for the month. Although it looked as if all the monthly bills would be covered, she noticed that there would be little at the end and the following month would be Christmas. Julie rifled through the pile of bills that had come for Dan's memorial service, the bill from the crematory being the highest. She consulted the ranch expense section of the ledger to see what if anything could be eliminated but it appeared as if that too was cut to the bone. Dan had always taught her that the late fall and winter months were always the hardest on a breeding ranch. This was so because after mating season, foals weren't born until the spring and sales of the foals that brought much needed income wouldn't be final until May when they would be old enough to leave their mothers. So it was at those times, it became necessary to "tighten the belt", as Dan would say. Non perishable food was stockpiled and stored in a room in the basement. Meat was stocked in the large walk-in freezer, also in the basement. Hannah would bake numerous loaves of bread, rolls, and other goods that were stashed away as well. Not to mention paying and feeding the help, heating fuel, animal feed, and other necessities, the winter months were considered austerity program months. This never bothered Julie; having grown up in near poverty with her mother, she had learned to be wise with her money. Even when she was on the police force, working undercover, her paycheck was always enough to pay her monthly bills, and she still managed to save a little here and there even while sending her mother a check when she needed it.

Julie sighed again as she saw the balances in the bankbook and checkbook. Again, using the calculator, she painstakingly subtracted expense after expense until there were no more. And again, she discovered that after all the basic needs were met, the sum left over was miniscule. Discovering that, she began wondering how she would be able to afford Christmas. With a grimace of disgust on her pretty face, Julie opened the desk to see if she had overlooked anything and discovered a pile of folders held together by a rubber band. She took off the rubber band and began to go through the folders. They turned out to be insurance policies, some with both her and Dan's names on them, and some with just Dan's. She glanced through the pile, putting aside the homeowner's policy, automobile policy, health insurance policy, business insurance policy, and then she came across the folder that said LIFE INSURANCE POLICY. Julie opened this folder and read the contents carefully. This was the policy that Dan had insisted in taking out when, newly married, they returned from their honeymoon eight years ago. He was adamant that both of them take out life insurance policies stating that he didn't want either one to be burdened with expenses if something happened to the other. Julie read through the initial policy and the annual renewal forms sent from the company. On these sheets, there was found the accrued value on the policy for the year. She was surprised to find that the initial policy taken out on Dan which had had an original face value of $25,000, had according to the most recent statement, increased over the years to the amount of $50,000. She stared incredulously at the figures and to make sure that she wasn't imagining or entertaining wishful thinking, she checked them over. Upon double and triple checking, Julie discovered that the figures were indeed correct. She leaned back in the chair, cast her eyes heavenward and mouthed a silent "Thank you." She then reached for the phone and called the insurance agent. After a brief conversation, in which she gave the pertinent information requested, and when they had located the copy of the death certificate that had been sent three weeks ago, the agent assured her that the claim would be filed immediately. Julie thanked him and hung up, feeling a lightening of her previous gloomy mood. She picked up the policy and idly noticed that the company, H.C. MUTUAL INDEMNITY Co. had its home office in Beverly Hills, CA. Julie wondered why Dan had a policy with an insurance company based in of all places, Beverly Hills when he had always said that L.A. and its surrounding environs was the capital of crazies. When she would defend Los Angeles, having lived and worked down there, he would say that the only good thing about L.A. was it was there he'd met her. She shrugged and gathered all the documents, including the life insurance policy, stuck them in the ledger and locked them in the desk, thinking nothing more of it.

**NEXT…..A FRIEND IN NEED**


	3. A FRIEND IN NEED

_Author's Note: Here's chapter three. I'm going to keep posting in spite of the low readership (thanks Jen23 for your always faithful support)_

**PART 2 – A FRIEND IN NEED**

**Tuesday, November 11, 1980, 9:30 AM PST**

The following week Tuesday morning, a sunny autumn day in Beverly Hills, where a stately concrete and glass high rise reflected the bright sunshine. Inside, on the twenty sixth floor were the executive offices of H.C. MUTUAL INDEMNITY Co. The executive office suite was a study in understated elegance, with oak paneling and plush easy chairs in the outer waiting area. A sleekly groomed brunette in her mid thirties was seated at a desk just outside a regal looking oak double door, the CEO's office, typing at a rapid pace. The elevator door across from the secretary's desk opened and Phil Adamson, a trim man of about thirty-seven years with a rapidly receding hairline dressed in a well cut double breasted silk business suit of a deep blue stepped out. He was carrying several manila folders. He strode over to the brunette.

"Good morning Carole, is Mr. Cochrane in yet?" he asked

"Yes sir Mr. Adamson, he just got in," she replied with a cordial smile. "He's on the phone but he said you can go right in, he's expecting you."

"Thank you," Phil replied. He knocked perfunctorily then opened one of the double doors and walked in the office.

Peter Cochrane was seated in a black leather chair before an immense glass-topped desk that was covered with a multi buttoned phone, an intercom speaker, several manila files in a box marked "OUT", a few in a box marked "IN", and a blotter with two piles of documents on top. He was speaking in the phone and noticing Phil standing there, gestured for him to be seated in one of the two leather chairs in front of the desk. The rest of the office had a large credenza, a round table with leather covered swiveled chairs, and to the right of the desk, a doorway that lead to a fully outfitted executive bathroom, complete with armoire, shower, and bathtub. Pete, always good-looking when he was a young man, at the age of thirty-four had retained the same tall, lean muscled body and ruggedly handsome face accentuated by sea green eyes and framed by medium brown unruly curls. Divorced for over a year, he was considered an extremely eligible and desirable catch by the unattached female population of Beverly Hills and beyond. Yet, he preferred to fill his days with business and his nights and weekends by himself, at his penthouse apartment or split-level beach house at Monterey. His divorce from his ex-wife Donna was a very nasty one, and with a few exceptions when well meaning friends arranged blind dates, he decided for the most part to distance himself from women for the time being.

Pete concluded his phone call and grinned at Phil who was waiting patiently. "I'm sorry Phil, but that was the Fairchild Pharmaceutical Company I was talking to. They want to come in when we start offering health care coverage to the area businesses next year. You know the Fairchild Drug Store chain is the largest in southern California and they want to discuss offering discount rates filling prescriptions to policyholders. So what's up?" he inquired, leaning back in his chair.

Phil smiled at Pete, "My wife will never forgive me if I don't bring back a full report about your date Friday with Lisa. So how'd it go?"

Pete's grin faded and he snapped, "Knock it off, Phil, we've got work to do." He indicated the pile of folders Phil brought in with him. "Those are some claim files that need final approval, I take it?"

"Things didn't work out huh?" Phil persisted.

Pete sighed giving up, "Lisa's a lovely girl, Phil but I am just not interested. It's not her fault, it's mine, I'm just at a point where I really don't trust women," he finished glumly.

"Maggie's going to be very disappointed. She was sure that Lisa was the perfect girl to get you back among the living," Phil replied evenly. "So did I, for that matter."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, pal," Pete said reassuringly. "You gave it your best shot. I'm just a lost cause right now."

"Maggie will never accept that. She sees you as the ultimate challenge to her powers of matchmaking and she won't rest until you have found the perfect woman," Phil stated.

"She'll just have to because I have officially taken myself off the market. So with that established we can get back to the business at hand," Pete declared "which IS business." He reached for the pile of folders that Phil placed on the side of the desk.

"Okay, you're the boss. These are claim files for life insurance policies that are worth $50K and up," Phil said, getting right down to business.

"Have they been investigated?" Pete inquired, leafing through the files.

"Yeah, these have come to my desk from the investigator's office," Phil replied.

Suddenly, Pete stopped and gave his full attention to one particular file. He went through it slowly, reading it carefully with a mildly surprised look in his eyes, and as he got to the end, he turned again to the top document and read it over. Noting his absorbed manner, Phil asked curiously "Is there something wrong, did the investigator overlook something?"

Pete said blankly, "Huh? No, it's just the holder of this claim. I wanted to know if there were any problems," he added in a strange voice.

"Let me see it, Pete," Phil reached for the file. He read the name at the top, "Daniel Christopher Bennett, age thirty-five, died in an accident at his ranch on October 10, 1980. Broken neck suffered from a fall from his barn roof." He continued reading, "Beneficiary, wife Julie Barnes Bennett." Phil stopped reading, recognition showing on his face. "I see," he intoned knowingly. Pete had told Phil all about his close relationships with Julie Barnes and Linc Hayes while they all worked undercover for the LAPD.

Pete leaned back in his chair, a solemnly thoughtful look in his eyes, frowning. "She must be going through hell right now, poor kid," he said sympathetically. "And her little girl too."

Phil asked, "Is this the first you're hearing of this? Don't you keep in touch with Julie and Linc?"

Pete looked guarded, "Linc and I keep in touch on a regular basis but Julie and I kind of went our separate ways," he said sadly. "It's a long story."

"Didn't the three of you get together about a year ago when you helped your old boss with a case he had?" Phil prodded.

"Uh-huh," Pete answered absently, his mind drifting back to that very memory. **N**He was remembering seeing both Linc and Julie, after seven years of living separate lives, out of the force. Being together with them again was so great he remembered how reluctant he was to see the brief reunion end. After being with Linc and Julie again Pete had to admit that the happiest times in his life were when the three of them were inseparable both on the job and off. That was the time Linc was his best buddy and Julie became his best girl, even more so toward the end of their stint on the force. He also admitted to Linc at that time a year ago to purchasing a vintage restored 1950 Ford Woody wagon, a carbon copy of their first vehicle from the force, as an attempt to recapture those golden times.

Always good with cars, at this time on the weekends at his beach house in Monterey, he was in the process of restoring a gold 1971 Dodge Charger convertible, another vehicle that they used as undercover cops. Pete was so consumed with the failure of his marriage at the time of their reunion, he was grasping almost hungrily at returning to the past, to a life that he discovered he wanted back. But it was too late. Pete shook his head and pushed his chair back.

"Pete," Phil called softly, seeing him lost deep in his reverie. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry Phil, I didn't mean to take off on you. Excuse me for a minute, will you?" With a look of resolve, Pete picked up the phone and punched a button. "Carole, would you contact the hangar at the airport and tell Captain Osborne to have the jet ready to take off within the hour? And to let me know when it's ready. Also, contact Hawkins and tell him to have the car out front in 45 minutes. And call my mother and let her know that I won't be at the board meeting tomorrow and ask her if she would stand in for me; tell her I'll call her when I get settled."

"What if she asks where you are going, sir?" Carole inquired.

"Just tell her that I was called away on some urgent business and that I will contact her with a phone number as soon as I am able," Pete directed.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No, that will be all," Pete dismissed, hanging up the phone. He looked up to see Phil staring at him questioningly as he rose and headed toward the executive washroom. He stopped, "Okay Phil, I know that look. In answer to your first question, yes I am going up to Julie's. In answer to your second question I want to make sure that she and her daughter are all right. And that is all I am going to say about it so let's drop the whole thing, okay?" Pete continued into the wash room and opened the armoire extracting a suitcase, and a shaving kit. He reached in and began taking out hangers with shirts, slacks, jeans, and other clothing, began folding them and packing them into the suitcase.

Phil got up and leaned against the washroom door to watch him pack, "You don't have to get defensive with me, Pete. I just hope you know what you're doing. I know that when the three of you got together a year ago, you were reluctant to have the reunion end and I also know that seeing Julie again affected you more than you let on. And, I know that Julie is a sore spot with you and she may very well be the reason you've 'taken yourself off the market' as you put it."

Pete's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Phil squarely. "Snooping isn't really your forte, Phil, and that is a main reason I consider you a close friend so as a friend I would appreciate that you go no further in your investigation of my private life," he said in a quiet but steely voice. He finished packing the last article, closed the suitcase and carried it over to the office door. Pete then strode briskly back to his desk, opened his brief case and placed his address book and the Bennett claim folder in it before slamming it shut. He continued, "I want you to take care of the upcoming business meetings and take charge of the office while I'm gone."

Phil nodded in ascent, a dubious expression on his face.

The phone buzzed. Pete picked it up, punched the flashing button and said brusquely, "Cochrane, here."

"This is Captain Osborne, sir. I'm calling to you know that the jet is ready and waiting," the pilot informed him.

"Good. Captain Osborne, have someone contact the authorities at the airport in Salinas and ask them to give us complete directions to the Bennett Horse Ranch. It's about twenty miles to the southeast of Salinas. And make sure that you have someone get a rental car reserved when I get there as well," Pete instructed.

"Right away Mr. Cochrane," Captain Osborne replied.

Pete hung up the phone and reached for his business suit jacket and put it on. He then sat at his desk and wrote out a company check to JULIE BENNETT for $50,000. He reopened his briefcase and placed the check in there, closing and locking it up. Phil reached for the rest of the claim folders and headed towards the door without a word. Pete sighed and called him back but he continued walking slowly to the door so he tried to make amends.

"Phil, I'm sorry, this is something I have to take care of. I didn't mean to snap at you. You take care of the other claims," he indicated the folders in Phil's hands. Phil nodded and turned to open the door.

Pete walked over and put a restraining hand on the door, preventing Phil from opening it. "Phil, I know that you're concerned about me," he said in a conciliatory tone. "But I have to do this. Julie's probably beside herself and a friendly face would be welcome. At one time we were as close as two people could be and not be married. As a matter of fact, I thought very seriously a long time ago about asking her to marry me. And as I look back at the mess my life became when I walked away from her and everything else, I realize that the biggest mistake among the many I've made in my life has been not asking her to marry me," he finished wholeheartedly.

Phil sighed, "Do what you have to do, Pete, but remember that Julie has her life there and you have your life here. You're not the same people as before. And she has a daughter to consider."

"For the love of Mike, Phil, I'm not going to make a play for her. She's a new widow, what kind of a scum do you take me for?" Pete said in exasperation. "I'm going up there as a good friend to help out, that's all."

"Okay, Pete," Phil said resignedly, knowing that Pete had his mind made up and wasn't going to listen to him anyway. "Just keep in touch so I can brief you on the business."

"Will do," Pete replied. Phil opened the door to leave. "Oh, Phil," Pete called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, " Pete said gratefully. The phone buzzed and he answered it, waving to Phil as he went out closing the door, "Yes, Carole?"

"The car's downstairs waiting, sir," Carole informed him.

"Thank you Carole. Tell Hawkins I'll be right down," Pete replied.

He hung up the phone, reached for the brief case, grabbed the suitcase and hurried out closing the door. He rushed over to the elevator, hit the down button and when it opened, got in pushing the ground floor button. When he got there, Pete started in a dead run to the waiting car, handed his luggage to the waiting chauffeur like a quarterback handing the football off under pursuit and climbed into the back seat. The chauffeur closed the door, stored the bags and got behind the wheel. He shifted the car to drive and headed to the highway that would take them to the airport. Due to light highway traffic, they got there in less than twenty minutes. Hawkins drove the Rolls Royce limousine right to the waiting jet, where he and Pete got out. He opened the trunk, extracted the luggage, and followed Pete as he hurried up the stairs into the plane. Pete thanked Hawkins who wished him a good trip and Hawkins turned and disembarked from the jet. Pete buckled his belt and settled himself for the hour flight. Captain Osborne, a stoic man of about forty with salt and pepper hair approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cochrane, but the information you requested is right here." He handed Pete a sheet of paper with directions written down to the Bennett Horse Ranch. Due to the fact that the Bennett Ranch was well known in the Salinas area, the directions were relatively easy to follow.

"Thank you Captain Osborne. And will there be a car waiting up there when we arrive?" Pete asked.

"Yes sir, that's been taken care of. We'll be taking off as soon as I receive clearance from the control tower," Captain Osborne intoned. He then turned smartly and headed for the pilot's cockpit.

Pete sighed and closed his eyes, trying to arrange his thoughts and put together his plans, wondering how Julie was going to react to seeing him show up unexpectedly at her doorstep. He was going under a broad and optimistic assumption that she would be glad to see him but he had to admit albeit grudgingly that Phil was right in his statement that they were different people then they were on the Squad. He was known now as Peter H. Cochrane, Owner and CEO of H.C. Mutual Indemnity Co., the business his father had built into one of the largest insurance providers in California. When his father passed away, he had written in his will for Pete to inherit sixty percent of the stock in the company, putting him in the controlling seat on the Board of Directors. By default, he actually became what he had adamantly swore he'd never become, his father's son. Now everyone at the office, with the exception of Phil Adamson practically jumped when he made a request, always punctuating every response with a respectful "Yes, sir." It was still hard to take at times, that most of the older employees, who had worked for his father for years, considered Pete to be as formidable as the late Harrison Cochrane was just because he was his son. Pete had often said that had his father not succumbed to pancreatic cancer in the fall of 1978, he would have found another field of endeavor. He had even entertained the possibility of opening his own private investigation agency, utilizing the skills he had amassed while doing five years of undercover police work.

While on the Squad, he had turned his back completely on the privileged life he had grown up knowing, and lived simply by his parents' lavish standards. When he left the force, he had no real plans so when his mother Grace called one day and told him about his father's illness, Pete felt obligated to come home and help his father. And so began his reluctant initiation into the family business. He even met his wife Donna through a business associate of his father's and because she was suitable in his parents' eyes, they welcomed her into the family with open arms. He fell in love with Donna because it seemed that she wanted exactly what he thought he wanted at the time, a carefree life with no children. They were both concerned about the reports of overpopulation at the time and their mutual concern with being socially conscious seemed to fit together perfectly. They got married and after a fairly happy two years together, Pete had changed his mind and began wanting to have a family. This feeling increased as his father's battle with cancer was faltering, causing Pete to realize his own mortality and as he pressed Donna on the matter, he found out that she still most definitely did not want children. They began to drift apart, seeing less of each other, he spending more time with his ailing father, she pursuing her career and her interests, all without him. In spite of that, they made a concentrated effort to make the marriage work, seeing a marriage counselor, and one night, while they were both under the influence of too much wine, they made love for what became the last time. They were still trying to work out their problems when a month later, unknown to Pete, Donna discovered she was pregnant. But the final straw that sent their crumbling marriage to the ground for good was Donna's having an abortion without telling Pete she was carrying his baby. When he finally found out, he was absolutely livid, and without a word, immediately packed his belongings and moved out of their home in Bel Air. Shortly after that, Pete filed for divorce, and between that and his father's failing health, he was at the breaking point emotionally. Donna wanted a huge financial settlement and the Malibu beach house Pete's parents gave them as a wedding present so to be rid of her, he agreed. His father lost the five-year battle with cancer and he passed away leaving Pete the entire Cochrane fortune, which consisted of an enormous amount of money, stocks, bonds, several property holdings, a Lear jet, and fifty foot yacht, as well as controlling interest in the family business. It was also at that time he purchased the Monterey beach house to get away from everyone and everything and it is there as well that he began collecting cars that reminded him of his happier time on the Squad with Linc and Julie. He found that he preferred the privacy and anonymity he had out of the Los Angeles area, because he couldn't go anywhere there without being recognized and crowded, especially by women.

Pete was so intently into his thoughts that he didn't even realize they had arrived at Salinas Airport. Captain Osborne approached him and told him that they had landed. Pete shook himself mentally and girded himself for his upcoming reunion with Julie. He looked forward to it with a mixture of eagerness and uncertainty as he disembarked.

**NEXT….HISTORY REPEATS**


	4. HISTORY REPEATS

_Author's Note: Since readership of this is slowly increasing, here's the next chapter--thanks again to my KSF Jen This is a completed story that I will update as I guage interest in it._

**PART 3 – HISTORY REPEATS**

**November 11, 1980, 2:55 PM, PST**

Julie was sitting at the desk in the study, talking on the phone with Debi Henderson. Debi said, "It really would be no problem Julie, for Melissa to spend a few days with us. I know that Lydia and Rebeccah would love having Melissa with us and you need some time to yourself."

Julie replied thankfully, "Thanks Debi, but if I want to be by myself, I'll take a walk up to the North Field."

"Julie, you need more than that. Now, Matt is going to Sacramento to a pastors' conference tomorrow and me and the girls would love having Melissa here. Since they all go to the same classes at school and our home is nearer to school, you could pack enough clothes to last until Sunday, when we'd bring her home," Debi said convincingly.

"Thanks but really I couldn't impose that way," Julie responded weakly. But Debi had no intention of taking no for an answer. "The girls really want her to come, Julie, and they said Melissa wants to but she's afraid to leave you alone."

Julie suddenly felt guilty. Melissa was too young to deal with grief and she needed to be in a lighter, happier atmosphere. "Okay Debi, you win. You can come and get her and her things after school. I'll convince her to go," she said resignedly.

"Thanks Julie, the girls are going to be so excited. And don't worry, I'll have Melissa call you every night. We'll be over at about quarter to four," Debi promised.

"Okay, bye," Julie hung up the phone with a sigh. She called Hannah and asked her to pack Melissa's suitcase, and her favorite stuffed toy, a cream colored pony her father had given her for her sixth birthday back in April. Melissa's bus was about to arrive and Julie put a sweater on over her black turtleneck to go out and meet her. Just as she got to the road, the yellow school bus arrived. Melissa alighted off the bus and ran into Julie's outstretched arms.

"Mommy, did Mrs. Henderson call you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes sweetie, she did," Julie answered. "Hannah has you all packed and ready when they come to get you at quarter to four. So we can have a snack before they come if you want."

"Thank you Mommy, thank you!" Melissa cried hugging Julie tight.

Julie felt her eyes fill with tears but she hurriedly brushed her hand across them to wipe the tears away. "You're welcome, darling. I want you to go and have a good time," she added with a tremulous smile.

As they made their way to the house, Melissa chattered happily about her plans with Lydia and Rebeccah Henderson. Julie listened and commented with false heartiness but inside she felt the beginning pangs of bleak loneliness. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, she would be totally alone. But she hid this from Melissa as they sat and had a snack of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and milk that Hannah had set out for them. All too soon the doorbell rang and Debi, Lydia, and Rebeccah arrived. They collected Melissa's things and Melissa and opened the door to leave. Before they did, Melissa hugged Julie tightly.

"Mommy, are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be just fine, baby. You go and have fun," Julie reassured her.

"Okay but if you need me, call me," Melissa replied, sounding grown up. She looked at Julie and something about her expression was so reminiscent of Dan, Julie nearly lost it. She smiled with tear filled eyes.

"I will, sweetheart, I promise."

Melissa, Lydia, Rebeccah, and Debi all headed toward the station wagon parked in the driveway. They all waved at Julie before climbing in the car. Julie waved back. She stood on the front porch watching the Henderson station wagon depart with a heavy heart. Sighing, she turned and headed back into the house, not noticing the brown late model Mercedes that was driving up the driveway. She walked into the parlor and sat down in the oversized easy chair that had been Dan's favorite. Of late, this had become her favorite chair for it had retained the beloved scent of him, a mixture of horses, leather, and English Leather after shave lotion. She would turn her head breathing deeply and lose herself in memories of Dan. Julie did this now, ignoring the sound of the doorbell ringing. She faintly heard Hannah answer the door and converse briefly with a man's deep voice. Hannah came into the parlor and timidly stood in front of Julie.

"Pardon me Miss Julie, but there's a man here to see you. He says he's an old friend of yours."

Julie was tempted to tell Hannah to tell the visitor to come some other time, but her curiosity got the better of her. She brushed her ash blonde strands from her eyes as she rose from the chair. "All right Hannah, tell him I'll be right out," she said with a sigh.

Pete stood in the foyer of the Bennett ranch house and observed the surroundings. The door was medium walnut, polished to a glossy sheen with a window to its right where there was a small table, which held the day's mail. He walked over and placed his briefcase on the chair next to it. An antique brass hurricane light fixture hung down from the beamed ceiling in the center was throwing out a warm glow. The walls were painted ivory with highly polished hardwood floors and trim, and paintings of western prairie scenes adorned them. The foyer led back to a dining room, which in turn, led to the kitchen. Two doors, the one closest to the front which lead to the parlor; the other to the study, stood side by side. They were situated along the wall heading toward the dining room. A hardwood staircase and banisters, also highly polished, led to the second floor. He found the country style décor homey and appealing.

As she made her way to the foyer, Julie wondered who the visitor could be. When she got to the foyer, the man standing there turned around and grinned at her. Julie did a double take when she realized who the man was.

"Pete, is that really you," Julie said incredulously with wide shocked eyes.

Pete replied softly, "It's me in the flesh. How are you doing, Julie honey?"

Suddenly, all her pent up emotions from Dan's death and Melissa's departure came out with a vengeance. She rushed over to Pete and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Pete returned the embrace, holding her just as tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Pete. How is it that you always seem to show up when I need someone the most," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as she drew back to look at him.

"Where you're concerned I've always had a certain radar I guess. Hey now, I didn't come here to make you cry," he said kindly, gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "I heard what happened to Dan, Julie, and I came to help in anyway I can," he added concern showing in his warm green eyes.

"Thank you, Pete. You have no idea how much you coming here means to me. But how did you find out, I haven't called Linc and I didn't call you," Julie said curiously.

"I have my sources," Pete responded, smiling enigmatically. "Actually, your husband's life insurance policy was underwritten by my company."

"Your company?" she asked, surprised. "But I had no idea that H.C. Mutual Indemnity was your family's insurance company."

"Uh-huh. H.C. Mutual Indemnity is my family's business. The H.C. stands for Harrison Cochrane, my late father, who left me in charge when he passed on," Pete informed her. "All claims for over $50,000 come to my desk for final approval. So I came here."

"I see. I had wondered why Dan had his life insurance policy with a company in Beverly Hills since he really made a point of avoiding L.A. except when he absolutely had go there," Julie stated. "He said that between the smog and the traffic, he hated it. But I had no idea that the company was yours."

"It's mine. Or to be specific it became mine when my father died. About L.A., Dan had a point. I myself moved up into a beach house on the coast of Monterey. I spend the week in Beverly Hills to be close to work and go to the beach house on the weekends," Pete replied. "Between my company's reputation and all the publicity of my divorce, in L.A. I can't even run to the corner store for a newspaper without getting mobbed."

"Monterey? I had no idea you were so close by. So how've you been since your divorce?" Julie inquired, concern showing on her pretty face.

Pete sighed, "I'm hanging in there. But never mind that, what about you, you look like you've been to hell and back. You've lost a lot of weight. Aren't you eating, sweetheart?" he asked, worry furrowing his brow.

"I haven't had much of an appetite," Julie admitted sheepishly. "I do pick here and there but I haven't really been that hungry. I just don't find anything appealing. My stomach's still in knots with this whole thing. I keep missing Dan so much at times I just want to crawl in a hole and die," she added miserably, tears appearing again in her eyes.

Pete gently cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his fingers. "I know angel, that's why I came. To help you anyway I can. To help with the ranch, Melissa, anything you need me to help you with," he added comfortingly, brushing her ash blonde hair from her eyes.

Julie managed a tremulous smile through her tears. Suddenly remembering that Pete was a guest, she impatiently brushed her tears away and asked him, "Have you eaten yet? Where are you staying?"

"At the Sunset Inn in Salinas. No I haven't, I just checked in at the inn and then drove right out here."

She took his hand and led him toward the dining room, "I'll get Hannah to fix you something right away," she insisted.

"Okay, but with one condition," Pete acquiesced. "That you join me and I'm not taking no for an answer. You know how I always hated eating alone," he added, eyes twinkling.

Julie sighed resignedly, "You drive a hard bargain, sir, but okay, I'll have dinner with you." They walked hand-in-hand into the dining room where Julie offered Pete a chair. "Have a seat and I'll be right back," she directed, heading into the kitchen.

Pete sat down and scanned the dining room. The dining room, like the foyer, was simple and bucolic. But amidst the provincial yet sturdy room there was an old-fashioned hand carved cherry wood serving board, and a matching china cabinet, which held some delicate plates and figurines. Burgundy velvet drapes hung from the windows, and the table bore a same colored linen tablecloth. But his eyes focused on a painting on the adjacent wall, which appeared to be an original Frederick Remmington displaying an outstanding action scene of a cowboy herding some buffalo. He was amazed by the touches of elegance throughout the seeming rustic dwelling of polished hardwood floors, and trim.

Hannah was just removing several homemade pot pies from the oven, the enticing aroma wafting through the air. She turned and spied Julie taking two plates from the cupboard then opening the silverware drawer to extract forks, knives, and in the next drawer, napkins. Julie then turned and almost bumped head on into Hannah who was standing there watching her with inquiring eyes.

"I can set the table for you, Miss Julie," Hannah said. "You can just sit and visit with your friend and I'll do that and serve you both."

"That's all right Hannah, I can set the table," Julie dismissed with a wave of her hand. "What did you make tonight, it certainly smells wonderful."

"Fresh baked chicken and lamb pot pies. I was just about to bring supper to the bunkhouse," she responded, "But I can serve the two of you first."

"Okay, but don't disappear so fast. I want to introduce you to someone who's a very old and dear friend," Julie said, her spirits appearing considerably lighter than they have been.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be right in," Hannah replied, reaching for a tray to place the pies upon.

Julie came back to the dining room and set a plate, fork, knife, and napkin in front of Pete and the same in front of the chair situated to his right. He smiled and thanked her and as she sat down commented, "This is quite a room, Julie. Not what I would have expected from a ranch house out here in the mountains."

"That's because Dan's mother, who was from back East in Boston, brought her family heirlooms out here when she married Dan's father. She died when Dan was ten and Hannah helped to raise him. By the way, I want you to meet Hannah," she informed him and turned around at just that moment to see Hannah entering the dining room with a tray bearing two steaming pot pies, a server of fresh vegetables, two glasses and a pitcher of iced tea. Hannah set the tray down and poured the iced tea, placed a glass before each setting and with a pie spatula, served up a healthy piece of chicken and lamb pot pie, first to Pete, then to Julie.

"Thank you, Hannah, you've perfect timing. I want you to meet someone, an old and close friend of mine, Pete Cochrane," Julie introduced, gesturing toward Pete who courteously got to his feet and offered his hand with an engaging smile.

Hannah wiped her hand on her apron, and took Pete's proffered hand, shaking it in greeting. "How do you do, sir," she smiled shyly.

"I'm glad to know you, Hannah," Pete said politely.

"Hannah and her family have lived and worked here for about twenty five years. Her husband Hank and sons Jim and Josh are some of the best men in husbandry in the area," Julie announced proudly.

Hannah blushed with pleasure at the compliment to her family. "Now Miss Julie, you shouldn't let the boys hear you say that. Their heads are way up in the clouds as it is. If they hear you say that, there'll be no living with them," Hannah admonished.

"Why not Hannah, it happens to be true," Julie smiled.

"Well, true or not, I'd best be going to feed them or they'll be fit to be tied. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cochrane," Hannah said as she headed back toward the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few hours from the bunkhouse if you need anything else," she added.

"Thank you, Hannah. Don't worry, if we need anything, I'll get it," Julie reassured her.

Pete grinned, "You really are in your element here, Julie, it seems like you've lived here all your life."

Julie returned the grin, "Ever since Dan brought me here, Hannah, Hank, their boys, and David have all made me feel right at home." She picked up Pete's plate and spooned a helping of vegetables on it.

Pete raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Who's David?" he wanted to know.

"David Slade, Dan's business partner and best friend. He lives in a house about five miles down the road. His father and Dan's father both had joint ownership of the ranch," Julie stated, taking a forkful of pie.

"But this is a single family house. How is it that Dan's father and then Dan and you got to live here? Doesn't David or his family have anything to say about that?" Pete inquired as he began to eat.

"Apparently Dan's father purchased the partnership in the ranch from David's father when he had some bad gambling debts. That was back when Dan and David were just kids. David's mother left him and his father when she couldn't take it anymore. David's dad died when he turned thirteen and he moved in here with Dan and his dad. But he moved out when he turned eighteen and went to school to get a business degree. So when he graduated, he bought a stretch of land down the road and built a house on it for himself. He took over the business side of the ranch. Registering the lines for breeding purposes, training and breeding the horses, and entering equestrian competitions was Dan's role," Julie explained.

"Wow, you really have quite a grasp of the business here," Pete replied, extremely impressed. "And raising a daughter at the same time. By the way, where is Melissa? I've been looking forward to meeting her." He glanced around looking for Julie's daughter.

Julie's eyes clouded slightly. "She's spending a few days with her two friends. I really didn't want her to go but I realized that she needed some fun. She's been so worried about me, and I've been worried about her. We make quite a pair," she added ruefully.

Pete reached for and squeezed her hand. "That's what families are all about, honey."

They ate in silence for a time. But while Pete ate heartily, savoring the simple but tasty fare, he couldn't help noticing Julie ate sparingly, picking here and there but not really eating. He became filled with concern, for he when he first saw her he had been alarmed at how much weight she had lost. She always had a slim and lissome figure but her grief had made her nearly skeletal.

Pete took a sip of his iced tea. "Julie, when all this happened why didn't you call me or Linc? You know we'd have been here the night Dan died. Even if Linc couldn't, you know I would have been," he said with resolve.

"I know, Pete. But I was in a daze. After I came home from the hospital and Dan had been declared dead, I was in such a state that the doctor had to give me a shot. And when I came home, I had to break the news to Melissa and believe me I'd have rather cut off my right arm than tell my baby that she had lost her daddy," Julie said, the memory of that horrible night causing her eyes to become filled with tears.

His heart breaking for her, Pete got up from his chair and knelt beside Julie, his arm around her, nestling his cheek against hers. "I know you would because that's you. Always thinking and caring for others in spite of your own pain. As a mother, I would expect nothing less from you, darlin'," he whispered.

Julie eyes filled even more at his show of support and care. i"You're doing it again, Pete, saying something so sweet that it makes me cry. Just like old times," she sobbed.

The dinner forgotten, together, they rose to their feet. With his arm still around her, Pete gently led Julie out of the dining room over to the parlor and together they sat on the sofa facing the stone fireplace at the far wall. The sun had gone down and although there was one lamp lit on an end table, keeping the parlor from total darkness, the room had a chill to it, because Julie shivered slightly. Pete, feeling her shivering asked if she wanted him to light a fire. She nodded gratefully, getting up and showing him where the kindling and firewood were stored. He proceeded to build a log pile and placed kindling in strategic places for maximum burning. In practically no time he had a roaring fire going. He replaced the screen and joined Julie on the sofa, putting his arm around her and cradling her head against his shoulder.

"Still cold?" he asked softly.

"Uh-huh," she replied, snuggling closer.

"Wait a few minutes and the room will get warmer," he reassured her. "In the meantime, just let me warm you up." He began gently messaging her shoulder, using friction to create warmth for her.

**8:30 PM**

Hannah, Hank, Jim, Josh and David Slade were all gathered around the long table in the dining room of the building known as "the bunkhouse" finishing their supper. Actually, it was a large lodge building situated behind the barn and stables which was the home for the live-in help. It was a comfortable place with a large dining room, a game room, a parlor with a huge stone fireplace, three full bathrooms, and sleeping quarters for the Travis family and the three other men who worked with the horses.

"Mom, this was great," Jim commented about the meal they had just finished.

"Yeah, terrific," echoed Josh, wiping his mouth on a napkin. They both got up from the table and headed for the game room.

Hank repeated his sons' approval, "Yeah, it was a great supper as always."

"I'm glad you all are full," Hannah said, getting up to clear the dishes. She headed for the kitchen with the first load of dishes to wash.

Hank leaned back grinned and called out, "You're a treasure, honey that's for sure." He stretched and yawned.

David Slade sat there at the table, toying with his fork in his half empty plate. Hank noticed David's preoccupied mood and curious, asked him, "Dave, is everything okay?"

David looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah, Hank everything's fine. Why'd you ask?"

Hank eyed David suspiciously, "Because you usually have a better appetite. You're always getting second and third helpings. Tonight you didn't even finish the first one. Hannah's gonna think that you don't like her cooking anymore," he growled good-naturedly. "So 'fess up, boy, what's eatin' you?"

David grinned sheepishly, "Can't hide anything from you can I, you old coyote. I was just wondering how Julie's doing," he added, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hannah says that she says she's okay but she notices her crying when Miss Melissa ain't around. And Miss Melissa has gone to the Henderson's for a few days."

An interested light appeared in David's gray eyes, "Really? So she's all alone up at the house tonight?" he asked.

Hannah came in from the kitchen and heard David's question, "No she isn't. An old friend of hers just came to see her. A Mr. Cochrane," she stated, reaching to take his plate and silverware.

"Who?" David demanded.

"Pete Cochrane. Miss Julie introduced me to him as an old, close friend of hers. He seems like a really nice man, very polite and courteous."

"When did _he _show up? And why?" David asked with a touch of belligerence.

Hank looked at David quizzically, "Do you know the fellow?"

David turned and looked at Hank, "No I don't know him, but I know of him. She knew him when she lived in Los Angeles. He's a big shot millionaire from Beverly Hills. What's he doing here and what does he want?" he snapped.

Hannah paled at his attitude, "I don't know David, maybe you should ask Miss Julie," she suggested meekly.

David looked at Hannah and apologized, "I'm sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm just worried about Julie. I think I'll head up to the house with you. You are heading up there aren't you? So I'll come with you."

Hannah nodded dubiously. She found it hard to trust David Slade, lately at times he acted like he owned the ranch and since Dan's death, he'd been getting more and more demanding. But she kept quiet about it, figuring that Julie had enough to worry about.

"Okay then, let's go," David took Hannah's arm and led her out the door with Hank watching speechlessly, stunned by what had just taken place.

**9:00 PM**

Pete and Julie sat huddled together, drawing warmth from each other. Soon, the fire emitted enough warmth that Pete didn't need to rub Julie's shoulder to warm her, but he continued to stroke her gently, giving comfort as she allowed herself to relax against him. His thoughts were totally on the enormity of the burden she was carrying, and his heart constricted in pain for her. He wished he could do something, anything to take the agony from her life, and he felt frustrated. She appeared even more vulnerable and he was filled with the familiar overwhelmingly strong protective feeling for her, even more than he'd ever felt before. Pete was also rediscovering the fact he had known all along, that he was deeply in love with Julie and had always been. He was aware that he had to allow her to grieve, for he knew how deeply she loved Dan. This was an undeniable fact, and Pete, no fool to begin with, knew it. But, he also knew that he wanted his shoulder to be the shoulder she leaned on now when she needed one. But he wasn't about to push her or complicate her life any more than it already was. She had enough to deal with and he would be damned before he would add to her burdens.

"Pete," Julie asked softly.

"What, angel?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she inquired tentatively.

"Sure," he replied. "What's on your mind?"

Julie lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. Pete looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "What really happened with you and Donna?" she queried.

Pete's eyes, which had been warm and affectionate, suddenly became guarded. He pushed back to look directly at her and asked a touch warily, "Why do you ask?"

Julie pressed forward, "I just get a feeling that you're still hurting about it. Earlier, when I asked you, you changed the subject pretty fast. We used to confide in each other about everything and I hope we still can. Besides," she added, "You've been comforting me all night. Let me do the same for you."

Pete sighed heavily, "I appreciate that, honey, I really do but I came here to help you not vice versa."

Julie admonished him lightly, "Pete Cochrane, are we close friends or aren't we?"

"Of course we are but---" he began helplessly.

Julie cut him off. "Then, please tell me so I can help you like you've helped me?" she pleaded.

Pete surrendered, "Okay, I know when I'm licked. I can't refuse you anything. But I'm warning you, it's a long story and not very interesting."

"I didn't ask you to tell me for entertainment purposes. I just want to help my close friend, who's in pain," she insisted.

With a sigh, Pete began, "Remember when I told you that I had changed my mind about having kids and Donna still didn't want them?" Julie nodded. "Well, because of that, we began to drift apart. Also, at that time, my father was dying and he was getting me ready to take his place in the business so between being at his bedside and at the office, and Donna pursuing her career, we hardly saw each other. But, we both wanted to save the marriage so we started seeing a counselor."

"Did that help?" Julie wanted to know.

"I thought that it was beginning to. We began talking to each other again instead of at each other. One night, we went out to dinner together and it was great, just like at the beginning. Well, we both got drunk and came home to the beach house in Malibu and made love all night. It was like our honeymoon all over again. We were really beginning to turn things around, or so I thought," he recounted with a sad expression. "About a month and a half later, I was in the study at home going though some bills and I saw a bill from Donna's gynecologist for a pregnancy test. And then I saw a bill from some women's health clinic. When I confronted her about it, she admitted to finding out that she was pregnant and then she lowered the boom by telling me she immediately went to the clinic to have an abortion afterward." Pete laughed bitterly, "She didn't even wait to tell me she was pregnant first, she just went straight to that place from the doctor's and got rid of our baby." He scowled darkly, the memory bringing all the anger back. "So I packed up and moved out."

Julie's eyes were wide with shock and sorrow for him. She reached over and gently brushed a stray curl of his hair from his eyes. "Oh Pete, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say," she whispered.

Pete took her hand and held it in both of his, his eyes filled with the pain of remembrance. "You don't have to say anything, sweetheart," he said. Still holding her hand in his left, he took his other hand, reached and caressed her cheek with a butterfly touch. "Wow," he said shaking his head with disbelief. "I thought I was okay but I guess I really needed to talk about it," he realized with a touch of wonder.

"Haven't you told anyone else about it?" Julie asked, looking intently into Pete's face.

Pete nodded, "Yeah, I told my mother about it, but not everything like I did with you tonight. This is the first time I've actually felt like I wanted to talk about it." He looked at her raptly, "Just like before, I could always tell you anything." He reached up and ran his finger along her delicate jaw, his green eyes burning into her brown ones.

"I could never, ever do that," Julie said with conviction. "Have an abortion. Just flush out a baby created in love by me and the man I loved," she shuddered at the thought. "When I became pregnant with Melissa, Dan and I were thrilled. Even thinking about aborting her was impossible. And now she's the joy of my life," she added, her eyes shining.

"I guess Donna didn't really love me. She sure as hell didn't trust me," Pete replied dourly. "Well, remember I did tell you once I made a wrong choice," he added significantly.

They both stared deeply into each other's eyes as they cuddled together, and it appeared as if the last eight years had evaporated. Pete continued gently stroking her soft cheek, trailing his hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. "You've always been so beautiful, Julie, both inside and out. I've really been missing what I had before; the closeness with you and Linc, but mostly with you. Of all the mistakes and bad choices I've made since we left the force, the worst by far was walking away from what I had with you," he confessed. "That was the chief bonehead move of my whole life."

Julie lowered her head avoiding Pete's steady intent gaze, "You were the one who broke it off between us," she barely whispered.

"I know, honey. You wanted a family and I didn't so I did what I thought was noble, let you go to find someone to give you what you wanted even though it hurt me like hell and I knew it hurt you. But the ironic twist was that when I got what I thought I had wanted, I found out that it wasn't what I wanted after all. I wanted what you wanted. But by that time, it was too late," he lamented. "And when I saw you a year ago when all three of us got together to help the Captain, the old feelings for you came back." He reached and captured her chin in his hand and drew her face to within inches of his. "I've thought of you everyday since."

Pete leaned in, delicately touching his lips to Julie's. They kissed gently, hesitantly, both wanting to give in to the mounting passion but both realizing the different circumstances they were immersed in so they mutually held back. However, they continued with the kiss, totally absorbed until they were distracted by a knock at the parlor door, which was partially closed.

"Excuse me Miss Julie, I don't mean to disturb you but David Slade is here," Hannah called hesitantly from the parlor doorway.

Pete and Julie abruptly broke away from each other. Julie got to her feet and walked around the sofa toward the door, turning on another lamp in the room. She appeared flustered and a tad guilty at being found in an intimate embrace with a man who wasn't Dan. She nervously brushed her hair back from her eyes and responded, "That's all right Hannah, tell him I'm in the parlor." She sighed and shrugged apologetically to Pete.

Pete tried not to sound it but he was slightly irritated, "What do you suppose he wants?" He too, rose and walked over to where Julie stood.

"I couldn't begin to guess. Maybe some business issue that he feels needs my attention," Julie said, puzzled.

David stepped into the room. He threw a glance at Pete and then smiled charmingly at Julie, "You've been keeping yourself hidden lately, girl, I've been missin' you," he said heartily. "How've you been?"

Julie returned the smile cordially, "I'm okay, David. Just been trying to pull things together for the month and Christmas. Our austerity program months are upon us," she added matter-of-factly.

"I know it," he responded.

Pete cocked an eyebrow, "Austerity program months?" he inquired curiously.

Realizing that she had forgotten her manners, Julie apologized, "Oh I'm sorry. Pete, this is David Slade, who is the business partner here at the ranch and Dan's best friend. David, this is Pete Cochrane, an old, close friend of mine. Pete came up to see me after he'd learned about Dan," she added, performing the introductions.

Pete offered his hand, "It's good to meet you," he said warmly enough to begin with but his smile froze on his face when he picked up on David's attitude. He was slightly taken aback by the underlying hostility coming from the other man; displayed when David looked disdainfully at the proffered hand then reluctantly took it in a sight shake as he smiled back blandly, his eyes cold and suspicious.

"Likewise, Cochrane," David replied but not really meaning it. He turned his attention back to Julie, "About the finances, I was wondering if we could talk about them tomorrow sometime. Dan had pretty much mapped out the plans for the winter months with me before the accident and I want to go over it all with you. Maybe we could get together and have lunch?" he questioned.

Julie sighed, "I suppose I should. The holidays will be here before long and we have to make sure we're going to make it till May. By the way, I did put in the claim for Dan's life insurance benefits, I should be hearing from them soon."

"Life insurance?" David asked blankly.

"Oh, that reminds me," Pete interjected, a look of realization on his face. "There was another reason I came out here to see you, Julie." He stepped into the foyer, to retrieve his briefcase. He returned to the parlor, placed the case on a chair opened it and drew a check out to hand to Julie. "Here's the benefit check from my company."

Julie examined the check unbelievingly, "Oh Pete, you have no idea how much this is going to help," she said gratefully. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He returned the hug wholeheartedly, much to the chagrin of David Slade.

"What company is that?" David demanded, taking the check from Julie's hand to see for himself.

Pete eyed him steadily as he leisurely broke free from Julie's embrace, "H.C. Mutual Indemnity. Dan had a life insurance policy taken out with us. And since his death was investigated completely as an accident, the benefits are payable immediately to his widow as beneficiary," he replied evenly, standing close to Julie loosely holding her elbow.

David noted the Pete's signature, "Do you as CEO always deliver beneficiary checks to your policyholders in person, Cochrane?" he asked sarcastically.

Pete's eyes narrowed slightly at David's bellicose demeanor. He replied lazily, "No I don't Slade, but Julie's a special case. I wanted to make sure she got the money personally. We've been friends a _very _long time," he added tellingly, beginning to feel a strong dislike for David Slade.

"I didn't know that Dan had taken out a life insurance policy for you, Julie," David said, ignoring Pete. "I mean, he usually told me about any type of assets or insurance policies as his business partner," he added with a touch of dismay.

Julie eyed him curiously, "Dan took it out when we were first married, Dave. He wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him, I'd have enough money take care of me and Melissa when she was born."

"He never told me about that," David persisted.

Julie sighed, "I was his wife, David. I'm sure there were a few things that he chose to tell just me even if you were his best friend." She took the check from his hand and turned to Pete, "Thanks again, you just saved my baby's Christmas," she said with a grateful smile.

"Just call me Santa Claus, sweetheart," Pete said giving Julie a fond smile.

David's eyes narrowed at the term of endearment. He spoke sharply, "So Julie, how about lunch tomorrow to talk business," he wanted to know.

"All right David, come here at quarter to noon. I'll have Hannah make up something then we'll go over the books. However with this check, the money slated for the house can go back to the business," she consulted her wristwatch. It was almost ten, "We can discuss this all tomorrow."

"Okay Julie, I should be heading home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow," David said as he headed for the front door. "Good night," he nodded at Pete briefly, dismissing him. With a frown and a shrug, Pete turned and headed back into the parlor.

Julie responded, "Good night, David." She walked over to the door with him to let him out and closed the door as he left. Julie turned and headed for the parlor where Pete stood waiting for her.

"What's that guy's problem, Julie? He's not exactly sending me welcoming signals," he demanded, irritated. As a matter of fact, he had me just about ready to pop him one in the mouth," he added sourly.

"Take it easy on him, Pete. He's taken Dan's death as hard as I have. He's probably just concerned about me," Julie replied soothingly.

"Well, tell him he doesn't have to worry about me. I'd be the last person to hurt you in anyway and if that's what he's insinuating, he's way off base," he said resentfully. He looked at his watch, "Look honey, I've got to split, too. I have a twenty-five minute drive to Salinas and it's ten thirty." He reached for his briefcase, "Dinner was terrific. I'm only sorry that we didn't have a chance to finish our "dessert," he grinned wickedly.

Julie slapped his arm playfully, "You're incorrigible Pete Cochrane." She walked with him to the door. Suddenly she perked up with a light in her eyes. "Do you have your luggage with you?"

Pete turned and looked at her, "As a matter of fact I do. I forgot to bring my bags into the inn when I checked in there earlier. They're in the car. Why?" he wanted to know.

Julie gazed intently into his eyes, "I have a very comfortable guest room upstairs. And Melissa's away till Sunday. I was dreading being alone here till then. So how about staying here?" she offered.

Pete examined her contemplatively, "Really? You want me to stay here with you?" He smiled indulgently, "Okay, sweetheart, like I said before, I can't refuse you anything. Just let me use your phone to call the inn and cancel my reservation, then I'll go get my bags out of the car."

"Okay, when you come back in, I'll show you to the room. It's right next to the master bedroom, which is mine," Julie informed him.

Pete went over to the phone by Dan's easy chair. As he dialed and talked to the desk clerk at the inn, Julie went over to the sofa and sat before the waning fire, stretching before it like a sleepy kitten. Pete finished his phone call and glanced over at the sofa where Julie sat, enjoying the warmth of the fire. He watched her as she reached her hands toward the fire, creating a most fetching picture. The dancing firelight played on her silky ash blonde tresses, making them appear like molten gold. Her eyes reflected the flames, light from the hearth glowing in their sable depths. Enchanted, he went over to where she was perched, her legs tucked up under her, and knelt in front of her, reaching up to take her hand. She took his hand in both of hers, rubbing and squeezing it affectionately.

"I thought you were going to get your luggage, Pete," she said yawning sleepily.

"I am. You just made such a lovely picture sitting here before the fire, I had to see for myself if you were real or a vision," he replied softly.

Julie smiled, "I'm real. So go get your bags and I'll show you to your room."

"Yes ma'am, right away." Pete got to his feet and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

Julie yawned and stretched then rose from the sofa. The fire was dying and she made sure that the embers were not close to the edge. She replaced the screen, then reached to turn off the lamps in the parlor. She headed toward the foyer and as she got there, Pete opened the door and entered, bearing his suitcase and shaving kit. He looked at her and inquired, "Are you sure this is okay, me staying here?"

"Of course. Come upstairs with me and I'll show you to the guestroom." She turned off the foyer light and turned on the light in the upstairs hallway. She then led the way up the stairs. When they got upstairs, Julie turned to Pete and said, "The guestroom is the last room on the right, my room is just before it and there's the bathroom." She gestured to the room directly opposite the stairs at the end of the hall. "The linen closet is on the left if you need any towels, soap, washcloths," she finished in a helpful manner.

"Thanks, Julie. You're the hostess with the mostest," Pete replied with a grin. He walked over to the door she had indicated and turning on the light switch, and Julie followed him in to make sure he was set for the night. He told her he was.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. I'm right next door if you need anything. So good night, Pete," Julie said sleepily. "And thanks for staying here with me tonight." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, honey. And good night to you too," he gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." He began unpacking his suitcase.

Julie turned and left the room. She then turned and entered her bedroom, closing the door and turning on the lamp on the nightstand. She sighed and sat on her bed, thinking about the events of the day. Pete's unexpected arrival was a pleasant surprise but she was really amazed by how truly glad she was to see him. When Melissa left with the Henderson girls, she was dreading being completely alone in the house for the first time since Dan died. Julie had wanted Melissa to go for her own good, but she knew that she had been clinging to her daughter because she was a connection to Dan. She was beginning to really accept that Dan was gone for good and the thought was too much to bear at times. Even sleeping in their bed, she would cry herself to sleep, missing his long, lean presence, his tender lovemaking. That was a void that seemed as vast as the Grand Canyon. There was only one other man that she had loved like that in her life. And now, that man was here, in the next room. Julie was experiencing mixed emotions, she knew that she still loved and missed Dan but when Pete arrived and comforted her in the sweet way he had always done with her, she felt old feelings that she hadn't felt in over eight years.

She didn't call Pete when Dan died for a reason, she knew that in her highly emotional state after Dan was gone that seeing Pete again would be a like opening a dam. Before, he had always managed to be there when she needed him, and he had shown his protective attitude toward her on a regular basis. And he had literally saved her life countless times when they worked together on the Squad. Julie knew then what her reaction would be if she saw Pete again. But she also felt that she needed to be strong for her daughter, and his tender support tonight was like a catharsis, helping her to release some of the grief she kept inside to spare Melissa. And Pete was wrestling with his own demons as well. What a horrible, painful time he had experienced, the betrayal of his wife and the death of his father, one after the other. He had tried to be casual about it but she had seen the concealed pain in his eyes. Their kiss tonight was one out of mutual need to be comforted, she told herself, both of them in deep pain and needing relief. With a sigh, Julie got up and began to undress for bed. She then climbed into the bed and shut off the lamp, laid there and waited for sleep to come. Surprisingly, for the first time in over a month, she didn't have to wait long.

In the guestroom, Pete had unpacked his bags, stored his clothes and got undressed to his shorts. He too climbed into bed, and lay down, sighing as he began to wind down from the day's activities. He was still extremely concerned about Julie, she seemed to be vacillating between calm and extreme sadness. He wondered if she was dealing with her grief in a healthy way, because it seemed that she was fighting breaking down and letting out the grief that was inside her, in order to be strong for others. Pete wasn't surprised, because that was Julie, always putting everyone else before herself. That was one of the things he loved best about her but in this case she needed to allow herself to purge the overwhelming pain and loneliness that he knew she was feeling. Her missing Dan was fully apparent and was to be expected. But he wondered why Dan's business partner David Slade was so unfriendly towards him, _that_ was unexpected. The man did everything in his power to let Pete know that he didn't like him. This puzzled Pete, because he had never seen the guy before and hadn't a clue as to why David would be so openly hostile. Another thing that gnawed at Pete was David's reaction to Julie informing him about Dan's life insurance policy. Why would he get so uptight about having not known of it? After all, married couples keep life insurance policies all the time and the policies are between the couple and nobody else. Even if he was the business partner, it was Dan and Julie's private affair, and David shouldn't get so bothered by his being uninformed about it. Pete felt more than a little curious about that but began to get sleepy. He yawned and closed his eyes as slumber arrived.

**NEXT...CONFRONTATIONS**


	5. CONFRONTATIONS

_Author's Note: Well this has been getting more readers so I'm updating--thanks Jen23 and Freddo for your reviews_

**CONFRONTATIONS**

**Wednesday, November 12, 1980 7:45 AM**

The morning sky was deep blue and the sun sparkled like a brilliant diamond scarab, in spite of the brisk mountain air. The ranch was two hours into the daily routine already; the horses in the stable already having been fed. Josh and Jim were in the corral next to the stables, exercising two gray geldings in a circle with leads and Hank was busy brushing down a cinnamon mare. Hannah was making her way over from the bunkhouse to the main house, having finished feeding the hands and heading to begin her day.

Hank called to his wife, "Hannah, where are you going to so all fired fast?"

She turned and answered over her shoulder, "Gonna see if Miss Julie wants to have some breakfast. She ate some supper last night and maybe she's got her appetite back."

"Okay, see you at lunch. Have a good day." He turned his attention back to brushing the mare.

Julie yawned and stretched waking up to bright sunshine streaming in from her window. She threw off the comforter and jumped from the bed, heading over to her closet to select her clothes. She gathered them together and opened the door to head to the bathroom. She was surprised when the door opened and Pete stepped out, showered, freshly shaved and dressed in a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved buttoned sport shirt and mountain boots. He looked ruggedly handsome as he smiled at her.

" 'Morning, honey," he said cheerfully.

" 'Morning to you too," she responded with a smile. "Did you sleep well? I don't exactly have luxury accommodations. This isn't a Beverly Hills mansion. Life's a bit simpler out here."

"Julie, I'm surprised at you. Are you implying that I'm a snob? You should know better then to say something like that to me, of all people," Pete responded in a slightly hurt tone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean it that way. Anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. I just got up early 'cause that's my usual routine. Are you headed for the shower?" he inquired as he noticed her clothes draped on her arm.

"Yeah, I am. Why don't you head downstairs to the kitchen? I'll be done in about twenty minutes, so why don't you go get a cup of coffee? I'm sure Hannah's already there and has some waiting." Julie started into the bathroom as Pete stepped aside for her. "I'll meet you down there."

"Okay, honey, I'll do that. But before I do could I use the phone? I need to check with the office and my mother. She's standing in for me at a board meeting this afternoon," Pete requested.

"Sure, you can use the phone in the study. It's private," she finished as she closed the door.

Pete descended the stairs, retrieved his briefcase and headed into the study. It, like the rest of the house was eclectic in its setup, displaying the right amount of rustic flavor amidst modern efficiency. Pete seated himself in the brown leather swivel chair behind the desk and placed his briefcase before him to open it. He withdrew his address book from it and began thumbing through to locate the numbers he needed then picked up the phone and called his mother first, to briefly go over strategy for the meeting. He also gave her the number there at Julie's, without telling her whose number it was, in case there was an emergency.

Since his father's death and his divorce, Pete spent a lot of time at the family estate in Beverly Hills and he and his mother had gotten closer than they had ever been but there still was some reluctance on his part to totally confide in her. To her credit, Grace Cochrane didn't push her adult son for information about his personal matters. But in the case of business, she had the writ of proxy in his absence to make decisions at board meetings. His father had also left her second controlling interest. She agreed to do as Pete asked pertaining to the meeting and didn't press further about where he was and why, for which he was grateful. He hung up and dialed the office in Beverly Hills, Phil Adamson's private line.

"This is Adamson," he intoned.

"Hi, Adamson, this is Cochrane," Pete responded just as businesslike.

"Hey, Pete, it's about time," Phil admonished. "I tried to get you at the inn but they said that you had checked out just after checking in. I was about to report you as a missing person. Where are you?"

"I was going to stay at the Sunset Inn in Salinas but Julie asked me to stay here at the ranch with her. Her daughter is spending the next few days with some friends and she didn't want to be alone," Pete informed him.

"Oh really? Sounds cozy," Phil replied a slightly sly manner.

"Hold it right there, Phil. I told you before that I'm here as a friend, to help my good friend and nothing more. So knock off the insinuations, okay?" Pete ordered, annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be funny. Don't get so sensitive about it," Phil replied in a conciliatory tone. "Did you brief your mother on the issues that are going to be discussed at the meeting?"

"Uh-huh, I just got finished talking to her. I told her to touch base with you before the meeting. Just make sure a copy of the minutes is available to me when I come back."

"Okay Pete. And when do you think that will be?" Phil questioned.

"I don't know, Phil. There's something going on here that has me a bit puzzled. I just don't know what to make of it yet but I intend to stick around till I find out," Pete stated, determined.

"You're sounding like you're back on the police force, pal. Are you sure or is it because this involves Julie?" Phil pointed out.

Pete sighed exasperated, "You really are digging for dirt aren't you?"

Phil asked, "Well, aren't you?"

Pete explained in a patient tone, "Phil, she's all alone out here. Dan's parents are dead and she hasn't anyone really to look out for her. And Dan's business partner is acting very strangely. For one thing, he's very pushy. And for another thing, he's been extremely antagonistic towards me for no apparent reason. I may be ultra-sensitive but I smell a rat."

"Maybe you're too personally involved to see things objectively," Phil retorted.

"Yeah, maybe I am but I know one thing. If I left and anything happened to either Julie or her daughter I'd never forgive myself. Especially if I could do something to prevent it," Pete said fervently.

Phil gave up. He knew from working with Pete for the past four years that although he was a man gifted with his father's efficient and successful business acumen, he was also a compassionate, sensitive, and sometimes emotional man who took things very much to heart. He also knew that Pete was very emotionally involved with Julie. When he returned from his recent brief reunion with his former co-workers from the Squad, he was different; dissatisfied, seemingly reluctant to be back at the office and very protective of his privacy. He conducted business with the same cool efficiency and sharp people skills as always, but Phil could tell Pete's heart wasn't in it. Even though he wouldn't say so, Phil knew he missed working on the force and missed working with Linc and Julie. When he first began working at the office, he had told Phil one night over beers how close the three of them had been. And from that conversation, Phil knew that if either Linc or Julie were in trouble at anytime, regardless of what business he was involved in, Pete would drop everything to go and help them. Phil knew that where Julie was concerned especially, if there was even a scintilla of a possibility that she could be in trouble, Pete would not leave until he was absolutely sure she was okay. It was no secret to Phil that Pete was in love with her.

"Okay, Pete, I know better than to go on beating a dead horse. Just let me know when you plan to come back," Phil said resignedly. "I'll make sure you get a copy of the minutes for every meeting while you're gone."

"Thanks, Phil," he gave Phil Julie's phone number. "Just in case you absolutely need to contact me."

"Got it. And Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care, okay?" Phil cautioned.

"I will. Thanks Phil," Pete said and hung up. He closed the address book, tossed it in the briefcase and closed it. He put the case down under the desk, then rose and entered the foyer. Julie was just coming down the stairs, clad in jeans, mountain boots, a black top and her hair tied back. She smiled a greeting.

"Have you had your coffee yet?" she asked as he stepped forward to take her elbow and guide her to the kitchen.

"Uh-uh. I was on the phone. I'll pay you for the calls 'cause they were all long distance in L.A.," Pete informed her.

"Oh Pete, that's not necessary. You've been such a lamb to come out here and bring me that check the least I can do is let you use the phone," Julie said in an appreciative manner.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure. After all what are friends for?" he said easily as they entered the kitchen.

Hannah was in the kitchen, taking a pan of fresh baked blueberry muffins from the oven. She turned and smiled a greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Julie," her eyes widened slightly as she spotted Pete walking into the room with Julie. "Good morning Mr. Cochrane," she greeted him.

"Good morning, Hannah. And why don't you call me Pete? If I'm not in my office building and hear someone calling me that, I still think they are talking to my father even though he's dead," he said with a grin.

"All right Mr. Pete," Hannah shyly tried the name on for size. Pete smiled his approval.

"Hannah, Pete's going to be staying in the guestroom for a while so when you go upstairs, you'll have two rooms to make up," Julie informed her.

"Yes, Miss Julie. How about some breakfast for the two of you? The coffee's ready, the muffins are almost done and I can make you both some Western omelets."

"Just coffee and a muffin for me. But I'm sure Pete would like one of your famous Western omelets. Pete, you haven't lived till you've tasted one," Julie encouraged.

Pete grinned, "That sounds great, I'm hungry this morning."

The kitchen was roomy and cozy at the same time. It was flooded with sunlight, creating a welcoming cheerful atmosphere. It had a large modern gas range with an overhead oven and underneath oven, a stainless steel refrigerator with side by side doors, carved Dutch styled cupboards, above and below where china, glassware, and serving dishes were kept. A Formica topped counter ran the length of one side, along with the cupboards providing plenty of space for food preparation. The table and chairs were located at the end of the room in an alcove surrounded by windows and to the left of the alcove was the back door. Julie led Pete over to the table and invited him to sit while she took the seat across from him. Hannah brought over two mugs of coffee, a pitcher of cream, a sugar bowl, spoons, and a basket of warm blueberry muffins. She then went to the refrigerator to get the ingredients to begin preparing Pete's omelet.

Pete took a sip of his coffee after fixing it the way he liked it. Julie fixed her coffee and reached for a blueberry muffin, and began to nibble on it between sips of her coffee. Pete watched her with concern. He noticed the way her clothes hung loosely on her frame and frowned.

"Julie, you should have an omelet too. You're getting too thin. You barely ate anything at dinner last night," he pointed out gently.

"Pete, you worry too much," Julie said. "I'm just not that hungry lately."

"You have to eat, darlin'. You're wasting away," he persisted.

Hannah came over with the omelet and put it in front of Pete. "Mr. Pete's right, Miss Julie. You're getting way too thin," she agreed with a look of consternation on her face.

Julie sighed, "Would the two of you please stop ganging up on me? I'm okay, I'm just not overly hungry," she protested. "But here, to make the both of you happy." She took a healthy bite of the muffin, and chewed theatrically with her cheeks puffed out comically. Both Pete and Hannah chuckled at her.

"Okay, sweetheart, we'll back off," Pete surrendered, winking conspiratorially at Hannah. "You've made your point."

Julie swallowed her mouthful and took a drink of coffee from her mug to help it along. She turned to Hannah, "Before I forget, Hannah, David Slade is coming for lunch and to go over the books with me. Could you fix something here before you go serve lunch at the bunkhouse?" she requested.

"Of course. Anything particular that you want me to fix?" Hannah asked.

"No. Just make it easy on yourself. Sandwiches or a casserole and a salad would be fine," Julie said noncommittally. She turned to Pete who was just finishing his breakfast. "Any special requests?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Not me. I may not be here at lunchtime anyway. I'm planning to drive into Salinas to run a few errands and be back about one."

Julie looked disappointed, "You're heading out right away, Pete? I wanted to give you the fifty cent tour of the ranch," she informed him.

"I'll take a rain check on that tour. Besides, you're going to be tied up with Slade and the books, aren't you?" Pete inquired, noticing her slight reluctance to see him leave. "I'll be back soon, honey," he promised.

"If you have to. But," she demurred.

"What's up, Julie? Do you want me to stick around while Slade's here?" Pete asked, slightly puzzled but secretly glad because he didn't really want to go into town, he just decided to give her privacy in dealing with the contrary David Slade. Besides, he had definitely decided that he did not like David and if David was insistent or treated her with disrespect, he'd be more than happy to show him just how much he disliked him. And Pete felt that his getting into a fight with Slade would be the last thing Julie needed to deal with now. So Pete decided that discretion was the better part of valor and his absence would be better for all involved.

"Well, since you are a businessman, perhaps you should sit in and give us some pointers," Julie said hopefully.

Pete said patiently, "Didn't you tell me Slade was Dan's business partner? I'm sure he knows what he's doing. But if you want me to stick around, okay. I'll just be a silent bystander."

Julie looked relieved by Pete's decision. She had in fact been avoiding David since the memorial service for Dan, because she had picked up a subtle but certain sign from him that as he wanted to take Dan's place in running the ranch, he also wanted to do the same in her life. Dan had told her how he and David were friends but competed for pretty much everything and David always wanted what Dan had. From the beginning, he made it clear to her that he was interested in her when Dan wasn't around. After Dan's death, he invited her to dinner a few times but she declined. And she really had been avoiding him since; staying out of the office in the stables, even though the books needed her attention. She gave Pete a grateful smile.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate you changing your plans," she said, squeezing his hand.

Pete smiled fondly at her. "It's no problem, sweetheart. I can run errands tomorrow if you really need me here today. After all, I came up here to help you any way I can."

Julie consulted her watch. "It's about nine twenty five. David's not due till quarter of noon. How about that tour?" she suggested as she rose and headed for the door.

"Sure. Lead the way," he replied, getting to his feet and following her. He gallantly opened the door for her to walk through first, then trailed her outside.

The day was warming up, the sun shining brightly for November. They made their way across the yard and headed toward the barn. Julie walked up to the barn with Pete in tow. As they drew up to the barn, Pete glanced up and marveled at the height of the barn roof. The building itself was impressive, it was about as high as a three story building, for it was not just a conventional barn, but also a well designed stable for the eighteen horses that were housed there. Julie came to the weathered double door and she hesitated with her head down, reluctant to enter. Pete observed her reticence and instantly became concerned.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he wanted to know.

Julie smiled shakily. "I'm just a little scared I guess. Considering what happened here last month, I've avoided coming here since then until now," she whispered.

Pete took her elbow, "I'm here for you. Just lean on me, I'm not going anywhere." He put his arm about her waist and opened the door for her, accompanying her into the barn.

Julie cast her eyes upward to the rafters of the large barn. There was a trapdoor at the highest point, just above the hayloft. A ladder was leaning on the wall, probably used both for climbing into the loft and climbing to the ceiling, Pete surmised. As there were lofts along both sides of the barn, he found it strange that there was only one ladder. Julie stood and continued staring at the trapdoor that was the entrance to the roof. She sighed deeply and brushed at a tear that had traveled down her cheek. Pete gently raised his hand to brush the tear away.

"This is the first time you came in here since the accident, huh?" he asked softly, a slight catch in his voice.

Julie nodded numbly, "I haven't been able to bring myself to coming here. I just picture Dan slipping and falling off of the roof, lying helpless. He was bigger than life to me and any thought of him other than what I remember makes me think I'm losing my mind, 'cause I can't remember him any other way," she declared brokenly, her grief present and ready to flow forth afresh.

Pete gazed at her with sympathy and concern. His heart aching for her, he cupped her face in his hands, "I know it's painful, honey, but you need to let it out. You can't keep avoiding it or keep it bottled inside, 'cause it will kill you. You've a responsibility to not only your daughter but to you too. You know that's what Dan would've wanted, for you to carry on and to go on embracing life because that's who you are. That's who you have always been," he finished earnestly, his eyes searching deeply into hers.

Julie smiled tremulously. "You're right, Pete, I do have to go on. And I have to confront it. It's just that it hurts so much, I feel like I can't bear it," she whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know," he murmured, gently caressing her cheek.

Julie hurriedly wiped her cheeks, "Let's get out of here, please." She took his hand and walked with him quickly to the entrance to the stable area. Jim and Josh were in two stalls side by side, brushing down the silver gray geldings they had been exercising earlier. They looked up and saw her and Pete approaching. They both smiled shyly at her.

"'Morning Miss Julie. We were just finishing up here and we're gonna be exercising Ol' Red and Thunder. They haven't been out for a few weeks," Jim announced.

"Yeah, today's a great day for exercisin' all of 'em. 'Cept Queenie and Willow 'cause we took them out yesterday," Josh piped up. Both boys now in their late teens, were born on the ranch and had worked on the ranch since they were both old enough to walk. Although Hank and Hannah had wanted both boys to attend college after they graduated high school, both had opted to work on the ranch until they had definitely decided what they wanted to do as far as a career. And with Dan's death, both had taken over to provide as much personal care with the horses as Dan himself had. Their father Hank was in charge of assigning the daily chores and tasks since Dan's passing; not only to Jim and Josh, but also to the three other hired hands that lived and worked at the ranch. Julie deeply appreciated the Travis family for they kept everything running as smoothly as Dan had.

"Hello boys. I'd like you to meet a very old and dear friend of mine, Pete Cochrane. Pete, these are Hannah and Hank's sons Jim And Josh," Julie introduced.

The boys looked at Pete and then hurriedly wiped their hands on their coveralls. "It's good to meet you, sir," they said in unison, each taking turns to shake his hand.

"It's good to meet you too, fellas," Pete replied jovially.

"What's takin' you boys so long? The horses in the corral need runnin' and the day's getting away from us. Your ma will be bringin' lunch up soon---" a gruff voice interrupted. Hank Travis strode over to where Julie, Pete and the boys were. Noticing that the boys weren't alone and who it was with them, he immediately changed his manner and his tone of voice.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Julie, I had no idea you were in here with the boys, or I wouldn't have carried on like that," Hank apologized humbly.

Julie sought to ease his discomfort. "It's okay, Hank, I was just introducing them to my good friend Pete Cochrane. Pete, this is Hank, Hannah's husband and the backbone of this ranch," she presented Hank to Pete.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hank," Pete responded warmly, holding out his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Cochrane," Hank said taking his hand and shaking it heartily. "My wife told me that you came here to help Miss Julie out. We sure appreciate that," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Hank, but just call me Pete, okay? I told your wife at breakfast earlier that she should do the same. And you guys too," he gestured to Josh and Jim who grinned shyly.

We'll do that, Mr. Pete," Hank responded respectfully. He turned to the boys, "You two better get a move on. It's nearly a quarter to eleven," he commanded. Needing no further urging, the boys jumped out of the stalls and hustled out the back of the stable. Hank bowed his head apologizing again, "We're finishing running the other horses and should have all of 'em exercised and rubbed down by day's end," he assured Julie.

"Thanks Hank. I was thinking about taking Daffodil for a ride tomorrow maybe," she informed him.

"Yes ma'am, we'll have her ready whenever you want her," Hank said. He turned to Pete, "You know how to ride, Mr. Pete?" he asked.

"It's been a long time since I did ride, but yes Hank, I do," Pete replied, politely.

"Well, if you'd like to ride with Miss Julie tomorrow, we have a few for you to choose from. They're all well broke and gentle as kittens," Hank said proudly.

Pete grinned at him, "Thanks Hank, I may take you up on your offer,"

"Well, I better get a move on myself. Been nice meeting you," he said to Pete. Turning to Julie he nodded his head, "Miss Julie."

"Bye now Hank," Julie waved as he turned and headed out the back stable door. She turned to Pete, "Those people are the best. Since Dan's death, they've done everything they can to help me by making sure everything continues to run as smoothly as it did with him in charge."

Pete agreed, "They're good people, that's for sure."

"They're the best. Melissa adores the boys and they treat her like a little sister. Everyone here is like family even though they work here. Dan's dad and then Dan made sure of that," Julie stated as they made their way through the stables.

As she guided him through the stable, Julie pointed out to Pete each of the horses that weren't outside. Pete listened to her talk animatedly about this horse and that and as she did he was amazed at how at home she was, as if she had been at the ranch her entire life. Always extremely bright, Julie was expertly telling him of the individual bloodline of each steed in the voice of one whom was both knowledgeable and familiar with horses. She also gave each horse individual affection in the form of a rub on the nose or an apple from a basket located at the end of the stable placed for that purpose. What an asset she must have been to Dan, Pete mused, because she had gained such knowledge about his livelihood, she must have truly been a partner to him in both his profession as well as his personal life. Pete couldn't help but feel a bit envious; because early in his own failed marriage, his wife had shown little interest in his work and even less as they grew apart. He started imagining what his life could have been had he had the good sense to marry Julie to begin with. He was certain she'd have been a true partner to him in every sense of the word and that thought captivated him as he listened intently to her.

Julie consulted her watch. Alarmed, she exclaimed, "It's almost quarter of noon! We'd better head back to the house, David will be here any minute."

She took Pete's hand and led him through the rear exit of the stable, which brought them past the stable office to the front of the bunkhouse. They turned and walked down the driveway that ran adjacent to the side of the stables and barn. They walked along side of the building and as they quickly made their way past the long side, neither noticed the black pickup truck, which had pulled into the driveway from the road and was traveling down toward the barn at a moderate rate of speed. As the truck rapidly approached, Julie had started to hurry across the driveway to cut across the backyard to head into house. Not paying attention, she nearly walked right into the path of the truck, which was continuing without stopping. Spotting the truck just before she could get struck by the hood; a horrified Pete ran up and grabbed Julie at the last moment, forcibly pulling her away out of the path of the oncoming pickup which screeched to a halt in a cloud of dust. Stunned, she looked up at Pete dumbly, not realizing what had almost happened.

"Are you all right, angel?" Pete asked worriedly as the driver's door to the pickup opened and David Slade jumped out and ran over to them. Julie nodded cradled in his arms, still shaking. He looked at who it was who was so careless and when he saw that it was David he completely lost his temper and became furious.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Slade? Don't you ever look where you're going or do you drive with your eyes closed?" Pete snapped. "You almost ran over Julie!"

David was shaken, "I'm sorry, I didn't see her. I was running late and drove too fast up the driveway. Are you all right Julie?" he asked reaching his hand toward her but glaring at him, Pete shielded Julie from David and hurried her past to get her into the house.

As they crossed the driveway, Julie said something to Pete. He nodded and over his shoulder he said to David curtly, "She said for you to come in and come to the dining room for lunch." His arm around Julie protectively, he quickly guided her up the back staircase and in the house, slamming the door. David followed them also heading for the house, his expression stormy.

Once inside, Pete suggested, "Why don't you let me tell him to come back another day? After a close call like that, you look like you need some rest, sweetheart." He sat Julie down in a chair at the kitchen table then went to the cupboard to retrieve a glass. He filled it with water at the sink and brought it to her, gently urging her to drink it.

Julie shook her head, "I'm okay Pete, really. I'd rather just get the books done and be finished with it." She got up from the chair and a little unsteadily headed toward the dining room. Still angry, Pete muttered under his breath as he got up to follow her into the dining room, but at that moment the door opened and David strode into the kitchen carrying a large ledger. The two men stood at the same height eye to eye, steel gray to cold green, glowering at each other.

Pete growled, "You really need to watch your speed driving around here, Slade, this ain't a drag strip. You could've killed Julie."

David scowled at him, "What are you, Cochrane, her self-appointed guardian? I wouldn't hurt Julie for anything, unlike you," he spat.

"What in hell are you talking about," Pete retorted, his hands balling into fists.

David gave a short, humorless laugh. "You mean to tell me that as "close friends" as you claim to be with her that Julie hasn't told you about the circumstances the day that she met Dan? Cochrane, maybe you're losing your touch," he sneered.

Pete's eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap and tell me exactly what you're implying," he commanded, in no mood for games.

David grinned at him unpleasantly, "You know, Dan and me were like brothers. He pretty much told me everything about anything. Including how he met Julie," he added conversationally.

"Yeah?" Pete replied, suspicion appearing in his eyes.

"You do know how they met, don't you?"

"She told me they met one day in L.A. when Dan was down there on business."

"Uh-huh. He met her while she was living in L.A. It was a chance meeting, excuse the cliché. He was driving down Sunset and came to a stop at a light and she rear-ended him. Apparently, she was too upset to see that he had stopped. Care to guess what she was so upset about, Cochrane?"

"Why don't you just cut to the chase, Slade, and leave out the bull," Pete said grimly.

David went on, "Dan told me she was upset because of something she had just read in the newspaper. It was _your_ wedding announcement," he finished triumphantly. "She was crying so hard, she didn't see the light turn red and _WHAM,_ she smashed right into the back of Dan's truck. Neither one was badly hurt, but Dan saw how really troubled she was, and always the gentleman, came to the lady's rescue by taking her to lunch where she spilled her guts, I imagine. They started seeing each other and a month later, he brought her to the ranch and married her."

Pete eyed him distrustfully. "Why should I believe you," he said coldly.

David laughed nastily, "I don't really care if you do believe me, Cochrane. Just ask Julie how she met Dan. Oh and by the way," he stated emphatically, smirking. "Dan told me one night all about what he'd do to you if he ever met you. And since he's no longer here to carry it out, as his best friend I'm much obliged to do it in his absence," he added meaningfully.

Pete leaned closer, glaring directly into David Slade's eyes. "If you mean that as a threat, you'd better make damned sure that you make it good on the first try. 'Cause there won't be a second one. And that isn't a threat, Slade, that's a promise," he assured him in a deadly tone.

"Well, I guess we know exactly where we stand, don't we," David pointed out arrogantly. He turned and with the ledger still in his hand, headed down the hallway toward the dining room, leaving Pete standing there to contemplate the gauntlet that was just tossed at him. Pete pursed his lips and took some deep breaths to try to expel the burning rage he was feeling. He noticed that his hands were still tightly clenched in fists and how deeply he desired to wipe that arrogant smirk off David Slade's face. Unsuccessfully willing himself to calm down, Pete didn't trust himself to join Slade and Julie in the dining room, at least not yet. Deciding that he needed more time to cool off and think clearly, he turned and strode out the door as Hannah was coming in, without looking at her or saying a word.

David Slade strolled into the dining room. Julie was seated at the chair at the head of the table waiting before a tray of sandwiches, a large salad, and a pitcher of iced tea. The table was set for three, and she looked up as David sat in the chair to her left, showing concern and greeting her with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Julie? I really am sorry that I came barreling in here but I didn't want to be late for lunch with you." He reached and patted her hand.

Julie returned the smile, "I'm okay, David." She turned and glanced curiously at the door that led down the hall to the kitchen. "Did you see Pete out there when you came through there?" she inquired, worried.

David's smile faded, "He was there when I cut through the kitchen to get here. I guess he's still there," he said shrugging disinterestedly.

"Well, I'm going to check on him." She began to rise. David grasped her wrist, pulling her back down.

"He's a big boy Julie, I'm sure he's fine. By the way what's he doing here, and how long is he going to stay, anyway?" David demanded.

Julie eyed him oddly pulling her wrist free, "I invited him to stay here. And the length of his stay is indefinite, if you must know. This is _my _home remember?" she retorted icily.

"Hey, take it easy, I was just asking out of curiosity," David said backing off. He reached for a sandwich and took a healthy bite. Chewing and swallowing, he added, "You don't have to be so touchy."

"I'm not touchy, I just resent your attitude. David, for your information, I can invite anyone I want to stay here with me and Pete and I have been friends for over twelve years," Julie informed him. "Besides," she added frigidly, "it really is none of your concern."

"Julie, I didn't-----" he began but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I'll be right back," she said, dismissing him. She headed for the kitchen. Hannah was there at the sink, washing some apples and she looked up when Julie entered.

"Miss Julie, is everything all right?" she asked as Julie swept past her and went over to the alcove where the table was. She found the area empty. Pete was no where in sight. Annoyed now Julie turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, did you see Pete when you came in here?" she demanded.

Hannah looked at Julie perplexed, "Miss Julie, he left just as I came in. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me, he just brushed past and went outside."

"That's very strange, Hannah because that's not like him. Did you see where he went?" Julie persisted as she went to the door to look outside. She scanned the yard for a sign of him, but Pete was nowhere in sight.

"No ma'am, I didn't," Hannah said. "I'm sorry."

Julie turned and looked at Hannah. She softened her manner, "I'm sorry, Hannah, I'm just worried about Pete. He said he'd stay here with me and it's not like him to leave and not tell me where he was going."

She frowned worriedly as she made her way down the hallway back to the dining room where David eyed her questioningly. She ignored him and walked through the dining room to the foyer. Julie opened the front door and noticed that the brown Mercedes that Pete had driven to the ranch in, which had been parked in the circular drive in front of the house was gone. With an exasperated sigh, Julie closed the door and headed back to the dining room. She stared at David pointedly, suspiciously.

"David, did you and Pete have words before you came in here?" Julie inquired boldly, looking him straight in the eye.

David looked back at her evenly, "We had a discussion about the slight mishap with my truck. He wasn't too happy about it, even though I explained to him it was just an accident," he said matter-of-factly.

Julie was shocked at his blasé attitude. "Slight mishap?" she echoed incredulously. "If Pete hadn't pulled me back, you'd have run me over. Suppose Melissa had been playing or riding her bike out there today and Pete wasn't around? What do you think would have happened then, huh?" she railed, raising her voice. "And if Dan were still alive, what do you think he'd have done?"

David had the grace to look ashamed, "You're absolutely right, Julie. I'm very sorry, and I'll make sure that I drive slowly up the driveway from now on, no matter how much of a hurry I'm in," he promised. He noticed her untouched sandwich and salad and gestured to the food. "You sit down and eat now," he directed.

Julie, still upset, shook her head, "Let's just go into the study and get these books caught up," she replied crisply. "I don't want to spend all day tied up with this." She strode out of the dining room and toward the study. With a shrug, David picked up his ledger, got up from the table and followed her.

**NEXT………HAUNTING MEMORIES**


	6. HAUNTING MEMORIES

_Author's Note: Since this has now reached over 150 hits, I'm posting the next chapter—and a large thanks to Magic Swede 1965—I was thinking about whether I should post now but your kind review made my mind up—hope you like it. And a big thanks to Jen23 and Freddo for their support as well._

**HAUNTING MEMORIES**

**Wednesday, November 12, 1980, 1:15 PST**

Pete drove his car at a moderate speed along the winding back roads. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was going; he just followed the road as it twisted, his mind on the information David Slade had been only to happy to provide concerning Julie's initial meeting with Dan. His anger had turned on himself as David's words echoed in his head, causing him to grip the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles whitened under the pressure of his strength. He was extremely incensed and as he was dealing with the myriad of emotions raging inside, he nearly missed a curve in the road that had come up. Seeing the hazard ahead, Pete jerked the wheel hard to the left to miss the curve. The Mercedes careened off of the road as Pete jammed on the brakes just before the car could jump the divider and plow into a tree. The car stopped with a screech of tires and a cloud of dust. The kinetic force had propelled Pete forward and although he didn't hit his head on the windshield, he became slightly shaken up. He cut the motor and just sat there staring ahead and breathing deeply for a few moments to collect himself. Teeming with frustration, Pete slammed his hands on the wheel. He then sighed with disgust and pushed the driver's door open to get out and survey the damage if there was any.

The Mercedes body was undamaged but the front right tire had become flat from the excessive braking and turning. Muttering a curse, he angrily kicked at the flat tire and then strode over to the still open driver's door to yank the keys from the ignition. He then made his way to the trunk, opened it with the keys and rooted around for a spare tire and a jack. He located what he was looking for, slammed the trunk closed, and proceeded over to the right front wheel to perform the repair. In about twenty minutes, he had the tire changed.

Pete took the jack and the damaged tire, carried them back to the trunk, opened it, and tossed the tire and jack inside. He slammed the trunk closed again then strode to the driver's door, got in the car and slammed that door. He inserted the key in the ignition, but didn't start the engine. Instead, he gripped the wheel and just sat there with a dark scowl, brooding. He was seriously considering going back to the ranch, getting his belongings, and leaving, thinking that maybe Julie would be better off with him gone. His mind was filled with the pictures that David Slade's words had painted and they created in him an intense feeling of self-loathing. His memory was no friend either.

Suddenly he was transported to the night over eight and a half years ago, when after going out to dinner together, he had taken Julie for a ride in the Charger with the top down on the assumption that they were going to enjoy the sunset. She was contently leaning against him as he drove leisurely along Venice Beach, but she had no clue as to the real reason why he had wanted to go for a ride. She had thought that he wanted to be alone with her, to be close and romantic, he was sure, but he had had other plans. When he stopped at a scenic bluff by a sand dune, secluded from the beach road and the public area, she had come closer to him, expecting him to enfold her in one of their usual passionate embraces. What he did instead, was shatter her. Pete winced as even the mere memory of that night filled him with enormous guilt.

The three of them, Pete, Julie, and Linc, had made the decision to quit the Squad and leave the force. They had all decided that they had their fill of deceptions, murders, mayhem, and everything else that was a part of the job they had held for five years. They had given their letters of resignation, much to the chagrin of Captain Adam Greer, who had created the Squad. Although he tried desperately to have them reconsider their decision, the three of them had their minds firmly made up. As far as their plans afterward, Linc had decided to go back east and pursue his dream of becoming a teacher. Pete and Julie, however, who had been very personally and romantically involved in the last six months before they all quit, were contemplating their own future as a couple. Pete was very seriously considering giving Julie a diamond ring and asking her to marry him, but he was hesitating because of the knowledge of her deep desire to be a mother. He had known for quite some time that she had wanted a family because of a couple of factors. She had always loved kids and she had spent her free time being around them, **i3**volunteering regularly at a facility for disturbed children as well as ii4showering her abundant love on an abandoned infant girl who had been adopted that she had grown attached to. Her own unpleasant childhood was always on her mind and she had confided in Pete many times that she wanted to prove that she would be a better mother than her mother was, an ex-prostitute who had shown little interest in her illegitimate daughter while she was growing up. These circumstances had made Julie determined to be a better person and it was that person that Pete had fallen in love with. But he was concerned with the social problems of ecology and overpopulation that were residuals from the turbulent late sixties and was still ballyhooed in the early seventies. Although he too loved kidsiii5, he had decided that he would not bring any children into the troubled, overcrowded world. And this created a major conflict of interest in his relationship with Julie. He knew that she'd never marry him if she knew he wouldn't have a family with her, so he had decided to break off the relationship and free her to find someone else. That night, at the beach, he did just that, and she was so shaken and hurt that she said nothing to him and avoided him every chance she could for the remainder of the time they had working on the Squad until the last day on the force. She had even taken a cab to work the last remaining days, refusing to ride with him and Linc to the station house. She then said good-bye for the final time on the last day and walked away from him, not looking back. Pete was miserable for several days; vacillating, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to pick up the phone, call her and plead with her that he was wrong; to come back and at the same time, trying to convince himself that he'd done what was best for both of them. And now to find out that she had been so deeply hurt by their parting; that the news of his engagement to Donna had caused her to be in an automobile accident, the misery he had felt then because of the break-up flowed forth afresh. His mind reeled with the what-ifs; what if she had crashed into a wall, what if she had been driving near a cliff and drove off, what if she had been on one of the highways and hit a tractor trailer truck. Pete, for over an hour, sat there in his car and tortured himself with these and other what-if scenarios, in a guilt-ridden reverie. He imagined how he would have reacted to reading about Julie's death in the newspaper and his heart became filled with such excruciating pain at the thought, he quickly blocked it out.

He then thought about her almost getting run down by that clown Slade today and what could have happened if he hadn't been there to pull her away. He was then filled with the realization that he prevented today what could have easily resulted in her death. It then dawned on Pete that Julie needed him at the ranch and based on her glad reaction to his visit, wanted him there, regardless of what had transpired between them in the past. Suddenly, he became filled with a new resolve to help her get through the death of her husband, in spite of the roadblocks David Slade was trying to put up. His mood lightened considerably; with a glint of determination in his eyes he started the Mercedes and making a U-turn, headed back to the ranch.

**Wednesday, November, 12, 1980, 3:35 PST**

Julie sat at the desk in the study, examining the ledger that she and David had just completed and she sighed. They had both gone over every figure, right down to the last penny, for both the business and the house and as Dan had it mapped out, if he were alive, they would make it through the winter until the beginning of May with no problem. But with the cost from losing Dan, his funeral costs had created a deficit and now they could barely make it past January. All of a sudden, despair turned to hope as Julie remembered the check from Dan's life insurance policy that Pete had brought yesterday. She opened the desk drawer and found the check for $50,000. She ran her hand over it, and let her fingers linger over the signature. Julie then began wondering just where Pete went, and when he was coming back. She was feeling his absence acutely and she tried to think about what exactly could have taken place between him and David Slade to make him take off the way he did, without a word about where he was going. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She jumped up and hurried to the front door.

Pete stood there, "Hi," he said walking past Julie as she opened the door and gestured him in.

"Hi," she replied as she closed the door and leaned against it, her arms folded, fixing her eyes on him with an intensely questioning look. "So?" she asked him, waiting and wanting an explanation.

Pete gazed back, "Sorry, I needed some time to get my head together," he said casually, looking around. "Slade still around?"

"Uh-uh, he left about one thirty when we finished. So Pete, aren't you going to say why you took off so fast and didn't tell me?" Julie pressed, trying not to get annoyed with him.

"Yeah," he said in a strange tone. "If you tell me something. How come you haven't told me about the day you met Dan, or rather, the circumstances that led to your meeting him?" he countered.

Julie looked at him, "Why do you want to know about that?" she asked with an uneasy look.

"Oh, because Slade was so good to tell me that the two of you met when you plowed into the back of Dan's truck one day. And he also informed me that you had done that because you were crying and didn't see him. In addition, he was only too happy to fill me in that you had told Dan that it was _my_ wedding announcement in the paper that had put you in such a state. So my question to you again, Julie, is why didn't you tell me?" he probed gently.

Julie sighed deeply, "I couldn't Pete, I just couldn't."

"Why not?" he persisted.

"Because I knew that you'd beat yourself up over it. I'd seen you do it so often, Pete, while we were on the force, feeling guilty for circumstances way beyond your control. You always took total responsibility for any accident or incident that took place when you were involved even remotely. Even if it wasn't your fault," she said in a soft voice, full of concern.

Pete stared at her, lips pursed, saying nothing. Julie took a deep breath and went on.

"Yeah, I was upset the day I met Dan. I had just read about your impending marriage in the society page. I was still hanging on to the silly hope that one day, you'd show up at my door, and beg me to come back to you. Then reality hit me when I saw the announcement of your engagement. I felt my world just fall apart. I got in my new car and just took off. I ended up driving down Sunset and there was a stoplight that I didn't see so I rear-ended this red pickup truck that had stopped. It was Dan. He noticed that I was blubbering and he felt so bad he invited me to lunch. He was so sweet and caring that I just burst out and told him everything. We began to see each other regularly and a month later, he proposed to me. We got married right away. And that's the whole story. So you don't have to feel guilty; you should be glad, because of you, I met the man who became my husband and the father of my child," she finished.

Pete shook his head with disgust and replied derisively, "Hurray for me. I hurt you and caused you to have an accident. If you had crashed into a wall or a semi-truck and died, I would have never seen you again and I still would have married the wrong woman. Just like I did," he added with a touch of bitterness.

Julie went up to him, "See, I knew you'd react like this. Pete, the car accident I had was nobody's fault but my own. I never should have tried to drive, as upset as I was. But if I didn't, I never would have met Dan," she added, reaching up to brush his hair back from his eyes.

Pete's eyes were locked on hers, and he reached and captured her hand as she caressed him, trying to soothe his troubled brow. "You always make things so easy for me, don't you, saying the sweetest things to help me feel better. You always had a knack for that, even when I deserved to feel like a heel. But you could always manage to find a way to make me feel like I'm ten feet tall. And you're doing that now. Thank you, angel," he whispered.

The ringing of the phone interrupted the close moment between them. Julie went over to the phone in the parlor, Pete following her. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mommy!" Melissa cried

Julie's pretty face broke into a wide, delighted smile, "Hi, baby, how are you? Are you being a good girl?"

"Uh-huh, I helped Mrs. Henderson, Lydia, and Rebeccah bake oatmeal raisin cookies today. And they're as good as Hannah's," Melissa declared.

Julie smiled indulgently, "You'd better not let Hannah hear you say that, young lady. It'll hurt her feelings," she admonished gently.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I would never hurt Hannah's feelings for nothin'. Are you coming Sunday to get me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. I'll come to Sunday service and afterward we'll get your things and maybe go out for lunch. How about that?"

Melissa exclaimed, "Oh yes, Mommy I'd like that!" She lowered her voice, "Mommy I miss you."

Julie's eyes became moist, "I miss you too, darling," she whispered.

"Are you all filled with aloneness, Mommy? I don't want you to be sad with aloneness," Melissa said worriedly.

Julie smiled through the shedding of her tears, "Don't you worry about me, sweetie, I'm all right. Hannah's taking good care of me and an old friend of mine came here to visit and stay with me."

"Who is it that came, Mommy, who?" Melissa impatiently wanted to know.

Julie laughed, "You'll meet him when you get home. He wants to meet you too. Now, you be good and mind what Mrs. Henderson says."

"I will Mommy. Bye, I love you," Melissa chimed in.

"I love you too, baby. Bye-bye," Julie replied, hanging up. She placed the receiver back and sighed. Pete came over to her and put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"You really miss her, don't you?" he said kindly.

"Uh-huh. And she's only been gone a day. I can just imagine how I'm going to react when she goes away to college," Julie replied ruefully.

Pete grinned, "But that's you, honey. I knew that you'd be like this when you became a mother. To thine own self you are definitely true."

Julie smiled shyly, "I am that. I even have to fight the urge to be overprotective of her, but I can't help it. She was in my body for nine months, moving and growing, depending on me for everything. I even used to talk to her while she was in my womb. I would put my hand on my round belly and feel her move. She was life and she was in me. It still blows my mind," she said reverently.

Pete gazed at her raptly, "You know what blows _my_ mind? You and Donna are like day and night," he said in amazement. "And had I been smart, I _never _should have walked away from you," he spoke fervently, half to himself.

Julie became completely mesmerized by Pete's warm, intent gaze and she felt her heart beat faster as she leaned against his tall, muscular form. She was drawn to his strong yet gentle manner, his compassion, and his sensitivity. She felt transported in time to a place where the two of them were as close as they'd ever been. At that time, Pete was everything she had ever wanted, and she dreamed of having a future with him. And now, although they had traveled different paths, married other people and made lives with those people, circumstances have brought them back to each other.

"I was very worried when you left without telling me," she said demurely. "That isn't like you so I knew something was up."

Pete frowned slightly, "There was a reason for that. I was so ticked off at Slade that if I'd have stayed here, I'd have gladly knocked his teeth down his throat. And then I'd have beaten him till he was unconscious. He was really asking for it, Julie, and I was ready and willing to give it to him," he said sourly. "I tried to calm myself down but I was really uptight and didn't want to cause problems for you, so I split."

"Well if it's any consolation, he made me angry, too. He acted cavalier toward the incident this morning and I was really surprised. But I put him in his place," she responded with a look of satisfaction.

Pete laughed shortly, "Really, honey? I wish I had stuck around for that. That guy's definitely got an attitude problem and if he keeps messing with me, he's going to get hurt. Bad," he finished with emphasis.

Julie warned archly, "You'd better keep a lid on your temper, Pete. You're not a cop anymore and even if you were you'd be out of your jurisdiction. I'd hate to see you face an assault charge or a murder rap if you lost your temper completely. I've seen you beat suspects so bad that you'd nearly killed them. David Slade isn't worth your going to the slammer, even if he is a slimeball."

Pete looked at her with mild surprise, "You've sure changed your tune. Last night you told me to go easy on him 'cause he was Dan's best friend and you said he was one of the folks here who helped you fit in. So now what gives?" he wanted to know.

Julie turned her head from him. She nodded sheepishly, "He was very helpful. But he's also tried to make plays for me while Dan was alive. Behind his back, of course, but he's tried quite a few times. I never told Dan because of their friendship. And now with Dan's death, he has been more persistent about it. Which was why I wanted you here before. He would more likely behave himself with you around to make sure," she replied.

Pete's eyes narrowed, "Oh man, what a reptile! Did you have problems with him this afternoon? If he touched you----" he growled ominously, his hands clenched.

"No he didn't," Julie reassured him with a pat on his hand. "He was too shell shocked by my tearing him a new hole when he acted like almost killing me was no big deal."

"Did he actually say that?" Pete was incredulous.

"Not in those words, but that was what I got from his attitude," Julie rejoined.

"Well, he'd better watch his back, 'cause I'm going to be watching him like a hawk. And if he does anything to hurt or threaten you or Melissa, I'll gladly put him in the intensive care unit at the nearest hospital," Pete promised grimly.

Julie smiled gratefully, "Coming to my rescue yet again, huh. Don't you ever quit? I mean, there must be other damsels in distress that you can slay dragons for," she added coquettishly.

Pete stood back and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I guess so," he pondered at the suggestion. "But there isn't anyone else I'd _rather_ slay dragons for," he replied with an engaging smile and a twinkle in his eye.

**NEXT….BEGINNING TO HEAL**


	7. BEGINNING TO HEAL

_Author's Note: Since this story has gained a faithful reader and reviewer MagicSwede 1965 (who happens to be an exceptional writer)to join my KSF Jen23(also an exceptional writer)I'm posting this chapter because it brings the third member of the Squad, Linc into the story. And there's some angsty fluff as Melissa is still with her friends so Julie can have some release of her grief. BTW this story is completed and is about 18 chapters so there's much more to come._

**BEGINNING TO HEAL**

**Thursday, November 14, 1980, 9:45 AM PST**

The day was brisk and windy, autumn leaves blowing in eddies swirling about the backyard like miniature whirlwinds. The sun was intermittently peaking out and darting behind large billowy cumulous clouds, causing the air to stay chilled. Having finished breakfast, Julie and Pete, dressed both for the weather and a ride, were just exiting the stable together, strolling behind two horses, one golden mare with a white point on her forehead, the other, a dark gray gelding with a spirited step. Jim Travis was leading the horses to the beginning of the bridal path, just to the far side of the corral. He stopped both horses at the end of the fence. Julie took the reins of the golden mare, grabbed hold of the saddle horn and lifting her left leg, placed her foot in the stirrup and expertly threw her right leg over to sit securely in the saddle. Pete did the same, sitting astride the gray gelding and nudging the horse's ribs, drew aside Julie and her mare. They took off down the bridle path at a leisurely trot and began their ride.

Julie was acting as guide pointing out various points of interest as they rode along. Pete was impressed by the vastness of the land, and by the relatively unspoiled beauty of the golden hued birch trees that stood sentinel along the way and sheltered the path. He could fully understand why Julie had left Los Angeles behind and came up here to make a life, this seemed to be the closest place to heaven on earth he could think of. And he was doubly impressed by her superb horsemanship, it was like she was born in a saddle. Her seat was outstanding and she and her horse moved as one. Although his gelding was spirited and enjoyed trotting at a moderately quick pace, he was well broken and easy to control. Pete hadn't ridden in twenty years, but most everything he had learned in the many years of riding lessons he had during his privileged youth had come back to him as they road along down the path. They continued along at their even pace for about two miles and came up to the entrance into the North Field.

Julie stopped and looked off into the meadow, a sadly thoughtful look on her face. Pete drew up beside her and noticed her melancholy expression.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, concerned.

Julie turned and looked at him, "This was a special place for me and Dan and then Melissa when she was old enough. We used to come here in late afternoon and stay to watch the sunset by the mountains." She pointed to the cluster of redwood stumps under the copse of birch trees, which laid to the left of the end of the path, "Over there is where Dan brought me to ask me to marry him and where Melissa was conceived." She brushed away the tears that had glistened in her eyes as memories flooded back to her.

Pete reached over to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You know, we can turn and head back if this is too much for you. You don't have to bring me here if it's too painful for you, angel," he said gently.

Julie shook her head, "It's the most beautiful part of the ranch. I want you to see it, Pete," she insisted.

"Okay. Lead the way," he nudged the gelding's ribs and followed her as she lead her mare into the meadow.

Julie's guide role was somewhat subdued from her animated descriptions of before, but she still seemed to want to show Pete the place that had been the place of so many happy memories of her marriage to Dan. They continued across the flat, grassy plain and came to the bluff at the northwest end, where the view was nothing less than spectacular. They both dismounted and Julie showed Pete where a short tree stump was to tie the horses' reins. Taking his arm, she guided him to the edge of the bluff where the rocky ledge led down to the rapidly moving mountain-fed stream. Pete marveled at the combination of the majestic, snow capped mountains that edged the western horizon and the pristine clearness of the water that ran through the rocks, creating its own brand of mountain music. He was no artist, but even he found the scenic appeal mesmerizing to the point of being inspired to put it down on canvas or paper for posterity. Along with the trees draped in autumnal finery, this was a place best described as breathtaking.

Julie stood there at the edge and pointed to the mountains that ran like rickrack along the horizon, "Over there is where the sun goes down. As the sun gets closer to the horizon, the snow on the mountain reflects the colors and when it gets right to the edge they appear as if they're on fire."

Pete stood beside her and expelled an amazed breath, "Wow! That's really something," he exclaimed with awe.

"Uh-huh. Watching the sun sink below the mountains here was one of our favorite things to do everyday. About two months ago we were here, doing just that and he was talking about what he wanted done if he died. He told me he wanted to be cremated and his remains scattered here. I guess he was prophetic because a month later, he was dead and I did just what he had asked," Julie recounted sadly. "Maybe he knew something that I didn't," she added with a sob.

Pete put his hands on her shoulders. "We never know what will happen from day to day. I'm sure Dan didn't either," he said softly.

Julie gazed into his compassionate eyes, "I know. But I'm just trying to make some sort of sense out of this. I have to or I'll just go crazy," she cried, leaning against his shoulder.

Pete was at a complete loss for words, so he just silently held Julie as she sobbed brokenly; tenderly caressing her in slow rhythmic strokes to soothe her grief. She was sobbing so hard he could feel her slight body shake with each convulsion. But he understood that she needed this; her mind and emotions needed the cleansing of tears to release the burden of grief she was bearing, so he just let her tears flow. He didn't try to stop her in any way, figuring that when she was all cried out, she'd stop. Her need to do this was vital because he was sure that she had kept a lot of her anguish concealed to be strong for Melissa. Pete was glad that he was here for her to release to, because he had known deep down all along she needed him, knew it the moment he had read the file that landed in his office two days ago. He just knew.

Julie's sobs became less frequent as her tears subsided. She pulled away from Pete's shoulder and looked up into his eyes gazing down on her with gentle care and sympathy, "I'm sorry for falling apart like this. I really hate to do that," she said with shame, turning her head away.

Pete took her chin in his hand and gently turned her head back to face him, "It's all right, baby, you needed to. I'd really hate it if you didn't. That's why I came here, to help in any way you need me to." He pulled out a handkerchief from his jeans jacket pocket and lightly dabbed at her cheeks. "Feeling better now?"

Julie nodded, still leaning against him for support. "I'm starting to. Thanks to you, Pete," she whispered thankfully. Still within the circle of his arms, she shivered slightly as the cool wind whistled around them. Pete took note of her body shaking and began taking his denim jacket off.

"Here honey, you're cold, put this on," he wrapped the jacket around Julie. She slipped her arms in the jacket, still warm from his body. "Why don't we head back to the house? You look like you need to get something warm inside you. Let's go." He helped her mount her mare and then climbed on his horse. They reined in, turned around and headed out of the North Field.

As the couple headed back to the house neither spoke. Julie was quiet due to her being emotionally spent, Pete however, was silently mulling over the present circumstances at the Bennett ranch. He was meticulously going over everything in his mind that had occurred since his arrival that had appeared suspicious or at least puzzling. As he mentally took inventory, the one thing that was uppermost was David Slade's peculiar behavior. He recalled just before he and Julie left to go on their ride, Slade was watching them from the rear office door, withot any greeting and an expression that was completely lacking in warmth. His cold visage was decidedly unfriendly and appeared as if they were trespassing, giving the definite impression that they were intruding and it made Pete wonder if he even acknowledged the fact that the ranch was Julie's home. It was another thing that had the cop in Pete getting suspicious. Slade was acting very strange, even for one who was grieving the loss of his best friend. He was coming across as someone who was trying to take over, regardless of the fact that his friend had a widow who was more than capable and willing to be strong and carry on. As a matter of fact after he had reacted rather strongly to the news that Dan had life insurance policies for him and Julie that he had not known about. Pete had found it hard to believe that Slade could not see when Julie was in front of his truck yesterday when he nearly hit her and that the near accident was deliberate. His offhand attitude toward that incident not only irked Pete it baffled him. And Slade was definitely unappreciative to any outside intervention by nature of his blatant belligerence.

Pete frowned, thinking that there definitely was more here than meets the eye. Riding back to the house, he grimly determined that he was going absolutely nowhere until he found out just what Slade's problem was. Besides, based on Julie's emotional state that she was trying so hard to overcome, he would not leave her now for any reason. So he began to put together a gameplan to begin investigating some of the strange occurrences. And the first task he had in mind to accomplish was to ask the Travis family if they had noticed anything about Slade that was out of the ordinary. He decided that the first chance he got, that was exactly what he would do. He glanced over at Julie's wan face and worry for her took precedence so he figured that he'd talk her into getting some rest, then while she rested, he'd go ask questions. Satisfied with his plans, Pete noticed the house and corral just ahead. They rode down and around the corral to the stable where Jim and Hank met them to stable the horses. Pete dismounted and assisted Julie off her horse.

"Did you both have a nice ride out there?" Hank asked as he took the reins of Julie's mare.

"Uh-huh, it's a bit nippy, but it was nice," Pete answered. He handed Jim the gelding's reins, "Hank, is Hannah up at the house? Julie got a little chilled out there and she could use something to warm her up," he stated.

"She is, Mr. Pete, she's getting a jump on making supper. She said she's going to make beef stew and biscuits, so she's in the kitchen at the house," Hank informed him. He looked at Julie in a concerned manner, "Is Miss Julie all right?"

"I'm fine, Hank. Pete's just a worrywart," Julie responded.

Pete finished briskly, "She needs some rest and to warm up at the house, so that's where we're headed."

He took her arm and said to Hank over his shoulder, "Thanks a lot, Hank." He guided her firmly down past the stable and barn and toward the house. Totally bushed, Julie meekly allowed Pete to lead her in silence.

When they opened the door and entered the kitchen, Hannah was there at the far counter, chopping carrots and potatoes. She looked up from her work and her smile of greeting faded as she spied Julie's drawn face. "Miss Julie, land sakes, you're as pale as a ghost!" she exclaimed, alarmed.

Pete replied shortly, "She got very chilled during our ride. Would you be kind enough to make her some tea, Hannah? I'm going to have her lie down in the parlor."

"Pete, I'm okay, really," Julie protested weakly but Pete was having none of it.

"You are going to lie down and get some rest, if I have to carry you in there and tie you down," he insisted stubbornly.

He took her elbow and guided her down the hall and toward the parlor. Once in there, he steered her to the sofa and sat her down, taking her legs and putting them up on the sofa so she laid down. He then untied her boots, and took them off. She sighed resignedly, giving up because he wasn't going to be denied. He reached behind and retrieved the afghan that was draped on the back of the sofa and spread it over her now prone body. Satisfied, he knelt down beside her.

"Now, I want you to get some rest, sweetheart, because I can see that that ride wore you out," he said firmly, but gently. "Releasing all that pent up emotion hasn't helped either."

"Yes, sir, Your Highness," Julie replied with mock subservience.

"That's very cute. Just lay your head down please, and kindly hold the sarcasm."

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life taking care of me?" she retorted with a yawn.

Pete grinned, "I can think of worse ways to spend the rest of my life. Actually, taking care of you has always been one of my favorite pastimes," he added cheerfully.

"Uh-huh, like five years of doing it on the force wasn't enough for you," Julie said sardonically. "Pete, you're just saying that. I really do need to stand up on my own, you know. You're not always going to be around. Or are you?"

Pete smiled at her enigmatically. "I'm here now, so you'll just have to put up with me, 'cause I ain't going anywhere," he stated matter-of-factly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Were you planning on getting rid of me?" he teased.

"Of course not. But you do have a life outside of here, and I'm afraid of getting too used to you being around. Sooner or later, you're going to go back to it," Julie said realistically.

Pete laid a finger on her mouth, silencing her protest, "Shhh, honey, don't think about that. Just close your eyes and get some rest now, like a good girl."

He started to rise but Julie stopped him, "What are you going to do while I'm here, indulging your hero complex?" she asked yawning.

"Oh, I'll find something to do to amuse myself till you finish your nap. So don't worry your pretty head about me, just get some rest."

He finished rising and turned and headed toward the door where he met Hannah coming in, carrying a tray holding a steaming mug with a teabag, a dish of lemon wedges, a sugar bowl, a napkin, and a spoon. He gestured to the sofa and Hannah nodded, tiptoeing over to take peek at Julie, who had finally given into the fatigue she fought so hard earlier and was fast asleep. Hannah left the tray on the end table and silently made her way back to the door where Pete was waiting for her.

"Hannah, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something," he whispered as she moved past him to head back to the kitchen.

"Of course, Mr. Pete, but I have to get the stew going. Why don't you come into the kitchen and talk to me there, if you don't mind?" she responded softly walking down the hall.

"I don't mind at all. If you don't mind my being there, talking to you while you're working."

Pete followed Hannah back to the kitchen and trailed her as she went over to the counter to retrieve the carrots and the knife she was using to chop them for the stew. She took a seat at the table and Pete took a chair, turned it around and straddled it facing her. He gazed into her eyes intently.

"Hannah," Pete began. "How long have you and your family lived and worked here?"

Hannah brushed a gray streaked strand of auburn hair from her eyes, "About twenty five years. Hank and I had just gotten married and moved out here from Colorado, and Mr. Steve was looking for a live-in housekeeper. His wife, Miss Lois had just passed away and he needed help raising his son. Mr. Dan was ten years old and Mr. Steve hired me to come and take care of the two of them. He also hired Hank as his assistant. A few years later Josh was born, then two years after we had Jim. We moved into the bunkhouse, and we've been there ever since."

"What about David Slade? Julie explained to me that his father and Dan's father were partners here at one time. What happened to end that?" Pete inquired.

Hannah looked at him, seemingly reluctant to answer. She glanced around uneasily, as if the walls had ears. "Mr. Steve and Mr. Slade had bought the land that the ranch is on. It's about forty acres of land, and the two of them bought it together, right after the Depression, when land out here was cheap. They were going to build two houses, at separate parts, to run the business together. They had about forty horses that they purchased together and began breeding them for competition."

"What happened then?"

"Well, Mr. Steve began noticing that petty cash was disappearing from the business ledger. And then, the stock began to disappear. Mr. Steve asked Mr. Slade about it, and they had a big fight. It seems Mr. Slade was stealing the petty cash and then secretly sold a number of the horses to try to pay off some of his gambling debts. Mr. Steve then paid Mr. Slade the face value on his share of the land and bought him out. Mr. Slade's wife had left him by this time and David was just thirteen. Mr. Dan and David were best friends, they played together, went to school together, did just about everything together. Mr. Slade was getting in over his head with his debts, and one day David came home from school and found his pa dead, killing himself with a shotgun. Mr. Steve took pity on the boy and he moved in with Mr. Steve and Mr. Dan. Mr. Steve took care of David like he was his own, but David was a wild one, always getting into trouble. When Mr. Dan was drafted into the Army and was shipped out to Vietnam, David tried to take his place in the ranch. He was a 4-F, so he didn't have to go. Then Mr. Dan came back and David had moved out and gone to college in San Francisco, to get a business degree. Mr. Steve's health was failing, so Mr. Dan was taking over for him, with breeding, and running things but he had a hard time with figures so he asked David to come in as a business partner. He bought into the business after Mr. Steve died and that's the way it was till Mr. Dan's passing."

Pete pursed his lips as he digested all Hannah had told him, "So David has an interest in the ranch, huh? Is he half owner like his father was?" he probed.

Hannah shook her head. "No, he only bought about a third. He would've bought more, but he had only enough money for that amount. But I do know that he and Mr. Dan had taken out joint insurance policies for the business. Hank told me that the policy was for about $1.3 million dollars, and named each other beneficiary in case something had happened to the other," she finished.

"I see," Pete said a light of understanding appearing in his eyes. He got up and put the chair back. "Thanks a lot, Hannah, you've helped me a lot." He headed toward the door.

"Mr. Pete?" Hannah called out.

Pete turned around with a questioning look. "Huh?"

Hannah wiped her hands on her apron, "Can I ask you something?" she inquired timidly.

Pete walked back over to her. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Hannah took a deep breath, "Mr. Dan told Hank that Miss Julie used to be a police officer when she lived in Los Angeles. Were you one too?" she asked.

Pete nodded, "Yes, Hannah I was. Julie and I worked together for five years as under cover police officers along with a friend of ours, Linc Hayes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm worried about Miss Julie and Miss Melissa. David has been too interested in how they're faring with Mr. Dan gone. I just don't trust him," Hannah said crisply. "I'm sorry, because he's been a part of the family but he's changed. He's gotten pushy and he's been ordering Hank and the boys around, like he's in charge. I just don't like it," she finished with a frown.

Pete reassured her, "Don't worry Hannah, I wouldn't let anyone hurt or threaten Julie or her daughter. I intend to stick around till I'm sure everything's absolutely safe for them." He drew his mouth in a firm line. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of everything that's going on," he grimly promised.

"I'm glad tohear that. I would've said something to Miss Julie but she's had enough to deal with. She's been having a real bad time, and she's been trying to be strong for everyone but I know she can't take much more," Hannah fretted.

Pete patted her hand comfortingly, "Don't even think about it, Hannah. I'm going to be here taking care of her, her daughter, and her property. And nobody, I mean _nobody, _is going to hurt them in anyway or they'll have to answer to me," he declared as he headed out the door. Relieved, Hannah went back to chopping vegetables.

Pete frowned thoughtfully as he made his way across the yard and toward the stable. Hannah's explanations had cleared some things up and the picture was coming together, but like a jigsaw puzzle, it was incomplete. Several pieces were missing and he hoped that talking to Hank and the other men would supply those missing pieces. His innate deductive reasoning and burgeoning suspicion toward David Slade were working in tandem, supplying him with a possible motive for Dan's passing. Pete was beginning to feel that his death was no accident, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions unless he had solid evidence. And he planned to gather all the evidence he could find. With a determined look he strode toward the stable, where Hank and his boys were busy, cleaning out stalls. He walked up to the stall where Hank was busy laying down fresh straw.

"Hi Hank," Pete greeted him casually. "You're busy as usual."

Hank looked up from his task and gave Pete a smile of welcome. "Howdy there, Mr. Pete. Is there something you need?" he asked, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"Uh-uh. Tell, me is David Slade in the stable office?" he asked, nodding in that direction.

Hank replied, "Nope. He was earlier but he left and said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow. So if you want to see him, I'm afraid he's gone." He turned and went back to work.

"Actually, Hank I asked because I'd like to talk to you and I wanted to talk privately. So if the office is empty, d'you think we could talk for a while?" Pete inquired.

Hank looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied. He put the pitchfork he was using against the wall and wiped his hands on his overalls. "Let's go to the office," he said leading the way. They walked over to the closed glass door and using a key in his pocket, Hank unlocked it and gestured Pete to enter.

"Make yourself at home," he said inviting Pete to sit in the chair behind the desk. He walked in and sat in the worn leather chair, and Hank seated himself in one of the chairs facing the desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Pete leaned forward and fixed Hank with a steady gaze. "Hank, Hannah told me that you were Dan's assistant and his father's before him,"

"Uh-huh. Mr. Steve hired me to help with breeding and also with training for competitions. I grew up on a horse ranch in Colorado," Hank told him.

"Did you ever get involved with the financial side? I mean, did Dan's father fill you in on all the workings of the ranch, being his assistant and all," Pete questioned.

"Well, I didn't know anything about the personal family accounts, but yeah Mr. Steve used to go over the budget for the business with me. He sometimes would send me to other breeders to line up mating times and negotiate stud fees. He used to also consult with me about supplies, and as Mr. Slade was gone, about salaries of other employees. But that all changed when David came on. He was fresh from college, with a business degree and Mr. Dan brought him in. Oh, I was still a supervisor, but, the other decisions were made by Mr. Dan and David," Hank replied.

"How did things change when David came on?" Pete persisted.

Hank leaned back and thought for a bit. "David immediately kept the ledger, and he wouldn't let anyone else add to it or even look at it. He was real touchy about it too," he responded.

"In what way?"

"Oh, by not allowing certain things to be entered in. Like when we sold a colt for a fixed price, he'd tell me one figure then I'd find out later that he had called the buyer back and negotiated for a higher price," Hank said in a low voice. "But I'd check the book when he was gone and find that he put in the first figure. We lost a few steady buyers for that once they found out."

"So he skimmed money off the sales of horses. Nice," Pete said disgustedly. "What else?"

"He began ordering feed and supplies from outfits with less quality, to save money. That worked for a little while, till one of our prized stallions died, then Mr. Dan took over ordering the feed and supplies," Hank recounted. "But since the accident, David's taken that over again," Hank said with resignation. "It's a shame to see him like this 'cause he wasn't a bad boy growing up, but maybe his daddy's gambling and suicide made him bitter.

"Did you ever tell Dan what was going on while he was alive?" Pete asked, feeling sick to hear about what was going on.

"No. You see, Mr. Pete, Mr. Dan and David were like brothers. They both were only children, and grew up together, motherless, so they bonded. Mr. Dan would hear nothing bad about David and even if he did, he wouldn't believe anything bad about him," Hank informed him.

Pete sighed, "Hank, what he was doing was wrong. Are you telling me that everyone just let David do what he was doing, embezzling, and said nothing?" he added incredulously.

"Mr. Pete, nobody but me knew what he was doing. I told you that he wouldn't let anyone else see it. Including Mr. Dan," Hank said defensively.

"I'm sorry, Hank, I just find this whole thing incredible. And does Julie have any idea of what's been going on?" Pete wanted to know.

Hank said, "No, sir, she doesn't. And she won't from me or my family," he added, meeting Pete's eyes in a meaningful fashion.

Pete immediately picked up on it. "She won't from me either. At least not until I fit everything together with evidence to back it up," he declared firmly.

Hank looked at Pete and warned him, "Be careful Mr. Pete, David can get nasty when he gets pushed. And if you get too close to what he says is his business, he may hurt you. He has a bad temper when he's riled. He's put a few boys from around in the hospital when they've crossed him."

Pete laughed shortly, "I'm not afraid of him, Hank. According to Hannah, you know that Julie used to be a cop in L.A. before she married Dan. Well, so was I, working with her. We never carried or used guns but in a fight I could hold my own with anybody. So don't worry about me."

Hank nodded and got up to leave. Pete remained seated behind the desk and asked, "Hank, do you mind if I stay here? I need to use the phone and I don't want to use the one at the house 'cause it might disturb Julie. She's taking a nap."

"Sure you can, Mr. Pete. Just lock the door when you're through," he said over his shoulder. Pete settled himself back in the chair with determination gleaming in his eyes, it was time to arrange for some reinforcements. Pete picked up the receiver, dialed the number and listened as the phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" a youthful male voice answered.

Pete replied jovially, "Hi Jason, it's Uncle Pete."

"Hey Uncle Pete! How are you? I got the cool radio car you sent me for my birthday. Thanks!" Jason Hayes crowed.

"You're welcome, pal. Say, is your dad home from school yet?"

"Uh-huh. He's grading papers. I'll go get him," Jason said, putting the phone down. Pete couldn't help grinning as he heard Jason yell in the distance over the receiver "Dad! Uncle Pete's on the phone!"

Linc Hayes picked up the phone. "Hey Pete, man, how you doin'! It's great to hear from you!" he exclaimed delightedly.

"Linc, man, it's good to hear your voice. How's school?" Pete asked heartily.

"Okay, I'm getting ready for mid period reports just before the Thanksgiving vacation. I was grading some tests when you called," Linc informed him.

"You got a minute, man? I need to talk to you about something," Pete said with a sense of urgency.

Linc was immediately alert, "Something wrong, old buddy?"

"Yeah, could be. I'm over at Julie's ranch," Pete stated.

Linc was incredulous. "_Julie's? _What are you doing over there? And what happened?" he queried.

Pete took a deep breath. "Her husband died over a month ago."

There was a long low whistle. "No way! How'd it happen, Pete?" Linc asked in a shocked tone.

"He fell off his barn roof and broke his neck. I found out about it just this week," Pete replied.

"She called you?"

"Uh-uh. Her husband's life insurance policy was underwritten by my family's insurance company," Pete answered. "I found out when the file reached my desk for final approval. I dropped everything and came right out as soon as I heard."

Linc let out another low whistle, "Poor kid. Why didn't she call me? I'd have tried to rearrange my schedule to come out and help out. Is she okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"She's having a rough time of it. She's trying to be strong for her daughter and the folks that work here, but she's falling apart inside. She's hardly eating and she's afraid to let everything out, but if she doesn't, she's gonna go to pieces," Pete replied, worry apparent in his voice. "But there's something else," he added dourly.

"What's that?" Linc wanted to know.

"Her late husband's business partner. Man, he's acting real hinky, like he's got something cooking. And he doesn't like me at all," Pete recounted. "He threatened me."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just overly sensitive. You always did have a soft spot for Julie and anything that concerned her," Linc replied reasonably.

"So do you," Pete retorted, getting defensive.

Linc chuckled, "Yeah, but not like you, old buddy."

Pete said sourly, "Believe what you want man, but the guy did threaten me. And he almost ran Julie over," he stated getting angry all over again. "I've been doing some checking and came up with some interesting facts about the guy. According to Hank the ranch assistant whose family works here, he's been padding the books and pocketing the extra bread. He acted very strange when he found out about the life insurance policy Dan took out for Julie. And also, according to Julie and her housekeeper, he's been acting like he owns the place. Julie even told me he's been hitting on her since she came here with Dan as his wife."

"Nice guy," Linc said derisively. "You think something's about to go down?"

"I'm not sure yet, but something's not right. Things just don't add up and the more I ask around, the fishier it smells," Pete said with finality.

"Didn't the area fuzz investigate the accident?" Linc asked, getting suspicious himself.

"Yeah. According to the death certificate we received, it was an accident and it was investigated as such. But things just ain't looking right," Pete said stubbornly.

Linc questioned, "So what do you plan to do next, Pete?"

"I'm going into town tomorrow to talk to the authorities. There has to be a police report on file on the accident. I'll go there and ask to see it," he determined.

"So what can I do?"

"How about coming out here for Thanksgiving? Julie'd love to see you. You could bring Jason and we could all have a real reunion," Pete suggested.

"You're really serious? Have you asked Julie, I mean it _is_ her place, after all," Linc reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But I plan to suggest it to her. I'll even suggest that she call you and invite you herself," Pete stated.

"You think you can persuade her to invite me and Jason for Thanksgiving after her husband died? Man, you got nerve," Linc said dubiously.

Pete retorted, "Why not? 3I mean we're still all family, the three of us. And what she needs right now are us, her family. All she's got here is her daughter and the hired help. Dan's parents are dead and he was an only child. Besides, with Slade lurking about, I'd like you to be here in case I have to lean on him. And I may have to do that if he keeps pushing me," he added grimly.

"Okay, Pete. You know I want to help Julie anyway I can. You talk to her, and have her call me, and I'll make plane reservations," Linc promised.

"Oh no, pal. You don't have to. When everything's all set, I'll send my jet out to Chicago to get you and Jason. I'll have the pilot, Captain Osborne, make arrangements with O'Hare," Pete insisted.

"_Your jet_?" Linc echoed. "Man, I said it before and I'll say it again. ****I _knew_ you'd be the first one to sell out," he laughed.

**Thursday, November 14, 1980, 4:15PM, PST**

Julie awakened with a yawn and stretched as she sat up on the sofa. She pushed off the afghan that Pete had covered her with and got to her feet. She stretched again and then walked over to the picture window that faced the eastern mountain range to stare out and woolgather. The clouds were outlined against the deep azure sky of the approaching dusk and the mountains themselves were clad in different hues of violet, like the different hues of autumn colors the trees wore that edged the range. It was getting dark, for the sun was setting.

Julie sighed deeply, and remembered the dream she just had during her nap. Her dream, as all her dreams of late, was of Dan alive and vital, like he always was. The two of them were riding, galloping across the North Field as they had always done, laughing and shouting above the wind like children. They headed over to the bluff and although Julie reined in her horse and halted Dan continued until he and his horse careened over the bluff to the stream below, where they both vanished. In her dream, Julie screamed for him to stop but to no avail the dream was so vivid that she had imagined that it had actually happened and almost called out his name. Then she awakened with the feeling of emptiness, realizing that he was indeed gone, and his beloved laughter would never be heard again.

Julie felt tears burning her eyes and she turned away from the window and went toward the stereo to sit on the carpet in front of it. She rifled through the collection of albums and 45s on the shelf below the turntable and selected a record. She slipped it out of its jacket, and holding it by the edges, placed it on the turntable. She carefully placed the stylus on the edge of the record, turned up the volume, and the haunting sounds of Tim Buckley's "Once I Was" filled the room. As Julie listened to the mournful song, a photo album caught her eye. She reached over and pulled the thick book on her lap. It was Dan's photo album and scrapbook he had kept while he served in Vietnam. He had shown her the book several times and had pointed out his buddies who had served with him in the 101st Airborne Division during his stint in 1969. Julie flipped through the pages where there were snapshots of smiling soldiers, going through drills, resting, eating, and playfully clowning for the camera, not knowing that they were about to be sent into the jaws of death that had awaited them in the jungles of the Mai Cong Delta. She came across Dan's picture, smiling and holding his M-16, looking every bit the brave soldier. He was fortunate enough to come back, but he had told her of all his buddies in the photos that never did again. As she allowed the record to play over and over, Julie sobbed for the losses of those brave men; overgrown boys really who would never get married, have children or live their dreams. She also sobbed for her own loss, for Dan now like his friends would never see his only child Melissa graduate high school or college, and he would never see her get married or have children.

Meanwhile, Pete had made his way back to the house. He entered the kitchen, which was empty save a large pot of beef stew cooking on the stove, simmering and perfuming the air with its tantalizing aroma. He walked softly through the hallway, heard the moan of the stereo playing the sad folk song so he stopped at the doorway of the parlor and peeked in. There he saw that Julie had awakened from her nap and was sitting on the carpet, her back to him in front of the stereo. As the song played over and over again, Pete watched as Julie's shoulders had slumped forward, sobbing, giving in again to the anguish of her loss. She had crossed her arms, hugging herself like a lost, ragged waif, and was rocking back and forth as she sobbed.

The picture of her looking so forlorn and miserable tore at Pete's heart as he watched her. He wanted to go and enfold her in his arms, as he did earlier at the North Field, but this time he felt that his doing so would be inappropriate. He could tell that this was a private time for her, as she allowed the tears of her broken heart to flow forth. However, he continued to stand there, wanting to be near, should she need him. Pete was overwhelmed with the feeling of anguish for her, so much so that all other thoughts had fled. He also felt a burning anger that she was in such sorrowful circumstances, if his growing suspicions were true someone was going to pay by his hand, and dearly.

The parlor was getting darker as dusk arrived, and Julie's sobs became less frequent as she ceased crying. She sighed deeply and got to her feet, putting the photo album aside. As she turned to light the lamp on the end table, in the semi-darkness she spied Pete's silhouette in the doorway of the room and not recognizing it was him, gasped, startled.

Pete hurried to reassure her, "Easy, honey, it's just me." He stepped into the room, now well lit by the lamp's light to show her, "See?"

Julie sighed, relieved, "Oh Pete, I'm sorry. I was just sitting here, reminiscing. I had a dream about Dan and I was just looking through his 'Nam photo album, 'cause I wanted to see pictures of him and I lost it."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. This is your home and you have every right to grieve the passing of your husband anytime you need to," he replied kindly.

Julie went over to the turntable to turn the music off. Pete walked over to the stereo and picked up the record jacket. "Still a fan of folk music, huh?" he remarked.

"Uh-huh. Sometimes it helps me to let the darkness out. For you, ** 11**Chopin does it, for me it's Tim Buckley," she answered.

"Do you play your guitar anymore?"

"Not as much. I do sometimes for Melissa when she has a bad dream. I played for her while I was pregnant with her so she asks me to play and sing for her when she's afraid. I used to sing the song 'Sunshine' by John Denver to her while I carried her. She asked me to sing to her the night after the accident, so I did even though it was the last thing I felt like doing," Julie recounted, her expression bittersweet as she remembered.

She reached for the thick photo album and placed it on one of the end tables. "You've certainly made yourself scarce this afternoon," she declared, seeking to change the subject as she drew the drapes to keep out the oncoming evening chill.

"Yeah, well, I told you that I would find something to do to occupy myself while you rested, so I did," Pete replied nonchalantly. "I took a walk and then I talked to Hank for a while," he stated as he approached the sofa to take a seat. He reached over to the end table to pick up the photo album Julie had been looking through. He looked up questioningly and Julie shrugged and nodded so he opened the book and began thumbing through the pages. "This was Dan's when he was in the Army, huh?" He looked at the images of the young soldiers in Vietnam, captured on film.

Julie knelt beside Pete and glanced at the page he was looking at. This particular page had a photo of a young Dan with his arm around the shoulder of a ruddy, burly boy with bright eyes, which was taken at the air base. They both were grinning widely into the camera. Julie sighed as she recognized the photo.

"That was Dan and his buddy Rick just before they went out into the jungle for the first time. They were both paratroopers, with the same outfit. During the mission, Rick was hit and he died in Dan's arms. And Rick wasn't the first that Dan saw die, either. He was fortunate to come home. I was thinking before how ironic it was that Dan had survived so much in Vietnam and it was here, at his own home that he lost his life," she said with a catch in her voice, tears once again threatening to spill forth.

Pete gazed at her with tender compassion. He reached his hand over to her face and gently traced the contour of her cheek with his fingers. Julie pushed the photo album off his lap and laid her tear-dampened cheek there where she let the drops flow from her eyes. He continued caressing her, feeling themost intense love for her that he had ever felt. He could feel the wetness of her tears through his trousers and he was filled with the deep longing to do anything and everything to make sure she never had to cry like this ever again.

Julie lifted her head and looked intently into Pete's eyes, stood up, leaned over and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. But as she pulled away, he held on to her waist and pulled her beside him on the sofa. She sat next to him and he cupped her face in his hands as he drew her to him. Once again, their lips found each other and this time, she allowed her arms to go around his torso as she became totally pliant against his strength. He too, gave into the passionate urging of his body, holding her closer as they collapsed against each other. Once again, old feelings, long thought dead, resurrected as they surrendered to the passion that had erupted between them. Suddenly, Julie broke away and as if she were ashamed at what had happened and she put distance between her and Pete.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I didn't mean for that to happen," she said, her fingers over her lips in mild dismay as if they had betrayed her.

Pete's expression showed a mixture of disappointment and apology. He got to his feet. "It's my fault too. I know how you loved Dan, and I'm really not trying to replace him, but I can't help feeling for you what I always have. And seeing you in such pain is breaking my heart, angel," he said softly.

"I'm feeling things too, Pete, things that I really shouldn't be feeling. My husband is gone just over a month and I'm drawing close to you, wanting you close to me. I was really worried when you took off yesterday, afraid that you'd changed your mind about staying here. I need you to be here with me. I mean, before I met and married Dan, I had loved you," Julie admitted with a touch of shame. "When you showed up the other day, I was so glad to see you, I had almost forgotten the present."

"It's the same for me. Almost like the last eight years never occurred and I never walked away from you. As soon as I heard about what happened, I dropped everything. Nothing else mattered but you. And seeing you with grief practically tearing you apart, all I can think about is how I can make that sadness go away. That's my number one priority and I'd give every cent my father left me to do it if I had to," Pete said fervently.

"That's very sweet but as I said before you shouldn't put your life on hold for me. I wouldn't expect that from anyone," Julie said with a weak smile. "You have people who depend on you, a business to run," she protested but Pete put his finger lightly on her lips to silence her.

"Believe me, sweetheart, the business is in good hands, the best as a matter of fact. My assistant, Phil, is holding down the fort and he's got the number here if he absolutely needs me. He can call me if an emergency comes up but I consider this a personal emergency and therefore taking precedence," Pete declared. Changing the subject he casually mentioned, "By the way, I spoke to Linc this afternoon and told him about Dan's passing. I didn't think that you'd mind."

"Of course not! How is he? And how's Jason?" Julie asked, interest sparking in her eyes.

"Both are great. Linc's getting ready for midterms and Thanksgiving break. He was thinking of taking an extra couple of days off around then. It'd be great to see him, what do you think?" Pete suggested.

Julie smiled, "It would be wonderful. And Melissa and Jason could have a lot of fun together. Do you think I should call him and invite the two of them to have Thanksgiving up here?" she inquired. She looked at Pete, "Are you planning to stay here until then?" she wanted to know.

"Uh-huh," he answered. "That is if you don't mind. We are all still family, aren't we?" he asked.

"We sure are," Julie agreed, "There was a time that we three were all the family we had. Okay, I'll call Linc and invite him and Jason to come out here for a Thanksgiving reunion," she decided.

Hannah came to the parlor door, "Miss Julie, Mr. Pete, supper's ready," she announced.

"Thanks Hannah," Julie said. Turning to Pete she said, "Did you tell Linc that I'd call him tonight?" she asked sweetly, arching a brow at him.

Pete looked nonplussed, "I didn't say anything to him about Thanksgiving," he replied innocently.

Julie looked him right in the eye. "Sorry Pete, but I'm not buying your innocent act. This was your idea, so stop trying to deny it," she said primly with a twinkle in her eye. "You didn't fool me for a minute."

Pete threw up his arms, "Okay, you got me. I did suggest that they come out here. But I did it for you, honey. We're your family and at a time like this, you need your family," he added firmly.

Julie leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you," she said softly as she took his hand, "Why don't we have supper?"

"Okay, you're the boss," Pete surrendered as he followed her to the dining room.

**NEXT….PIECES TO A PUZZLE**


	8. PIECES TO A PUZZLE

_Author's Note: Here's the next installment that has Linc finally in the story and it'll be old times when he arrives at the ranch. And Pete is putting the pieces together as the plot thickens. A huge thanks for the readers giving the story 220 hits so far and the faithful reviewers Magic Swede65 and Jen23._

**PIECES TO A PUZZLE**

**Friday, November, 14, 1980, 10:45 AM PST**

Friday morning at the Bennett ranch was usually payday. It had become another one of Hank's tasks to collect and distribute the paychecks to all of the employees at the ranch. At one time, the payroll had about two dozen hands to tend to the care, feeding, cleaning and training of the Bennett prime stock. And the Steve Bennett had the reputation in equestrian circles of breeding horses of exceptional bloodlines. But word had gotten around about the problems Steve had with his partner, Russell Slade selling off some of the stock and potential buyers had become scarce. At this time that stock has diminished from approximately forty two strong to eighteen horses, including about seven breeding mares, six stallions, four geldings and Melissa's pony. And the work force was cut down to the Travis family, Charlie Duryea, John Baxter, and Willis Forman; three ranch hands whose jobs were to exercise the horses and assist with the difficult process of breeding for sale. In the last two years, Dan had been totally committed to networking at equestrian competitions when he wasn't competing, to build up confidence in the ranch again. And slowly, due to Dan's hard work and scruples, the stellar reputation that the Bennett Horse Ranch had had before was coming back. Now, with Dan gone, the ranch's operation had to continue and although David Slade was in charge of handling the business part, as Dan's widow, Julie felt that is was up to her to take care of the payroll. So that was her main task this morning. After having eaten breakfast (under Hannah and Pete's relentless urging) Julie went into the study to calculate the hours from the previous week so she could make out the checks. Pete followed her into the study to see if she needed any help.

With a sigh, Julie sat down at the desk, opened the side drawer and drew out a large check ledger. She then took the sheet that Hank had brought to her on Tuesday, which had the hours each employee worked logged on. The ranch didn't use a time clock, instead each employee wrote in their times in the morning and out in the afternoon in a log. Hank would take the log on Mondays and copy the times on a sheet and since Dan's passing, brought the sheet to Julie so she could figure the checks for each individual. She began to do the tabulations of the work hours and then tax and other deductions on the calculator.

Pete took a seat across from her and inquired, "Is there anything you want me to help you with?"

Julie looked up briefly from her work and smiled, "Thanks, Pete, but I've been doing this for a month and I've got the hang of it. So there's no need for you to hang around and be bored for the next couple of hours. Why don't you go for a ride out on the bridle path?" she suggested.

"I'm not bored, honey, really. But if you don't need me, I'm going to head into town to run an errand. I should be back around lunch," Pete announced as he got up to leave. He reached by the desk to take his briefcase with him.

"Okay, see you then," she responded, still busy with the payroll.

Pete stepped into the foyer and opened the front door to head to his car. As he opened the car door and climbed behind the wheel, he noticed David Slade's black pickup truck creeping sedately up the drive past the house, presumably toward the stable office. Pete was glad to see that he wasn't tearing up the drive like he did the other day when he almost hit Julie. However, Pete frowned, remembering what Julie had told him about Slade's advances and thought for a moment about putting off his trip into town, but then realized that he needed to talk to the authorities about the accident. Coming to a decision, he inserted the ignition key and started the engine, figuring that Julie would be able to take care of herself. Besides, he didn't plan on being gone long. He shifted the car into gear and pulled away.

When he got into town, Pete stopped the car and pulled over to consult the roadmap he had picked up when he first arrived on Tuesday. He looked up the police station, and then turned into traffic to head to the building. Once he parked the car, Pete took his briefcase and walked into the flat roofed off-white stucco building and approached the glass-enclosed reception area.

A young, uniformed police officer came over, slid the glass open and asked politely, "May I help you?"

Pete smiled, "I hope so," as he extracted a business card and handed it to the officer. "My name is Peter Cochrane and I represent H.C. Mutual Indemnity Co. in Beverly Hills. A client of mine put in a claim for the benefits on her husband's life insurance policy. May I speak to the investigator who handled the Daniel Bennett accident case, please?" he asked with an air of cool professionalism.

"Just a moment sir, and I'll get Lieutenant Rafferty for you. I believe he handled the investigation." Taking the business card, he turned about smartly and disappeared behind the glass to go to a partitioned area where several officers were seated at desks, carrying out different duties. The young desk officer was speaking to a tall, muscular man in his thirties with wheat colored hair and piercing blue eyes. The man took the card, peered over in Pete's direction, nodded brusquely and strode over to the door on the left of the glass partition separating the waiting area from the desks. He came through the door and smiled at Pete while offering his hand.

"Mr. Cochrane, I'm Lieutenant Lou Rafferty, how can I help you," he inquired.

Pete shook the officer's hand, "I'm here to investigate the circumstances behind the Daniel Bennett accident. It's routine for our company when a claim is put in for a payoff of a life insurance policy. Would it be possible to ask you some questions pertaining to the accident?" he asked.

"Sure, but didn't your company receive a copy of the death certificate from the coroner?"

"Yes, we did but there were a few areas that we would like more clarity on. Would you mind answering some questions?" Pete persisted.

Lieutenant Rafferty motioned with his hand, "Why don't you come back to my office? We'll be able to talk there. I'll try to answer whatever questions you have." He opened the door leading to the back offices and waited for Pete to precede him through the door, then led him to an office that was glass enclosed. He gestured for Pete to enter and followed him, closing the door behind. He offered a chair to Pete and then sat himself down behind the cluttered desk. "Okay, Mr. Cochrane, what can I do for you?"

Pete asked, "Is it possible for me to see a copy of the Bennett accident report?"

Lieutenant Rafferty answered, "Yes, but don't you have the copy sent with your copy of the death certificate?"

"Yes, but I want to see the original. The copy I have has some areas that are illegible."

Lieutenant Rafferty stood up and turned over to a file cabinet. He rifled through the top drawer and withdrew a file. He handed it to Pete. Pete opened the file and spent several minutes going over the report, then lifted up his briefcase onto his lap.

Pete opened his briefcase, withdrew the Bennett file and began, "Dan Bennett died as a result of a spinal injury caused by a fall of approximately two hundred fifty feet, is that correct?"

Lieutenant Rafferty nodded.

Pete went on, "And the equipment Dan Bennett used was in perfect repair? I mean the ladder and safety belt were in good shape?"

"As far as I was able to ascertain during my investigation, yes, Mr. Cochrane, it was. What exactly are you talking about?"

"Lieutenant Rafferty, when you investigated the accident, did you notice anything that could be construed as strange? I mean, did you see anything at the Bennett barn that could have pointed toward Mr. Bennett's death not being an accident?" he asked.

Lou Rafferty stared at Pete with suspicious eyes. He replied slowly, "Me and my colleague were quite thorough, Mr. Cochrane. We found no sign of anything that would suggest that Dan Bennett's death wasn't an accident," he finished. "Why do you ask?" he demanded.

"I would just like to know if there would be any reason that Dan Bennett's death would be deliberate. I know that the ranch was co-owned between Bennett and his business partner, David Slade," Pete reasoned.

"What are you driving at, Cochrane? Do you have reason to think that Dan's death wasn't an accident? And do you have evidence to back up your theory?" Lieutenant Rafferty inquired.

"I've done some checking at the ranch. And according to Hank Travis, the head hand out there, the Bennett ranch is insured for $1.3 million, payable to the co-owner upon the death of the other co-owner. And Hank says that Slade's been acting like he's the boss, being very pushy," Pete told him.

"Uh-huh. I never did like that guy even though he was Dan's best friend. Acts like he's got a chip on his shoulder and he's dying for someone to knock it off. But that's hardly a reason for suspecting him of murdering Dan. Dan was his best friend. I know 'cause Dan and I played football together in high school and we were pretty good friends. He and Dave were real tight," Lou Rafferty stated with a thoughtful look.

Pete looked directly at Lieutenant Rafferty, "Lieutenant, are you aware of the difficulties the ranch had with ownership, first with Dan's father and his partner who happened to be David Slade's father?" he questioned.

Lou cocked an eyebrow, "I had heard about it. You say you work for an insurance company. What does all that information have to do with a personal life insurance policy? You sound more like a cop," he stated.

"Well, to be honest, I used to be a cop. I worked undercover for the LAPD for five years," Pete admitted.

"Uh-huh. So you work for an insurance company now, doing investigations," Lou said.

"Actually, I own the company. I just came here to check on Bennett's widow. She's a close friend of mine."

"Ah yes, Julie. She's quite a lady. How's she doing?" Lou inquired.

"She's having a rough time. Which reminds me. Slade almost ran her down the other day," Pete informed him.

Lou became alert, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I pulled her out of the way before his hood hit her. But if I wasn't there, who knows what could have happened," Pete recounted. "Afterward, I put it all together with his contrary attitude and began investigating so I found out that there were circumstances that could connect Slade with a possible motive for murder."

Lou leaned back in his chair digesting all he had heard. He scrutinized Pete with his piercing blue gaze. "So you came up with all this by asking Hank Travis questions?"

"Yeah. Plus Slade's attitude seems strange. He's so defensive and with what you told me about your take on him it just seems to point at him being a suspect," Pete replied.

Lou gazed at Pete thoughtfully, "You're drawing conclusions, Pete. Could I call you that?"

Pete grinned, "Sure."

Lou continued, "We need to gather some concrete evidence, something that could really nail him. I mean if he did anything that added to Dan falling and breaking his neck, I'll lock him up and throw away the key," he promised grimly.

"So what's our next move?" Pete inquired.

"Well, why don't you keep digging and keep me informed," Lou handed Pete a card with his office phone number. "If you find anything else, give me a call." Pete nodded and got up to leave. He turned back and fixed Lou Rafferty with a smile.

"You played football, huh?" Pete asked "What position?"

Lou grinned, "Defensive back. I played the strong side with Dan. He was an outside linebacker."

Pete grinned back at him, "When I was playing, I always had to keep my eyes out for you guys. **5**I was a halfback."

"No kidding? Well, let's see if we can team up and score one for Dan, huh?" Lou said. "Don't forget to call me. And Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a cop anymore so if there's anything you find that is conclusive, don't do anything on your own," Lou reminded him.

"Okay, I'll call you first. I won't do anything, I promise," Pete said over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.

As he headed toward his car, Pete was pondering over the meeting with Lou Rafferty. The pieces weren't any closer to coming together, but at least he felt like he had an ally. He was more determined than ever to find evidence that would convict Slade, especially after Lieutenant Rafferty's own experience with Slade's belligerence. They both were guessing that he had something he was trying to hide. Pete got into the car, started the engine and pulled away to head back to the ranch.

**1:30 PM**

Julie had just finished making out the last paycheck for the ranch staff. She slid the check into an envelope and printed the last name on the front. Finished, she took the pile of envelopes and put an elastic band around them. She then picked up the phone and called down to the stable office to let Hank know he could pick up the checks.

The phone rang in the office twice before it was answered, "Bennett Horse Ranch, David Slade speaking."

Julie replied, "David, it's Julie. Is Hank there?"

"Hey Julie, how you doing?" David said in a pleased tone. "Hank's busy in the Far Corral, is there anything I can help you with?" he wanted to know.

"No, it's just that this week's paychecks are ready. I was calling to let Hank know so he can pick them up. Just give him that message for me if you see him," she directed.

"He's really tied up now so I'll come up to get them. So everyone can get their checks on time," he said.

Julie was about to protest, but she decided against it, "Okay David, I'm in the study with the checks. You can come up now if you're free," she said a touch resignedly.

"Okay. I'll be right up," David hung up.

Julie sighed and mentally prepared herself for David's visit. She suddenly wondered where Pete was and when he would be back. She laughed nervously, realizing that she was slipping back into old patterns of looking to Pete for protection like she did when she first began to work for the force. His being here and acting like her protector like old times had also helped her to experience the sense of déjà vu. He never made it a secret that he always felt fiercely protective of her, always rescuing her, always shielding her and it secretly pleased her. She was younger then, and naïve in many ways. 6But she wasn't that naïve, unsure girl who had run away from the hell that was her home and got in trouble with the police anymore. She was the widow of one of the most respected landowners in Salinas. The ranch had an impeccable reputation and as Dan was held in high esteem, and as his wife, so was she. And now that Dan was gone, Julie was totally committed to carrying on Dan's legacy and his goal of bringing the ranch back to its former prestige.

Julie's reverie was interrupted by a knock on the half-opened door of the study. Startled out of her thoughts, she glanced up and saw David Slade standing there with an indolent grin on his handsome face. He was wearing tightly fitting jeans, and a royal blue sport shirt that was open to allow his well-furred chest to peek through. David knew that due to his physical attributes, all the women in the area, both single and married, found him quite fascinating. He was fully aware of his effect on women and seemed to revel in it. Julie wondered sarcastically if he undid his shirt buttons deliberately to shower that effect on her. She decided to act cool and professional.

"Hi Julie. You're looking fine as always. Lovelier than ever," he purred, his eyes on her appreciatively.

Julie ignored his hot gaze, "Thank you David." She handed him the stack of envelopes. "Here's the payroll. Kindly give it to Hank to distribute to the hands," she directed icily.

"Hey, why the deep freeze? Are you still mad about the other day? I said I was sorry and I meant it, Julie," David said in a conciliatory manner. He looked around curiously, "So where's your Beverly Hills bodyguard? I'm surprised that he's not here since it seems that wherever you go, he follows. Kind of like a faithful hound," he added snidely.

Julie's eyes narrowed slightly, "Pete's running an errand in town. Which reminds me. David, why did you tell him about the day I met Dan?" she questioned sharply.

David looked unconcerned. "I figured that he already knew. I mean since he is an old and close friend of yours, I thought you'd have told him," he replied lazily.

"It really wasn't your place to say anything to Pete. It was my decision and choice to tell him, not yours," Julie stated. "And there was a reason that I chose not to, but that also is none of your concern," she added acidly.

"Okay, well as Dan's best friend I was just acting in his place. He'd probably have thrown Cochrane out of here if he were here. I was just doing what he would've done," David declared defensively.

"And who, pray tell, appointed you to take Dan's place?" Julie questioned waspishly. "I didn't, and I don't want or need you to defend Dan's memory. Pete Cochrane is someone who is like my family, and as such, Dan would've welcomed him here. And if Dan were still alive, there would be no question of my loyalty and love because he trusted me. He may have been angry at one time towards Pete but Dan knew that I loved him without doubt so there would be no question as to whether or not Pete would be welcome here. Because he would be and he is," she finished definitely.

"Well I guess you put me in my place," David said laconically. The sound of the front door opening and closing caused him to turn his head and he announced dryly, "I guess we all know who that is," as Pete entered the study.

Both men eyed each other warily. David raised his hand in a sardonic salute as he headed out the study door. Pete's eyes followed him with a glare as he left and then he looked at Julie, "So what was he doing here?" he asked her, curious.

Julie sighed, "I had called down to the stable office for Hank to pick up the paychecks. He was busy, so David offered to come and get them." She saw the question forming on Pete's lips and before he could ask it she answered, "No, he managed to behave himself, so you can relax."

Pete took a seat before the desk. "So why are you so uptight?" he questioned gazing intently at her.

Julie smiled ruefully, "I can't hide anything from you. Actually, I asked him why he told you about me and Dan's first meeting."

"What did he say?" Pete wanted to know, leaning forward with interest.

"That he was standing up for Dan. As his best friend, he appointed himself to take Dan's place, but I straightened him out. I told him that I didn't ask him to take Dan's place and that you were my family and you're staying here was none of his concern," Julie sniffed.

Pete threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, I wish I could've been a fly on the wall to see his face when you lowered the boom. Man, I bet it was sweet," he added cheerfully.

Julie managed a reluctant smile, "I don't know how sweet it was but I do know that he has no doubt as to what his place is. And it's definitely not in Dan's place. As if he could take Dan's place," she stated with a hint of contempt. Changing the subject, she asked Pete, "So did you get the errand done that you needed done?"

Pete leaned back in the chair, "Yeah well, not how I expected, but satisfactorily none the less," he said enigmatically.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said in a mildly hurt tone. She got up to leave and Pete quickly got to his feet to stop her.

"Look, honey, when I'm ready to tell you what I'm doing, I will," Pete promised. "For now, just trust me, okay?" he pleaded, his hands on her shoulders.

Julie nodded, gazing up at him, "If there's anyone I do trust, Pete, it's you."

Pete deftly changed the subject, "By the way, have you called Linc yet about Thanksgiving? I have to contact my pilot Captain Osborne to get a flight plan and clearance from O'Hare once everything's all set," he informed her.

Julie eyed him with dismay, "I forgot! What time does he get home from school?" she asked, hurrying back to the desk to pick up her address book for the phone number.

"Relax, sweetheart, he's probably not home from school yet," Pete reassured her. He consulted his watch, "It's about three thirty over there in Chicago, he'll be home in about an hour. Why don't we have some lunch and then you can call him?" he suggested.

"Okay. Let's go see what Hannah has out there," Julie took Pete's arm and they headed toward the kitchen.

After lunch, Julie and Pete went back into the study. Julie seated herself behind the desk and looked up Linc's phone number. She picked up the receiver and began dialing. As she waited for the line to be picked up, she glanced at Pete, who was sitting in a chair, casually leafing through a magazine, waiting. Finally someone answered.

"Yeah?" Linc's voice answered.

Julie smiled, "Guess who?"

Linc laughed delightedly, "Hey, Julie! How are ya, baby?" His voice became subdued, "Pete told me about what happened to Dan, I'm really sorry."

Julie's smile faded a bit, "Thanks, Linc," she replied.

"How's Melissa doing?"

"She's hanging in there. She's more worried about me than anything. She's over with some friends till Sunday."

Linc gently admonished her, "Why didn't you call me? I'd have come right out there, you know. You're family, just like Pete is."

"I know Linc, but I was a total mess after the accident. I didn't call Pete either and he read me the riot act about it. Are you going to do the same?" she inquired.

"No, of course not. But you do know that you can call me too if you're in trouble. I can hop on a plane and be there whenever you need me to," Linc said distinctly.

"Okay, okay. I will I promise. The reason I called is to ask you if you and Jason have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Julie requested.

Linc replied, "Not really. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you and Jason come out here and have Thanksgiving with Melissa and me? Pete's going to be here too, he's here now as a matter of fact. We could have a reunion," Julie said hopefully.

"Pete had mentioned that."

"I know," Julie said looking at Pete with a Cheshire Cat smile. "He said the same thing to me. Shall we make our former colleague and present buddy happy?" she suggested impishly. Pete rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head pityingly.

"Okay," Linc replied pseudo reluctantly, "I guess so." He laughed, "All kidding aside, when I tell Jason, he's going to flip. He's never been out of Chicago since I adopted him. And when I tell him we're spending Thanksgiving at a horse ranch, there'll be no living with him. Okay, Julie, count us in!"

Julie grinned, "Terrific! When can we expect you?"

Linc said, "I'll talk to the principal. Then tell Pete I'll let him know what day and time. He's sending his jet out for us," he added airily.

"Oh, I was aware of that. Well, it pays to have friends in high places," Julie said, looking at Pete who was concentrating on his magazine, trying not to eavesdrop. "I'll let him know to expect your call. Bye, bye Linc."

"Okay, Julie, I'll be talking to you both soon. Bye," Linc said as he hung up.

Julie hung up the phone on its cradle. Pete tossed aside his magazine and said, "Well?"

She leaned forward on the desk, "He said he's going to talk to his principal and get back to us. He told me to tell you that as soon as he knows the day and time, he'll call you," she stated. "He also told me that you're sending your jet out for him and Jason. It looks like you had this all planned, Pete," she added somewhat laconically.

Pete was instantly alert, "Don't you want him to come?" he asked in a small voice.

"You know I do. It's just that I'm not the best company right now. It's the first holiday without Dan and it's going to be hard enough without having to entertain," Julie said peevishly.

Pete rose from his chair and came over to place his hands on the desk so he could look directly at her, "So, who says you have to entertain us, huh? Honey, we're not just ordinary friends, we're your family, and we want to be here at Thanksgiving for you and Melissa. So you both don't have to feel alone. We love you and we want to help you through this," he stated with conviction.

Julie lowered her eyes, "I know, I love you guys too, especially for this. I just am feeling helpless now and I don't like it. I've been trying to stand on my own two feet, and I feel like I've taken giant steps backward," she replied with disgust.

Pete reached over and lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes, "Sweetheart, everybody needs to reach out at times," he said reasonably. "I'm just glad that I'm here for you to reach out to. And Linc wants to help too. Didn't he say that you should have told him about the accident?" he asked gently.

"Uh-huh," Julie answered casting her eyes down.

"Well, then don't you see that we both just want to help you through this? With the exception of the Travises, you and Melissa are all alone. Dan's folks are gone and your mom is your mom, unfortunately. You need us, Julie, and we need to be here for you. Me especially, 'cause you mean everything to me. I want to help you feel joy again," he confessed ardently.

"Oh, Pete, you're such a sweet man. And such a good friend. I'm very blessed to have a friend like you," Julie said with a catch in her voice. "I'm sorry to appear so ungrateful," she added shamefully. She got up and walked around the desk to where Pete was standing.

"Stop, okay? You're not ungrateful, you just need to learn to accept help gracefully again. That doesn't mean that you're no longer independent, it just means that you need help for now. And Linc and I are more than happy to help," Pete reassured her, brushing a stray strand of ash blonde hair from her eyes as he took her elbow and walked her out of the study.

**Friday, November 14, 1980, 4:30 CST**

****Linc Hayes was sitting in his comfortable but austere Chicago apartment by the lake replacing the phone on its cradle. After talking to Julie, he immediately called his principal and asked for permission to leave early for Thanksgiving vacation. He mentioned to her the family tragedy (after all Julie was family) and she insisted that he take as much time as he needed. He told her his last day would be the Wednesday a week before Thanksgiving and that he'd probably be back to class the following Wednesday after the holiday.

Linc stretched his still lean body with a yawn and contemplated the plans for Thanksgiving. At the age of thirty-three, he was viewing his life and choices with much satisfaction. He was still single but he was content in that state, happy to have his son Jason as his family. He was feeling a sense of loss for Julie for he knew how truly happy she had been in her marriage. The loss of her husband must have been deeply devastating to her and her daughter and he was glad that Pete was with her. Linc smiled as he thought of Pete and Julie, his two closest friends and he was looking forward to seeing them again. He just wished it could have been under happier circumstances. Linc allowed his mind to drift back in time to when the three of them were almost joined at the hip, they were so close.

**_Flashback:_**

**_A gold Dodge Charger cruising the streets of L.A. The three of them, all sitting in the front seat, Pete driving, Julie in the middle and Linc riding shotgun. And the cases---_****_7 _****_uncovering drug deals---_****_8 _****_searching for a stolen car with a bomb attached---_****_9 _****_helping orphaned kids---_****_10 _****_finding missing Vietnam vets---the list goes on. Five years of cases that had them almost to the brink of death that had them in situations, which left them questioning the wisdom in doing the job they had been doing. Yet, at the same time they were so in tuned to each other that they almost knew each other's thoughts. They not only worked together, they played together, socializing with each other on a regular basis. They were indeed each other's family, closer than some blood relations._**

_**End flashback**_

Linc thought also about them coming together last year to assist Chief Greer. He and Julie both had made their lives successful and happy apart from the Squad but Pete had been showing himself to be the only member who was wishing for a return to the past. It was obvious in light of his failed marriage that he was still clinging to the good memories and was enjoying the temporary return to their former lives. Linc also knew that Pete was still hung up on Julie, displayed by his response to hearing of her loss. He seemed determined to do everything in his power to help her through. And this trip for the approaching holiday was a part of that. At a time like this, with a death so close to the holidays, families need each other. And they all were family, no matter how different or removed from each other their individual lives were now.

The front door opened and Linc was jolted out of his musings. Jason came running in clutching his football, which he tossed carelessly on the floor as he headed toward the kitchen where the housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson was busy preparing the evening meal. But he was halted in his tracks by his father's stern voice.

"Jason Alexander Hayes, you put that ball away where it belongs!" Linc ordered, a frown on his handsome face. "You know better then to just leave it by the door."

"Yes sir," Jason said meekly. He went over to the door, retrieved the ball and brought it to his room, where he promptly deposited it in his closet. He then went directly to his father.

"I put it away, Dad. I'm sorry that I forgot, I was just hungry and I wanted to get a snack. I was gonna put it away after I ate anyway."

Linc insisted, "But you know the rules around here pal, no making extra work for Mrs. Johnson. You're not a little boy anymore and you have to obey rules."

"I know Dad, I won't forget," Jason said, his eyes cast down.

Linc reached over and embraced his son, following the pact they had made to never go to bed angry with each other. It was a pact they had made a long time ago, when Linc had won custody of Jason from the state, who had the then three-year-old Jason in one foster home after another. Jason's biological parents were drug addicts who had abused their son, leaving him alone and uncared for so they could feed their habit. The Chicago police, in the parents' broken-down tenement apartment, found him, screaming, half-starved, and lying in his own excrement. Linc had found out about the boy from his girlfriend at the time, a social worker that had Jason as part of her caseload. At the time, Linc had just moved out to Chicago from L.A. to accept a teaching position at an inner-city junior high school. The last thing he had expected was to take in a tiny abandoned waif, who had had enough hard knocks in his brief life to last the rest of it. But the then he saw the toddler, a beautiful cinnamon colored boy with inky curls. From the moment Linc set eyes on him, Jason had stolen his heart and with the support of his principal at school and his girlfriend, Linc went through the lengthy process of adopting Jason. It was difficult, because he was a single man but his exemplary record as a former police officer along with the recommendations from his teaching position, the Chicago Board of Education, and the social worker helped to convince the state adoption agency that Jason would be getting a good home. And then there was his next-door neighbor; a wonderfully loving and warm fiftysomething widow, Mrs. Johnson, who was hired as a housekeeper and loved Jason as if he were her own son. Since she and her late husband were childless, Jason filled a void in her life as well. Linc considered himself blessed to have Mrs. J as he called her because the relationship with the social worker had fizzled and with the exception of a few occasional dates, he had no steady woman in his life.

Jason broke from Linc's embrace and Linc looked into his son's almond eyes, "Hey son, how would you like to go out to California to spend Thanksgiving at a horse ranch?"

Jason blinked unbelievingly, "A horse ranch? Really?"

Linc snickered, "Yeah, really. We're invited to go out to Julie's ranch and spend Thanksgiving with her, her daughter Melissa and Uncle Pete."

"Uncle Pete? You mean Uncle Pete's gonna be there?" Jason adored Pete.

"Yeah and he's even going to come out in his jet and get us. So what do you think about that, huh?" Linc asked, watching his son's face burst into a pleased smile.

"Solid!" Jason shouted in glee, using Linc's favorite expression. Linc threw his head back and laughed. Mrs. Johnson, hearing the commotion, came hurrying out to the living room.

"Mercy, is everything all right?" she asked worriedly.

Linc grinned widely, "Everything's fine, Mrs. J. We're just finalizing our plans for Thanksgiving. Seems we're going out to California for a family reunion." Jason giggled happily as Mrs. Johnson turned and headed back to the kitchen, shaking her head.

**NEXT...COMING TOGETHER **


	9. COMING TOGETHER

_Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe it but this story has 23 reviews—and since the hits have been rising I promised one reviewer that I would update this weekly so here's the next installment. Thanks to all the readers and reviiewers._

**COMING TOGETHER **

**Sunday, November 16, 1980, 7:30 AM PST**

It was a brightly sunlit Sunday morning, the chilled air being warmed by the golden rays of the rising sun. Julie lay in her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes and stretching her arms above her head. She didn't get up right away though; preferring instead to lay in bed and remember the events of the day before. It had been Saturday, and Pete suggested that they get out and had asked her out to lunch so he took her to a Mexican restaurant just outside of Salinas where they had decided to just relax and enjoy each other's company, talking and laughing together like they used to. Pete was excited, telling her all about his new beach house and the vintage Dodge Charger he was restoring and then invited her and Melissa to come out to the beach house for a visit, asking all about Melissa. She then told him about raising Melissa, from her first steps, to her first words, to the first day she went to school. She was afraid he might have been just polite when he asked about her but she was pleasantly surprised to see he was really genuinely interested in knowing everything about her daughter. She could see the yearning in his eyes as she relayed all about the joy she had watching Melissa advance through the different stages of growth. Julie knew that he was missing being a father, and was probably thinking about the child his ex-wife aborted. Julie felt sorry for Pete, for she could tell that **i **he desperately wanted to have a family. She wondered if that were another reason for his insisting on staying with her. She was not blind, for she could see that he was still carrying a big torch for her, he practically had admitted it the other day in so many words. And his actions spoke even louder. All day yesterday, at lunch, he would gaze penetratingly into her eyes, paying little attention to anything else. Afterward when they went for a long drive, talking about old times, he used terms of endearment frequently when addressing her like he used to as he often reached over to squeeze her hand and hold it there as it lay beside her on the seat. But his advances were tentative, always aware of her widowed state and allowing that state to create a boundary that he strictly observed. In his pursuit of her Pete had always been a gentleman before and that hadn't changed, he still played by the rules. Julie felt her own feelings for him get deeper and more intense, for they always had a warm sense of camaraderie and a deep respect for each other, but she was also rediscovering all the things about him that made her fall for him before. When they were in the restaurant, she surreptitiously glanced at all of the women there who were eyeing Pete admiringly. He looked very attractive in his tweed sport jacket, avocado sport shirt, dress jeans, and boots; his brown unruly curls framing his ruggedly handsome face and those warm sea green eyes. Julie had felt a little like she did when she first met him; **ii**she was quite attracted to him then even when he perfectly fit the description of the Spoiled Rich Kid from Beverly Hills. But considering their vastly different backgrounds, she was also a bit in awe and covered that by trying to appear indifferent and blasé working with him, even when he began to show signs that clearly indicated he was interested in her. While the three of them were working closely together daily, and even socializing together frequently she had seen that Pete had been attracted to her. They both spent a few years, denying the mutual feelings that had developed between them, both to themselves as well as to each other, seeing other people, **2 **even falling in love briefly with other people, but always somehow coming back to each other. They even called each other up after dates with others and talked over the events of the dates, commiserating sometimes into the wee hours. They became almost inseparable, mutually concerned for each other's welfare when the other was **1 **sick or **6 **wrestling with some private problem. In their last year on the force, they had finally begun seeing each other romantically on a regular basis. Although they didn't sleep together, they became close and their closeness was getting to a point of making a commitment to each other. But it didn't work out that way, they broke up and went separate ways, to lead separate lives. And now, eight years later, here they were again, adults now with adult experiences, yet feeling what they felt for each other as strong as ever. Julie was really struggling with her mixed emotions, for although she missed and still loved Dan dearly, Pete's freely given concern and attentiveness awakened feelings she had not felt since before they quit the Squad.

Suddenly, Julie glanced at the clock on her nightstand and realizing the time, she jumped up out of bed and hurried to the closet to choose a dress. It was Sunday and she knew that this morning she was going to Sunday service at Matt and Debi Henderson's church and afterward, picking up Melissa. She shook out a dove gray dress and a black blazer and then headed out to the bathroom to take a shower. She was surprised when the guestroom door opened and Pete stepped out, resplendent and fully dressed in an expensive dark taupe suit, cream dress shirt, silk tie, and dark brown dress shoes. He smiled and greeted her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said warmly.

Julie took in his appearance with a mixture of admiration and puzzlement, "Good morning to you too. You look quite dashing this morning. Do you have a special errand you have to run?" she questioned.

"No, I thought I'd come to service with you. I could drive us there and we could pick up Melissa afterward," Pete replied.

Julie began to protest, "You don't have to go to service with me, Pete. I thought that you might have wanted to sleep late."

Pete chuckled, "I have been known to get up to attend Sunday services on occasion. I used to go every week with my mother right after my father passed away. I haven't gone too much of late, but I could stand to go today. As a matter of fact, I really want to go," he said persuasively.

"Okay. Why don't you go down and have some coffee or something? I should be ready to leave by nine fifteen. Service is at ten and it takes only twenty minutes to get there. Melissa will be out of Sunday school by quarter of ten and I want to see her before service starts," she informed him as she headed into the bathroom.

"All right, I'll head down to the kitchen for some coffee and meet you in the parlor when you're ready," Pete said as Julie closed the bathroom door. The sound of the shower was heard next as Pete made his way downstairs.

Forty five minutes later, Julie emerged from her room dressed in the sedate dove gray silk dress with long sleeves, a black belt, black pumps, and a black wool blazer. She wore no jewelry, save her watch and rings and her hair was pulled away from her face with a black barrette. She also wore little makeup, but that didn't detract from her delicate beauty, in fact, it made her loveliness stand out even more so.

She carefully made her way downstairs and to the parlor where Pete was waiting. He smiled his approval of her appearance.

"You look lovely, honey. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," she answered. "We should go now so I can see Melissa before service," Julie took her clutch purse and Pete offered his arm. They headed out the front door to climb into the Mercedes and drove to the service. . . .

Emmanuel Chapel was a non-denominational Christian church that was just on the outskirts of the southeastern section of Salinas. It was a modern styled lodge building, which sported a large sanctuary, and along with the pastor's office, had three large rooms that served as Sunday school classroom, a nursery, and a kitchen. Outside adjacent to the building was an enclosed playground for the children of the attendees to play after services and during fellowship gatherings. Emmanuel Chapel had a vast membership body, and its ample parking lot was usually completely filled every Sunday. Matthew Henderson was a gifted preacher as well as a compassionate and caring servant of God who spent his time running a soup kitchen and homeless shelter in Salinas while fulfilling his duties as pastor. His wife Debi ran a women's ministry and was administrator of the Sunday school as well as playing piano, occasionally soloing with her beautiful soprano voice. The Hendersons were much beloved by their congregation and the surrounding community.

Pete pulled into the church parking lot and found a space about twenty yards from the front door. He parked the car, turned off the engine and then opened the door to climb out. He headed toward the passenger door to help Julie but she had already exited the car by herself, locking and closing the door. He gave her a perplexed look as he reached for her elbow but she pulled away to put distance between them.

"Are you upset with me, Julie? You were pretty quiet on the ride here," Pete wanted to know as they began walking toward the front door of the church.

She stopped and looked at him, "Of course not, Pete. It's just that Dan and I attended here regularly with Melissa and I don't want anyone here to think that there could be anything improper going on. A lot of people here knew Dan long before we were married and they held him in high esteem. They accepted me because I was his wife. Some might wonder what I am doing coming here with another man one month after my husband's death," she admitted a little reluctantly, not wanting to hurt Pete' feelings.

Pete eyed her with a slight frown, "I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry, honey," he said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Julie patted his hand, reassuring him, "I didn't say that to make you feel guilty. _I'm_ just trying not to look or feel guilty,"

Pete took her aside, "Look, Julie, we've done nothing to feel guilty for. I'm an old friend and I'm just here to help out at this difficult time." Besides," he added curtly, "it's really nobody's business."

"That's true," Julie said sheepishly. "Forgive me?"

"Always," he said with an engaging smile. He took her arm, "Shall we go?" She nodded and they headed for the front door of the church.

A young couple in their late twenties dressed in their Sunday finery, were greeting the throng of people filing into the sanctuary. They smiled warmly as Pete and Julie entered and handed them each a church bulletin, welcoming them to the morning service. Pete and Julie returned the smiles and politely thanked them. As they headed over to enter the sanctuary, their progress was interrupted by a petite, vivacious strawberry blonde who rushed over to them.

"Julie!" she cried delightedly as she hugged Julie tightly. "I'm so glad to see you here today. Melissa told us that you were coming this morning to service and pick her up. You know Matt and I would've brought her this afternoon if you didn't feel up to it," she chattered.

"I know Debi, but you and Matt have done enough. Besides, I haven't been to Sunday service since Dan died, it was just too painful and I needed to come," Julie replied. "Is Melissa in children's church now?"

"No, she's with the children's choir. They're going to sing this morning, I just came from there and they're going to be wonderful," Debi said with a bright smile.

Suddenly remembering that Pete was standing there politely observing the exchange between the two women, Julie included him into the circle by saying, "Oh Debi, let me introduce you to an old and very close friend of mine, Pete Cochrane. Pete, this is Debi Henderson. Her husband Matt is the pastor here and an old friend of Dan's."

Pete courteously offered his hand, "I'm glad to meet you, Debi."

Debi's hazel eyes twinkled with genuine warmth as she shook his hand, "Same here, Pete. Welcome to our service. I hope you enjoy it." She suddenly realized the time and said hurriedly, "Please forgive me, I have to get ready, service is about to start. Go find some seats, the two of you," Debi said as she took off in a flurry of energy.

Pete shook his head with disbelief, "Wow, what a dynamo. She seems like quite a lady," he said taking Julie's arm and leading her into the nearly full sanctuary.

"That she is. She and Matt are a great couple. They have two terrific girls and they put love in everything they do," Julie stated with admiration. They spotted a space big enough for two people on a pew about four seats down from the front on the left. Pete allowed Julie to precede him and then took the seat next to her.

At the head of the sanctuary, there was a platform that had about five dynamic mikes suspended from the ceiling. In addition, there were four mike stands to the front of the platform. A large maple wood lectern with a microphone stood off to the right as well as about three chairs. A baby grand piano was to the left and a guitar rested against the front leg of the piano. A tall young man with reddish hair in a turtleneck sweater with a tan sport coat walked over to the guitar, picked it up, and attached a cable to an amplifier that was on a raised stand behind the piano and strummed a few chords. He took one of five music stands and placed it perpendicular to the piano so he could stand behind it while he played. Debi Henderson scurried up the stairs of the platform and seated herself at the piano where she began to play a medley of traditional hymns in an upbeat orchestration. The fellow with the guitar joined in providing harmony. Matt Henderson then walked up to the platform and retrieved a microphone. He smiled warmly to the congregation and welcomed them as one would welcome an intimate circle of close friends. He bowed his head in prayer to begin the benediction. At the conclusion, he directed the congregation to join in the worship by singing, but to Pete's surprise, the songs weren't traditional hymns, and they were made up of energetic, modern music with verses from the Scriptures. The lyrics were projected onto a screen that hung down the middle of the platform. The entire sanctuary erupted into song and joyful praise. Pete was amazed, for he was used to worship of God being stodgy and tedious, as the older more mainstream denominations tended to be. This was a different experience for him, for the joy on the faces of the members of the congregation was genuine. The whole scene reminded him of a large camp meeting, with everyone enjoying the warmth and camaraderie that enveloped the place. He found himself joining in with the unusual style of worship and felt that if worshiping God could be like this, he wouldn't mind attending church services on a regular basis. He had no idea that churches like this existed.

As the worship concluded, Matt Henderson spoke to the congregation again, "Are there any special requests for prayer this morning? Philippians 4:6 says 'Be careful for nothing; but in every thing by prayer and supplication with thanksgiving let your requests be made known unto God.' So let's bring our requests to God this morning, knowing he loves us and wants to supply our needs."

Hands came up, scattered throughout the sanctuary with specific requests, which Matt repeated and mentioned to the group to remember as they went to prayer. This too was new to Pete, for prayer in the church he had attended with his family was silent and private, not like this, with everyone praying for each other's needs. He was extremely impressed by the format.

When prayer was finished, Matt announced to the congregation, "We are blessed to have a special musical selection sung this morning by our own children's choir, doing their own rendition of a medley of 'He's Got The Whole World' and 'This Little Light Of Mine.'"

The entire room broke out in applause as two dozen children, between the ages of six and twelve filed up to the platform before the four microphone stands. A young girl of eighteen dressed in a burgundy dress with raven hair stood before the gathering of children and directed them as the piano and guitar provided a backdrop for their sweet voices. They sang in perfectly blended unison with a special energy only children could have. All across the congregation parents beamed with delight and watched as their offspring presented their own praise. Pete glanced at Julie and her eyes shone with love and pride as she had them trained on Melissa raising her voice to sing in unison with the other kids. He looked at Melissa and was feeling a measure of pride as well, even though she wasn't his biological daughter. She was such a beautiful little girl, with her mother's delicate features and golden hair as she stood there and followed the choir director's lead carefully, her eyes focused on the rapidly moving hands. Pete was totally enchanted by the song and by the children in their simplicity of interpreting the message of the song. He couldn't help feeling a small tinge of envy as he watched Julie and all the other parents with their eyes transfixed on their children, glowing with approval. He knew then without any doubt in his mind or heart that he wanted to be a father. When the song was over, the entire congregation gave a standing ovation as the children trooped off the platform and out the back of the sanctuary.

Matt said heartily to the still applauding group, "That's going to be a tough act to follow but with the Lord's help, I'll try." The clapping began to die down and the congregation took their seats. The collection was taken and when the bag came to him, Pete pulled a $50 bill out of his wallet and tossed it in. Matt then stepped up to the lectern to begin his sermon. He read from the book of Ecclesiastes, the third chapter, verses 1-8; the passage that spoke of different seasons. Pete was somewhat familiar with the text, not because he had memorized it as a boy, but because they made up the lyrics of the popular sixties song by the Byrds, "Turn, Turn, Turn." But after he read the passage, Matt's sermon took the text and explained each verse in a manner that enabled the listeners to apply it to their daily lives.

_**To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven. **_

_**A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;**_

_**A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;**_

_**A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;**_

_**A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;**_

_**A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;**_

_**A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;**_

_**A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.**_

When Matt spoke of the time to die, he began, "This part especially touches me at this time. Just over a month ago, I lost a dear friend who died suddenly. Most of you knew him as well, Dan Bennett. I've had to admit though, that I've been spending a great deal of time questioning why a loving God as I know would allow my good friend to be taken away from me. But, let us not forget that he was taken from his wife and daughter as well." Pete glanced at Julie to see how she was taking the words and noticed a tear that trickled down her cheek as she focused her full attention to the message. He reached to squeeze her hand comfortingly, but she paid no heed, just continued to listen raptly.

Matt continued, "I've also been quite angry with the Lord about taking Dan away, but I also realized that the Lord loved Dan as He loves you and me, as He loves Dan's widow Julie and his daughter Melissa. The point being that the Lord loves us all and He's there to help us bear the burden of pain and grief. And one day, I'm going to see my friend Dan again in Heaven. That's my comfort and it should be yours as well, for everyone who truly believes in Christ as their Savior will see their loved ones again if they too, believed."

Matt went on to take each verse and paraphrase it in easily understandable parables. He made it a point to let the congregation know that no matter the season or circumstance, positive or negative, good times or bad; that God was constant, never changing, and always there to help bear the burdens of life. Parts of the sermon caused a titter to spread among the congregation, for Matt used the illustration of being a packrat who kept things far beyond their use as well as other amusing anecdotes. The message as a whole was relevant and Pete found himself examining his own life and past circumstances in light of the illustrations Matt eloquently presented. He again was deeply impressed by the sermon, as he was with the entire service.

As the service drew to a close, Matt invited all those who were visiting the church for the first time to meet in the Sunday school class with him and Debi for coffee and fellowship. As they left their seat and made their way to exit the sanctuary, Pete and Julie were discussing the sermon. When they got to the crowded hallway, they both headed for the Sunday schoolroom.

Melissa immediately spotted Julie as she and Pete arrived at the room. She raced up to Julie and threw her arms around her as Julie knelt to receive her daughter's ecstatic greeting. Melissa nearly knocked both of them flat as she affectionately tackled her mother and Julie was there, loving every minute of it. Pete couldn't suppress the grin that spread on his lips as he witnessed the touching scene before him.

Melissa cried, "Oh, Mommy, I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much!"

Julie stood up and picked up Melissa to hold her tight, "Oh baby, I missed you too! And I'm so glad you're coming home with me. We're going to spend some time together, doing special things." She nestled her face in Melissa's hair, savoring the smell and feel of her only child, "Did you have fun with Lydia and Rebeccah?" she wanted to know as she moved her face back to look into Melissa's cornflower blue eyes.

"Uh-huh. We went to the woods to gather pinecones. I'm gonna make a wreath for us to hang on our door at Christmas. Mrs. Henderson says she's gonna teach us how at our Honeybee meeting this week," Melissa chattered breathlessly. She hugged Julie again and then over her shoulder, she saw Pete standing there for the first time.

Melissa eyed him with curiosity, "Who are you?" she asked boldly as Julie put her down on her feet.

Pete smiled charmingly, "Hi, Melissa, I'm Pete," he replied as he offered his hand. "I'm a friend of your mother's."

Julie said, "Honey, I told you that I had a friend who came to see me. That's who Pete is. He's a very old friend of mine."

Ignoring his outstretched hand, Melissa examined Pete with her hands on her hips, "You knowed my mommy a long time?" she inquired.

Pete withdrew his hand but continued smiling down on her, "Yes, sweetheart, I've known your mommy a long time. I heard about what happened to your daddy and I came here to help her. And to help you," he added, kneeling down to look right at her.

"I don't need any help. I know my Daddy's in Heaven. So how are you going to help me?" Melissa demanded with a wary look in her eyes.

Pete thought for a minute, his face a study in concentration. His expression brightened as he came up with an answer, "When you have trouble with your homework, I can help you," he suggested hopefully.

"My mommy does that. And she's real smart. Are you as smart as her?" Melissa asked him pointedly.

Pete nodded gravely, "I know she's very smart. I'm as smart as she is in some things, not as smart as she is in others," he admitted sheepishly.

Melissa looked at him doubtfully. "Well, I guess you can't really help me then, can you?" she declared.

Julie gasped, "Melissa Bennett, you apologize to Pete for being so rude! You know better than to speak to grown-ups like that!" she admonished sharply.

"Yes, Mommy," Melissa put her head down, "I'm sorry," she said meekly, avoiding Pete's eyes. She retreated over to Julie's side and watched Pete with a guarded look.

Pete said comfortingly, "That's okay, honey." He rose up as Matt and Debi Henderson came up to them with their daughters Lydia and Rebeccah right behind them. Melissa detached herself from Julie's side and joined her friends, surreptitiously watching Pete as he stood there.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything. We wanted to come and talk with you sooner but we had a whole crowd come in for coffee and they just began thinning out," Debi said brightly. "Pete, this is my husband Matt," she introduced with her hand on Matt's broad shoulder. "And these," she added gesturing with her other hand, "are our daughters, Lydia and Rebeccah."

Matt put forth his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pete. My wife tells me that you and Julie are old friends,"

Pete shook his hand warmly, "Yeah, I've known Julie for almost thirteen years. We used to work together." He grinned at the two girls who smiled shyly at him, "Hi girls, it's nice to meet you." He addressed Matt, "I was very impressed with your sermon this morning, Reverend. I admit that your service is not like any church service I've ever attended before. I really enjoyed it."

"Please, call me Matt," he directed in a friendly manner. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and you liked the message. Where are you from, if I may ask?" Matt inquired.

"I live on the beach in Monterey now but I was born in Beverly Hills. I still work there during the week and spend the weekends at my house in Monterey," Pete informed him.

Matt couldn't help but be impressed, "Beverly Hills? You were born there? How did you meet Julie? She told us that she grew up in San Francisco," he pressed.

The three girls, Melissa, Lydia, and Rebeccah had taken off to play outside. Pete glanced at Julie and seeing no sign from her to say nothing then told the story, "We worked together undercover for the LAPD. **vi**When I was a kid, I got in trouble with the law, stealing a car. My parents kicked me out because it was the last straw for them. I had up to then pretty much did everything I could to make their lives miserable. I was one very spoiled, rich brat. One day, the head of the juvenile department of the LAPD, Captain Adam Greer approached me and asked if I wanted to work undercover to help with the increased number of kids getting into trouble. I had no other offers on the table and my parents had washed their hands of me so I agreed. That's where I met Julie and me, her, and our friend Linc Hayes made up a special squad where we all worked undercover," he finished.

Matt and Debi looked surprised. Debi glanced at Julie, "I never knew you were a police officer, Julie. Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, curious.

Julie put her head down appearing somewhat embarrassed, "I became a police officer when I ran away from my home in San Francisco. You remember how things were like in the late sixties? **vii**It was a bad scene at home with my mother and I took off with some friends for L.A. I got picked up for vagrancy and then released. I was working as a carhop when Captain Adam Greer called me into his office and asked me to work for him undercover, with Pete and Linc. We all worked together for five years, then we quit and went our own ways. I guess I wanted to put that part of my life behind me when Dan brought me up here to start our life together because I wanted a life that was different from the life I had growing up," she told them, a shadow dulling her eyes. Pete gazed sympathetically at her, reaching to squeeze her hand secretly, knowing that the shame of her childhood still affected her deeply.

Matt looked kindly at her, "Did you ever tell Dan about the past?" he asked, his eyes full of compassion.

Julie smiled with loving reminiscence, "I told Dan everything. He was always so very understanding and wonderful about it, I never held anything back. He even encouraged me to improve relations with my mother. He insisted that she be informed of our wedding, Melissa's birth, and any other major family function like birthdays and holidays. He even called her the night Melissa was born to tell her she was a grandmother."

Debi reached and patted Julie's hand, "Did you call her and tell her about Dan's death?"

Julie shook her head, "No, I haven't. There isn't anything she could do, anyway. She's beginning to get confused about things, and when I've called her to tell her about other things like Melissa, her reaction showed that she didn't really understand what I was saying." Getting uncomfortable with the conversation, she turned around to look for Melissa and seeing she was gone said worriedly, "Where's Melissa?"

Pete said reassuringly, "Take it easy, Julie, she just went outside with the other girls." He took her elbow and guided her to the windows and showed her the playground where Melissa, Lydia, and Rebeccah were playing. "See, honey?" he pointed out.

Julie nodded, feeling foolish about her alarm. Matt and Debi came over to the windows to observe the trio, laughing and playing. Matt turned to Pete and Julie and asked, "What are you folks doing for dinner?"

"I promised Melissa I was going to take her to lunch before we went home," Julie began but Pete cut in, "I'm going to take Julie and Melissa out to lunch in Salinas."

Matt glanced at his wife and she nodded, "We'd like you to come back to the parsonage and have dinner with us. Debi's got a pot roast in the crockpot at home and there's plenty for us all. Besides," he added, "the girls are having such a good time, it's a shame to break up the fun. So what do you say?"

Julie glanced at Pete questioningly but he just shrugged then nodded. She smiled at the Hendersons, "Sure we'll be glad to come, it's lovely of you to invite us."

Matt said with satisfaction, "It's settled then. Just go wait in your car while we lock the church up and then you can follow us to the house."

"Okay, Matt, will do," Pete replied. He took Julie's elbow, led her outside and told her, "I'll go get the car, and you can get Melissa, sweetheart."

"Okay, I'll meet you over by the playground fence," Julie said as she headed in that direction.

Melissa, Rebeccah, and Lydia were swinging on the swing set and giggling as they swung higher. Julie came over and called out to Melissa, "Melissa, we have to go now."

"Aw Mommy do we have to? We're having a contest to see who can swing the highest," Melissa said with a pout.

Julie enjoined, "Yes, we do. We're going to go over the Hendersons' for dinner so come on," she reached for Melissa's hand.

"Oh boy! You and me?" Melissa squealed.

"You, me and Pete," Julie informed her as they headed for the gate.

Melissa stopped in midstride, "Does _he_ have to go with us?" she asked in an annoyed manner.

Julie knelt down to look right at her, "Now you listen to me, young lady. All of us were invited and that includes Pete. You have been very rude to Pete since you met him and I don't like it, not at all. He's our guest and like it or not, wherever we go, he goes. You are going to be polite to him and right now or I'll tell the Hendersons that we're going home. So what will it be?" she demanded, looking directly into Melissa's eyes.

Melissa lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I'll be nice to him from now on, I promise," she said in a low voice.

Julie stood up, "Okay, I'm going to make sure you keep your promise," she declared as she took Melissa's hand and hurried her to the gate where Pete was waiting in the Mercedes. "Let's go," she added crisply.

Cowed, Melissa followed as Julie led her to the car. Pete had gotten out of the car, held open the passenger door and pushed forward the seat so Melissa could climb in. She threw a glance at him and jumped into the back seat.

"Melissa, what do you say?" Julie prodded.

Melissa looked directly at Pete and answered primly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Pete replied courteously as he pushed the seat back for Julie to slide in. He closed the door and made his way to the driver's side to climb behind the wheel. The Hendersons' station wagon pulled along side the Mercedes and Matt Henderson rolled his window down to call out, "Everybody ready?"

"Uh-huh. Lead the way," Pete answered as he started the engine and shifted the car into drive to follow the departing station wagon. Both cars headed out of the now deserted church parking lot.

Dinner at the Hendersons' was a casually enjoyable time. The food was wonderful and Julie ate more than she had been eating of late, which pleased Pete greatly. Melissa, however, picked at her plate, while watching Pete all the time with an almost resentful look for most of the meal. Conversation at dinner was light and flowed with ease. Matt shared about his deep admiration for Dan Bennett, yet with the children at the table, the adults tactfully avoided talk about the accident. Pete began to wonder if Matt Henderson had any information to add to his growing collection, since it became evident during the dinner conversation that Matt had been close to Dan. He was searching for a way to get Matt alone to discuss the accident. It was at this time that Pete discovered that he and Matt had a mutual interest, tinkering on and restoring old cars, so when Matt invited Pete to the garage to see the car he was working on, Pete seeing an in, readily agreed. The three girls finished their dessert and then went out to the spacious back yard to play on another swing set, to continue the contest they started at the church playground and Julie offered to help Debi with clearing the table and doing the dishes.

Matt opened the door that led to the garage. He flipped the light switch on and the two men descended the short staircase to where a 1959 Buick Invicta, body covered with gray primer was parked. Matt and Pete went over to the front of the car where the engine was stripped. At a bench right in front of the car, there were pistons, rings, valves, and other parts of the V-8 mill that powered the classic vehicle. Matt picked up a piston and showed it to Pete. Pete looked at the flawlessly bored out piston, and was piqued by the expert workmanship.

"I'm boring out the pistons so I can fit them with new rings. After that I plan to install new valves and a double-barreled carburetor. The block is 256 CCs, so I want to get as much power as it had originally," Matt said like a kid with a new toy. "I've loved working on cars since high school."

Pete nodded, "Me too. I used to spend time with my parents' chauffeur and he taught me the basics. When I was thirteen I'd help him with tune-ups and oil changes because my parents were too involved in their own things to care. Wanting to change the subject he said, impressed, "That's quite a project you've got going there. How do you find the time between your church duties, soup kitchen duties, and family responsibilities to work on this?"

Matt grinned, "When I want to be inspired, I come down here to work on the car. And the Lord never fails to give me the message He wants me to deliver, usually while I'm working down here." He pointed to the portable cassette tape player, "With a little help from my tapes."

Pete went over and examined the collection of gospel music tapes piled by the tape player next to a disassembled ignition. He commented, "I'm restoring a '71 Dodge Charger, with a 327 block and duel carburetor. I'm about done with the new electrical system I'm putting in. I still have a lot to do, it needs a new exhaust system and the manifolds are shot. It's going to take a lot of work that I plan to do this winter, when it's too chilly to go on the beach," he added.

Matt smiled, "I'd like to see it when you're done. Those cars were real 'muscle cars' with a lot of horses under the hood." He pulled a stool over from the workbench and invited Pete to sit down, "But, I get the feeling that you didn't come out here to talk just about cars. What's on your mind, Pete?" he asked sagely.

Pete grinned sheepishly, "You're quite an expert in human nature aren't you, Matt?"

Matt carried another stool over to sit down, "I've done my share of counseling over the years. It's part of my job. So what's up?" he wanted to know.

Pete took a deep breath and asked, "Do you know David Slade?"

"Yes, I do," Matt replied. "Why do you ask?"

Pete pressed on, "How has he seemed to you? I mean, has his attitude toward you been hostile in anyway?"

Matt looked down from Pete's eyes and pondered the question, "David's attitude has always been changeable. He's had a very tough life. His mother walked out on him when he was a kid, his father gambled away any money they had then committed suicide. He's been very defensive about everything in his life, but his attitude towards me hasn't been what I consider hostile. Maybe that's because I'm a pastor and he doesn't feel threatened by me. Or maybe he's afraid of some divine retribution if he acts out his bitterness toward me," he finished looking up at Pete.

"So you do see a negative attitude from him as well," Pete persisted.

"Yes, I do at times. Why?" Matt asked, his curiosity piqued.

Pete answered, "I have reason to believe that he might have had something to do with Dan's accident." He went on, "He has been acting very strangely. I was told that he's been acting very aggressively toward the workers at the ranch. He nearly ran over Julie and thought nothing of it. And," he added for effect, "he's been skimming the books."

"Those are very serious accusations, Pete. Do you have solid evidence that supports them?" Matt asked directly.

"Not completely yet. But I'm looking to see if I can find the missing pieces," Pete said with conviction.

Matt looked at Pete with a thoughtful frown, "You are very sure that there's something there to investigate, aren't you?" Pete nodded. Matt replied, "Well, I have one thing to say. Be careful. David can be a difficult person to deal with."

"Matt, you're not the first to tell me that. I've had my own first hand experience with him. He's been very difficult to deal with ever since I came up here. And I've wanted to take him down a couple of pegs but haven't done anything, yet" Pete admitted grudgingly.

"Violence doesn't solve anything, Pete. But you're an intelligent person and a former police officer so I don't have to tell you that. All I'm saying is move with caution, be aggressive but don't go looking for trouble," Matt warned.

"I know. Be crafty as a serpent but gentle as a dove," Pete answered.

Matt looked pleased, "You know the Scripture."

"I've been known to crack open the Bible every now and then. Actually, when I was helping my father as he was dying, he had requested that I read different passages from the Bible to him every day. He knew he was dying and he wanted to be sure he was going to be able to make amends for his life and go to Heaven. And I did attend service with my mother every week for a while after he died. It did help me too, as my marriage fell apart," Pete admitted, surprised by his own willingness to open up.

"You're divorced?"

"Uh-huh. I never should have married her to begin with, but I was blind and stupid. I thought that she and I wanted the same things but as my life changed, my desires changed, too. Spending all the time I spent with my father as he fought cancer changed my priorities. I didn't want kids when I married Donna and neither did she so it worked in the beginning, but as I rebuilt burned bridges with my father, I began wanting a family. But Donna still didn't want kids, so we were in constant conflict. We did try to work it out but couldn't so I left. Then my father finally died and I felt it was my duty and obligation to take his place at the business and taking care of my mother," Pete told him.

"You've had a hard time yourself, haven't you? So maybe you can use that to understand David more," Matt said. When Pete began to protest, he added quickly, "I'm not condoning his stealing and anything else he's done, I'm just saying that you shouldn't allow his bitterness to push you into doing something I know you'll regret."

Pete sighed and nodded, "You're right, Matt, I know," he said grudgingly. "But, I won't let him hurt Julie or Melissa in any way," he added stubbornly.

Matt agreed, "Of course not, but go through the proper channels. Have you talked to the police about these things that you've uncovered?" he inquired

"Yeah, I have. Lieutenant Rafferty and I have discussed this and he wants to know if I find anything else,"

"Good. I know Lou and he's a good man and a good cop. He'll pursue the situation if the evidence is there,"

"Uh-huh. He suggested we team up, in football terms."

Matt grinned, "You played football?"

Pete nodded, **viii** "I was a halfback in high school."

Matt responded, "I was a wide receiver."

Pete asked with a grin, "Are you joining the team, Matt?"

Matt replied, "Dan was a good friend. More than that, he was a good man and if his death came at the hand of another, I want to see justice done," he said distinctly.

Pete assured him, "Believe me, Matt if there's any solid evidence that implicates David Slade in Dan's death, justice _will_ be done. I'll personally see to it."

While the men were in the garage deep in their discussion, Julie and Debi were busy cleaning up after the dinner. They too were in discussion, but not exactly about what the men were talking about. Debi wanted to know more about Pete so she not so subtly pumped Julie for information.

"Julie, your friend Pete seems like a very nice man. He's staying at the ranch with you?" Debi asked casually as she washed a dish and handed it to Julie for drying.

"Uh-huh. He's a terrific person. He's always managed to be there for me when I need someone most. He just showed up at my door the other day right after you left with Melissa. His insurance company covered Dan's life insurance policy and when he found that out, he came out personally to give me the check," she replied, piling the clean dishes for storage.

Debi nodded as she scrubbed the crock, "You've known him for a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, we've been as close as family for most of the time. He and Linc were the only real family I had for a long time. Then we quit the force and all went our separate ways. We stayed sort of in touch, I mean Linc and I did, but Pete and I, well, we kind of lost touch," Julie admitted ruefully.

"How come?" Debi probed.

Julie sighed and put aside her towel after drying the crock. She leaned against the kitchen counter and began, "Pete and I were _very_, very close at one time. As a matter of fact, I really loved him and he loved me. I thought that we were going to eventually get married and have a family. But Pete didn't want kids at the time so he broke it off with me."

Debi said sympathetically, "That's too bad. So how did you meet Dan? I never heard the story."

Julie smiled, "Dan and I met one day when I literally ran into him. I was upset and I rear ended his truck on Sunset Boulevard in L.A. He took pity on me, took me out to lunch and the rest was history," she finished with a flourish.

"That's a great story. But how are you feeling right now, with Pete showing up after Dan died?" Debi asked gently.

Julie sighed again, "To tell you the truth, Debi, I'm really torn. I mean, you and Matt know how much I loved Dan, Matt married us, for goodness sake but Pete was someone who has meant a great deal to me and he has always cared for me."

"What happened to Pete when you split up? Did he ever get married?" Debi wanted to know.

"Uh-huh. But it didn't work out. He's divorced now."

"Divorced huh? That's interesting how circumstances brought him back into your life. Are the feelings still there for the two of you?" Debi inquired with a speculative gleam in her eyes.

Julie was taken aback, "Debi, my husband has been gone for only a month. I'm not looking for anyone now, even for lack of a better term, an old flame," she replied somewhat defensively.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were, Julie, but you know as well as I do that Dan would've wanted you to continue living. And Pete seems to be a man of integrity as well as being quite good-looking. Also, you two do have a past and I can tell that you both still care, I could see it in the way he is so solicitous of you, that he still cares deeply for you," Debi pointed out.

"Well, Debi, it looks like you're drawing quite a conclusion," Julie sniffed, a bit put out by Debi's observations. She turned away and Debi, noticing her attitude was immediately repentant. She reached her hand for Julie's shoulder, eager to make amends.

"I'm sorry, Julie, really I am. It's just that Matt and I care so much for you, and we have seen how devastated you've been by Dan's passing, we just want you to experience joy again. And you know that Dan would want that too. Nothing happens by coincidence you know, God's hand is in everything," she declared.

Julie smiled, "I know. Maybe God is allowing Pete to help me for now. He's been so great, really a comfort to me. And Linc and his son are coming out for Thanksgiving, so we're going to have a reunion, the three of us," she added, brightening up.

"Really? I think that's what you need, to have the people who love you there with you. You know, Melissa has been very worried about you, she wanted to call you everyday, but I told her to let you have some time alone. I know that you've been keeping your grief to yourself to be strong for Melissa, but you need to let it out or it will kill you," Debi stated with concern in her hazel eyes.

"Pete's been saying the same thing to me. He's really been seeing to it that I release, that I let it all out," Julie admitted gratefully.

"Good! I knew there was something about that guy that I liked," Debi said with satisfaction.

**NEXT….ACCEPTANCE**


	10. ACCEPTANCE

_Author's Note: I just got a terrific review from a new member who asked for another chapter and an e-mail from a fan of the Squad who said she was addicted to this tale so here's a new "fix". I am also very grateful for the continued support of the faithful reviewers, Jen23, Freddo, Summer39, and Magic Swede65. There's a very fluffy scene here so enjoy._

**ACCEPTANCE**

**Sunday, November 16, 1980, 7:45 PM PST**

The day was winding down, the earlier activity making everyone tired. Julie was upstairs with Melissa in the bathroom bathing her and getting her ready for bed. Melissa was relaying to Julie all about the swing contests, two of which were won by her, and the activities of the week at the Henderson's. She was a regular chatterbox after being totally silent on the ride home, even when both Julie and Pete tried to converse with her. She was true to her word to Julie about not being rude to Pete, but she wasn't friendly toward him either, just polite. Julie decided to talk to Melissa about her attitude as she helped Melissa put her pajamas on in Melissa's bedroom.

"Melissa, I'm not happy with the way you're acting towards Pete. I told you, he's an old friend of mine. At one time, he and Linc were my family, they watched over me and were there for me whenever I needed them. And if it weren't for Pete, young lady, I could have been killed, he saved my life several times," she informed her daughter. Melissa looked at Julie, shamefaced.

"When did he do that, Mommy?" she wanted to know in a subdued voice.

Julie sighed and continued, "You know that I worked as a police officer before I met and married Daddy. Pete, Linc and I all worked together as police officers and that's when. He looked out for me while we were on the police force, all the time. And even when we weren't working, Pete and Linc and I were very, very close. So I want you to treat him like he's a part of our family because he is." She finished assisting in her daughter's nocturnal toilette and the explanation simultaneously.

"Okay Mommy," Melissa said meekly. She climbed into bed and Julie covered her up, tucking the covers all around her. She sat on the edge of the bed while Melissa settled herself.

"Are you going to say your prayers tonight?" Julie asked.

"Uh-huh. I will Mommy, you don't have to stay to see if I do," Melissa assured her. She closed her eyes and began to pray asking for God to bless her, her mother, her pony, her friends, her teachers, the Travises, and then she added, "And God bless Mommy's friend Pete, who kept her from dying when she was a police officer, Amen."

Julie smiled and leaned down to tenderly kiss her daughter's brow, "Thank you for that prayer. Good night, darling." She tiptoed out of Melissa's room, closing the door halfway.

Pete was kneeling down in front of the fireplace in the parlor, placing large pieces of wood into the flames that were beginning to grow in the fire he started. Satisfied, he replaced the screen, and got up to observe his handiwork. As the flames licked at the seasoned wood, his mind wandered to two significant events of the day; his discussion with Matt Henderson and especially the reactions he was garnering from Melissa. He was ashamed to admit that he was more than a little put off by her reaction to him, even if it was the reaction of a precocious six-year-old. Pete had hoped that Julie's little girl would like him but so far, he was disappointed. Pete as usual was a gentleman, but it worried him that Melissa was so cool towards him. He didn't expect her to be affectionate but he was bothered by her consistent hostility. He was especially hurt when they got back to the ranch; he opened the trunk of the car to take and carry Melissa's bags into the house and she grabbed them away from him, drawing a scolding from Julie. After that Melissa grudgingly handed one of the bags back, but clutched her backpack to her as she ran into the house. Julie apologized profusely to Pete for Melissa's behavior and Pete just waved it off, but deep down inside, her iciness towards him was really beginning to get to him. But he understood she was being difficult due to the loss of her father, and in light of that, he was determined not to let her attitude affect him. Yet, he was still brooding about it when he heard footsteps descending on the stairs and Julie entered the parlor to walk toward him.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Hi. You started a fire, huh," she said.

Shaken out of his reverie Pete smiled, "Hi, honey. Yeah, there was a chill in here so I thought I'd start a fire to warm it up. Is Melissa all right?"

"Uh-huh. She's just finished saying her prayers and is probably fast asleep. I'm sorry about the way she's behaved towards you, Pete, I really am," Julie said with a look of penitence for her daughter.

Pete gazed at her with gentle understanding, "She's just reacting in a normal way to seeing someone else besides her daddy with you," he replied reasonably. "She's only six, it's natural for her to be wary of me."

Julie looked at him with grateful eyes, "Thank you for being so gracious about it. And thanks for going to service with me this morning. I was really glad you did. I hadn't gone since Dan died and it helped to have you there. It's helped to have you here, period," she added.

"I'm glad, angel. That's why I'm here, to help you anyway I could," Pete replied reaching to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. He went and sat down on the sofa staring into the now roaring fire and Julie sat down next to him. He began mulling over what Matt had said about David Slade and tried to add up everything he had gathered up to that to see if he was any closer to a solid bit of evidence but there still were pieces missing from the puzzle. He frowned thoughtfully, wondering what his next move should be.

She noticed his reticence and curious, asked, "Is there something wrong? You've been a bit quiet about what you and Matt talked about while you were in the garage. What's the big secret?" she wanted to know.

Pete looked at her blankly. "Huh?" He laughed shortly. "No big secret, Julie, just two guys talking cars. What did you girls talk about?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You mostly. Your ears must've been burning. Debi was asking about you, and I told her we were friends for a long time. She's quite impressed by you, especially when I told her how you've been helping me to let go of my grief. She's as worried about me as you are, she practically told me the same thing you did," she informed him.

Pete nodded his approval, "You've got good people up here for friends, the Hendersons, the Travises. I wish that everyone was as good to you as they are." He frowned, thinking about David Slade.

Julie looked at him with curiosity, "Everyone here _has_ been good to me, Pete. What are you getting at?" she wanted know.

Pete glanced at her quickly, then grinned, "Nothing, sweetheart, it's just me. I'm pretty narrow-minded when it comes to how people should treat you. I think they should all see you for the beautiful person you are and treat you accordingly."

Julie admonished, "You're thinking about David again, aren't you?"

Pete grunted with a nod as his grin faded.

"Relax, I can handle him, I've handled him for eight years and he hasn't gotten anywhere," Julie assured Pete, patting his arm. "And he isn't going to now either," she added determinedly.

"I hope so," Pete said with a touch of doubt in his voice.

"What makes you think differently? I put him in his place before and if he tries to step out of line, I'll do it again," she assured him

Pete looked at her, "I wonder if he knows what he's up against. If I were him, I'd watch myself around you," he remarked with a bit of irony.

"Peter Cochrane, are you making fun of me?" Julie said with a slight pout.

His countenance became more serious and he squared his shoulders to face her, "Julie, I would never make fun of you in a matter like this. From what you and others have told me, this guy is consistently proving that he can't be trusted. He's acting very strangely and I don't like it, but if you are picking it up as well and are planning to confront him, all I'm saying is to be careful," he added with concern.

"Pete, what are you saying? Do you know something you're not telling me?" Julie demanded, getting alarmed.

Pete mentally chastised himself for scaring her, "Honey, I told you that when I know something for sure, I'll tell you. Right now I have a lot of information that points to a certain conclusion and nothing solid. And you know as well as I do from our years as undercover cops, that with nothing solid everything is pure speculation and circumstantial."

Julie gazed at him with mild consternation, "I would hope that when you do find something substantial, you won't hold back to protect me. I've my daughter to think about, you know," she reminded him. Julie then leaned over and looked directly, unflinchingly into Pete's eyes, "So tell, me please, Pete, what do you know?"

Pete sighed, "I know that you have both yourself and Melissa to think about, Julie. I'm thinking about the both of you now." He sighed again, "Okay, here it is. I'm convinced that your husband's death was not an accident."

Julie gasped, "Are you sure? What have you found out to make you think that?" she asked sharply with a touch of hysteria in her voice.

Pete said soothingly, "Calm down, honey. I said that there are just pieces now that point in that direction, nothing concrete as yet. I talked to a police lieutenant the other day and he told me to let him know if I find anything."

Julie got up from the sofa and clutching her shoulders as if she was shivering and stood near the fireplace, her back to Pete. He cursed himself inwardly again for upsetting her as he got to his feet and went over to her, reaching for her, to comfort her. She turned and looked up into his eyes beseechingly.

"Everyone loved Dan, Pete. Who would want him dead?" she whispered brokenly.

Pete's own voice almost broke, "I don't know, angel, but I plan to find out," he said softly but determinedly. He cupped her face in his hands and could feel the warm wetness of her tears. "I promise you, I'll find him," he reassured her, putting his arms around her and holding her against his heart.

They stood there for a time and then Pete gently guided Julie to the sofa to sit down. With his arms still around her, he began caressing her rhythmically, soothingly, with great tenderness. Julie looked up into Pete's warm green eyes as he gazed down into hers and she reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek, to thank him again for his fathomless compassion. She then found herself moving her mouth to his and as a log on the fire burst into flame, showering sparks up the chimney, the two on the sofa felt their own flames of passion burst forth. The kiss deepened as they allowed their feeling for each other to blossom fully, like a daffodil bulb feeling the first warm rays of the spring sun. Julie felt her heart pounding as she felt his mouth soft and firm simultaneously, probing and exploring. She closed her eyes as she surrendered completely to Pete's embrace.

Pete in return, was totally engrossed in Julie's soft submission. He felt her go limp in his arms, melding into him and causing his body to respond as he continued to run his hands around her, caressing her cheeks, her shoulders, her waist. He felt himself reach a level of physical excitement that he hadn't achieved since before his divorce. He became bolder, exploring Julie's body with a gentle urgency, yet sensing the need for restraint, he kept his touches loving and soothing. He savored the feel of her supple surrender as the kiss went on and he continued caressing her, their mutual ardor growing to a point of explosion. They both drew away from each other completely spent.

Julie pulled back to look into Pete's eyes, "Wow, I had almost forgotten how good at this you are," she whispered breathlessly. "You always were a terrific kisser."

"It's like riding a bike, I guess," he responded gently. "Honestly, honey, I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"Like what?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, like I can't get enough of you. To tell you the truth, I haven't really been with a woman since my divorce," he admitted. "I've gone on a few dates, but nothing serious."

Julie drew away from Pete to look at him with raised brows. "I find it hard to believe that you've been totally celibate since your divorce, Pete. It is the eighties now," she reminded him.

"I know. I'm no saint, believe me, but I really haven't been interested in going with anyone really since my divorce. I've kind of been uh, reluctant to trust any woman," Pete said with difficulty. He gazed at Julie steadily, **N** "You remember the conversation we had in my Woody when we worked together down in L.A. over a year ago?

She nodded as he continued.

"When I told you about my marriage ending, that I made a wrong choice and you said that there is a girl out there and I haven't found her? I didn't want to talk about it, remember?"

Again Julie nodded.

"I changed the subject, because," he paused for effect, "you're the right choice, Julie, you always were. I was just too stupid and selfish at the time to see it. You saying that there's a girl out there was nonsense to me because _you're _the girl and you always have been." He got to his feet and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Julie sat there in silent wonder, "Why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked softly.

Pete laughed ironically as he turned to face her, "Tell me, what good would that have done, huh? You were happily married at the time, and there was absolutely _no way_ I was going to do anything to destroy that. So I went back to the family business, immersed myself in work during the week, and kept my mind occupied restoring that Charger at my beach house on the weekends. But make no mistake, sweetheart, I love you, I've loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you." He came back to the sofa and sat beside Julie, taking her hands in his and noticed her slightly dismayed expression.

He reassured her, "I didn't say all this to add any more burden to you or complicate your life any more than it already is, but I had to tell you how I feel."

Julie looked up into Pete's earnest expression and she saw a man who had laid his heart on the table, with no thought at all of himself, totally vulnerable and she was deeply moved. He had declared himself so vividly and honestly, she was at a loss as how to respond. **i**But so many things that she had wondered about when they all got together last year suddenly made perfect sense. Out of the three of them, Pete was the one who had enjoyed doing police work again and it was apparent that he was loath to see it end. He had insisted on pairing up with her to chase down leads. He had chastised her when she received a threatening phone call and neglected to call him. Then when Julie, drugged out on PCP at the hands of a deranged man bent on revenge had been ready to throw herself over a steep rocky cliff into the ocean, he snatched her back at the last second, once again saving her life. As they waited for an ambulance to arrive, Pete clung to Julie, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him. At the end of the case, when she and Linc went back to their lives and families; Pete went back to his privileged and lonely life, and although he seemed okay with it at the time, his confession now proved that he was not. Now, here they were, she a new widow, and he divorced and not involved with anyone, showing up to help her and both with old feelings being reborn and acknowledged, it was feeling like much more than mere coincidence was taking place. Julie was confused as how to proceed as she continued to silently contemplate what Pete had just told her.

Picking up on her quiet, reflective mood and thinking that he had upset her, Pete said apologetically, "I'm sorry, angel, maybe I shouldn't have said what I said." He shook his head and added, "Perhaps my staying here with you wasn't such a good idea after all. Tomorrow, I'll pack up and take a room in town." He got up to leave but Julie laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Oh, no, Pete, please don't leave. I'm just trying to digest everything you've told me. I guess, I'm admitting to myself that I've been feeling that way too, and to be feeling like that so soon after my husband's death makes me feel somewhat guilty," she admitted with her head down.

Pete reseated himself down on the sofa next to Julie. Taking her chin he gently lifted her head so he could gaze into her eyes, "I have no intention of putting any pressure on you or making you uptight in any way," he declared.

"I know," she said looking into his eyes. "But, I really do need you to be here. Now that Dan's gone, you're the person in this world that I trust most. I can't even count how many times you've literally saved my life. And, I do love you too, Pete, as I loved you before. But you have to know that I loved Dan very much, I had intended to grow old with him. I had his baby and we had our life together. I can't just drop those feelings."

Pete looked at her, "I wouldn't ever ask you to do that, Julie," he insisted adamantly. "He was your husband, of course you can't drop your feelings for him. Knowing you as I do, you'll always reserve a piece of your heart just for him. When you're ready, though, I'll be there, 'cause there's nobody else for me. It's been you, it is you, and it always will be you," he professed.

"It may take a while for me, Pete. It could be a long wait. Are you sure you want to wait as long as it may take? And there's Melissa too, whatever decision I make will effect her. Are you willing to raise a child that isn't yours?" Julie asked.

"I would consider it an honor to help you raise your daughter. Providing she warms up enough to me to let me get near her," Pete replied somewhat ruefully.

Julie smiled, "I've had a long talk with her. I'm sure she's going to be more open to you. I told her how many times you've saved my life. She seemed impressed by that, she even added you to her prayers before she went to sleep," she told him.

Pete appeared pleased, "Really? Well, maybe she'll get to a point of trusting me as soon as she knows that I'm not trying to replace her daddy. Which I would never do," he said with alacrity.

Julie looked at him and nodded, "I know you wouldn't, you're a person of great integrity. Besides, I told her that you're one of the family and for her to treat you as she would treat any other member of our family."

"Just the same, if you don't mind, I'm going to court your daughter. Or at least try to gain her trust and approval. That's very important to me, Julie, 'cause you're very, _very_ important to me," Pete informed her.

Julie smiled and patted his arm, "I'm sure that once she gets to know you, she's going to adore you. She's a bright little girl and once she sees what I know, she'll come around, you'll see."

**Monday, November 17, 1980, 7:15 AM PST**

The sun was peaking through a bank of clouds behind the nearly bare trees in the eastern sky. A chilly autumn wind was blowing, causing the fallen leaves to dance along the ground in tiny pirouettes. The Monday morning activities at the Bennett ranch were in full swing, with Julie getting Melissa up and dressed for school. She finished brushing and fixing Melissa's hair and sent her down for breakfast while she showered and dressed. Downstairs, in the cozy kitchen, Hannah had a breakfast of apple pancakes, milk and fresh squeezed orange juice waiting for Melissa to down then catch the school bus that would arrive promptly at eight. A lunch of a peanut butter and freshly put up apple preserve sandwich, some oatmeal cookies, and a thermos of milk was waiting on the counter near her backpack. Footsteps sounded on the staircase that led into the kitchen and Melissa entered, dressed in a teal green turtleneck sweater, a dark navy denim jumper, navy tights, and black shoes. She walked over to the table where her meal was set out for her.

"Good morning, Hannah," she greeted Hannah as she seated herself primly at the table.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Melissa," Hannah turned from the sink where she was washing some cranberries. She smiled warmly, "It's good to have you back home. Did you have fun at the Henderson's?"

"Uh-huh. Guess what, Hannah? I'm going to make a Christmas wreath for our door out of pinecones. Mrs. Henderson's going to help me make it at Honeybees," Melissa stated as she began to eat her pancakes. "Apple pancakes are my favorite," she piped up as she reached to drink her juice.

Hannah smiled, "Now, don't you think I know that? I made them for you to welcome you home. So just enjoy them, honey,"

"Okay. Mommy said she'd be down after her shower so don't make hers yet."

The sound of footsteps again sounded on the stairs. Pete stepped into the warm kitchen, dressed in a pair of jeans, a burgundy turtleneck sweater and his boots. He spotted Melissa quietly eating her breakfast in the alcove at the table and decided that he would start trying to reach out to her this very morning. He greeted Hannah cheerfully.

"Good morning, Hannah, how are you today?" he asked affably.

Hannah smiled warmly, "'Morning Mr. Pete. I'm fine, thanks. There's fresh coffee and I have apple pancakes I'm making. Would you like some?"

"Uh, maybe not yet, but in a little while, thanks," Pete answered as he passed Hannah and headed for the table. He stood in front of Melissa as she continued eating. "Good morning,

Melissa," he said with a bright smile.

Melissa looked up from her plate and her lips were curved into a polite smile, "Good morning." She resumed eating.

_So far so good _Pete tried again, "Can I sit here with you?" he asked.

Melissa nodded in ascent "Okay." She took a sip of milk, watching Pete over the edge of her glass. Pete seated himself in the chair across from her. He smiled again at her.

"So, are you all set to go to school this morning?"

Melissa nodded, taking another bite of pancake. When she finished chewing and swallowed, she answered, "Uh-huh. The bus comes at eight o'clock. Mommy's going to walk with me to the road when she gets dressed."

Hannah brought over a mug of coffee for Pete. He smiled his thanks and took a sip, then asked Melissa, "Are you going to do anything special in school today?"

Melissa took one more bite of her pancakes. She drank the last of her milk and answered, "Today's library day. We go to the library to take out a book to read," she informed him.

"Really? I used to do that too. When I was in school I liked stories about ships and the sea. And cars," Pete stated.

Melissa said, "I like books about horses. I love to read about them. And I like to draw them, I drew my pony and Mommy hanged up the picture in my room. She even put it in a frame," she gushed with pride.

"Can I come and see it sometime?" Pete inquired hopefully. "I really want to."

Julie's voice sounded from the foyer, "Melissa! Sweetie, are you finished eating breakfast? The bus is going to come in ten minutes so you have to come now," she called.

Melissa got quickly to her feet, "I'm coming!" she answered. She scampered over to the counter to pick up her backpack, lunch bag and thermos. Remembering that she didn't answer Pete's last question she turned and said over her shoulder, "I'll show you the picture later, when I come home, okay?"

Pete smiled, "Sure, honey, I'd like that. Have a good day."

Melissa smiled shyly, "Thank you. See ya. Bye Hannah." She waved at Hannah then ran down the hallway to meet Julie who had her jacket all ready to put on. They both headed out the front door.

Pete sat at the table, drinking his coffee, feeling as if he accomplished something. Even though his conversation with Melissa was short, she wasn't hostile towards him as she was yesterday at church, she was actually quite cordial. _Maybe Julie's talk with her did change her mind. _He mused as he could not help feeling pleased by her offer to show him her drawing and hoped that she was beginning to accept him and be open to his presence there at the ranch. He sat there, deep in thought for several minutes until Hannah came over to ask him about breakfast.

"Mr. Pete, are you ready for your breakfast? I can make you some pancakes now, if you want them," she offered, going over to the stove to make them.

Pete's mind was still on the positive encounter with Melissa, so he looked at Hannah blankly, "Huh? Hannah did you ask me something?" he asked.

Hannah smiled, "I asked you if you wanted me to make your pancakes now."

"Oh sure, if it's no trouble. Thanks," Pete said amiably. There was the sound of the front door closing and footsteps approaching as Julie appeared from the hallway and entered the kitchen. She greeted Hannah, got a cup of coffee and walked over to the alcove where Pete was, sitting at the table. Her cheeks were pink from the brisk autumn breeze and the walk to and from the road outside, making her look wholesome and lovely. She sat in the chair across from Pete and he gave her a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, angel."

Julie smiled back, "Good morning to you too. You seem quite chipper this morning. Anything special happen to make you so happy?" she wanted to know with a twinkle in her eye.

Pete grinned, "I actually had a conversation with your daughter this morning. And I even got an invitation to see her artwork later," he added airily, with obvious pleasure.

Julie continued smiling, "I know, she told me as we were walking to the school bus. I think she's as excited as you are," she giggled.

Pete was slightly embarrassed. He protested weakly, "I'm not that excited, I'm just really glad that she's not seeing me as 'The Enemy' anymore. She's really something else, honey. I can see why you're so proud of her. I bet Dan had a special relationship with her," he said wistfully, with a bit of envy.

"Uh-huh. Melissa was most definitely 'Daddy's Girl.' He used to come in everyday after working on the ranch and spent special time with her since she was a tiny baby. I had her through natural childbirth so he was right there when she was born. He attended Lamaze classes with me till she made her appearance," Julie replied with a look of fond reminiscence.

"Lamaze?" Pete inquired.

"Yeah, that's the most popular method for natural childbirth. At the time I was pregnant with Melissa, it was the new method. Dan and I had talked about natural childbirth and when we asked the ob-gyn which way was best, he suggested Lamaze. We decided that was the way to go especially when he told us that Dan would be in the delivery room with me. He really was enthusiastic about the whole thing," Julie told him.

Pete responded with a touch of longing in his voice, "I'd like to do that someday if I ever get married again and am fortunate enough to have a baby. Be there and help my wife through labor and see my baby being born. If someday you and I ever got married, I'd love to have a baby with you that way," he said, looking meaningfully into her eyes.

Julie blushed adding to her already rosy cheeks. "I'd like that, too. If we ever decided to get married," she added shyly. They reached across the table to hold hands. Hannah came quietly up to them, afraid to interrupt, with a plate of pancakes.

"Excuse me, Miss Julie. Mr. Pete, here's your breakfast, sir," Hannah said placing the steaming plate in front of him. Pete thanked her politely, picked up his fork and began eating. Hannah looked in Julie's direction.

"Miss Julie can I get you a plate? It's apple pancakes for breakfast today," she announced.

"Okay, Hannah, but not as much as you gave Pete. I'd never be able to finish it," Julie replied. Hannah brought a plate of pancakes to Julie. She picked up her fork and commenced to eating, feeling hungry. They both ate in silence. Julie finished her plate and she watched Pete as he ate with a funny little smile. Pete looked up from his plate, raising his brows quizzically.

"What's so funny? Am I dropping food all over me or what?"

Julie shook her head, "No, I was just thinking that you haven't really changed at all."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Julie grinned, "That you can still put a meal away with the best of them. I remember when I used to feed you and Linc and I called you guys 'the last of the red-hot eaters' because I'd barely put the food on the table and it would disappear," she reminded him.

Pete swallowed his mouthful and took a drink from his coffee. He replied, "We were hungry growing boys, remember? In the beginning, Linc and I were your guinea pigs. Your cooking was experimental but it was better than eating out or having frozen TV dinners. But you became a pretty good cook and your cooking got better and better so it made sense to eat with you. And you loved trying new things on us, admit it," he pointed out.

"Uh-huh, I did. I really enjoyed cooking for you guys. ii7Remember the month you both were suspended from the force without pay? I never told you but I loved having the two of you there for every meal," Julie admitted.

Pete raised his eyebrows, "I thought that you were glad to finally be rid of us at the end of that month. Admit it now, didn't we get on your nerves? We were constantly underfoot, there at your place bright and early every morning, back again at noon and at night. I was feeling like you were sick of us by that month's end."

"Well, I wasn't. I liked taking care of you guys. You needed me," Julie stated matter-of-factly.

Pete finished his coffee and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "We did indeed, darlin.' And now you need us, that's why we want to be here for you," he said.

Julie nodded. She suddenly leaned toward him, "Would you do me a favor, then?"

"Sure, honey, just name it."

Julie took a deep breath and began, "Two weeks ago, Hannah packed Dan's personal belongings because I couldn't bring myself to do it. She had Hank and the boys bring the boxes down to the shed behind the bunkhouse. I thought that I could go through the boxes and take them to town to the Matt Henderson's soup kitchen and shelter where they could be used. But I don't want to do it alone. Would you go to the shed with me?" she pleaded in a soft voice.

"Of course, honey, consider it done. I'll be glad to. I'll even take them down to the shelter with you if you want me to," Pete offered, rising to his feet. "When do you want to do this?"

"The sooner the better. How about this morning, did you have any special plans?" Julie asked, rising herself.

"Uh-uh. I need to call Linc and make arrangements to go get him and Jason on Friday, and I need to call the office and touch base with Phil, but I can make both calls this afternoon. So I'm all yours," Pete said agreeably.

He reached for his jacket, which was hung on a hook by the back door. "Shall we go?" he added, holding his hand out to her.

Julie nodded and reached for her jacket, which she had hung on the back of her chair when she sat down. Pete, always the gentleman, took the jacket from her and held it out to help her into it. He then held open the back door for Julie to exit and followed her out. They made their way across the yard and past the barn. Pete noticed David Slade's black pickup truck, parked right by the rear door of the barn. He wondered what else David was skimming from the books in the stable office at that moment and the thought made him angry. But he put his emotions under control as he followed Julie while she led him around the bunkhouse and toward a shed that was about the size of a two-car garage. She produced a key from her jacket pocket to unlock a padlock that held a chain that kept the duel doors closed securely. However, the key didn't spring the padlock. With a puzzled frown, Julie tried again while Pete watched.

"I don't understand it. The key usually works," she said trying again.

"Let me try, okay? Give me the key," Pete came forward and put out his hand. Julie handed the key to him and he tried with the same results. He scanned the area and asked, "Do you have a lock cutter around?"

Julie shrugged and pointed to a smaller shed situated to the right of the main shed. Its door was partially open, "If we do it's in there," she directed.

Pete strode over to the shed and rooted around until he found what he wanted. He came over with what looked like a pair of hedge cutters with short blades made of tempered steel.

He went up to the doors and bade Julie, "Stand back."

Pete placed the blades around the sturdy metal ring on top of the lock. He then applied steady pressure, his muscles constricting with strain as he pushed the handles together to cut the lock. It took about forty-five seconds of pressure and strength until the lock was cut clean through. Pete grabbed the broken padlock pulled it off and tossed it and the chain on the ground. The twin doors pushed open and Pete and Julie stepped into the shed.

Julie pulled a string to turn a dangling fluorescent light on to illuminate the interior. It served only to shed light in the front portion of the shed. She and Pete gingerly made their way around some broken farm equipment, ladders, a cherry picker, riding lawn mowers, and a gasoline powered generator to the dark rear of the shed where four large heavy cardboard boxes were placed. Pete looked around, making mental notes of the contents of the shed.

"Well, here they are," Julie announced. She sighed heavily, kneeling down to open one of the boxes. "We may as well get started and get it over with." She began looking through the contents of the first box.

"What exactly are we doing? I mean, why go through these? Didn't Hannah already do that?" Pete inquired as he knelt beside Julie to assist.

"She did. I just want to make sure I get rid of any clothing that can't be used at the shelter," Julie replied as she dug through the first box. Pete joined her, also pushing clothing about, asking her what to keep and what to discard. There was a pile outside the box growing as they continued in their task. Soon the first box was half empty and they proceeded to the next box. It was in there that Dan's winter clothes were packed so Julie began to go though the box, putting the articles she wanted to send in the first box and the clothes she wanted to throw out in the pile. Pete continued to assist her, patiently asking what she wanted done with what.

Julie stopped when she came to a large, new looking winter sweater, off white with a Navajo design in blues, reds, greens and browns. She lovingly stroked the garment and a tear formed at the corner of her eye. Ever observant, Pete immediately noticed her melancholia and reached his hand over comfortingly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

Julie looked up. She impatiently brushed the tears away. "Here I go again with the water works. It's nothing really," she smiled tremulously.

"It's not nothing if it's making you cry. So out with it," Pete said.

Julie held up the sweater, "It's this sweater. This was one of the presents I gave Dan last Christmas. He hardly wore it at all, he said it was too nice to wear to do work around the ranch." She held the sweater up to her nose and breathed deeply, "It still has his smell," she said with a faraway look.

"Do you want to keep it?" Pete wanted to know but Julie wasn't listening.

"We all went skiing at Lake Tahoe for New Year's Dan, Melissa, and me. Dan was teaching Melissa how to ski and they had a ball out in the snow. He wore this then, and we were nearly snowed in. We left to come home just before a huge blizzard hit the lodge," she rambled on, lost in memories. Pete reached and gently took the sweater from her hands and put it into a pile of Dan's personal belongings that Julie had decided to keep. He tapped her shoulder lightly, eyes filled with compassion.

Julie shook her head, "I'm sorry for going off like that. Maybe I'm not ready for this after all." She tried to push herself up but Pete put his hand on her arm to restrain her.

"Look, since we've started doing this, we might as well finish it. I'm here with you, honey, and I'll help you get it done. This is something else you have to do in order to go on, so let's finish doing it, okay?" Pete coaxed in a gentle tone.

"Okay. You're right, of course," Julie agreed reluctantly.

She leaned over to where Pete knelt and kissed his cheek to thank him. But Julie gasped and they both were startled into action, getting quickly to their feet as they heard the sharp click of a gun being cocked. Instinctively, Pete pushed her behind him, making a shield of his body as they both looked to the doorway where a man's lean form was silhouetted against the bright daylight of the outside. The man stepped into the shed and the overhead light revealed him as David Slade standing there with a .357 Magnum revolver in his hand. He looked into the semi-darkness where Pete and Julie stood.

"All right hold it! Who's there?" David demanded, pointing the gun right at them.

"David? Put that gun down! It's me, Julie and Pete, for goodness sake!" Julie cried, stepping from behind Pete's muscular form.

"Julie? Is that you?" David put the gun down, clicked the safety and peered into the dark corner of the shed where Julie and Pete stood. Julie stepped forward towards the light, nonplussed as Pete followed her, silently and now that he knew whom the person was who frightened them, livid. Julie too became annoyed when she recognized the man with the gun pointed at them.

"Of course it's me. Who else did you think it would be?" she demanded indignantly.

David said defensively, "Honestly, Julie, how was I supposed to know that it was you and Cochrane in here? I was getting something out of my truck and I saw the shed doors open so I came over to investigate. I saw the busted padlock in the grass and I thought someone was breaking in. I'm sorry I frightened you." He was honestly contrite.

"It's okay. When did you get that thing?" Julie inquired as she pointed to the gun he still held in his hand.

David held the gun up without aiming it, "I just got a permit for this a few months ago, protection for when I'm working late in the stable office. Sometimes, there are vagrants that jump the freight train which runs about three miles down the road who come looking for a place to break into. I'm just making sure that nobody trespasses. Especially now, you and Melissa are all alone at the house, you need protection," he insisted.

Julie sniffed, "I never cared for guns, David, and I don't like that you have one but I can't tell you not to carry it. Just make sure that you don't leave it anyplace Melissa can find it. I don't want her any place near it." She turned back to the boxes that she and Pete were going through, dismissing him. Pete threw a glare in David's direction and joined her at the boxes. David stuck his gun inside his belt and came over to see what the two were doing.

"Julie, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help," David offered.

Julie didn't look up, "It's okay, David, I'm going through these boxes of Dan's clothes to bring to the soup kitchen and shelter. Besides, Pete's here helping me. But thanks for offering," she said obliquely.

David stared at Pete through narrowed eyes, "Cochrane, I would've thought that this type of task would be beneath you Beverly Hills Jet Set millionaires to dirty your hands with. I mean that you'd probably leave a job like this for the servants to do," he stated sarcastically.

Pete felt his ire rise but remembering what Matt Henderson had said yesterday, he decided to take the high road and not give in to the way David was obviously baiting him. He grinned humorlessly and replied casually, "Sometimes, but in this case I've offered to help my close friend Julie with a job that she's having difficulty with, disposing of her deceased husband's clothes. I want to be able to give her comfort, moral support, muscle, or anything else she may need to do this. That's mainly why she asked me to stay at the house with her and asked me to help her out here, Slade, so why don't you just get lost? We don't need your help and I'm sure you have work to do in the office. As you see, we've got things out here covered." He waved his hand in dismissal and continued to sort through Dan's clothes with Julie.

David glared at Pete and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better and remained silent. He then ignored Pete and addressed Julie, "If you need anything, Julie, you can call down to the office for me. I'll be there till six." He turned and strode out of the shed.

Pete glanced at the door as David exited. Shaking his head, he resumed sorting through the box. Julie looked at Pete gratefully, "Thanks for not blowing your top. He was really asking for it," she declared.

"Uh-huh," Pete grunted. He sighed, "Yeah, well I wanted to be a better man then to give in to his high school locker room level crack. Besides, with him packing that heavy duty rod, I didn't want to give him any reason to get trigger happy with you here," he reasoned.

Julie was incredulous. "Pete! You really think he'd have used that thing on you," she asked, eyes as big as saucers.

Pete laughed shortly, "I don't know for sure, angel, but I wasn't going to give him a chance to try."

**NEXT…...MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARENCE**

**i**

**ii**


	11. MYSTERIOUS DISPPEARENCE

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter and the plot thickens--BTW the rating has been raised because of the upcomig violence in chapters 14 & 15 and lemon content in chapter 17. And to all the readers and especially reviewers a warm and sincere thanks--I had started a sequel but shelved it for the last two years but your support inspired me to drag it out and look into finishing it but I probably won't have it ready for posting for a while as I work on other projects._

**MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARENCE**

**Monday, November 17, 1980, 12:45 PM PST**

Julie and Pete were seated at the dining room table, finishing lunch, the task of getting Dan's clothes ready for the shelter now done. Out of four boxes, two were filled with clothes to be donated. The rest of the garments were either disposed of in the trash dumpster behind the shed, or placed in a box to be brought to the attic. The job would have been tedious and sad for Julie if not for Pete's help. He was conscientious and had some suggestions about disposing the garments that made sense. Besides that, he made the task take half the time that it would have taken had she done it alone. They were planning to take the boxes of clothes to the shelter after lunch and since they were going to be close to Melissa's school, they thought since it would be time, they would pick her up after school. Julie had called the school and told the principal to let Melissa's teacher know that she was coming to get her after school so she wouldn't put Melissa on the bus. As they finished their coffee, Pete casually asked if Julie had deposited the benefit check that he had brought her.

"Oh, I forgot! I really should deposit that check. You think we could swing by the bank and do that while we head to the shelter?" Julie requested.

"Sure, sweetheart, I'd rather we take care of that ASAP. $50,000 is not a little check and you shouldn't let it just lay around," Pete pointed out.

They both got up and headed into the study where Julie went behind the desk and drew a key out of her pocket to insert into the lock at the top drawer. She unlocked the drawer and opened it to take out the household ledger where she had placed the check. Julie then opened the ledger and began leafing through it while Pete watched. But her expression became puzzled as she searched page by page and no check was to be found

Pete noticed her dismayed expression and asked, "Something wrong, Julie?"

Julie kept reopening the ledger and turned the pages. Without looking up she replied, "That's funny, I remember putting it in here and locking the drawer. It appears to be missing." She looked up at Pete wonderingly, "I'm positive I put it in here."

Pete tried to be helpful. "Are you sure, honey? I mean, is there some place else you could have put it?"

Julie shook her head adamantly as she insisted, "No, I _know_ I put it in here, I remember doing it. Unless I'm flipping out."

"Is there anyone else that had a key to the desk?" Pete was trying to cover all of the bases.

"No, only Dan and I had keys to this desk. And I have both of them now." She held up the ring with both keys on it. Julie looked panicked and said fearfully, "What am I going to do, we need that money to survive this winter."

Pete came over and patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, sweetheart, if you can't find it, I'll write you another one. And I'll call the bank in Beverly Hills to put a stop payment on it. I'll call them now." He reached for the phone but Julie laid a restraining hand on his.

"No Pete, don't do that yet. I'm going to search every place in this house for it," Julie insisted, starting to remove things from the desk drawers.

"Okay, but what about bringing the clothes down to the shelter? And we're supposed to pick up Melissa from school," Pete reminded her.

Julie sighed, "I can't go anywhere till I find that check. Would you do me a favor and drop the clothes and get Melissa?" she pleaded.

Pete grinned, "Sure, honey, I'll be glad to. Just tell me how to get to both the shelter and Melissa's school and I'll take care of things."

After Julie gave him directions on how to get to the shelter and Melissa's school, Pete grabbed his jacket and headed to the Mercedes. He started the car and drove it around to the back shed to retrieve the boxes of clothes they had gotten ready to donate. As he parked the car and went to the rear to open the trunk to place the boxes, Pete idly noticed that David Slade's truck was gone. He was still a bit irritated by David's surprising him and Julie with the .357 Magnum earlier, even if David said it was for protection. In Pete's opinion it was a pretty flimsy reason for wanting such a powerful gun.

He chalked it up to yet another reason to consider David Slade a suspect in Dan's death. With these thoughts playing in his mind, Pete entered the shed and made his way to where the boxes were. But before he bent down to pick up the first box, his eyes fell on some broken ladders and other equipment. Something made him go to the broken articles to examine them more closely. As Pete knelt down and turned over the broken equipment, he noticed that the top four rungs of one of the ladders had broken clean in half. Pete considered that strange because the ladder itself although not new, looked to be in good shape. He turned his attention to the safety belts that hung on the wall. He investigated them closely as well, but found no signs of disrepair or breakage. With a sigh, he turned back to the boxes and began to lift one to bring to the car, but he stored the findings of the suspiciously broken ladder in his head for future reference. He wasn't sure yet, but he was beginning see pieces fall into place. He finished getting the boxes into his car, closed the trunk and got in to go do his errands.

Meanwhile Julie continued searching for the check, emptying drawers and rifling hastily through the growing pile of debris. Concern was turning into worry as each pile turned up empty. Hannah stood in the door and peeked in. She noticed Julie's frantic expression as she conducted her search and became concerned herself.

"Miss Julie, is there something wrong?" she inquired timidly.

Julie looked up abruptly. "Hannah, I need to find a check. It's the benefit check from Dan's life insurance policy, I seem to have misplaced it." She continued to push papers aside as she continued her quest.

Hannah came forward. "Are you sure you put it in the desk, ma'am?" she asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, Hannah, I am," Julie snapped, agitated. She saw Hannah's hurt expression and was immediately sorry. "I'm sorry Hannah, I'm just very uptight about this. The check is for $50,000 and without it this week, I won't be able to make payroll," she said, ashamed. "I figured out the budget for the next three months wrong, that check will save us. I can't let you all down," she stated fiercely as she resumed her tireless search.

Hannah reached over the growing mountain of paper and patted Julie's hand comfortingly, "It's all right Miss Julie, me, Hank and the boys won't desert you and Melissa, so don't worry." She too began leafing through the pile of paper.

But as they continued it became increasingly apparent that the search was fruitless, the check was nowhere to be found. Julie tried not to but she felt a sinking in her stomach as she began wondering how they would make it through the winter.

**Monday, November 17, 1980, 2:55 PM, PST **

The Emmanuel School was affiliated with Emmanuel Chapel Church. It was a private school which had busing provided by the town to the residents in the outreaching properties to the south of Salinas that were considered within city limits. Since the Bennett ranch was one of those outside properties, Melissa was able to take the school bus to get to school. The school building was a red brick structure with two stories of windows facing the front curb and a set of double glass doors right in front. The buses were parked along the front curb in front of the school and behind and in front of them were parked several vehicles with waiting parents sitting behind their wheels. Pete had been able to get to the school in plenty of time to park right in front of the first bus. He had been to the shelter to drop off the boxes of Dan's clothes to a grateful Matt Henderson who assured him that the clothes would go immediately to those most in need. He then swung around the corner and parked in front of the school to wait for dismissal.

A bell sounded for about five seconds from within the red brick school building. The double glass doors of the front of the building opened and a sea of children filed out and scampered to the waiting vehicles where parents exited their cars to claim their offspring. Pete decided to do the same since Melissa would probably be looking for Julie when she came out so he came around to the right fender of the car and leaned against it so Melissa would spot him without a problem. As the children streamed out of the building, Pete scanned the crowd for the slender form of Julie's daughter. He finally spotted her as she walked out of the building, looking all around.

"Melissa! Over here!" Pete called. Melissa looked in his direction and quickened her steps to come up to where he was waiting for her. She looked around and asked, "Where's Mommy? I thought she was coming to get me."

"She was but she had to take care of something so she asked me to come pick you up. Is that okay?" Pete asked as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Uh-huh, I guess so. Is she sick?" Melissa inquired, worry furrowing her brow.

Pete was touched by her concern for her mother. "No, sweetheart, she needed to do something and it couldn't wait." He closed the door and walked around the hood to the driver's side where he opened the door and climbed behind the wheel of the car. He started the engine and then turned to Melissa and said in his best chauffeur voice, "Home, miss?"

Melissa giggled, "Yes Mr. Pete." She sat in the seat regally like a princess.

Pete pulled away from the curb and into traffic. "Tell you what, why don't you just drop the mister and call me Pete?" he suggested.

"Okay" Melissa replied shyly. She watched him surreptitiously from the corner of her eye as they drove in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Melissa asked, "You and Mommy were really police officers?"

Pete came to a stop sign. "Uh-huh. We worked for the Los Angeles Police Department for five years when we were younger," he told her as he made a left.

"Why did you stop being police officers?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Well, Melissa, at the time the three of us, me, your mommy and our friend Linc decided that we didn't want to be in the police force anymore so we all quit. Your mommy met and married your daddy, Linc went to school to become a teacher, and I went to work for my father and I got married too," he replied ruefully.

"Do you have any kids?" Melissa inquired, enjoying the adult conversation.

Pete shook his head. "Uh-uh. My wife didn't want any kids. And when I first married her, I didn't," he said flatly.

"Do you want kids now?" Melissa asked looking intently at him.

Pete took his eyes of the road for a moment to look right at her. "Yes, Melissa, I do," he replied.

"Oh. Maybe your wife changed her mind and you'll have kids now," Melissa suggested helpfully.

Pete smiled a sad, wistful smile. "I doubt it, sweetheart. We're not married any more," he answered with a sigh.

Melissa looked at him with concern. She reached over and patted his arm, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad," she said seriously.

Pete glanced at her fondly. For a young girl of six years, she had a lot of maturity. Or maybe losing her father caused her to grow up fast. Either way, she was quite a young lady; he could fully understand why Julie was so proud of her. "You didn't make me sad, darlin' that's just the way my life has been. You see, Melissa, I know how you're feeling to lose someone you love."

"You do?" she asked with wonder.

"Uh-huh. My dad died two years ago. He was very sick for a long time. We got close while he was sick after not talking to him since I was twenty-two. I miss him," Pete admitted candidly.

Melissa looked at him with wide blue eyes; "I really miss my Daddy. But I don't want to make Mommy sad, she's always crying. She thinks I don't see her cry but I do. I hate to see my Mommy cry," she declared fiercely.

"I know, honey. I hate to see her cry too. But she needs to cry to let all that sadness inside of her out or it can make her sick. And the same goes for you," Pete said gently. "All that sadness can make you sick too."

"I know. But when I cry it makes Mommy sad. I don't like to make my Mommy sad," Melissa replied with a solemn look.

Pete made the turn from the road down the long driveway of the ranch. He drove into the circular drive in front of the house, slipped the car into park and cut the engine. He turned toward Melissa, "I tell you what Melissa, if you get sad about your daddy and you don't want to cry in front of Mommy, you let me know and we'll come outside and you can cry to me, okay?" he suggested softly.

Melissa gazed at him, "You mean it, Pete?" she asked, amazed.

Pete nodded, "Uh-huh. You just give me a sign and we'll come outside to go for a walk or we can even come in here," he gestured to the car. "You can cry all you need to and Mommy won't even know it."

Melissa reached over and hugged him, "Thank you so much!" she cried gratefully.

Pete returned the hug, "You are very welcome, sweetheart. I came here to help you and Mommy so you just let me know when you need to cry, okay?" Melissa nodded somberly. They both opened their doors respectively to climb from the car.

Julie opened the front door and descended the short staircase, "Well, I was wondering when you two would get home," she declared strolling over to where Pete and Melissa were standing.

Melissa scampered over to Julie and gave her a hug, "Hi Mommy! Me and Pete were talking in the car and we were just coming in," she announced as she pulled away and grabbed Julie's hand.

"Oh?" Julie said looking at Pete, "It must've been a very important talk."

Melissa stole a glance at Pete and he winked at her. "Uh-huh. Are there cookies inside?" she asked, pulling Julie up the stairs. Pete chuckled and fell in behind as they all went into the house. Melissa hurried to the dining room where a glass of milk and freshly baked sugar cookies waited. Pete made to follow but Julie tugged at his arm and pulled him back into the foyer to talk to him.

"So, how'd everything go? Melissa seems to have really warmed up to you. You're practically buddies," she pointed out gladly.

"Yeah, we are. So how about you, how'd your search go? Did you find the check?" Pete wanted to know.

Julie gave him a look of mild despair, "No, and I looked everywhere," she responded glumly.

"You're absolutely sure that nobody else has a key to the desk?" Pete inquired, frowning. Julie shook her head vehemently. "Then I guess we'll just have to assume that the check was stolen," he decided.

"Oh Pete, I can't believe that anybody here would steal that check," Julie pleaded.

"Well, can you come up with any other solution?" Pete demanded. "I find it hard to believe the way you handle money that you would be that careless with a check that big. Hell, Julie, back when we were on the Squad, me and Linc used to come to you and hit you up for loans when we were short of bread before payday, remember?" he reminded her.

Julie sighed, "I know, but my mind hasn't exactly been sharp these past weeks. I'm sorry to make a problem for you," she replied exasperated with herself.

Pete patted her shoulder reassuringly. "No sweat, angel, I'll call the bank and put a stop payment on it. The bank president is a family friend," he informed her. He glanced at his watch, "As a matter of fact, I'll call him now." He headed toward the study.

"Mommy! Are you coming to have a snack with me," Melissa called from the dining room.

"Uh, yeah, honey. I'll be right there," Julie replied and headed into the dining room.

Pete hung the receiver back on the cradle of the study phone. He just finished talking to Hamilton Temple III, the president of the First Bank of Beverly Hills and one of his family's oldest friends. Hamilton Temple and Harrison Cochrane had been fraternity brothers at Stanford and best men at each other's weddings. When Harrison began his insurance business, Hamilton provided financial backing until the business flourished. Now, with Harrison gone, Hamilton not only continued to do business with his son, he served on the Board of Directors of both the company and its charitable benevolence, the Cochrane Foundation. Pete knew that Ham would make sure that if someone other than Julie tried to cash the check, that the check would be declared null and void. Pete filled Ham in on the routing number, account number, and check number to watch for. Ham assured Pete that he would personally make sure that the check would be intercepted. Pete then dialed Phil Adamson's office.

The phone was answered on the third ring, "Adamson, here," Phil spoke.

"Hi Phil, how's it going?" Pete responded.

"Hey, Pete, it's good to hear from you. You coming back yet?" Phil wanted to know.

"Not yet Phil. Things are kind of dicey here. Anyway, I'm calling to ask you a favor," Pete replied.

"What is it?"

"The benefit check I brought here for Julie has disappeared. She remembers locking it in her desk last week but now it's gone." Pete said laconically.

Phil let out a long whistle, "Are you sure it's gone? Did she misplace it?"

"She said no, and she tore up her study to try to find it," Pete replied. Eyeing the disarray all around him, his words pretty much covered the appearance of the room in question; it was completely trashed. "I want you to issue another check for $50,000 and have it sent up here by courier first thing tomorrow. I want her to get it ASAP," he directed.

"Did you call the bank?"

"Yeah, I just took care of that. Ham Temple is taking care of it personally, putting a stop payment on it. So you can authorize another check." Pete requested.

"Okay, it's a done deal. Anything else?" Phil inquired.

"Not that I can think of. Anything going on at the office that needs my immediate attention?"

"No, everything's going smoothly so far and things will probably stay that way till after Thanksgiving. Which reminds me, Maggie wants you to come to our house for Thanksgiving. Think you can come? I know you'll probably have dinner with your mom first, but we're not planning to eat till four. So how about it?" Phil asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Phil, but I have plans. Me, Julie, her daughter, Linc and his son are all going to have a week together here and celebrate Thanksgiving. A family reunion of sorts," Pete informed him. "So give my regrets to Maggie and whomever she's trying to set me up with," he added sagely.

"She wasn't trying to set you up, Pete," Phil protested but Pete laughed.

"Phil, I know your wife. If at first she doesn't succeed, etcetera. But she should really desist, I'm okay, really I am," he said reasonably.

"I know you are. So how are things with Julie outside of the lost check?" Phil questioned.

Pete stated matter-of-factly, "Fine, she's getting better. This reunion for Thanksgiving is just what she needs. To have the people she loves and who love her around her. This will be the first holiday without her husband, and it's going to be tough for her and Melissa."

"So things are getting close between you again, huh?" Phil probed.

Pete sighed, "Phil, you're doing it again. I told you before, Julie and I go back a long, long way. She needs to have both me and Linc here to help her through the holiday. We're all family," he explained.

"What about those funny things going on? Are you still finding evidence of possible foul play concerning Dan Bennett's death?"

"Yeah, the list is growing. But the local authorities are also in on it, so I'm going to keep digging," Pete was insistent.

"Be careful. You're not a cop anymore. Don't try anything that will get yourself hurt or in trouble," Phil cautioned.

"Still with the mother hen bit, huh? Don't worry, I won't do anything that will land me in hotter water," Pete assured him. "Actually, you're the third person to tell me the very same thing."

"I'm glad. It just shows you that I'm not the only one looking out for you," Phil replied with satisfaction. "I'll get that check cut right away and I'll have it sent out first thing tomorrow," he promised.

"Great. Thanks Phil," Pete said gratefully. He gave Phil Adamson the address and then hung up.

Julie entered the study. Pete looked around at the objects scattered about the room amazed and said, "Boy, when you search for something, you don't kid around, do you."

Julie smiled sheepishly, "I guess you can see how frantic I was. I still can't understand what could've happened to that check," she insisted, frustrated.

Pete got to his feet and came over to her, "Relax, baby, it's all taken care of. I called the bank and put a stop payment on the check and then I called the office. A new check will be here tomorrow," he informed her, stroking her shoulder consolingly. He glanced outside the study, "Where's Melissa?"

Julie grinned, "You're quite smitten with my little girl, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen that look before, Pete. You're not too subtle, I always could read you," she said bluntly.

Pete nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you always could at that. I am, but I can't help it. She's the image of her mother, both inside and out," he admitted engagingly.

Julie was pleased by his comparison. "She's outside with Jim and Josh. They're out back raking leaves and she went out there to help," Julie informed him with a smile. She then took Pete's hand and they both went to the kitchen to look out the window. "See?" she pointed out.

Pete peered out and saw the Travis boys raking leaves and Melissa with them; picking up bunches of leaves and putting them into large trash bags. Melissa continued to work, innocently reaching down for yet another armful of leaves. But with a mischievous grin, she took the leaves in her arms and launched them at Jim. He gave a mock look of annoyance and put down his rake then picked up an armful of leaves and hoisted it at Melissa. Josh watched the leaf battle with an amused expression, snickering at the other two. But, then Melissa and Jim, spotting Josh's laughing at them, leaned down and picking up leaves in their arms, threw them at Josh. Josh tossed his rake aside and they all began throwing bunches of leaves at each other, laughing and screaming.

Pete chuckled, "Looks like they're having fun."

Julie nodded, giggling, "Yeah, those boys just adore Melissa. They play with her all the time, like big brothers," she added.

Pete reached over to get his denim jacket and Julie's sweater from the hooks by the back door. He handed the garment to her, "Why should they have all the fun? Let's go join them."

He opened the door for Julie and followed her out as they joined the gleeful melee. When they got to the leaf battle that was taking place, Pete and Julie were greeted by having leaves chucked at them so they too began tossing leaves and giggling like the young people.

However, completely unknown by the group frolicking in the downed foliage, they were being watched. David Slade had just decided to take a walk outside of the office and spotted Julie, Pete, Melissa and the Travis boys throwing leaves at each other and having a great time. He watched the goings on with a mixture of resentment and envy. He was feeling especially rancorous watching as Pete laughed and participated in the youthful horseplay. _What right did that Beverly Hills hotshot have, coming here and acting like he owned the place anyway? And Julie, although she was Dan's widow, was treating him like he was the lord and master over the ranch and her_._ Especially her_ David brooded,_ she wouldn't make a move without Cochrane sticking his nose in and putting his two cents in affairs that didn't concern him. He was a pretty pushy guy, and walked around here like he was in control of everything with an offhand_ _arrogance that only the very wealthy possessed._ David smiled grimly as he remembered startling them both in the shed earlier with his gun, how satisfying it would have been to pull the trigger and blow them both away. Then the ranch would be his and his alone. But it due time, everything was going to work out and the ranch would be his. He felt a twinge of regret about Julie and Melissa but they would have to be dealt with and dealt with soon.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the check for $50,000 from H.C. Mutual Indemnity made out to Julie. He then proceeded to shred it, tossing the miniscule pieces in the grass, knowing that the survival of the ranch this winter depended on that money. Now, Julie was faced with real financial difficulty without that check and she would have no choice except to turn to him, David. He had to get her to trust him somehow and get Cochrane away from her. _Two separate and difficult but not impossible tasks_, David decided with a devious grin as he continued watching the happy group.

Hank came out of the barn and called to the boys, "Jim! Josh! You two better knock it off and get those leaves bagged! I want to make a run to the landfill on Friday and we still gotta do the front yard. I don't want to be raking leaves next week!" he barked.

"I'm sorry Hank, it's my fault," Melissa piped up, feeling ashamed. Pete and Julie glanced at each other guiltily and they too stepped forward, "My apologies Hank, we came out and joined in too. The kids were having so much fun and we came out here to have fun with them," Julie confessed.

"Miss Julie, you don't have to apologize. I didn't know that you, Mr. Pete, and Miss Melissa were out there," Hank replied respectfully. He glanced over at Jim and Josh, "You two better get over to the bunkhouse for supper. You can finish raking those leaves tomorrow," he ordered curtly. The boys immediately took off, obeying their father's wishes.

Julie took Melissa by the hand and said, "Come on, honey, let's go inside, it's almost time for supper." She led Melissa toward the house. Pete bent down and picked up the rakes the boys had abandoned and headed for the barn but he was stopped by Hank.

"Mr. Pete, you don't have to do that. I can put them away," Hank offered, reaching to take the rakes but Pete shook his head.

"No sweat Hank, I can do it. Which shed do they go in?" he asked.

"Well, since we're gonna use them again tomorrow, you can just prop them up right next to the barn door here," he indicated with his hand. He smiled at Pete, "Thanks Mr. Pete, I appreciate the help."

"Sure, Hank. Glad to help."

Pete entered the barn and placed the rakes against the wall by the door. He then walked into the barn and over to the loft where the ladder was. Thinking about what he discovered in shed, he examined the ladder, testing the sturdiness of the rungs, the overall substance of the ladder. The makeup of the ladder was identical to the one in the shed. He surmised that the ladder in the shed was a twin to the one in use in the barn. Pete decided that he should take another look at the ladder in the shed to clarify his thoughts and solidify his conclusions. He headed toward the back door to do that while it was still light enough to see. Pete got to the shed, which was still open turned on the light, and walked in and towards the rear where the broken ladder was stored. He knelt down and got a close look at the broken rungs and noticed something strange. The first two rungs appeared as if they were cut part of the way and then the other two appeared as if a heavy weight had broken through. Pete sighed deeply, the truth of what happened to Dan Bennett suddenly becoming clear. Someone intentionally rigged the ladder to break, causing Dan to fall and subsequently die, but who? Why? That part of the story was still in a fog so Pete knew he needed to dig further. He rose to his feet and exited the shed, pulling the light off and headed toward the house.

Pete had no idea but he was being watched intently by David Slade, who had seen him enter the shed. David surreptitiously observed Pete go into the shed so he crept over to the side window and peered in to see as Pete conducted his investigation. David frowned as he turned away; his decision clear, Cochrane was getting way too nosy and things _had _to be dealt with before he found out any more. David headed toward his truck, his mind busy with devising a game plan.

**Monday, November, 17, 1980, 7:15 PM**

The evening meal at the house was completed and Julie was busy getting Melissa ready for bed. Pete, in the meantime, was in the study, on the phone, talking to Linc. They were finalizing plans for the reunion by discussing the trip out to pick up Linc and Jason to come out to the ranch. Pete was laying out the plan for Linc. He was going to accompany Captain Osborne as he flew out to O'Hare International to get Linc and Jason on Friday morning, which would have him arriving in Chicago by about three Central Time. After eating and refueling, they would immediately fly back which would have them back at the ranch by about six thirty or seven.

"Wow, flying out in a Lear jet. Talk about traveling in style!" Linc said with a touch of awe.

Pete replied casually, "At least it beats missing a flight or getting your luggage lost. Anyway, listen, man, I have some other new developments concerning Dan's death. I found a ladder in the shed that looks like it was rigged to break. The top two rungs were halfway cut through."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh. The top edges are clean cut with no splinters. And another point of interest, when Julie and I went into the shed to pack Dan's personal belongings to donate to a local shelter, David Slade surprises us by pointing a .357 Magnum at our heads," Pete relayed to him.

"A .357 Magnum?" Linc was incredulous.

"Yeah, quite a little pop gun, huh? I told you he was hinky; he's jumpy like a cat. He said that he was packing the heat to scare off trespassers, which he thought we were. See, we had to cut the padlock to the shed 'cause Julie's key wouldn't work," Pete explained.

"This guy sounds like a real case. Is he still trying to give you the bum's rush?" Linc inquired.

"Yeah, still treating me like a case of the clap. But Julie very clearly informed him that she's the owner of the ranch and that I'm her guest," Pete replied, slightly smug.

Linc laughed, "You should hear yourself, man, you sound like the cat that swallowed the canary. What about the local fuzz, did you talk to them?"

"Uh-huh. And I've got their blessings. The guy that did the initial investigation of Dan's accident happens to be an old friend of his. He wants to know everything I find out. He's suspicious of Slade as well," Pete stated.

"How's Julie handling all this? Have you told her everything?" Linc wanted to know.

Pete sighed, "Not everything but I did tell her that I thought that her husband's death was no accident."

"How'd she take it?"

"Like I thought she would. She fell to pieces, Linc, and I hated myself for telling her," Pete admitted reluctantly, remembering Julie's anguish the night he told her what he suspected. "She's trying to be strong but she's really hurting and I don't know what to do to take the hurt away," he added helplessly.

Linc was sympathetic. "Hey, Pete, take it easy. Maybe you can't do anything, maybe she's got to walk though the pain herself to make it end."

Pete chuckled, "Same old Linc, still giving wisdom and insight. Your students are very fortunate."

Linc laughed out loud, "They don't seem to think so. At least they won't after this week when I give them back their midterms. Anyway, I'll see you Friday afternoon."

"Okay, man. Give my best to Jason. Bye," Pete said. He was hanging up the phone as Julie entered the study.

Pete looked up and smiled a greeting, "Hi, honey. Is Melissa all set?"

Julie nodded, "Uh-huh. She asked me to come and ask if you'd come up and say good night to her. She wants to show you her horse picture like she promised you as well," she reminded him.

"Sure," he said getting to his feet. They climbed the stairs and headed for Melissa's room. Melissa was lying in her bed with her stuffed pony and she sat right up when Julie and Pete entered. She smiled delightedly as they approached the bed.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Pete. I'm glad you both came," Melissa said reaching her arms out for an embrace. Julie sat on the bed and enfolded Melissa in her arms. Pete watched from the foot of the bed with tenderness glowing in his eyes.

Melissa eyed Pete from over Julie's shoulder, "You can sit on my bed too, Pete. I want to say good night to you too," she stated as she drew away from Julie. Julie smiled and gestured to the bed, inviting him to join them.

"Okay sweetheart. With an invitation like that, how can I refuse." He sat on the opposite side of the bed and Melissa reached to him for a hug, which he readily returned.

"Well, what will it be tonight?" Julie asked as she reached for the pile of books on the night table to her left. Melissa shook her head.

"No story tonight Mommy, could you sing to me instead? Please?" she implored with her eyes.

Julie glanced at Pete quickly and then she looked at Melissa, " I don't know, sweetie. I don't have my guitar with me tonight," she said embarrassed and trying to beg off but Melissa wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Oh Mommy please. I love it when you sing to me. Please?" she beseeched.

"All right. Wait here and I'll go get my guitar," Julie acquiesced as she got up to get her guitar. "I'll be right back." She said as she left Pete with Melissa.

Pete looked around at Melissa's room. It was painted a delicate lavender color with ivory trim and lavender and pink calico curtains that matched her spread. On the walls, there were framed pictures of fairy tale scenes, shelves that held books, knick-knacks, dolls, and stuffed animals. It was the quintessential six-year-old girl's room.

Melissa pointed to a picture hung by the closet door. It was obviously done by a child but had vivid, well-placed colors and a fairly well drawn horse. Pete was quite impressed.

"That's the horse I told you about. Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"I do. I especially like the colors you used for the background. When did you do it?" Pete wanted to know.

Melissa gave a pleased smile, "I painted it in school last spring. Mommy and Daddy liked it so much, they put it in a frame and hung it in here. Daddy really liked it and every night when he would tuck me in, he would look at my picture and tell me how much he liked it. I was making a new one for him to put up in his office at the barn but I guess I can't finish it," she said, sadly.

Pete reached over and brushed a stray strand from Melissa's eyes, "Why not? I bet your mommy would love to have a picture like that for her room," he replied encouragingly.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I'll finish it for Mommy," Melissa decided as Julie came back into the room with her guitar. She came over to Melissa's bed and sat down.

"Now, Miss, you put your head down on the pillow," she directed. "Or else I won't sing. You need to get ready to go to sleep, or else you won't get up in time tomorrow."

"Mommy, guess what? I showed Pete my picture and he likes it too," Melissa gushed excitedly. "And I'm gonna do another one for you."

"That's terrific, baby. Now lay your head down and listen, okay?"

Julie began strumming the chords on her guitar for "Sunshine." She began singing. Pete sat there and listened quietly as the room filled with Julie's sweet mezzo accompanied by her guitar playing. **i8 **He watched her and suddenly was transported back to the time they had worked on a case to uncover the death of a country music singer. He and Julie posed as brother and sister as they went to get jobs at the country bar the singer had last been seen before he died. She had floored him with her audition for the owner when she sang a Carole King song and he was impressed with her voice and natural pitch. At the time, he was developing quite a crush on her, really seeing her as a very special girl, but he also was also telling himself that there was nothing more then friendship between them. The actual fact was that Pete was in love with her back then but he didn't realize it.

Julie strummed the last notes as she finished the song. Melissa had fallen asleep as Julie serenaded her, and Julie put aside the guitar so she could reach and plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Pete had gotten to his feet and watched the tender scene from the foot of the bed with a mixture of yearning and regret. He couldn't help thinking once again of the huge mistake he made in walking away from this special lady that night so long ago. Had he not done that, Melissa could have been his daughter.

"Good night, my sweet Melissa, I love you," Julie whispered. She caressed Melissa's brow and then reached to the night table to turn off the lamp. She gestured silently to Pete and he came over to take her guitar as they both headed out the door.

Pete and Julie descended the stairs wordlessly and walked toward the parlor. Pete propped the guitar against the far wall and followed Julie over to the sofa where she sat down. He seated himself beside her.

"Hey, are you okay, angel? You seem really quiet," Pete said softly, caressing Julie's shoulder.

Julie smiled sadly, "Every time Melissa asks me to sing for her, I can't help thinking about Dan. He used to sing with me when we tucked her in at night. 'Sunshine' was his favorite song, he used to call me 'sunshine.' And when Melissa was born he called her 'baby sunshine'." She sighed deeply, "Do you think I'll ever get over this, Pete? I see and feel him everywhere."

Pete put his arm solicitously around her, "You're in mourning, Julie. Eventually you will, but you have to cut yourself some slack. It's only been just over a month and the whole thing is still very fresh. Just know that there are people who love you and are here to help you and Melissa through. Which reminds me," he added, "I talked to Linc and everything's all set. I'm flying out to Chicago on Friday to pick up him and Jason in the Lear jet."

Julie nodded, "I'll have Hannah get the two other guest rooms ready. What time will you leave?"

"I'll call Captain Osborne in the morning. I'm guessing that we should leave the airport about nine so I'll be out of here at quarter after eight to drive to Salinas Airport. We all should be back here about seven in the evening," Pete informed her.

"Okay, I'll call and order the turkey tomorrow. And I'll help Hannah bake some pies," Julie replied. She gave Pete a bittersweet smile, "Even though I've not really been enthusiastic, I'm glad Linc and Jason are going to be here. And I'm especially glad that you're going to be here." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and his arms went about her instinctively, hugging her tightly.

Julie pulled back to ask him, "I meant to ask you, aren't you going to have any holiday celebration with your mother? After all, she is your family, Pete."

"Yeah, but you and Linc are my family too, even more so. I'll have a holiday celebration with her after Linc goes back home. Besides, she's probably having Thanksgiving with my **19 **Aunt Ginny and my Uncle Arthur like last year. Don't worry honey, I'll tell her I'm tied up here with you," Pete reassured her.

"And she won't mind?" Julie asked.

Pete grinned at her, "Of course not, sweetheart. She always liked you and she understands my ties to you and Linc."

Julie said stubbornly, "Just the same, the next time you call her, I want to thank her for being so understanding."

"All right, angel," Pete agreed. "We'll call her tomorrow."

**NEXT………FALSE SECURITY**


	12. FALSE SECURITY

_Author's Note: Here we have the villain David trying to sell Julie a lie but Pete isn't buying it. And Linc's arrival on the scene is coming in the next chapter where the action really takes off so this is the last chapter building up to the climax. Some more cute fluffiness as well is here. A huge thanks to all the readers and the faithful reviewers, enjoy!_

**FALSE SECURITY**

**Tuesday, November 18, 1980, 9:30 AM PST**

The early morning activities at the house were following the same routine as always. Julie and Melissa rose early to get ready for the day with Melissa getting dressed for school. They both went to the kitchen to have breakfast and were joined by Pete, who came in from his early morning walk. At eight o'clock, both he and Julie walked Melissa to the road to get her bus and she kissed them both good-bye after which Pete and Julie walked back to the house together. As they returned to the kitchen to sit down and have a cup of coffee, the front doorbell ringing interrupted them. Julie rose from the table to go to the foyer to answer the door with Pete behind her.

Julie opened the door where a uniformed courier waited. He smiled a greeting and handed her a special delivery envelope. She signed for the envelope, thanked, him and closed the door, holding the envelope in her hand. She saw the name on the envelope, _H.C Mutual Indemnity, Inc., Beverly Hills, CA _and glanced at Pete who stood there waiting with a neutral expression on his face. Julie opened the envelope and extracted a check made out to her in the amount of $50,000. She looked at Pete with gratitude and hugged him, saying her thanks. With a chuckle, he hugged her back and as they drew apart, Julie's eyes were wet with tears.

"Oh, Pete, you're the best! I can't believe this," she said softly.

"Why not, I told you last night I would take care of it. It's due to you anyway so I really didn't do much," Pete replied noncommittally. "But," he insisted a twinge sternly, "I am taking you to the bank right now to deposit it so it won't disappear again so go get your things."

"Yes, sir," Julie answered obediently, heading to get her jacket and purse. Before they left, she told Hannah the good news.

Pete and Julie drove out to Salinas to the First Union Bank to deposit the check. Julie deposited $10,000 into the joint household checking account she and Dan had, $20,000 into the payroll account and the rest into two separate certificates of deposit. When they were finished, Julie asked Pete to drop her off at the Midtown Galleria Mall to do some early Christmas shopping. He took this opportunity to head over to the Police Department to see Lieutenant Lou Rafferty and share his findings from yesterday. He told Julie to expect him at the front façade of the mall at one o'clock to pick her up to take her to lunch then he pulled away from the curb and headed toward the police station. He drove into the visitor's parking lot and parked the car. After he got inside Lou's office and they exchanged pleasantries, Lou invited Pete to sit down.

"Well, Pete, what's up? I take it you have some information for me about David Slade," he probed.

Pete leaned forward, "Not exactly about Slade specifically but I did find something strange. Let me ask you something, Lou, did you check out the ladder that Dan used when you were conducting your investigation?" he wanted to know.

Lou shook his head. "We considered it but Slade told us that Dan fell by losing his footing and he slid off the plane of the roof," he recounted.

Pete sat upright. "Slade?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He was right there when it happened. He said he was helping Dan on the roof. He gave us a play by play description, not leaving out any details,"

"Oh really? I bet he did," Pete said acerbically.

Lou raised a brow quizzically, "Why the attitude Pete? Slade was Dan's business partner and best friend, we had no reason to believe any thought of him involved. Unless," he leaned forward and looked straight into Pete's eyes, "you found something that would prove otherwise."

Pete looked back at him. "Lou, I found a ladder in the main shed that had its four top rungs broken in two. The edges on the top two appear to have been cut cleanly halfway through, causing any weight to make the rungs completely give way. Who else beside Slade was helping Dan on the roof that day?" he asked.

"As I recall, Hank was helping both Dan and Dave that day. Have you asked him about the accident?" Lou inquired.

"I haven't as yet. I just found the ladder yesterday while Julie and I was in the shed," Pete informed him.

Lou scrutinized Pete carefully as he asked, "Anything else?""

Pete continued, "The key Julie had to the padlock on the shed door didn't work so I had to use a lock cutter to get in. A while later, Slade burst in on us aiming a .357 Magnum."

Lou became riveted. "A .357 Magnum? Why would he need to have a gun that size?" he questioned.

Pete snorted derisively, "He told Julie that he needs it to scare off trespassers." He added, "Julie was really uptight about him having a gun around and so am I."

Lou nodded thoughtfully, "I wonder if he has a permit registered here at the station. That will be easy enough to check on."

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, the law states that he has to have the permit registered with the local law enforcement authorities," Pete pointed out.

"It all depends on where he bought the gun. If he bought it a few towns over or in Nevada, his permit would be registered with the local law there, not necessarily here." At Pete's concerned expression, Lou added, "But, I can get a copy of the permit if he did buy and register it elsewhere," he assured him. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll call the gun dealers in a fifty mile radius to see if David Slade purchased and registered a .357 Magnum. I'll even check the surrounding police departments and sheriff's offices to see where he got his permit," Lou promised, getting to his feet.

Pete rose with him. "Thanks Lou." He offered to shake hands. He headed for the door and then stopped and turned, "Oh I almost forgot, the benefit check I had originally brought to Julie vanished," Pete told him.

Lou gazed steadily at Pete and inquired, "You're sure? Did Julie misplace it?"

Pete shook his head vigorously. "No sir, she assures me she locked it in the study desk and that she alone had the keys to it. She ransacked the study trying to find it with no luck so I called the bank it was drawn on and put a stop payment on it. I had my company issue and deliver a new check to her today which we just deposited at her bank."

"Uh-huh. Well, now that's interesting. How much was the check for?" Lou asked.

"$50,000," Pete replied.

"Well, as long as you put a stop payment on the check and deposited the new one, we don't have to pursue it. But keep an eye out for any other financial discrepancies and let me know about them. We could have a case brewing here," Lou informed him. "You still have my number?"

"Yeah. I'll call if I find anything else. And when you find out about Slade's gun permit, let me know, okay?" Pete requested. "But, I'll be out of town all day Friday, so call me out at the ranch Monday," he directed.

"Okay. Will do. Have a good trip," Lou called as Pete turned and left.

Meantime, at the Galleria, Julie had completed her shopping. She had found some nice articles of clothing for Melissa and found some unique gifts for others on her list. She had seen some rather nice turtleneck sweaters in the men's department and thought about how good Pete would look in them. She almost bought them but stopped herself, realizing that he probably would be back home in Beverly Hills by Christmas. But she really wanted to get something for him as a thank you for all his support and friendship the past week because if it wasn't for him, she didn't know how she'd have handled things. She was getting used to having Pete around and when the time came for him to finally go back home, she was realizing that she would definitely miss him. However, she did find something to give him to show her gratitude; it was a brass paperweight that had an antique racecar embossed in high detail on it, polished to a mirrorlike sheen. She even had it engraved, with the phrase _Words Can Never Express My Thanks-Love J._ Julie grinned, pleased to find something unique for the man who she was positive had everything. She consulted her watch, it was about ten minutes to one and Pete had told her he'd be out front to pick her up at one. She hurried toward the front exit.

Julie headed through the exit carrying her packages. She put the bags on a bench and sat beside them as she waited for Pete's Mercedes to drive up. She was out there for about five minutes when a vehicle did pull up but it wasn't Pete, it was David Slade in his black pickup truck. He parked the truck and climbed out to stride over to the bench where Julie sat, paying no attention.

David came right up to her, "Hey, Julie, I thought that was you. Doing a little shopping?" he gestured toward the packages.

Julie eyed him askance and replied shortly, "Uh-huh. What do you want, David?"

David picked up on Julie's reticence and responded, "Come on Julie, let's have a truce, huh? You've been mad at me for a while now, let's bury the hatchet, okay?" He coaxed, sitting down next to her.

Julie sighed, "David, you've been very uh, assertive towards me for quite some time, even while Dan was alive. I'm not exactly comfortable with you for that reason. I mean Dan was your best friend, for goodness sake," she admonished.

David hung his head in shame. "I know Julie, and believe it or not I'm really sorry," he said sincerely, lifting his head to gaze directly into her eyes. "I was wrong, totally and completely wrong and I know it. But when Dan brought you home, I swear I'd never seen such a beautiful lady as yourself." Julie turned away, getting uncomfortable under David's intensely ardent gaze, but he went on.

"You were a vision, one of the loveliest women I had ever seen but as I got to know you I saw that your beauty was far more than your appearance. You were also one of the sweetest and smartest people I had ever known. I was jealous because it seemed that Danny really rolled a seven when he met you, and I just wanted what he had," he confessed. Julie looked at him benignly, yet listened with bit of sympathy, feeling that his words made him appear vulnerable and contrite.

"David, I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too, for being so snappish at times. We've both been under a lot of strain, dealing with Dan's death and maybe we both have stricken out at each other in our grief," she admitted.

"You're right, that could be it," David agreed. "Thank you," he replied gratefully, squeezing her hand amiably and then said brightly, "I have an idea. Why don't I take you to lunch? We can rebuild bridges while we eat. So what do you say, huh?" he asked hopefully.

Julie smiled at him and replied, "I'm sorry, but I have plans. I'm waiting for Pete to pick me up and we're going out for lunch then to go get Melissa." She glanced at her watch. "Hmm, I wonder what's keeping him, he said he'd be here at one and it's nearly ten after," she said, worry furrowing her brow.

David frowned slightly, then pasted a smile on his face, "Well, now, maybe he lost track of time. Why didn't he stay with you?" he wanted to know.

"He had an errand to run. He's always punctual, something must have happened," Julie fretted.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Julie. He's probably caught in traffic," David replied reasonably. He squeezed her hand soothingly and assured her, "Anyway, since he's on his way, why don't all three of us have lunch together? I owe Cochrane an apology as well," he admitted.

Julie raised an eyebrow at him as she asked, "An apology? You mean you've had a change of heart? You've been completely antagonistic towards Pete since he arrived," she pointed out bluntly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that too. It's just that I remembered Dan telling me how he had hurt you when the two of you broke up, I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt you like that again," David declared.

"Well, David, if it wasn't for my being hurt about my broken relationship with Pete at the time, I never would have met and married Dan. You know the whole story so you know that as well," Julie stated.

"That's true, but still, can you blame me for wanting to protect you? I know Dan would've acted the same way," David defended himself. He smiled again, "But that's why I want to have lunch with you guys, I want to show him that it's all water under the bridge. I'll even treat."

Julie looked at him dubiously, wanting to believe his apparent sincerity but still having doubts. She replied, "Well, I can't speak for Pete so you can ask him when he gets here." She looked at the end of the mall parking lot at the entrance, "I wonder what's keeping him."

David looked in the opposite direction. He pointed at a brown Mercedes heading towards them and asked, "Isn't that him now?"

Julie smiled and waved at Pete, relieved to see him drive up. Pete stuck his hand out of the window and waved back as he hung a U-turn and pulled up behind David's truck where he parked. He exited the car and hurried over to the bench.

"I'm sorry I'm late, honey, but I got tied up," Pete said to Julie. He glanced up at David and frowned. "What are you doing here, Slade?" he demanded.

"Hey there, Cochrane, I ran into Julie here at the mall and was just keeping her company while she was waiting for you. I suggested that we all have lunch together," David replied evenly.

Pete protested, "We have plans for lunch already."

"I know. Julie told me. But I was hoping to make it up to the both of you for the way I've been acting. So how about it, huh?" David persisted.

Pete looked from David and back to Julie. She was just standing there, waiting for his decision. He was slightly annoyed to find himself put in such a difficult position, either accept the olive branch that David Slade was offering or look like a grudge holding jerk and refuse. He couldn't decide which alternative was the least appealing. But he needed to answer so he chose the former.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed, against his better judgment.

Both Julie and David looked relieved. Shrugging, Pete reached to pick up Julie's packages to store in the trunk of his car. When that was done he came over to them.

"So where should we go? It's one thirty now and we have to go get Melissa by three," he reminded Julie.

"I know. There's a terrific Italian restaurant right here in the Galleria," Julie said agreeably. "Why don't you guys find parking places for the cars and I'll go get a table for the three of us," she suggested.

Pete looked at David and he shrugged, "Okay by me."

David nodded, "Me too." He headed toward his truck, got in and drove off to find a place to park.

Julie came over to Pete who was frowning thoughtfully and put a hand on his shoulder, "He wants to make things up to us, Pete. We actually had a nice conversation while waiting for you," she said persuasively.

"I bet you did," Pete said sarcastically.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked sharply, picking up on his bad attitude.

Pete turned to her and said sourly, "Look, Julie, I just can't take what that guy says as gospel. He's like a chameleon, changing all the time. And he's about as slippery as one," he added a touch spitefully.

Julie sighed, "Pete, please, go along with it." She pleaded prettily with wide eyes, "For me?"

Pete sighed grudgingly, "Okay, honey, for you."

Pleased, Julie reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Pete," she said demurely.

Pete grunted, "Yeah, well I'm still gonna watch him. I can't trust him as easily as you.". He turned toward the car. "You'd better go and get that table for us and I'll park the car," he said curtly.

Julie held onto his arm and asked, "Pete, you're not upset with me, are you? I mean, he does seem sincere,"

Pete turned back to Julie and sighed. "No honey, I'm not upset with you, I'm just disappointed. I was looking forward to having lunch with you alone," he stated, reaching to brush a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "But if it's okay with you, it's okay with me. I'll go park the car and meet you inside, okay?"

"Okay. And thank you again," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek once more. Pete grunted and strode over to the driver's side to get into the car. Julie turned and headed into the mall.

La Bella Ristorante was located right next to the main entrance of the Galleria. As it was past the main lunch hour, tables were readily available. Julie chose a booth about three deep against the left wall. A waitress came over and Julie informed her that two friends were coming to join her so the waitress left three menus. Julie leaned back and relaxed, looking forward to the lunch. She was glad that she ran into David and that they had gotten everything out in the open, she had hated the stressful atmosphere that had been existing between them, especially with his working there at the ranch daily. She hoped that David and Pete would also come to peaceable terms so everyone would get along. She despised dissention and people at odds, especially people close to her. David entered the restaurant and scanned the interior, looking for Julie. He spotted her and waved, making his way over to the booth.

"Hi Julie."He took a seat on the opposite bench of the booth.

Julie smiled a greeting, "Hi David. You find a parking space?"

"Uh-huh." David looked around and asked, "Where's Cochrane? I thought he'd be here by now."

"He's parking his car. He'll be here soon," Julie informed him matter-of-factly as she picked up a menu to peruse.

Pete found a parking place about fifty feet from the main mall entrance. He parked his car and headed toward the mall, feeling strongly ambivalent about Julie and him having lunch with David. He didn't want to come off as a wet blanket, but he just couldn't stop feeling that Slade had some sort of ulterior motive for suddenly changing his attitude. But at the risk of coming across as being ungracious, he decided to put his suspicions aside and try to have a pleasant meal. Pete was pondering this as he entered the mall and made his way into the restaurant. He saw the booth where Julie and David were sitting and he headed right over.

Pete slid into the booth beside Julie and greeted the two, "Hi, sorry it took so long to find a place. This place is kind of crowded, the mall I mean." He put his arm across the back of the bench behind Julie and looked at the menu she was reading, "You guys order yet?"

"Not yet. By the way, the lunch is on me," David said as he too looked into his menu.

"That's okay man, I'll take it," Pete began but David cut him off.

"No, I told Julie that lunch was my treat. I mean, I owe it to you guys, considering the way I've been acting," he declared amiably with a smile. "Okay, Pete?"

Pete nodded with a grin, "Okay, David, you win. It's your treat." He returned his attention to the menu.

They all made their selections and gave the waitress their orders. The food arrived quickly and they began eating. Before and during the course of the meal, conversation was light and easy, and Pete grudgingly had to admit to himself that Julie might be right, that David was making a genuine effort to be pleasant. He still had a nagging feeling that David knew something about Dan's death, but with the way he was acting now, he was feeling that David was either a very convincing actor or that he was actually repentant. Pete surreptitiously watched Julie, who by her receptive attitude seemed totally believing and decided that he would say nothing to cause distress to her. As the three finished their meal, the conversation drifted to the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday.

Julie began, "Pete, have you called your pilot about Friday?"

"Not yet. I'm planning to call him tonight," Pete said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Is he in town?"

"Yeah, he's staying at the inn I was going to stay at. He's a widower and it's part of his job to stay in the area with me and the jet," Pete told her. "Anyway, it'll give him two days to draw up his flight plan. You know how the weather in Chicago is at this time of year."

David perked up. "You're going to Chicago? Who's going to take care of Melissa?" he asked Julie curiously.

Julie shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Pete is."

Pete replied, "I'm flying out to Chicago in my jet to pick up our friend, Linc Hayes and his son on Friday. They're both coming out here for Thanksgiving," he added.

"Really? When will you be back?" David inquired.

"Oh about seven in the evening, weather permitting. Chicago this time of year can get icy, being right on Lake Michigan," Pete answered, wondering why he was so inquisitive.

"Well, I hope you have a good trip, Pete," David offered. He turned to Julie, "So you're planning a large Thanksgiving gathering, huh?"

Julie responded, "Not really, but Pete and Linc are my family and they both want to help me and Melissa get through the first holiday without Dan."

David smiled pleasantly, "That's really nice. You guys are close, huh?"

Julie nodded, "We all worked together for five years. We were inseparable, the three of us." She looked fondly at Pete who affectionately gave her hand a squeeze.

David glanced at his watch, "Whoa, look what time it is!" he exclaimed. He got to his feet and reached for his wallet, drawing out two twenty-dollar bills. "That should cover lunch. I've got to split, I have some pressing work back at the office." He reached his hand across the table toward Pete, "I'm glad we got a chance to do this," David said as he shook Pete's hand. He turned to Julie, "I'll see you later," he said as he hurried out of the restaurant.

Pete looked at Julie, "Well, I guess you were right sweetheart, he seems to have turned over a new leaf. He was all right." He glanced at the check and said vaguely, "He put down too much money."

Julie directed, "So, just leave it and we'll go. We have to pick up Melissa." They got up and made their way to the exit.

David got to his truck and got in behind the wheel. He inserted the key in the ignition but didn't start the motor instead he sat there with a pleased yet devious smile on his handsome face. Everything went smooth as silk at lunch, as a matter of fact, lunch was extremely informative and productive to the plan hatching in his sick mind. David had laid an effective smokescreen down, neither one, Julie nor Cochrane had had a clue about what was really going on. His grand plan to reclaim the ranch had at its nucleus the primary task of dealing with Julie and Melissa. He had been trying to figure out a way to accomplish that only Cochrane's continuous presence had been a roadblock to getting that done. But with Cochrane flying out to Chicago on Friday, that gave him the in he needed. Julie and Melissa would be alone, would be dealt with and then when he returned, David reasoned, Cochrane would be taken care of. And it will look like two terrible freak accidents just like Dan's. With a smug look of satisfaction, David started the truck and pulled away.

**Tuesday, November 18, 1980, 8:00 PM PST**

That evening Pete and Julie were in Melissa's room where Melissa asked Pete if he would read to her and he asked what she wanted him to read. She chose the Dr. Suess book _The Cat In The Hat _that she especially liked and giggled incessantly as Pete read to her, hamming up the characters as he read. Julie watched the entire time with a beaming smile, seeing what she had always known, that Pete had a way with children that would make him an excellent father some day. At the conclusion of the story, both Julie and Pete leaned down and kissed Melissa good night as she snuggled into the bed and yawned contentedly. They crept downstairs and had gone to settle themselves before the fire when Pete remembered that he needed to make some phone calls. He asked Julie if he could use the phone and upon her saying yes, he headed for the study. Pete sat at the desk, opened his briefcase and flipped open his address book. He found the number for the Salinas Inn and dialed the number. When the clerk answered, he asked for the room of Captain William Osborne. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Captain Osborne answered.

"Captain Osborne, this is Pete Cochrane. How are you?" Pete inquired.

"Fine sir. What can I do for you?"

"Captain, I need the jet to be ready for takeoff at nine AM on Friday morning. We'll be heading out to O'Hare International Airport in Chicago and should get there by three Central Time," Pete informed him.

"Yes sir. I'll get a flight plan ready right away with clearance to take off from Salinas Airport to O'Hare for arrival at three PM Chicago time Friday. I'll call you Thursday with the itinerary. Will we be staying over?"

"Not overnight, we'll probably grab a bite to eat and be heading back as soon as we pick up Linc and Jason Hayes. So when you call for clearance, make sure you arrange for refueling and assistance with boarding," Pete instructed.

"Yes sir. I'll go to the jet tomorrow and arrange for a preflight maintenance check," Captain Osborne replied.

"Good. Oh and Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Cochrane?"

"Make sure you get up-to-the-minute weather reports till takeoff. That is Chicago we're going to," Pete reminded him.

"Don't worry sir, I already thought of that. I'll call you Thursday. Good night,"

"Thank you Captain and good night to you too," Pete said as he hung up. He thumbed through the book and found the next number he needed to call. He dialed and then listened as the phone was answered at the family manor in Beverly Hills by the butler.

"Cochrane residence."

"Hi Smythe, it's Pete. Is my mother in tonight?"

"Yes indeed sir, I'll summon her," Smythe replied.

"Thank you," Pete said. He waited as his mother came to the phone.

"Hello Pete," Grace Cochrane answered.

"Hello Mother, how are you?" Pete inquired respectfully.

"I'm fine, son, how about you? How is Julie doing?" Grace wanted to know.

Pete was surprised. "Mother, how did you know about Julie?" he asked.

Grace replied gently, "Phil told me what happened. And somehow I knew. Pete, I'm your mother and I know you. I've known for a long time how you feel about Julie, how you've always felt about her. When Phil told me what happened to her husband, I knew right away where you were."

Pete was silent for a moment then said in a low voice, "She's having a rough time. She's trying to be strong for everyone but she can't keep doing it, she needs someone to be strong for her, someone for her to lean on and depend upon."

"And that's you," Grace finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Pete admitted. "But the real reason I called, Mother, is to tell you that I can't come home for Thanksgiving. Linc's coming out and the three of us are going to have a reunion. We both want to be there for Julie and her daughter this year. Thanksgiving's their first holiday without Dan. "

"Of course son, we were invited over to your **i9**Aunt Ginny and Uncle Arthur's anyway. Art Jr. will be there and Karen and Marc will be there with their twins. Karen will be disappointed that you won't be there," Grace told him.

Pete sighed, "I know Mother. Just tell Karen that I'm sorry and I'll call her when I get back to L.A." Julie entered the study carrying a small wrapped package with a bow and took a seat across from the desk. Pete smiled at her and gestured to the phone, nodding his head.

"I will, son. I'll have a good reason for your absence," Grace promised.

"Oh, Mother, another reason I called is that Julie would like to talk to you." Pete requested as he looked over at Julie.

"Really? Put her on," Grace bade him. Pete covered the mouthpiece, "She wants to talk

to you, honey." He handed the receiver to Julie as she got up and came over to the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Cochrane. This is Julie Bennett," Julie spoke into the phone.

"Hello Julie. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss, dear. How are you doing?" Grace asked kindly.

"I'm hanging on. I have to be strong for my daughter; she really misses her Daddy," Julie replied.

"My dear, I do know what you're going through. My husband is gone now for two years and I still miss him everyday."

"Mrs. Cochrane," Julie began, "I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding about Pete's being here with me away from you and the business. He's been so wonderful, to me and my daughter, I don't know how I would have handled things this past week without him," Julie confessed.

"My son has a gift of compassion unlike anything I've ever witnessed," Grace stated with pride. " He was such a comfort to me after Harrison died. I'm glad that he's been a comfort to you, dear," she added sincerely.

"He really has," Julie said, looking at Pete with gratitude. "I'm sorry that he won't be home with you for Thanksgiving."

"Oh my dear, don't be. My son goes where he's needed, and right now you need him," Grace dismissed matter-of-factly.

Julie continued gazing at Pete who was waiting patiently. "Yes ma'am I do," she said fervently. "Thanks again."

"No thanks are necessary my dear. May I say good-bye to Pete?" Grace requested.

"Of course. Good night," Julie handed the phone to Pete and then went back to the chair. She picked up the package she had brought in and placed it on her lap.

Pete spoke into the phone, "Yes, Mother?"

"I just wanted to say good-bye, Pete, and to tell you that I'm very proud that you're my son. You tell Julie not to worry about me, that as long as she needs you, you are to stay there with her. Good night, son and I love you," Grace said.

"I will, Mother. Good night and I love you too," Pete said as he hung up the phone. Smiling, he got up and came over to where Julie was sitting and knelt down beside her. She smiled down at him.

"Your mother is still a very gracious lady. I see where you get the polish you always had," Julie said amiably.

Pete grinned up at her, "Thank you, sweetheart. I told you that you didn't have to worry. Like I said, she was always fond of you," he informed her.

Julie was pleased, "Really? **N0**I only met her once, at that party you threw when we were trying to help your ex-girlfriend Claire. I only spoke to her for a short time," she recalled.

"Yeah, but she knew how close I was to Linc and you. She's a very astute, and she could pick up my feelings for you back then. She knew, trust me. And she thought what I thought and still think, that you're a very lovely girl," Pete responded, his eyes glowing.

Julie smiled and blushed under his intense regard. Suddenly remembering, she thrust the package forward and handed it to Pete, "I forgot, this is for you."

Pete took the package and inquired,"For me? You don't have to give me anything, Julie honey, I'm just here helping someone I care deeply for." He turned the package around in his hand, "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out," Julie suggested, her eyes dancing.

Pete looked at her and then tore the wrapping paper off the box. He lifted the lid, reached into the box, and pulled out a bundle wrapped in tissue paper. He tore away the tissue paper and gazed at the embossed paperweight in delight, "Oh, Julie, this is really terrific. The workmanship's excellent. Where'd you find it?"

Julie grinned, "At a curio shop at the Galleria. I wanted to find something unique to give you. You're not the easiest person to shop for. Turn it around, I even had it engraved."

Pete turned it around and read the inscription "Words Can Never Express My Thanks-Love J." He sat there on the floor silent for a moment, staring at the engraved words from Julie's heart.

He got to his feet and enfolded her in a tender embrace. "Thank you, angel, this is very sweet of you. When I go back, I'm going to put this on my desk at work so I can look at it every day and think of you."

He kissed her on the cheek gently and then his lips found hers. Julie rose out of the chair and her arms encircled Pete's neck as she gave herself into the embrace. Pete responded to her body's offering with passionate enthusiasm as they continued kissing. They gradually stopped, drawing away breathlessly.

"Wow," Julie said breathing deeply, "You're welcome."

Pete threw his head back and laughed heartily. Without another word, he took her hand and led her out of the study to the parlor where they sat on the sofa and eagerly resumed the activity from the study while the firelight danced on their entwined forms.

**NEXT……..THE SNATCH**


	13. THE SNATCH

_Author's Note: Okay, here's the chapter where you see the past implications about David being a scum come to fruition and now Linc is in the picture and he and Pete will be hot on the trail to find Julie and Melissa. All of my faithful friends who are reviewing and the readers—thanks and get ready for a wild ride._

**THE SNATCH**

**Friday, November 21, 1980, 7:30 AM, PST **

Preparations for the trip to Chicago were complete and had all the signs of the trip being auspicious. The weather Friday was perfect, sunny and cloudless with a cool temperature and little wind. Captain Osborne, good to his word, had the maintenance check done on the jet Wednesday and the jet was in perfect repair and ready. The clearance came Thursday from O'Hare to land at a little used area that was away from the commercial carriers, so Pete called Linc and told him where to go inside the airport so he and Jason could meet the jet. He also told Linc the time so they all could arrange to eat something while the jet was refueling and then leave to come back. And even the Chicago weather was being cooperative, with a forecast of sunny and mild with a wind of about 15 mph. Everything looked as good as it could.

The past two days were filled with preparations for the Thanksgiving holiday. The ranch was a flurry of activity, with Hannah and Julie busy preparing dishes and desserts for the big dinner. The three ranch hands of whom weren't related were planning to be away with their families so Julie graciously invited the Travis family to join her, Pete, Melissa, Linc, and Jason for dinner. She ordered a twenty-five pound turkey and she and Hannah planned to create all kinds of side dishes and enough dressing to feed the army of healthy male eaters that would be at the table.

While the ordering, preparing, and cooking of food was going on, Pete continued probing into the possible cause of Dan's death. He talked to Hank about it and came away no closer to a conclusion than he was before. Hank corroborated what Lou Rafferty had told Pete about Dan's fall; that it seemed that he just lost his footing and slid off the roof. But he did admit that he was in the shed while Dan and David were up on the roof and Dan fell. He appeared reluctant to believe that Dan's death was anything else but an accident. Pete found himself at an impasse, not able to really find anything else to link David Slade to Dan's death. And to add to his frustration, David's agreeable attitude that he displayed at lunch Tuesday which was completely accepted by Julie, had persisted, prompting Julie to invite him to the Thanksgiving dinner.

Pete was getting an increasingly uneasy feeling about the whole thing but he decided to keep his feelings to himself. This wasn't easy to do however, because for the past two days, Julie had been rising early and joining him in the mornings for his walk. This was actually turning into his favorite time of the day because in the course of these walks, they had been getting closer than they had ever been. During these morning constitutionals, Pete found himself opening up to her like he used to do and she confided in him, telling him all about her marriage. He also told her everything he had felt about his marriage, including his overwhelming sense of failure. Like always, Julie would listen and offer encouragement, helping him to come to terms with his feelings like nobody else ever in his life had done. She had a gift of understanding and a wisdom that belied her years, which he came to deeply cherish. He was realizing that leaving her when the time came to do so was going to be nearly impossible, but again he knew that she needed time to mourn and get over her husband's death. But when that proper time of grief had passed, Pete determined that he would do what he should have done before, ask her to marry him. His relationship with Melissa reinforced that aspiration, for Julie's little girl had become quite attached to him, asking him to help her with homework, showing him her pony and even taking him up on his offer to cry on his shoulder about her father. He was becoming totally entwined in Julie and Melissa's lives and quickly discovering that there was nowhere else he was happier or nowhere else he wanted to be.

Melissa finished her breakfast with Pete and Julie in the dining room. She got up to get her things for school, leaving them alone for a moment.

"Well, is everything all set for your flight?" Julie asked as she took a sip of juice.

"Uh-huh. Captain Osborne called and said that we'll take off at nine so I have about forty-five minutes to get ready and then drive over to the airport," Pete replied, as he ate his toast. "What are your plans today?"

"After I take Melissa to the bus and see you off, Hannah and I are going to get the guest suite ready for Linc and Jason," Julie informed him.

"Guest suite? I thought I was in the only guest room," Pete said curiously.

"Oh no, the suite of rooms Dan's dad stayed in till he died are in a wing to the right of the master bedroom upstairs. There are two rooms and a full private bath. After Dan's father died, I put another full sized bed in there so it can sleep two. Dan said that if my mother ever needed to move in, we could put her in there. But she still likes living on her own so it's a guest suite," Julie said.

"Good," Pete said as he reached in his jacket pocket and drew out a card and pen. He wrote a number on the back of the card and handed it to her, "Here's the number to the phone on the jet. If you need to get in touch with me for any reason, you can reach me at that number."

"Okay," Julie said looking at the card. She put it on the dining room table as Melissa entered the room with her knapsack and picked up the lunch satchel and thermos that Hannah left for her. She put the knapsack down and stood in front of Pete.

"Can't I go with you, Pete? I never been on a jet before," Melissa asked hopefully. Pete grinned and Julie shook her head.

"Melissa, stop fibbing. You went on a jet with Daddy and me last year. Besides, you have a spelling test today and you have to go to school," Julie admonished.

Melissa protested, "That was a big airplane, not a jet."

"Well, what do you think this is? The only difference is that the jet belongs to Pete and he doesn't have to ride with other people," Julie pointed out.

"Mommy's right, darlin'. I tell you what, I'll take you both up on my jet another time, we'll go away for a weekend, skiing in Colorado or something, okay?" Pete promised.

Melissa's blue eyes were shining, "Really? Oh, thank you Pete," she gushed as she threw her arms around him.

Pete chuckled as he returned the hug, "Now you have a good day in school and mind your Mommy when you get home and I'll see you tonight." He kissed her on the cheek as Julie put her sweater on for the walk to the bus.

"Melissa, come on, it's getting late," Julie said picking up Melissa's lunch and thermos. Melissa took her knapsack and reluctantly headed for the front door and Julie followed. She said to Pete over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Pete grinned and nodded. He rose and went into the study to get his briefcase.

Julie waved as the bus bearing Melissa to school drove off. She turned and walked back to the house, up the front stairs and opened the front door to let herself in. She met Pete as he was exiting the study.

Julie smiled knowingly at him, "You do realize, Mr. Cochrane, my daughter has a mad crush on you. She was firing questions about you at me all the while we were waiting for the bus. She's really taken to you," she added archly.

Pete grinned back, "She's got quite a style. But then again I always have had a soft spot in my heart for beautiful blondes," he said engagingly, reaching to brush Julie's ash blonde hair back from her eyes. Getting serious he took her hand, "Come on, I want to talk to you," he said as he led her into the parlor. They sat on the sofa.

Alarmed by his sudden graveness, Julie asked, "Pete, is everything okay?"

Pete gazed deeply into her eyes, "Everything's fine, angel. I just wanted to tell you how much it's meant to me to have you to confide in again. You just don't know how you've helped me with these early morning talks the last two days. And I'm supposed to be here helping you," he added with a touch of irony.

"Oh Pete, you have! I'm so glad that you came up here, you have no idea," she said. Her eyes became clouded, "I was devastated when Dan died. I've been so upset that it's like I've been in a trance, this whole thing has been like a bad dream." She then brightened up, "But you came here to do one thing and you've ended up doing so much more. You've helped me to release the pain that was eating me alive, you've helped my daughter to laugh again, you've made sure that we can keep this house running until the spring. Like the paperweight says, 'Words could never express,'" she finished softly, a catch in her voice.

Pete took her chin in his fingers and drew her lips toward his. He kissed her gently, tenderly, his heart pounding with emotion. They slowly and reluctantly pulled apart.

Pete sighed deeply as he looked at his watch, "Honey, I have to split if we're going to takeoff on time." He kissed her briefly and got to his feet. "You don't work too hard, okay?"

Julie nodded then rose and they headed for the foyer. Pete grabbed his jacket and briefcase and taking Julie's elbow, they headed out the door. They descended the stairs and headed toward the driver's door of the Mercedes. Pete tossed his case in and climbed behind the wheel. He closed the door rolled down the window as he reached to turn the key and started the motor.

"Bye, bye sweetheart, we'll be back about seven tonight," he said as Julie leaned in the window.

"Okay. You be careful and have a good flight," she leaned back and blew him a kiss. He waved and drove off, heading for the driveway. Julie watched as his car turned onto the main road and disappeared. She sighed, feeling a bit uneasy as she turned and headed back toward the house. Julie wondered why she was feeling so but she dismissed it as she went back into the house.

**Friday, 8:50 AM PST**

Pete pulled into the hangar parking lot in front of the runway where the jet was waiting. He grabbed his briefcase and hurried over to the stairs that led into the jet. He ran up the stairs and entered the cabin where he took a seat by the right wing window, where he usually sat. As Pete sat himself down and buckled his belt; he saw Captain Osborne, who joined him from the cockpit.

"All set to take off, Captain?" Pete asked, looking up.

"Yes, sir, as soon as I get the final weather report which is on its way."

"Okay. Carry on," Pete said dismissing him.

Captain Osborne went back into the cockpit. Pete sighed as he sat back and looked idly out the window, letting his thoughts flow. He was thinking about the flight and seeing Linc again. He was really looking forward to the upcoming week, back with Linc and Julie, just like old times. He was glad that at least for a week, he could turn the clock back, and pretend like the last eight years never happened. Actually, since he came up to Julie's and spent time with her, he was feeling the years had melted away, the only difference being that they weren't kids any more. But soon the three of them would be back together, just like the halcyon days of years ago. His thoughts were interrupted as the intercom squawked with Captain Osborne's voice intoning that they had gotten clearance from the tower and they were taking off. Pete breathed deeply as he settled in for the flight.

**Friday, 2:00 PM CST**

Linc Hayes was waiting on the apron in front of the hangar situated at the far end of O'Hare International Airport. It was about forty-nine degrees, balmy for late November in Chicago. His ten-year-old adopted son Jason stood with him and they watched as multiple commercial jets landed and took off in a flurry of aerial activity. Jason looked up into the cloudless blue as yet another jet touched down and taxied up to one of the many commercial concourses.

"Dad, when is Uncle Pete coming?" Jason asked with a touch of youthful impatience.

Linc grinned fondly at the boy, "Hey easy there, bud. He'll be here."

Jason looked up at his father, "Dad, are we really going to a ranch?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you ever rode a horse?" Jason wanted to know.

Linc admitted, "A few times but I'm no Roy Rogers."

"Who's he?" Jason asked curiously.

Linc threw his head back and laughed, "He was a cowboy that was in the movies when I was growing up."

"They had movies way back then?"

Linc shook his head, "Just watch the jets, Jase."

Jason resumed scanning the skies. He perked up as he spotted the sleek silhouette of the Lear as it glided to the runway. The jet landed and taxied down the runway to the far concourse where Linc and Jason were waiting. It came to a stop and airport personnel pushed a collapsible staircase to the hatch door. Inside the cabin, Pete had dozed off and upon landing, he awoke, shook himself, unbuckled his seatbelt, and went to exit the jet. The door was open and the cool Chicago wind caused Pete to shiver slightly so he went back into the cabin and grabbed his jacket. He donned the garment and headed out of the aircraft. Outside, Linc and Jason hurried to the portable staircase and Pete descended quickly to meet them. Jason grabbed Pete in a bear hug which he returned with just as much energy. He then shook hands with Linc and embraced him heartily.

"Linc, man it's so great to see you. How you doing?" Pete greeted him.

Linc grinned widely, "I'm great Pete, it's good to see you too. How's Julie doing?" he wanted to know.

"She's hanging in. Looking forward to having you guys with us." Pete turned his attention to Jason, "Hey Jason, are you ready to takeoff?"

Jason Hayes eyes were wide as he looked at the jet, "Uncle Pete, is this really _your _jet?" he said with awe.

Pete threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah, Jason it is." He turned to Linc, "Where are your bags?"

Linc threw a thumb over his shoulder, "Over there. Hey man, have you eaten?"

"Not since this morning. I was thinking we could grab a bite here. You know a place right here at the airport?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, there's a restaurant right inside near this concourse," Linc informed him.

"Great. We'll get something while the jet refuels," Pete suggested. He went over to Captain Osborne who was overseeing the stowing of Linc and Jason's luggage on the jet. "Captain Osborne, you're welcome to join us," he offered.

"Thank you, sir, I might as well do that," the pilot said, accepting in his professionally formal manner.

Pete nodded then turned to Linc and his son, "Well, guys, you lead the way." They all headed back into the airport.

**Friday, 11:00 AM PST**

David Slade was finishing up his weekly audit of the Bennett Ranch books. He closed the ledger and reached for an additional ledger, locked in a secret cabinet under the desk. There, he, flipped to a blank page and added and additional line of figures, which he added and checked. He was intent into the task when the door to the office opened and Hank Travis walked in, carrying the weekly payroll envelopes, which Julie had just handed him. He jumped nervously, startled.

"Hi, Hank, I wasn't expecting you," he said with a bit of a jitter.

Hank apologized, "Sorry to startle you Dave, but I got the paychecks here from Miss Julie." He handed over an envelope with _David _printed neatly on the front.

David looked amazed, then quickly recovered and smiled a bland smile of thanks. "Great, thanks, Hank. I thought that she was having some difficulties financially," he commented casually.

"Yeah, she lost the life insurance benefit check that Mr. Pete first brought up here but he arranged for her to get another one. She deposited it and that's how she's able to pay us all," Hank informed him as he turned to deliver the rest. "See you later," he called out but David detained him.

"Hank, I'll be out of the office later and away for the weekend on business. So if anything comes up, see if it will keep till Monday," he directed. Hank nodded.

"Okay, Dave. Have a nice weekend," he said over his shoulder as he left.

David sat back in the chair, scowling. He had Julie over a barrel and once again that damned Cochrane was there, coming to the rescue. He sighed heavily and came to the realization that he had no other choice now, but to put his plan into action. He opened the secret file cabinet under the desk and pulled out his .357 Magnum. He opened the chamber to check to make sure it was loaded and then reached into the drawer and brought out a silencer, which he screwed onto the barrel of the gun. He took the gun and slipped it into his waistband, concealing it with his shirttail. He then resumed his paperwork, biding his time.

**Friday, 3:15 PM PST**

After lunch, Julie and Hannah worked most of the afternoon and fixed up the guest suite together. They dusted, mopped, and vacuumed the three rooms thoroughly. By three o'clock, the rooms were cleaned, the bathroom was stocked with fresh towels, and the beds were made with fresh linen. With a look of satisfaction, Julie approved of the finished product.

"Well done, Hannah. This looks perfect," she said.

Hannah smiled, admiring their handiwork. "You worked as hard as me to get it this way, Miss Julie. But thanks just the same."

Julie glanced at her watch, "Oh my, it's almost time for Melissa's bus to get here! I'd better go up to the road and wait for it." She scurried down the stairs and grabbed her sweater. Before she left she informed Hannah.

"Hannah, I'll be right back to help with supper. When the guys get here, they'll probably be starving, I want to make sure there's more than enough for them."

Hannah assured her, "Don't worry Miss Julie, I'll make sure there's enough. After all, feeding hungry men is my specialty."

Julie grinned, "Thanks again, I knew I could count on you." She hurried out, slamming the door in her haste.

Julie descended the stairs and rounded the side of the house. She noticed Hank and the boys loading lawn bags filled with leaves onto the flatbed of Hank's blue Ford truck. They spotted her and waved and she waved back, then turned and walked rapidly up the driveway to the road. She got there just as the large yellow school bus lumbered toward her. It stopped at the ranch entrance and Melissa came bounding out. She launched herself at Julie who had squatted down to receive her daughter's enthusiastic greeting.

"Hi Mommy!" she said gaily as she hugged Julie tight.

Julie returned the hug, "Hi, Sunshine. How was school today?"

"Okay. I think I got an A on my spelling test," Melissa replied with pride.

"I'm glad, honey." She took Melissa's hand and they started toward the house. Melissa chattered as they strolled down the driveway. About halfway to the house, Julie was surprised when they met David Slade, who was driving down toward the road in his pickup truck, on his way out. He honked his horn and rolled down his window as they stopped for him. He shifted the truck into Park and came out to where they were standing.

"Hey there ladies, where you heading?" David asked pleasantly.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Melissa greeted him.

"Hi David. Melissa just came home from school and we're going inside. We'll see you later."

Julie took Melissa's hand and tried to resume but a sharp click detained her. Julie gasped, her eyes wide with shock and fear as she saw David pointing his .357 Magnum now equipped with a silencer at her. She was filled with shock as she found herself speechless. Melissa's eyes were big as saucers.

"Now, the two of you are coming for a ride with me. And don't scream or make any sounds or I'll shoot you both right here." He seized Julie's arm and hurried her and Melissa to the passenger door. "Get in the truck now," he ordered.

Julie shook her head, still in shock. David leveled the barrel of the revolver to her forehead, "If you think I'm fooling around, Julie, just try me."

Julie grasped Melissa's hand, "Come on, honey, we'd better go with him."

Terrified, Melissa tossed her knapsack aside and woodenly obeyed, more frightened then she had ever been. Julie opened the door and they both climbed into David's truck. He opened the driver's side and climbed in with them. He shifted the truck into gear and tore down to the road where he turned and sped off. Julie sat there, her arms around Melissa, holding her tightly as Melissa shook with fear.

Down at the barn, Jim Travis was hauling lawn bags filled with leaves to the waiting truck. He turned and drew a rag out of the pocket of his coverall to wipe the perspiration from his face. He looked down the driveway and saw as Julie and Melissa were walking down the drive toward the house, then witnessed David Slade's black pickup truck stop and David getting out to talk to Julie. Jim thought it strange when he then saw Julie and Melissa get into David's truck and then speed off. Hank came over to his son.

"What's going on, Jim? Stop daydreaming, we've got more bags of leaves to load," he reminded him.

"Something funny, Dad. Miss Julie and Melissa just took off with David."

Hank looked at him curiously, "When?"

Jim pointed to the now vacant driveway, "Just now. They got in his truck with him and took off."

Hank frowned thoughtfully, "David told me he was leaving early to run some errands. I guess he took Miss Julie and Melissa with him." He replied crisply, "Come on, we've got to get to the landfill before sunset. They close the gate for the night then so let's get a move on." He pushed his son toward the yard and looked again down the driveway. He shook his head and strode to the yard. . . .

David drove at a rapid pace up the mountain road as Julie sat silently staring out the window, taking note of various road marks and recognizing the way to the old cabin in the mountains. She gently stroked her daughter as Melissa huddled fearfully against her side. They had driven for about six miles when Julie finally found her voice. "Am I allowed to ask what you're doing?" she inquired calmly.

David remained silent as he drove along the winded road. Julie sighed as she tried again, "David, why do you want me and Melissa to go with you?"

David turned and glared at her, "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough. Till I'm ready to tell you, just put a sock in it," he said in a low deadly voice as he made a turn. Julie turned her head and mentally recorded his turn as she continued soothing Melissa.

They continued driving for about five more miles then David took a sharp right down a tree lined dirt road. Julie recognized the area as the far side of the mountain range that could be seen from the North Field. Dan had driven her here several times. They went on slowly for about another mile and then David stopped the truck in front of a dilapidated cabin. He glanced at his frightened passengers and grinned evilly.

"Well, here we are. Everybody out," he ordered, pointing the gun at Julie and Melissa. Julie glared at him and gently prompted her daughter to exit the truck. David came over to where they were and grabbed Julie's arm to roughly hustle her and Melissa into the cabin. He flipped on a light switch at the door.

The interior of the cabin was as rundown as the outside. There was a lone light bulb hanging down from the ceiling to illuminate the room, a sooty stone fireplace, an ancient potbelly stove, a stained sink, some battered cabinets, a rough looking table with two chairs, and a full sized trundle bed in the corner with a faded threadbare quilt. There was another door that led to a small room toward the rear of the cabin. The windows were dingy and almost opaque with filth. David shoved Julie and Melissa into the room and they landed on the bed. Melissa squealed with fright and Julie hugged her protectively as her eyes burned at David.

"Now that you've kidnapped us and brought us here, are you going to tell me why?" she demanded.

David chuckled, "Still the fine lady of the house, huh Julie? Well enjoy it while you can 'cause it ain't going to last. Very soon, I'm going to be named the rightful and legal owner of the Bennett Ranch. Just the way it should be. And just the way it always should've been," he finished triumphantly.

"David, what are you talking about? You do own a third of the ranch, the business part anyway. What do you mean 'the way it always should've been'?" Julie asked curiously.

David snorted derisively, "Don't play dumb blonde with me, Julie. You know all about the ranch and its checkered past. Danny told you all about it as his wife, honey, so knock off the innocent act," he said silkily.

"Look, I don't know what you think Dan told me about the ranch's past but I do know that you and Dan were partners until he died so I'm sure the deeds and the insurance policies covering the business show that," Julie reasoned. "And if you think that I would do anything to take that away from you, you're wrong," she added, looking directly at him.

David shook his head, "Don't worry about that because you're not going to be around to do anything," he replied ominously. Julie paled as she grasped his intention. David caught her terrified look and laughed, "Julie, I'm not going to do anything to you yet, so relax. You and Melissa are just going to chill here for a few days while I take care of the rest of the preparations. And I may even be convinced to let you go," he purred as he reached to push the hair out of her eyes. She shuddered with revulsion as he touched her and he laughed mockingly.

"Sorry I'm not a Beverly Hills millionaire. I guess when I have a bank account like Pete Cochrane's, you'll let me touch you, huh?" David sneered. He glanced at Melissa who looked at him with wide terrified eyes. David knelt down and looked intently at Melissa, "You scared, little one?" She nodded and Julie, her eyes nearly black with fury, grabbed her away.

"I don't care if you taunt me but leave Melissa alone," she hissed venomously.

David got to his feet laughing amusedly, "You're quite the protective mother, honey." He yawned and stretched, "Well, I've had enough fun for today. I'll give you both something to eat then I'll be back in the morning. Oh and Julie," he added leaning down to pull her face to look at him, "I'm locking you both in. Regardless of how flimsy this cabin appears, it is quite sturdy and the lock is strong so there's no way you can get out."

He went out to the truck and came back with a couple of bags of non-perishable food items, which included cookies, crackers, peanut butter, a loaf of bread and a jug of water with a plastic knife and two plastic cups. He reached inside and gave Julie and Melissa some peanut butter cracker packs, which they meekly took. His smile faded and he spoke distinctly so each word was understood.

"And if you happen to find a way out, I want to warn you, there are mountain lions, wolves and bears about so if I were you I wouldn't try anything," he warned. David walked over to the door, "See you in the morning," he called cheerfully as he closed the door. The next sound was the unmistakable sound of a key turning followed by a lock clicking. They then heard the truck motor starting and driving away.

Melissa pulled away from Julie and looked up at her beseechingly, "Mommy, what are we going to do?" she sobbed.

Julie reached and gently caressed Melissa's tear stained face, "I don't know, baby, I just don't know," she replied helplessly as she embraced her daughter and sat there fighting the rising sense of despair.

**Friday, 5:30 PM**

The Lear jet was cruising at an altitude of twenty-five thousand feet approximately two hundred miles east of Denver. Pete, Linc and Jason were in the cabin amusing themselves killing time as they headed back to California. Linc and Jason were engrossed in a father/son chess battle royale as Pete played referee.

"Jason, you have to move," Linc prompted as he waited for his son to respond to his move on the board.

Jason studied the board with an intense look of concentration, "I will Dad, as soon as I figure out a move that won't put me in check," he said peevishly.

Pete chuckled as he observed the intellectual struggle, "You know Jason, your dad used to beat me every time we played. I never could quite figure out how he could put me in check so fast." He consulted his watch and decided to call Julie to let her know they would be at the ranch in a few hours. He got up and sat in the seat by the phone, reached for it, and dialed the ranch.

Hannah reached into the oven and checked the oven-fried chicken she was preparing. Satisfied, she closed the door and checked the potatoes roasting in the top oven. She closed the oven door and then went to the counter to begin cutting up green beans when the phone rang. She wiped her hands on her apron and went over to the wall by the table to answer it.

"Bennett residence," Hannah spoke politely into the receiver.

"Hi Hannah, it's Pete. How are you?" Pete said jovially.

"Oh hello Mr. Pete. I'm fine how did your trip go?"

"Terrific, we're on the jet now on our way back, we should be at the ranch by seven. Could you put Julie on for me?" Pete requested.

Hannah replied, "I'll see if she's around. Last I saw of her, she was going to the bus to get Miss Melissa. Could you hold on for a minute?"

"Sure," Pete said. He idly watched the chess game while he waited. About three minutes had passed and Pete was beginning to wonder what was keeping Julie. Hannah came back on the line.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pete, but Miss Julie and Miss Melissa aren't home. I called and looked everywhere but there's no sign of them here in the house," she relayed, a bit concerned.

Pete was perplexed, "Really? How long ago did Melissa's bus arrive?"

"Over an hour ago. Maybe they went for a ride on the bridle path, sir," Hannah suggested.

"Oh, okay," Pete tried not to sound disappointed. "Just tell her what time we'll be there when she gets back, okay Hannah?"

"Yes I will Mr. Pete, see you then," Hannah said

"Yeah, bye now," Pete hung up. He replaced the receiver and stared out in space, frowning thoughtfully. Spying Pete's expression, Linc was immediately alert.

"Something up, old buddy?"

"Huh?" Pete said blankly. He shook his head and laughed weakly, "No man, I was just giving Julie a call to let her know we're on the way, and her housekeeper says she and Melissa aren't home. I just thought that it seemed strange but maybe I've just got an overactive imagination," he admitted.

Linc said, "Was she expecting your call?"

"No, I just thought I'd buzz her and give her a time for us to get there. But they probably took a couple of the horses for a ride," Pete told him.

Jason perked up, "Are we all gonna ride horses at her ranch, Dad, Uncle Pete?"

Linc chuckled, "Yes, we will."

"Oh boy! I never rode a horse before. You think she'll let me ride?" Jason asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Pete laughed heartily, "I'm sure she will. As a matter of fact, I bet Melissa will help you pick out the one you want."

Jason grinned widely, "I can't wait." He turned and looked out the window. Linc gazed at him fondly, then his attention was drawn again to Pete whose smile had faded. He was staring moodily out his window. Linc rose and came to sit by him.

"Hey Pete, don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," he reassured him. Pete smiled blandly and patted Linc's arm.

"I hope so, pal, I really do," he sighed.

Linc studied Pete penetratingly, "You want to talk about it, man?"

Pete glanced over where Jason sat, "I'll fill you in later, Linc, on everything I've gathered so far. I'm about ninety nine percent but not completely sure that Dan Bennett's death was no accident.

Linc let out a low whistle, "You tell Julie?"

"Uh-huh, but not everything. You should've seen her when I told her that. She practically fell apart. So before I lay anything else on her, I'm going to make damned sure that I'm one hundred percent right," Pete declared.

Linc nodded, "Solid," he said as he rose and went back to his seat with Jason.

Pete stared out the window using superhuman effort to not worry about Julie but the uneasiness he'd been feeling for two days had increased to full blown concern, and almost but not quite panic. Not being able to talk to her, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was gravely wrong at the ranch. He glanced at his watch and tried not to get impatient as he urged the time to pass quickly and for the jet to go faster to get back there soon as possible.

**Friday, 6:45 PM**

Hannah was sitting with her family at supper, toying with the food on her plate. Hank, Jim, and Josh were busy putting away the chicken dinner that Hannah had prepared. As he ate, Hank couldn't help but notice his wife's inattention to her meal and her distracted expression. Getting concerned, he addressed her.

"Something bothering you, sugar? You haven't touched your supper," Hank pointed out.

Hannah looked at Hank, "I was just wondering where Miss Julie and Miss Melissa are. They've been gone for a long time and Miss Julie didn't even tell me she was going anywhere. I even checked and her car hasn't been used. And it's too dark for them to be taking a walk," she fretted.

Hank patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Relax, honey, she's probably back at the house, preparing for when Mr. Pete and their friend get back. You told me he called and said he'd be there at seven, so she's probably there getting things ready," he assured her.

"I'd like to believe that, Hank, I truly would but it's just not like her to not tell me she was leaving and where she was going. And she told me that she was coming back to help me make supper," Hannah persisted.

Jim and Josh were in a conversation about the football season. At that comment, however, Jim perked up, "You talking about Miss Julie, Ma?"

"That's right, son. She seems to have disappeared. Miss Melissa too," Hannah replied.

"Really? I saw both of them get into David's truck with him and then they took off," Jim informed her.

Hank piped up, "Hey, that's right." To Jim he said, "You did tell me you saw Miss Julie leave with David. And he told me that he had errands to run when he left before. So maybe he had some business to take care of with Miss Julie," he concluded.

"Taking Miss Melissa along? If that were true, she'd have told me and I'm sure she'd have sent Miss Melissa inside for me to watch. Besides, she was all excited about her friend Linc coming tonight with Mr. Pete, I'm sure she wouldn't go anywhere before they arrive," Hannah said stubbornly. "And especially with David."

"Why not? He and Mr. Dan were best friends. Maybe there was an issue with the business that needed her attention," Hank was persistent and hopeful as Hannah sighed in exasperation.

"Hank, when are you going to realize that David's got problems, real problems? Problems that require help? He's temperamental, irrational at times, moody, and he's tried to take over here since Mr. Dan's death," she reminded him.

Hank sighed, "I just feel sorry for the boy. He's had it tough all his life. And he's really taken Mr. Dan's death hard."

Hannah looked pointedly at him, "Hank face it, David has always resented Mr. Steve and Mr. Dan. And since Miss Julie's been a Bennett, he's not only resented her, he's pushed himself on her. And all under the nose of his 'best friend.' I saw him harass her one day, about five years ago when Mr. Dan was away and several times since. A great way to thank the people who took him in when he had nobody, huh?" she said acidly. Hannah looked at the clock, "It's almost seven, I'm heading back to the house to see if she's back and if she isn't, I'm calling the police," she stated with finality.

Hank rose to his feet, "I think you're jumping to conclusions, but if it'll make you feel better, me and the boys will get some lanterns and search the property, okay?" He reached and gave his wife a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry, honey, we'll find them if they're out there," he assured her. Hannah headed for the door and then to the house. Hank alerted the boys.

"Well, come on men, let's go. We need to look for Miss Julie and Miss Melissa," Hank ordered. Without a word of protest and worried themselves, both Travis boys followed their father out into the night. . . .

While her men did that, Hannah entered the kitchen and made her way into the dark and deserted house. As she walked through, she turned on lights, ending up in the foyer, which she also illuminated. The house was eerily quiet, especially for an early evening, which was usually teeming with activity. With a sinking feeling, she was beginning to realize that neither Julie nor Melissa was anywhere to be found. She tried one more time to go upstairs to see if maybe both had decided to take a nap but as she began ascending the stairs, the front door opened and Pete entered, carrying Jason's suitcase trailed by Linc and Jason.

"Hi Hannah," he greeted her. He conducted the introductions, "This is Linc Hayes and his son Jason," he gestured to the father and son standing there in the foyer, smiling politely.

Hannah smiled shyly, "How do you do Mr. Linc? I've heard a lot about you from Miss Julie and Mr. Pete," she relayed. "Welcome to the Bennett Ranch."

Linc grinned widely, "Nice to meet you Hannah. And thanks." He pulled Jason over, "This is my son, Jason." Jason nodded shyly as Hannah smiled at them both, momentarily forgetting her distress.

"The guest wing is all ready for you gentlemen. If you want to get your bags and follow me, I'll show you where the rooms are," she resumed her climb upstairs. Linc picked up his bag and Jason's and followed her up with Jason in tow.

Pete looked about. "Where's Julie, Hannah?" he asked as the party ascended. Hannah got to the top of the stairs and directed Linc and Jason into the rooms. She scurried downstairs to where Pete waited, worry furrowing his brow. She approached him reluctantly, her worry also apparent.

"Mr. Pete, Miss Julie and Miss Melissa aren't here. They've been gone for hours," she said hesitantly.

Pete's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Hannah said nervously, "I haven't seen either one since quarter after three when Miss Julie went out to the bus to meet Melissa. Hank and the boys are out looking all over the property for them in case they went for a walk and got lost."

Pete pursed his lips. "How could they get lost? This is their home, I'm sure they know every inch of it, for Pete's sake," he said, getting irritable.

"Sir, I'm just as worried as you are. I told Hank I'm calling the police and that's what I intend to do." Hannah swept past Pete, offended by his attitude but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, please forgive me for my behavior," he said contritely. "I'm just very worried. It's not like Julie to leave and not say where she's going." He concentrated for a moment. "But before you call the police, let's see what Hank and the boys find," he finished as Linc came down the stairs and joined them.

He eyed Pete. "I told Jason to stay up in the room. So, what's going down, buddy?" he wanted to know.

Pete answered shortly. "Julie's missing. She's been gone since about three." He scowled darkly, pacing back and forth, feeling helpless and frustrated.

Linc inquired, "Where you think she went?"

"How in hell should I know? She could be anywhere," Pete snapped.

Hey man, I was just trying to help. Don't bite my head off," Linc retorted. "I'm worried too."

"I'm sorry man, I'm just really uptight," Pete apologized. He stated worriedly, "You know Julie like I do, Linc, she doesn't just take off and not say anything. Her disappearing like this, along with all the other crap I found stinks to high heaven." He went over to the window and stared morosely out.

The entire outside grounds of the ranch was lit with powerful floodlights, to aid in the massive search. Pete whirled away from the window and said, "I can't just wait here, I'm going out to look too." He glanced at Linc as he opened the door, "You coming with me?"

"Let's go," Linc said, preceding Pete out as he slammed the door. They made their way around the front of the house and ran into Jim Travis with a lantern.

"Hey Jim," Pete said. He looked behind him, "This is Linc," he introduced them. He glanced around, "So how's it going out here?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing so far Mr. Pete. Dad, Josh and the other guys are combing the fields, the bridle path, and the corrals. But not a sign of them yet," Jim replied glumly.

"Can we help? That's why we came out," Pete informed him.

"Sure. I was about to start looking out front here and all the way to the road. Maybe they left something behind," he surmised.

Pete was instantly alert, "What do you mean 'left something behind?' Do you know what happened, Jim?" he enjoined.

Jim looked at Pete, intimidated by his fierce demeanor, "Well, Mr. Pete, I saw Miss Julie and Melissa leave with David in his truck this afternoon."

Pete muttered an expletive. He became livid, grabbed Jim's shoulders and demanded, "When did you see them leave?"

Jim stammered, "I-I saw Miss Julie and Melissa walking down after the bus dropped Melissa off. David was leaving and he stopped to talk to Miss Julie and then suddenly she and Melissa got in his truck and left with him." He fearfully watched Pete's eyes narrow dangerously.

Linc stepped forward, "Hey Pete, ease up. You're scaring the kid," he reminded him.

Pete felt himself enveloped in a red haze of rage and he shook his head to clear it. He released the frightened young man. "Sorry, Jim. Is that all you saw?" he asked brusquely.

"Yes sir, that's it. I'm sorry," Jim apologized.

Pete said, "No Jim, I apologize. I shouldn't have been so rough on you."

Jim waved it off, "That's okay sir. I understand that you're upset," he replied. "I have to go look along the driveway if you want to come along."

He started to make his way to the driveway, lit by in ground floodlights. Pete and Linc followed him, not really knowing what to look for, yet hoping for a clue, any clue that would point to Julie's disappearance. As he walked along with Linc trailing Jim, Pete's mind was reeling with possible scenarios. Knowing that David Slade was involved had him feeling a mixture of fear and fury. Fear for if he were the one behind Dan's death, Julie and Melissa could be in grave danger, fury because if he dared to harm either one, Pete would take immense pleasure in killing him with his bare hands. He never wanted anything more in his whole life then that now.

They continued looking along the sides of the driveway up to the road. Suddenly, the beam of light from the lantern Jim was sweeping along the pitch-black sides of the driveway hit a bit of bright blue. Curious, Jim walked over to what the beam of light revealed, Pete and Linc right behind. The three of them knelt down to the object to get a closer look. When they saw what the item was, Pete and Linc each felt their blood run cold. It was Melissa's knapsack.

**Friday, 9:30 PM**

Hannah sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly out into space. It seemed as if she was waiting forever for the men to come in. She felt deep inside that the police needed to be called; that both Julie and Melissa were in danger. She sighed and decided that she'd wait five minutes more then call the authorities. The door opened and Hank, Jim, Josh, Pete, and Linc came in. Hannah looked at the men and she waited for their report but with the flicker of hope she had died when she saw their grim expressions.

"I want to ask if you had any luck but I can see by your faces what the answer is," she said sighing.

Pete stepped forward and placed Melissa's knapsack on the table in front of her. Hannah examined the object briefly and then said, "_Now,_ I'm calling the police." She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

**Friday, 11:00 PM**

The Bennett ranch was in turmoil; the dining room filled with Salinas police officers including Lou Rafferty, who joined them after being beeped at home. Hannah and Hank were seated at the dining room table, Jim and Josh were standing behind them. Jim was relaying his observation of Julie and Melissa leaving with David Slade to one of the police. Linc was standing against the wall stonily staring in space, his face expressionless. But Pete, who was almost beside himself, was nervously pacing as Rafferty took a turn speaking to Jim, who was the lone witness.

"Okay, Jim, now tell me exactly what you saw when you saw Mrs. Bennett and her daughter leave," he asked, writing the description into a small, black book.

Jim took a deep breath. "Well, sir, I was helping Josh and Pop load bags of leaves onto Pop's truck to take down to the landfill when I took a break. I was looking down the driveway and I saw David's pickup truck stop and Dave get out to talk to Miss Julie."

"Then what happened?"

"She and Melissa got into the truck with him and he took off," Jim finished, looking at Pete who was watching the interrogation with intent, angry eyes.

"Is that all that you saw, Jimmy? Are you sure you didn't see anything else?" Lou probed.

"Yes sir, I'm sure. From where I was standing that's all I saw. I'm sorry," he said gloomily, looking at Pete. Pete just shook his head and resumed pacing.

"Thanks Jimmy, that's a big help." He motioned to Pete, "Mr. Cochrane, may I speak to you privately?"

Pete nodded, "Yeah, let's go into the study." He gestured to Linc and he followed them.

The three men entered the study, Pete the last one in and he closed the door. He and Linc stood there expectantly.

Lou nodded his head at Linc, "Who's this?"

Pete made hasty introductions. "This is Linc Hayes, Lou. He's a junior high school teacher from Chicago and an old friend. He worked with me on the LAPD like Julie. So what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I have the information you requested about Slade's gun permit." He proffered a piece of paper and handed it to Pete who took it and scanned it briefly. It was a copy of a permit for carrying a gun in the state of Nevada. A copy of the bill of sale was attached indicating that David bought the gun in Las Vegas. He looked up at Lou.

"So, he bought it and got it registered in Vegas and then took it over the state line. And that makes it legal here?" Pete wanted to know.

"Yeah it does. He bought it about two months ago and he's still in the grace period. But I found out some other interesting facts about Slade that seem a little too fishy to me. He's got ties with some very nasty characters in the Vegas underworld, having to do with high stakes gambling."

Pete's eyes widened, "Didn't his father have problems with gambling?"

Lou nodded, "Yeah, he was up to his ears in hock when he wasted himself ten years ago. I guess it's a case of 'like father, like son"

Pete noticed Linc's taciturn expression. He asked Lou, "Do you mind if I bring Linc up to speed here? I haven't had a chance to fill him in on everything. He just got here from Chicago." Lou nodded assenting.

Pete then filled Linc in on everything that he had uncovered, from the background of the ranch ownership, to the tampered ladder, to Slade's behavior, to the embezzling from the books. Linc listened and he began to also see a definite motive to suspect David of possible murder and definitely kidnapping. He felt himself becoming as angry as Pete was, yet unlike Pete, he kept his feelings under control.

"So where do we go from here?" Linc inquired.

Lou took a deep breath, "I'm going to head to Slade's place and ask him some questions. If I see anything that looks funny, I'll bust him." He headed towards the door.

"I'm going with you," Pete insisted. He too headed for the door but Lou stopped him.

"Look, Pete, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me. In the event that Slade did snatch Julie and Melissa, and since he does have a gun, I think that you'd be safer here. Especially since the two of you haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye," he instructed but Pete shook his head stubbornly.

Linc spoke up, "He's right, Pete. We're not cops anymore, and you're not thinking clearly right now. Lou should go to Slade's to confront him."

Pete eyed Lou steadily. With reluctance he sighed and agreed, "Okay, you win. But when you know if he took 'em and where he's got them stashed, I want to know and then _I am going after 'em!_" He yanked open the study door and stormed out. Lou glanced at Linc.

"You better keep an eye on your buddy. He looks ready to lose it. And if he tries to take

the matter in his own hands, he'll do more harm than good," he warned Linc.

Linc nodded, "I'll watch him. Just let us know when you have the lowdown." Lou nodded and the two exited the study.

**Saturday, November 22, 1980, 1:15 AM PST**

Things at the house were finally settling down to an uneasy quiet. The Travis family had retired to the bunkhouse, leaving Linc and Pete alone in the parlor. Linc sat on the sofa, staring out in sullen silence. Pete, however, was standing and staring out the picture window into the night, wracking his brain to try to figure out what had happened to Julie and Melissa. He was angry, frustrated, terrified, and blaming himself irrationally, telling himself that he never should have left, even for a day. If he were here, Slade never would have dared to take them. But torturing himself wasn't producing results. Linc glanced over at Pete and he tried to soothe him.

"Look man, we can't do anything right now. Lou said he'd let us know if he uncovers anything. So maybe we should just try and get some sleep," he reasoned. Pete continued staring out the window but shook his head.

"You go ahead, man. There's no way I can sleep tonight," he muttered grimly.

Linc got to his feet and walked over to the window. "Stop beating yourself up about it, Pete. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen," he stated.

Pete just shook his head vehemently and declared, "I should have never trusted him. I knew he was feeding us a line at lunch the other day but Julie had totally bit, man. She bought his crap hook, line and sinker. And I went along with it to make her happy even though I _knew_ he was full of it." He whirled away from the window and slammed his fist against the mantle, "Damn it, I just knew!" he said between gritted teeth.

Linc watched him knowing Pete was mentally tearing himself apart, putting the entire blame on himself like he always did when something bad happened. He reached and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Putting yourself in a torture chamber in your head isn't going to bring Julie and Melissa back any sooner. And we will bring 'em back, Pete. We've all been in tough scrapes before and we've gotten out. And we'll get out of this one too," he said reassuringly.

Pete looked at Linc, "I wish I had your confidence but I've seen this guy and his attitude. He's definitely not playing with a full deck." He shook his head helplessly, "I'm scared Linc, really scared for the first time in a long time. With the way he aimed that gun at us the other day, I wouldn't put anything past him." Pete turned back to resume his post at the window, brooding. In a faraway voice he began, "I can't lose her, again Linc, I just can't. Not now after having a chance to be with her again. The first time, I walked away and it was the biggest mistake in my life. Now maybe I have a second chance and I can't let anyone or anything come between." He went on, "You should have seen us the last few days, it's been like the last eight years never happened. I got a glimpse of what my life could've been had I not been the damned idiot I was when we quit the Squad." He sighed heavily.

Linc nodded, "You're still hung up on her aren't you?" he said bluntly.

"Uh-huh," Pete admitted. He continued, "I thought at first that it was just simple friendly concern for an old close friend but the more time I've spent with her, the less I want to leave. My life's been one disappointment after another since we all quit the force and I don't want to go back, work all week, then spend my weekends restoring an old car, trying to bring back the past. I finally know exactly what I want, I want a family and a future with Julie. I'm tired of coming home from work to an empty penthouse and an even emptier life."

"You and Julie always were more than friends," Linc said. "We're gonna find her, Pete. Believe it." The phone rang and Pete pushed past Linc, nearly knocking him over in his haste to answer it.

"Hello?" he said anxiously.

"Pete, it's Lou Rafferty. I just came back from Slade's and I figured I'd let you know how things went," Lou said.

"What happened?

Lou sighed, "He wasn't there. The house was dark and deserted, and his truck was nowhere to be found. So I radioed into the station and put in for an APB on all three, with a complete description of Slade's truck. Unless he's ditched it somewhere."

Pete pressed, "You think he might have?"

"Anything's possible. If what you told me is true, we're dealing with a loose cannon here and no dummy. It appears that Julie and her daughter being snatched was totally premeditated. And if there's any more evidence that connects him with Dan's death, he's an armed murder suspect," Lou informed him.

Pete felt a cold chill in the pit of his stomach. He asked haltingly, "So where do we go from here?"

"You want to do some more searching for evidence? Like looking at the books in the office? Or how about checking out the business insurance policies? Maybe if we can find out why Slade took Julie we'll know more because it just doesn't figure why Dan's best friend and business partner would want to hurt his widow and child," Lou stated.

Pete sighed, "Okay, Lou, I'll check the office."

"Do it tomorrow, huh? Get some rest now," Lou suggested with concern.

Pete laughed sarcastically, "Yeah right. Believe me, sleep's the last thing on my mind now. But thanks anyway. Bye," he hung up. He sighed deeply, pushing his hand through his hair nervously. Linc approached him.

"So what did he say?" he wanted to know.

"Slade's not at his place. He's got APBs out on all three of them. He thinks that he probably ditched his truck since he did the snatch using it. He's sure that Slade's planned this all along but he can't figure out why since Dan was his best friend and business partner," Pete relayed. "So I'll do some more snooping tomorrow in the stable office."

Linc agreed, "Good idea. We both need to sack out, man. There's nothing we can do." He headed for the doorway but Pete remained behind in the parlor, sitting on the sofa. Linc turned and asked, "You coming Pete?"

"Uh-uh. You go ahead, I'm gonna stay right here. I can't sleep right now," Pete said gloomily. "If I feel like dozing I'll crash on the sofa here. So don't worry about me, okay pal?"

Just because Pete told Linc not to worry did not mean that he wouldn't. But he knew his best friend and knew he would just stay up obsessing until sheer exhaustion claimed him. "Yeah okay. 'Night then," He turned and headed upstairs.

Pete got up restlessly and walked about the parlor, brooding and simmering. He kept thinking about how frightened Julie and Melissa must be, at the mercy of a madman like Slade. Like a restless and angry caged lion that was pent up with nervous energy, he paced. As he did his eyes came across a photo in a frame on the wall that he failed to notice before. It was a wedding picture of Julie and Dan, both resplendent and blissful, taken out in the yard, he surmised, by the big tree out back, the one where all of them were throwing leaves the other day.

The picture was taken in spring by the look of the freshly green grass, but the background of the photo was not what held his attention. It was Julie, dressed in an Empress style dress of gossamer and lace, in an off white hue which accentuated her coloring and lovely figure. The sleeves were gently puffed and worn off her creamy shoulders. She wore a cameo on an ivory velvet ribbon around her swanlike neck and her hair was swept up and cascaded down in pale ash blonde curls over her shoulder, catching the sunlight that day. A circlet of pink baby roses with lilies of the valley surrounded the top of her head, a veil attached and falling gently around her like an aura, creating a vision of delicate grace. She was smiling prettily, her eyes sparkling with love for her husband and the joy of the day; one hand tucked in Dan's arm, the other holding her bouquet made of pink roses, lilies of the valley and baby's breath. In that picture, she truly looked like an angel, as he was so fond of calling her. Pete was completely entranced by the picture and he reached out to reverently run his fingers across the glass that covered it. He closed his eyes and for a moment imagined himself in the picture beside her, instead of Dan. He found himself filling with envy of the happiness he saw displayed in that picture.

He then could not help thinking of his own wedding day, which at the time, had been the event that was the height of Beverly Hills society. It was like an elegant circus that day in his parents' formal garden; white tent awnings covering the six hundred guests from the sun; fine linen, imported silver and Waterford crystal far as the eye could see. It was not just a wedding of two people, it was the joining of two corporate giants and Donna had been swept up in the tide of superficial glamour, playing the role of the cream of society bride to the hilt. Pete had been mildly amused by the whole thing at the time but as he recalled, he felt no joy, just a feeling of wanting to get everything over with and just start their lives. He was more excited about that, filled with anticipation for a great life with a woman he thought he loved. How different everything turned out than what he had hoped for and expected. Eight years later and he's divorced, wanting different things, only this time with the woman who he was admitting was his One True Love.

Pete knew it the day he first met Julie in the waiting area outside Captain Greer's office. That day twelve years ago, she came off as they all did; kids that were sullen, mistrustful, and wallowing in the pain of their neglected childhood. But as he surreptitiously studied her he thought she was breathtaking, one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen, with a vulnerability that touched him and made him instantly feel protective toward her. Pete now freely admitted that even back then he was smitten with her although at the time he had kidded himself, denying having any romantic feelings. And here he was, twelve years later, back with Julie, trying to help her through the death of her husband, uncovering a possible murder and now to solve her abduction, he felt strongly that this was an appointed time for him to be here. Pete sighed and strode over to the sofa. The trip to and from Chicago along with all the emotions expounded and activity connected with Julie and Melissa's disappearance was finally catching up with him. He tiredly lay down and stretched himself the length of the sofa where he slipped into a fitful, restless sleep.

**NEXT…..THE SEARCH BEGINS**


	14. THE SEARCH BEGINS

_Author's Note: Here's where Pete and Linc's past experience as undercover cops comes into play and their former "skills"(breaking into Slade's house) are used. Past episodes alluded to in the first scene will be referenced at the end of the story. And thanks to those who have been faithfully reading and reviewing this._

**THE SEARCH BEGINS**

**Saturday, November 22, 1980, 8:15 AM PST**

The day dawned gray and overcast, as if the sky knew the somber circumstances that existed at the Bennett ranch. The secluded area of the property where the run down cabin was located, which housed Julie and Melissa was made even more dark and isolated by the trees that surrounded it. Julie shook herself to consciousness, which wasn't difficult, for she had slept very lightly if at all. She was more concerned about Melissa whose fear caused her to sleep close to her mother. Julie's movement awoke Melissa who moaned softly.

"Mommy? Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"I don't know where we are, sweetie. Do you need to go?" Julie inquired, thinking about Melissa's basic needs.

"Uh-huh. Where can I go?" she said looking around.

Julie began searching in the cabinets for a receptacle of sorts and she found an old five gallon tin bucket. She gently guided Melissa in using it to relieve herself then she used it, placing it in the far corner. Julie then made a quick inspection of the cabin. She found that there was a door that led to a small one windowed room with another trundle bed the only furniture in there. She then went to the rough table and rooted through the two bags of groceries David left them. Julie took the loaf of bread out and the peanut butter with the plastic knife David provided and made sandwiches for Melissa and herself for breakfast. Melissa obediently ate her sandwich and drank the water Julie poured from the jug. After breakfast, Julie went over to the sink and tried to wash the meager utensils that were provided her but the water trickled slowly from the old and slow pump. Melissa sat quietly on the bed and waited until Julie was done.

Julie finished washing and laid the articles on the top of the cabinet. She wiped her hands on her jeans and then sat beside Melissa on the bed, her arm around her shoulders. Melissa looked up at her mother.

"Mommy can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, baby. What's on your mind?"

Melissa took a deep breath, "When you worked for the police, were you ever taken like we were?" she wanted to know.

Julie sighed. She had hoped to shield Melissa from the life she had led before but it looks like there was no escaping it. She leaned back and began, "Yes, Melissa, I have. Few times, while we worked undercover, the bad people we were trying to catch kidnapped me. Except for one time, I was taken against my will by a sad young man who thought I was my friend Diane Farrell, who I was staying with one weekend."

"Mommy what's 'undercover' mean? Did you, Pete, and Linc, have to go under a blanket to get the bad people?" Melissa asked curiously.

Julie laughed in spite of the grim circumstances they were in. "No honey, it meant that we had to pretend to be something so the bad people would trust us and let us get close enough to arrest them."

"Oh, you mean like when I play Dress-Up?" Melissa asked, eyes wide with interest.

"Well, not quite, but sometimes. We posed as different types of people to get close to people doing things that broke the law. A few times Pete and I pretended like we were brother and sister, but usually we posed as boyfriend/girlfriend or husband and wife," Julie explained.

Melissa gushed, "Wow, Mommy, it sounds exciting! And when was it when Pete saved your life?" she pressed.

Julie replied, "Pete saved my life once when we were working at a circus."

"A circus? You mean with clowns and wild animals and a ringmaster and everything?"

"Uh-huh. I was assigned to work on the trapeze." Julie told her.

"Really Mommy? You were on a real trapeze? And where were Pete and Linc?"

Julie nodded and continued, "Pete was working with the elephants and Linc was working with the lions and tigers. There was a man trying to hurt the man who owned the circus and he even got stabbed. The next day, we all discovered that one of the men on the trapeze was the one who had arranged all the bad things to happen. Captain Greer, our boss, was ready to arrest him. I was up on the high platform with the man and he pushed me while he tried to run away. I fell and got caught in a rope ladder, hanging upside down and Pete climbed up to save me before I could fall to the ground."

Melissa was mesmerized by the story, "How'd he do it?"

"He had the elephant trainer bring one of her elephants over and he climbed up the pole next to the ladder to free me then held on to me as he turned me around so I could get on the elephant's back. Then when he got down the pole, he reached up and pulled me down off of the elephant," she finished. "And that was only once, Pete and Linc have always saved me from one thing or another."

Melissa was silent as she digested this. Then she asked in a low voice, with pleading eyes "Mommy, will Pete save us now?"

Julie took Melissa in her arms and held her close, "I hope so, baby. I truly hope so," she murmured fervently as she stared out in space trying not to telegraph her fears to her daughter. . . .

While Julie and Melissa huddled fearfully together in the ramshackle shack, the atmosphere at the ranch house was a somber one. Linc and Jason were dressed and in the kitchen eating some breakfast. Linc was quiet and reflective, and Jason picked up on his father's mood and was just as sullen. Linc had told his son what had transpired last night and Jason was subdued by the grim news. Hannah was trying to get them both to eat more than the toast and juice they had asked for when a bedraggled Pete joined them, obviously looking very much worse for wear. He had spent the night on the sofa and looked it, having slept in the same clothes he had worn the day before. He had circles under his eyes, appearing wan and worried as he walked over to the kitchen table.

Hannah came over and asked him with concern, "Can I get you anything, Mr. Pete?"

Pete looked at her numbly and shook his head, "No thank you, Hannah, just coffee for me. I gotta wake up and do some things. But thanks anyway," he said as she put a mug of steaming coffee down in front of him. He stared blankly at the mug, not touching it, his thoughts miles away.

Linc looked at him, "You look like you didn't get much sleep, man."

Pete replied flatly, "I didn't. Who can sleep with Julie at the mercy of a lunatic like Slade?" He got up and walked to the door window to stare bleakly out at the overcast morning. "And I can't do a damned thing to find her 'cause I haven't a clue of where the hell he's got her." He slammed his palm on the doorjamb in abject frustration.

Linc and Jason looked at Pete then looked at each other. Linc got up from the table and approached Pete who was oblivious to everything around him. Linc joined him staring out the window.

"So what's your next move, Pete?" Linc asked.

Pete sighed tiredly, "I'm gonna head out to the stable office to look around, see if I find anything that could be a clue as to why Slade nabbed Julie and Melissa. Then I'll call Rafferty and fill him in and see what he thinks." He opened the door, "I'll go out there now."

"Want some help?" Linc volunteered.

Pete gave him a weak smile, "Thanks man." He grabbed his denim jacket from the hooks on the wall by the door, wrenched open the door and strode through. Linc looked at Jason.

"You stay here, pal, okay?" he instructed.

Jason nodded, "Okay, Dad, I will."

"I'll watch him for you Mr. Linc," Hannah promised.

"Thanks Hannah," Linc said as he exited out the door after Pete.

Linc caught up to Pete as he strode purposefully toward the stable office. They both came to the door and Pete reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his old lock picking kit. Linc snickered as he watched Pete open the pouch and take the tool out. He then expertly sprung the office door lock and let himself and Linc in.

"Hey man, what's the CEO of Southern California's biggest insurance carrier and a Beverly Hills playboy doing with a lock picking kit, huh? You'd think that you used to be a thief in your past the way you sprung that lock," Linc commented with a smirk.

Pete turned and looked innocently at Linc, "Who, me?" He shrugged, "I just kept it as a momento, I never thought I'd be using it again. But I'm glad I remembered having it in my jacket, 'cause I didn't have a key." He sat behind the desk and began searching through the drawers.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Linc wanted to know as he took a seat in front of the desk.

Pete didn't answer as he continued rifling through the desk drawers, tossing papers about, as he anxiously sought out a clue or anything that could be used. He slammed the drawer shut in disgust as he came up empty.

Linc asked again, "I repeat, what are you looking for?"

Pete replied, "I'm trying to find the insurance policy for the partnership of the ranch. The one that Bennett and Slade had taken out together and named each other beneficiaries. I had an idea that if I could look at the policy, I could figure out why Slade took Julie and Melissa." He looked about the office, trying to figure out where else to look and spied the file cabinet in the corner.

"Linc, do me a favor, check out the file cabinet while I see if I overlooked anything," Pete requested as he sighed and began to bend down and look in the bottom drawer of the desk.

Linc got up and went to the cabinet to begin searching. Pete leaned down further when his eye caught something that appeared strange. It looked like another drawer, concealed deep under the well of the desk. Pete pushed the chair back and bent down from his waist as he reached deeply under the desk to try to open the secret drawer. It was locked so he came up, retrieved his lock pick and then submerged again. Linc turned and watched as he picked open the drawer and began searching that drawer. He made a muffled exclamation as he discovered something of great importance. Linc came over to Pete's side to see what had happened.

"Bingo!" Pete crowed as he came up and sat back in the chair. "Here it is!" he held up a folder that held several official documents. He opened the folder and began to read through the papers.

"Now this is very interesting," he said thoughtfully. He reached over and showed it to Linc. "Check out the addendum to the policy, man. Dan had the policy revised when he and Julie got married."

Linc perused the document, "It says 'in the event of accidental death, the beneficiary is the spouse of the other co-insured party or his descendent.' Slade's single, isn't he?" Pete nodded. Linc continued, " 'In the event that neither insured has any spouse or descendents, the beneficiary is the other co-insured. So Julie or Melissa become the beneficiaries to this policy should Slade kick off and vice versa."

"Uh-huh, you got it. And there's a codicil here attached to the deed of the property that pretty much says the same thing." Pete handed another document to Linc so he could see it. Pete leaned back with a thoughtful frown.

"There's still something that doesn't fit. He owns a third of the business according to Hank and they've got five foals on the way that are already committed to buyers for a good amount apiece. Why would he need a payoff on the policy unless he needed a lot of cash up front real fast." He pondered that while Linc put the documents back together in the folder. Suddenly, Pete came forward with a look of realization.

Linc looked up at him, "Hey man you look like you got a light bulb over your head. What gives?"

Pete gazed intently at Linc, "Remember Rafferty telling us last night that Slade had some ties with Vegas mobsters?"

"Uh-huh," Linc responded with interest.

Pete continued, "Let's take a trip over to Slade's place and see what we can find there." He got up to leave the office but Linc put a restraining hand to stop him.

"Hey, easy Pete, we're not cops anymore, remember?"

"What's your point?" Pete asked sourly.

"My point is if we go over and break into Slade's house we'd be doing something illegal. That's what it would be, old buddy, breaking and entering. We're not under the protection of any jurisdiction with badges anymore, we're just private citizens," Linc reasoned.

Pete frowned disgustedly, "Yeah you're right." He turned and headed back to the desk where he sat down wearily and rubbed his eyes. Linc sat down again as well.

"Look, Pete, we're all worried about Julie and Melissa but you gotta use your head. Let Rafferty know what we found and then tell him what you think. Give him a chance to act upon it, it's his job, let him do it."

Pete nodded grudgingly. He reached in his pocket for the card Lou Rafferty gave him. then leaned over, picked up the phone and dialed Lou's number. It rang three times before Lou picked it up.

"Rafferty,"

"Hi Lou, it's Pete Cochrane."

"Hey, Pete. What's up?

"Linc and I are in the stable office and we came across something that may look like a motive. We found the partnership insurance policy and it appears that Dan had the policy revised back when he married Julie," Pete informed him.

"Yeah? Well, I was just about to leave to come out there to talk to Hank about Slade. He's known him a long time and maybe he can help tell us where Slade is and where he might have Julie and her daughter stashed," Lou stated.

"Uh-huh. Why don't you just come straight back here. You can take a look at the policy and see if you draw the same conclusion that I'm drawing," Pete suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit," Lou said as he hung up.

Pete put the receiver on the cradle. Linc eyed him curiously.

"So?"

"Lou's on his way. He wants to see what we found and he wants to talk to Hank. He thinks Hank might have some ideas of where Slade, Julie and Melissa may be," Pete recounted.

"Are we gonna stay here and wait?" Linc inquired.

"Might as well. I told him to just come right back here." Pete sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. He then spotted a picture frame on the desk, turned face down. Curious, he lifted the frame and looked at the picture. It was a miniature of Julie's wedding photo that had captivated him last night. Linc leaned over and studied the picture.

"Wow, Julie sure made a pretty bride," he commented, taking the photo. Pete took the photo from his hand so he could study it himself.

"Yeah, man she looked beautiful. Just like I always knew she would," Pete said wistfully as he touched the photo.

Linc looked at him, "You're sounding like you regret some things, man," he said sagely.

Pete nodded, "Yeah, since being here with her and Melissa, I've been constantly telling myself what a jerk I was to break off with her eight years ago." He shook his head with self-exasperation as he replaced the photo on the desk, face up.

"Ancient history, Pete. None of us are the same, man, even the world's different. We all grew up and now we have responsibilities, the things that were important to us before aren't anymore."

"I wish I'd have known then that I was going to make a big mistake in walking away from her," Pete said sadly.

Linc eyed him sympathetically. "You both wanted different things."

"Yeah, but now I want what she's got. And worse, I've been imagining what my life could've been if I'd have married her to begin with," Pete replied dourly, voice tinged with regret. "That's not the half of it, Linc, I found out something about how Julie met Dan."

"Yeah?"

"Slade informed me that she met Dan after she rear ended his truck in L.A. when she read _my _wedding announcement. Man, she was crying so hard that she didn't see him stop. Suppose she'd have been on the highway or crashed into a wall. She could've been killed and would've been _my fault_." Pete finished miserably.

"Man, you never change. Jumping to conclusions and making yourself responsible for situations beyond your control," Linc admonished. He went on, "How were you supposed to know that she'd reacted that way? As you remember, we'd all gone our separate ways, we wanted to distance ourselves from the Squad and everything with it. And that included each other."

"Yeah, but you remember how close Julie and I were. I was really thinking about proposing to her back then but I didn't want kids at the time and she did, so I let her go," Pete reflected sullenly. "And it almost killed me to do it. Remember how she put me in the deep freeze the last couple of days on the Squad?"

"You loved her enough to give her a chance to find happiness, man. That's not an easy decision to make but you did it."

"Yeah, I'm a real hero. I marry the wrong woman, ruin two lives and cause the woman I've always loved to put herself in a potentially life-threatening situation," Pete said bitterly.

Linc shook his head, "Obsessing about mistakes we make all the time can drive us crazy. You need to get beyond it and go forward."

Pete sighed, "That's not easy man. Every time I see her, I think about the what ifs "

"Then why did you come out here?"

"I came out here to get the check to her but I know I could've sent it up by courier. Fact is, I wanted to see her again, that's why I came. Since we all got together last year in L.A., I've thought about her every day," Pete admitted.

"You tell her all this?"

"Yeah I did. And you know what, man, we've been so close again and Melissa and I have gotten close too. I really don't want to leave here," Pete finished with a sigh. "And now, the two of them are out there somewhere. I mean, do they have food and water, are they alive, has he hurt them?" he added anxiously. Linc had nothing to say as Pete's voiced fears hung heavy in the air.

There was a knock on the door and Pete brusquely called out, "It's open!" Lou Rafferty opened the door and stepped in

"Hey guys, what you got?" Lou took a seat next to Linc. Pete handed him the insurance folder.

"Take a look at that. Looks like Slade has a motive for snatching Julie and Melissa, to us anyway," he pressed as Lou thumbed through the folder.

Lou nodded as he refolded the documents, "Yeah, but it could be considered circumstantial. We need something else." They all looked to the door of the office as Hank entered.

"Something goin' on here?" Hank asked curiously. Lou got up and motioned for Hank to sit down as Pete and Linc looked on.

"Hank, I want to ask you some questions. First, did David Slade happen to tell you where he went for the weekend?" Lou inquired.

"No sir, he didn't. He just said he would be gone till Monday," Hank replied with a quizzical look.

"Your son told me he saw Slade help Julie and Melissa into his truck. Did you see the same thing?"

"No I didn't actually see them but I did see David leave the office and drive away in his truck. I was busy stacking bags of leaves," Hank said

Pete leaned forward, "Hank, did you know that David Slade had a gun?" he asked sharply.

Lou glanced at Pete, then looked directly at Hank and repeated, "Did you know that, Hank?"

Hank looked dumbfounded, "No sir, I didn't," he said with an alarmed expression.

Lou leaned down to meet Hank eye to eye, "Hank, did you pick up anything, _anything at all, _that could be construed as strange when you worked with him? He confided in you didn't he?"

"Sometimes, but not much of late. He's been really moody since Mr. Dan's death. He just doesn't want to talk about it, and that's understandable, since Mr. Dan and Dave were like brothers," Hank informed them.

"So," Lou pressed, "in your opinion, Slade wouldn't try to hurt his best friend's widow and daughter, right?"

"I don't think so," Hank said feebly, losing conviction.

Pete sat back, scowling darkly, unconvinced. He suddenly remembered something and squatted under the desk to look once more in the secret drawer. He put his hand into the drawer and discovered a ledger, which he drew out. He cracked it open, and then reached for the ledger on the desk which, he pulled open as well. He began to read down the entries on each page of both books, comparing the figures. The three other men watched him quizzically and Linc looked over.

"You onto something, man?" he asked.

Pete continued poring over the figures and said distractedly, "Uh-huh." He raised his eyes from the page and looked penetratingly at Hank, "We both know that there's something here that's not right, don't we, Hank?" he probed, eyes focused.

Hank looked uncomfortable, "Uhh, yeah." He nervously licked his lips.

Lou was alert, "What are you driving at, Pete?"

Pete persisted quietly, "Tell him, Hank. One innocent person is already dead and two other innocent people's lives hang in the balance.

Hank looked utterly miserable. He sighed heavily, "David's been skimming off the books for quite some time."

"How long?" Lou demanded. Hank squirmed under his scrutiny.

"A-about ten years. He came to work for Mr. Steve just after he graduated college," Hank finished helplessly.

"How did you know about this, Hank?"

Hank took a deep breath, "I saw the books regularly. When we'd make a sale I'd give him an offer sheet from the client with one figure and he'd renegotiate a higher fee but enter the figure on the offer sheet into the books."

"That's embezzling Hank. Why didn't you report it or tell Dan about it at least," Lou asked.

Hank appeared unhappy as he sighed, "I was trying to protect him. The boy's had nothing but bad things happen to him all his life. His mother left him, his father gambled away his birthright then committed suicide. He's not a bad boy really."

Pete leaned in and said gently, "We all have tough breaks in life, Hank. That's no excuse to do the things he's done, embezzling money, kidnapping and maybe murder. It's like you condoned his actions."

Hank looked back at Pete. "You don't know the whole story. I was with David the day he came home and found his father dead after shooting himself." He continued, "I had gone to get the boys at school and Dan and I had just dropped Dave off. We were just about to pull away when Dave came running out screaming. Dan and me went inside and we saw Mr. Russ face down after shooting himself in the mouth. Dave just froze there, looking at his pa, watching him bleed to death and he wouldn't say nothing, just stood there like a statue even after I called an ambulance. Mr. Steve immediately took him in to live at the house with him and Dan."

Pete, Linc, and Lou looked at Hank with sympathy. Pete began in a halting tone, "Hank, David needs help, but not the kind of help you're giving him. Right now, you're an accessory to embezzling and if he kills Julie and Melissa, murder if you don't help us to find him."

Lou nodded sternly, "He's right, Hank. So if you know anything that might help, we need you to speak up now."

Hank looked from one grim face to another. He was sweating profusely as he repeated, "I swear to everything holy that I don't know anything else," he said desperately, trying to convince the rest of the men there.

Lou sighed resignedly, "Okay Hank, okay. But if you find out anything, you get in touch with me right away. Mrs. Bennett's and her daughter's lives may depend on it." He headed to the door, opened it and then turned to address Pete and Linc.

"You guys want to come out here? I need to talk to you," Lou said as he gestured toward the outside. Pete and Linc rose wordlessly and left Hank alone in the office, staring blankly in space.

The three men headed toward Lou's Chevy, parked right near the rear of the barn. Lou opened the driver's side and got in as Pete and Linc leaned in the window.

"Well, where do we go from here? We're no closer to finding Julie and Melissa then we were last night," Pete said irritably.

Lou replied, "Take it easy. Right now we're putting the pieces together. I think the final pieces are at Slade's and I'm headed there now. Want to come along?"

"Let's go," Linc said and joined Pete who had already jumped into the back seat. Lou started the engine and gunned the motor as he turned around and sped down the driveway and out to the road. He drove down to the driveway that led to a rustic looking ranch style house, situated away from the road. Lou parked the car and Pete and Linc emerged and headed to the front door.

"I take it you have a search warrant, Lou," Linc stated matter-of-factly.

Lou pulled the warrant from his pocket, "I go by the book, Linc. If there's one iota of a smidgen of evidence that can be found here, I want to make sure that no court can throw it out." The three of them walked up the stairs and came to the door. Lou knocked loudly announcing who he was but there was no answer. He tried again and then a third time with the same results.

Pete asked, "Would you object to me getting us into the house? I mean, I'm no longer a cop so I wouldn't be doing anything that could jeopardize the case to convict Slade, I'd just be a private citizen breaking the law," he finished reasonably.

Lou said dryly, "And you'd want me to turn and look the other way, right?"

"Well-ll," Pete drawled, shrugging his shoulders elaborately. Linc shook his head and chuckled as Lou looked at them unbelievingly.

"Let me fill you in, Lou. Before we were cops, Pete and me kind of skated on the outside of the law, that's how we became cops to begin with. All three of us, me, Pete, and Julie were busted for different crimes. **v**We were all kids that came from homes were we felt we were neglected so we got in trouble with the fuzz. I was busted for arson and Pete here was busted for grand theft auto. We also were accomplished thieves so my buddy's offer here isn't a put on," Linc finished.

"I had no idea I was in the company of former criminals," Lou stated with mock surprise but the twinkle in his eyes indicated that he too was bluffing. In actuality he had known all about the infamous "Mod Squad" of the LAPD while he was in the Academy, they had garnered quite a bit of respect and notoriety in law enforcement circles throughout the region. He then grudgingly acquiesced, "Okay guys, I'm blind, go ahead and get us in there."

Pete quipped, "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled the lock picking kit from his jacket pocket and in a matter of minutes they were inside David's house. They walked into a house that appeared like a typical bachelor's home. The living room was cluttered with newspapers, clothes, and empty beer bottles. They strolled into the kitchen and saw that it too was in neglected disarray; dirty dishes piled in the sink, pots on the stove, kitchen table with empty take out food cartons. The three men then walked down the hall and into the study. Strangely, this room was the only room they saw with a modicum of order. It was obvious that Slade worked at home quite a bit, because his desk had been organized for efficiently conducting business. Pete, Linc, and Lou approached the desk.

"Well, here we are," Lou stated. "Go ahead, boys, I'm still blind."

Pete and Linc looked at each other, "What are we waiting for?" Linc asked.

Pete, who needed no further prompting, went behind, took a seat and began shuffling through the piles on David's desk. Linc joined him, kneeling down and looking through drawers. Pete searched through the top middle drawer and suddenly perked up.

"Hmmm, this is very interesting. He drew out a large rolled document and unrolled it to take a look at it. "There's a map of the ranch property here that has every building on the forty acres," he said thoughtfully. He spread out the sheet on the desk so Linc and Lou could look as well. Both eyed him quizzically.

"So?" Lou asked.

Pete pointed at the main ground, "See, there's a layout of all the buildings." He ran his finger across the document, pointing out the separate buildings like the main house, the barn, the bunkhouse, the sheds, the garage. Suddenly he spotted a building on the far left of the document. "Hey, what's that?"

Lou and Linc leaned in to get a closer look, "That area seems to be at the far western part of the property," Lou commented. "The road out front goes around and heads into the mountains at the rear of the North Field." He pointed at the building they were discussing. "This structure looks like it's located about four miles into the range, up this road here." He ran his finger up a line that dissected right into the mountains.

"What kind of building would be halfway into a mountain range? I mean, what purpose would it serve to the rest of the ranch?" Pete asked curiously.

Lou shook his head, "Could be an old scout's cabin. When there's a lot of acreage on a property and you had to go to the far end of the land sometimes, it used to take over a day to get back to the main house, before there were all terrain motor vehicles. The cabin was a temporary shelter until you could get back to the main house."

Not seeing any real clues in it, Pete impatiently pushed aside the document and resumed the search for anything that could connect. He was getting discouraged when his eyes found a brochure of a mountain resort, about ten miles to the northeast of Reno, Nevada. He picked up the brochure and perused through it; it was a typical marketing tool, glossy photos and copy extolling the qualities that made the resort the best place for a vacation. He was about to toss it aside when he saw the name of the company that owned the resort, _Latimer-LaRocca Management._ He became absorbed, deep in thought, drawing the curiosity of the other men.

"Something you want to share with us, Pete?" Linc inquired.

"Huh?" Pete shook his head. "Oh sorry, I just saw something here that seemed interesting." He handed the brochure across the desk to Linc so he and Lou could see it. "The corporation that owns this resort is based in Vegas and I know for a fact that they've been interested in building and running similar resorts here in California. I know because my company has been retained for the underwriting of the property insurance policies for several of their holdings and they have just opened a resort in Palm Springs that we're insuring for them." he informed them.

"So maybe he's planning a vacation," Linc replied.

Lou perked up, "Did you say LaRocca?" Pete nodded. He continued, "I wonder if that's Gino LaRocca. You guys remember the Cosa Nostra family of mobsters?"

"Yeah?"

"Gino LaRocca was a high ranking member of La Cosa Nostra. He's a cousin of Vincent DelVecchio, head of the family. Gino's been trying to go legit from his illegal gambling action but old habits die hard. He's been involved in casinos in Vegas for years and he's had a vested interest in the law changing here legalizing gambling. He's also been interested in the area out here east of Salinas for a long time. He's been buying up parcels of land out here for the past five years. Seems he wants to build a super resort here complete with a sports complex, casino, the works and is willing to shell out big bucks. But some of the landowners out here won't sell. Dan was one of them. LaRocca approached him about a year and a half ago to buy his property but Dan refused, saying the property was going to stay in his family. Maybe LaRocca went to Slade as part owner to try to buy out his interest." Lou speculated. "He used some 'friendly persuasion' toward some of the other owners"

"In other words, he hard-armed them, right," Linc responded.

"You got it," Lou said.

"That would explain Slade's desire to gain ownership of the ranch from Dan's death. But why would he want to kidnap Julie and her daughter? And why embezzle?" Pete wanted to know.

Linc stared thoughtfully at the brochure. He suddenly looked up, "How about this? Slade goes in with LaRocca. He needs the capital to buy into the partnership, which explains why he's ripped off the books. He's afraid of Dan finding out about the book skimming and arranges for Dan to have an accident, killing him. LaRocca as his partner wants the ranch and knowing the community property laws here in California, he then tries to make a play for Julie but she doesn't buy it. So he kidnaps her and her daughter and either forces her to marry him, sign the ranch over to him or he kills her, which gets him both the ranch _and _the insurance payoff. He then sells the ranch to LaRocca and bingo, between both he's in clover."

Lou grinned widely, "Are you sure you're a junior high school teacher? You sound like one hell of a detective."

Linc and Pete grinned at each other. Pete said wryly, "The Captain taught us well, huh pal?"

Linc nodded, still grinning. The three of them got up to leave but something made Pete take the map document with him. Linc looked at him inquiringly.

"Why you taking that?"

Pete replied, "I want to see if I can figure out something. Maybe we can find where Slade's got Julie and Melissa stashed."

Linc pointed out, "Hey man, I hate to bust your bubble but he could've taken them out of the state to LaRocca's resort near Reno or any of the other properties, especially if he's in cahoots with LaRocca."

Lou shook his head as they exited David's house and made their way to his car. "He wouldn't take them over state lines. That would bring the Nevada State Police into this and I get the feeling that he wouldn't want that to happen. Especially if he's working with LaRocca, who's trying to be a land baron on the up and up." He continued as they all got into the car.

"Well we've found a lot to incriminate Slade in Dan's death but we're still not any nearer to finding out where Julie and Melissa are," Pete complained as they headed back. He was discouraged and wouldn't be satisfied until Julie and Melissa were found and safe back at the ranch.

They rode the short way to the ranch in silence, each contemplating the discoveries made this morning. Lou pulled the car up to the front door of the house. Pete and Linc got out and Lou called out to them. It was exactly noon.

"I'll be in the office all afternoon if you guys need me. I'm going to check with Reno police and any other authorities in the communities that LaRocca has properties on the computer at the office. If I find anything else, I'll call you."

Pete just nodded numbly; the lack of sleep was catching up with him now that the adrenaline that had sustained him since last night drained out, leaving him totally beat. Linc waved back as Lou pulled away waving. He put a hand on Pete's slumped shoulders as they climbed the stairs and entered the house.

"You need to get some sleep, Pete or you're gonna pass out. Especially if you want to be involved in finding Julie," Linc pointed out, concerned. "We can't do anymore then we've already done right now."

Pete sighed wearily, resignedly, "Yeah, Linc, I know. I'm spent, emotionally, physically, every way." As he tiredly began climbing the stairs he turned and said, "I'm gonna crash for a while, man. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Pete got upstairs and entered his room, closing the door. He tossed the rolled up map of the ranch on the dresser, went over to the bed and sat down, just staring at the wall blankly for a few minutes, thinking about the events of the morning. He sighed deeply as he took off his shoes and then stretched out on the bed, with his hands over his eyes. Feeling totally powerless, he began to pray.

"Dear God, please let Julie and Melissa be all right. If he hurts or kills them, I'll swear I'll kill him and then I don't care what happens to me. Without Julie, I have no reason to live. My life's been so empty so far and walking away from her was the biggest mistake of my life. You've allowed me this precious time to be with my angel again, and I love her, Lord, with all my heart. I've loved her since the day I first laid eyes on her and I can't lose her a second time, I just can't!" His voice broke with abject misery.

Pete's eyes were wet with tears of frustration, worry and fear. Up to this point, he had been mostly successful in keeping everything he was feeling inside in order to appear strong and in control. Now, in the privacy of his room, Pete allowed the emotions that had been wreaking havoc on him since last night to let loose as he sobbed like a frightened little boy. Finally, after an indefinite period of time, he fell into a dreamless, exhausted sleep. . . .

Meanwhile, unknown to either Pete or Linc, David's black pickup truck crept up the driveway, past the house, barn, stable and to the back shed, the same shed that had the broken ladder that Pete had discovered on Monday. David got out of the truck, looked anxiously around and satisfied that he was alone, entered the still open shed. He made his way carefully to where the broken ladder still lay. Reaching down, David lifted the ladder and made his way back out of the shed and hauled the apparatus to his truck. He was about to heave it into the flatbed when he got the eerie feeling he was not alone. He whirled around and came face to face with Hank, who had quietly rounded the corner of the bunkhouse.

"Hank, you scared me, buddy. What's up?" David asked shakily as he tossed the ladder in his truck.

Hank looked intently at David, "I thought that you were going to be gone till Monday," he replied.

David noticed Hank's cool attitude. He smiled uneasily at him, "I thought so too but my business got postponed till after Thanksgiving so I came over here and saw that this ladder needed replacing so that's what I'm planning to do." He looked inquiringly at Hank, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Dave there is. Miss Julie and Miss Melissa have been missing since yesterday afternoon. You don't recall seeing them since yesterday do you?" Hank asked, his gaze unwavering.

"You're kidding Hank!" David feigned shock. "No I don't, I haven't seen either since Thursday when Julie invited me for Thanksgiving dinner. Where do you think they could be?" he asked innocently.

"Don't do it Dave. Don't insult my intelligence by acting like you don't know," Hank warned.

"Hank, I have no idea what you're talking about," David tried nervously.

Hank came close to David to look him straight in the eye, "Dave, Jim saw them leave with you. And nobody's heard anything from them since."

David played at looking shocked and stealthily made his way to the driver's door of the truck as he said, "Hank I don't know what Jimmy thinks he saw." He reached into the truck and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Hank. "Now, don't make me use this, Hank."

Hank's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. He was speechless as he finally grasped the truth of what Hannah and the others had said, that David was sick. David put the gun in his waistband, "I'm sorry to do that, Hank but I'm not about to let everything blow up in my face, not after I waited so long to have everything work out."

Hank found his voice, "David, do you think that kidnapping Miss Julie and Melissa will automatically make the ranch yours? She isn't going to sign over the ranch to you, you know," he said, trying to reason with him.

David laughed shortly, "She'll change her mind. She's the kind of lady who'll do what's best for her daughter and she'll realize that I can take care of her and Melissa better then anyone else. Better then Dan could and better than Cochrane can." He opened the door and climbed in. "And Hank, I'm sure you won't say a thing to anyone, because you can experience the same thing as Dan did. You've been a good friend but if you get in my way…" he left off the statement, the meaning clear. He fired the engine and gunned the truck down the driveway as Hank stood there watching with sorrow in his heart. He then went into the stable office to call Lou Rafferty.

**NEXT…..DESPERATE CIRCUMSTANCE**


	15. DESPERATE CIRCUMSTANCES

_Author's Note: Here it is, the rescue and in typical fashion Pete and Linc save the day just at the nick of time. And thanks to all the readers and wonderful friends reviewing this, it has me ready to work again on the sequel after a three year hiatus._

**DESPERATE CIRCUMSTANCE**

**Saturday, November 22, 1980, 1:30 PM PST**

Melissa had dozed off, taking a nap in the back room after Julie gave her another peanut butter sandwich for lunch. She had sung to her to calm her down and her little girl had slipped off to sleep. While Melissa slept, Julie fretted, allowing her fear to materialize and prompt her to try to find some way, any way out of the ramshackle cabin. Julie checked the two dingy windows and found that they were sealed up and therefore totally unusable. She then tried to see if the door could be forced open but what David said was true, that the rickety appearance was deceiving, for the door was very sturdy and David had locked it. Julie sighed and was wondering what else she could do when she spied David's truck pulling up to the cabin. She hurried and sat on the bed as the lock clicked and David opened the door coming into the cabin. As he entered he glanced over at Julie who was perched there watching him cautiously.

David came over to Julie, "Melissa taking a nap, huh?" he gestured toward the half-closed door to the other room.

Julie tossed her head scornfully, "Napping helps her forget where she is. Which reminds me, David, how long do you plan on keeping us here?"

David replied, "Not long. I want to offer you a proposal. We have a chance to become very rich Julie, richer then either of us ever dreamed possible," he said with building excitement.

"What are you talking about, David?"

"We can sell the ranch and be rich enough to live in style," David said amiably.

Julie said, "The ranch has been in Dan's family for over forty eight years and it's Melissa's legacy. What would make you think that I'd want to sell it?"

"I know someone who's very interested in buying the ranch and he's willing to give us three times what it's worth," he said invitingly.

"Who wants to pay that much money for the ranch?" she wanted to know.

"A developer from Vegas. He's really interested in the property for a mountain resort. He wants to pay cash down, Julie, that's four million and a half dollars for the property," he replied eagerly.

Julie looked at him as if he were insane, "I don't want to sell the ranch. It's my and Melissa's home," she stated.

David blinked at her then smiled again, "We'll get a bigger home, a place that will let everybody know how very rich we are. Or we'll be. And we'll have it all, money, position, all the things of the very rich." Julie's eyebrows raised quizzically

Julie eyed him dubiously, "I never wanted to be very rich, David. I care only about raising my little girl," she pointed out.

"You're a great mom. Just the kind of woman I want to raise a child with," David said, reaching to caress Julie's brow. David then sat down beside Julie on the bed. She moved over, squelching a shudder of revulsion but he didn't notice as he continued to gush in excitement. He said, "When everything's done, honey, we'll be able to provide the best for Melissa. And we'll have a great life, you and me." He reached to take her hand.

Julie was horrified to realize that he was serious. He had created in his sick, twisted mind a surreal scene of the three of them as a family. She tried to get him back to reality.

"David, we're not married and Melissa is not your child. I was married to Dan for eight years and Melissa is Dan's daughter," Julie said as she made to get up off of the bed, but David pulled her back to him with an iron grip.

"Dan is gone, Julie. He didn't know how to provide for you. He was an easy mark, always trusting everyone. He was a sap, Julie and not worthy of you," he said, reaching to brush hair from her eyes.

Julie was getting really frightened. "David, he was your best friend," she reminded him.

David got up from the bed and paced around. "Best friend?" he snorted. "His father cheated my father out of his rightful share and then my father killed himself. His death was Steve Bennett's fault. And when the old man finally croaked, his son was taking over what was rightfully mine. But now it's really going to be mine. The ball is in your court, Julie, you have two choices. Either you marry me and we'll both own the ranch as husband and wife or…." he paused for effect. "You can join Dan, and the ranch reverts to me as partner." He gave her a cold smile, as his intent became clear.

Julie felt a chill go down her spine as she listened in disbelief. . . .

**2:00 PM**

_"Pete! Help me, Pete, please!" the scream was Julie's in the dark woods. _

_Pete was racing through the thick brush, trying desperately to follow the sound of Julie's frantic call and like being caught in a labyrinth, everywhere he was led to was a dead end. He shouted out her name over and over as he continued searching at a furious pace, almost wild with fear. She continued screaming and her terrified screaming became louder as he came to a clearing, which led to a deep gorge. Pete heard the screaming get closer and even louder as he approached the edge and as he leaned over he fell, tumbling hundreds of feet until he hit the ground._

Pete awoke abruptly and sat bolt upright on the bed, shaking his head to clear it and looking around to reorient himself. He discovered that the whole thing he had thought was reality was in fact, a very vivid dream. He saw he was in his guestroom at the ranch and then everything came back as he reached full consciousness so he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and put his shoes on. He then got to his feet and spying the rolled up map document on the dresser, frowned thoughtfully as an idea came to him. With a look of determination, Pete strode over and retrieved the map, spreading it out on the bed. His eyes were drawn to the structure at the far end of the property that had caught his eye before; the old scout's cabin in the mountain range and a feeling of realization came to him along with an intense urgency._ Suppose Julie and Melissa_ _were being held there?_ Pete snatched up the map and hastily rolled it as he wrenched open the door to rush downstairs.

When he got down to the foyer, he heard voices in the parlor so he went in there. In there he found Linc, a shamefaced Hank with Hannah seated beside him, and Lou Rafferty. He joined them just as Hank began explaining.

"Lou, I swear to you I thought he was going to say something eventually. He told me when I found out that he was going to come clean and so I didn't want to say anything to ruin things for him," he admitted with shame.

"Hank, honey, I told you that David needed help. Not saying anything about his cheating on the books was wrong and now he has Miss Julie and Miss Melissa and may even hurt them," Hannah said gently. "You need to tell Lieutenant Rafferty everything you know Hank, their lives may depend on it."

"Hank, you need to tell me what ever David said to you. Now when did you talk to him last?" Lou inquired.

Hank looked around the room. Lou was stern and waiting, Linc was intense and grim, but Pete's emotions were broadcast in his eyes. They burned with murderous green fury, dark as emeralds. He looked even more uncomfortable.

"He told me that if I said anything that I'd end up like Dan," Hank said miserably. "And he pointed his gun at me as I confronted him about Miss Julie and Melissa. Then he took the broken ladder."

"Wait a second, did you say he took the broken ladder?" Pete demanded, raising his voice. Hank looked at him and nodded brokenly. Pete's eyes bore into Hank's, "Didn't you wonder why he took the ladder?" he asked sharply.

"He told me that he was going to get rid of it and get a new one. Why?"

Pete sighed trying not to lose his temper, "Hank, those broken rungs were sabotaged, cut almost completely through so that any excessive weight put on them would cause them to give way. Where were you at the time of Dan's accident? Were you on the roof with Dan and David?"

"No, I was getting the shingles to do the repair on the roof. Dan had thought that Dave had brought them up when he climbed up there and Dave asked me to get them out of the shed," Hank recalled.

Pete looked at Lou significantly. Lou moved toward Hank and asked carefully, "Hank, why did you corroborate David's story when we came to investigate right after Dan's accident?"

Hank hung his head, "Because that's what Dave told me happened. When Dan fell, he yelled for me and he was frantic so I figured when he told me what happened that's what happened," he finished helplessly. Hannah gently messaged her husband's slumped shoulders to comfort him.

Pete looked at Lou. "Well?" he demanded, "Sounds like Slade arranged for Dan to die in an accident and now he's doing goodness knows what to his widow and child. What in hell are we waiting for?"

Linc stepped forward and questioned Lou, "Did you get anything from the APBs you sent out?"

Lou shook his head, "Nothing. We have to look at other options." He examined Hank, "How long ago did you talk to Slade?"

"About twelve thirty. Then he left," Hank said

"Do you know where he could have gone?" Lou pressed.

Hank shook his head. Pete pursed his lips grimly as his ire grew to epic proportions, yet he remained silent.

Lou took a deep breath, "All right we have to assume that Slade's taken them, but where? And what does he plan to do with them?"

Pete lost his patience, "Look, we can spend the next hour playing damned guessing games while Julie and Melissa are at the hands of an armed maniac or we can check this out," he snapped as he brought the map out and pointed at the old scout's cabin.

Lou recognized the document, "You took that from Slade's, huh?" Pete nodded as he, Linc, and Lou studied the map again.

Pete pointed to the building nestled in the mountain range, "I don't know why but I got a feeling he's got them stashed here."

Lou nodded, "That's a good place to start looking. We have to assume that he hasn't had time to take 'em anywhere else. And we should take a look before sundown 'cause those roads can get rough to travel and it's supposed to rain. Let's take that along." He took the map from Pete and the three of them headed out, slamming the door. Hank and Hannah were still sitting on the sofa in the parlor.

Hannah spoke gently, "Hank, you did the right thing. David threatened you, he needs help and when they catch him, he'll get it."

Hank looked at her dubiously, "If he doesn't get himself killed first. With the gun he's carrying and the way he's acting, I'm afraid he might end up getting shot. He's really got me scared for him."

**2:45 PM**

Julie listened in morbid fascination as David laid out the entire plan he had for the ranch and she found herself feeling a mixture of fear and anger. He went on about the offer for the ranch and continued to weave a brainsick scenario that had her and Melissa as his family. She decided to just let him go on, since he seemed intent as he revealed his elaborate plan. She spied his gun, shoved into the waistband of his jeans and was trying to figure a way to get the gun. Julie then devised a plan of action that made her both terrified and hopeful. She smiled tremulously at David as he continued his soliloquy.

"It sounds wonderful, David," Julie said with pseudo admiration. David perked up with a light in his gray eyes as he sat beside her on the trundle bed. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"It will be, honey. You'll see, I'll take good care of you and our little girl. And maybe we can think of having another," he breathed as he drew her into both arms. David began planting small kisses on Julie's neck, toward her ear. She squelched an overwhelming feeling of revulsion as she allowed him to get closer while she reached her arms around his waist and stealthily tried to remove the gun. But David felt the attempt to disarm him so his tender mood instantly disappeared and was replaced by a cold anger. He jumped to his feet and pulled the gun out to aim at her. He laughed humorlessly.

"Nice try Julie, but I didn't fall for it. There's more chance of a snowball in hell then of you getting the best of me. No, honey, I planned this too long and I'm not about to let _anyone,_ even you ruin it for me." He replaced the gun back in his waistband as he looked scornfully down at her.

Julie laughed nervously, "I wasn't trying anything like that," she tried to convince him but his anger was kindled and he drew his hand back and viciously slapped her across the mouth, drawing blood and sending her into a prone position on the bed. He then jumped onto the bed and held her arms at the wrists as he straddled her with his legs, pinning her down and looking into her tearful frightened eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry David," she whimpered, terrified.

"No you're not, Julie so stop lying," David snarled. "I told you that you won't be the fine lady for long. You're just a lying slut, just like all women eventually become. You pretend to show love and care but you're all alike, out for what you can get from any poor slob who's dumb enough to fall for you. Just like my mother was and just like your mother. Dan told me all about your mama, a slut just like you."

Julie's eyes widened with the viciousness of the words, "David, why do you hate me so much?" she whispered, astonished. "What did I ever do to you to make you feel this way."

David laughed bitterly, "You married Dan and like him you're cheating me out of my birthright. And like him, you're not gonna get away with it." He continued in a conversational tone, "You know, you really are a frail little thing, and you've gotten scrawny since Dan died. It would take no effort on my part to break that pretty neck of yours." He laughed even harder as she struggled against his weight on her. Suddenly there was a squeal behind them as Melissa, awakened from her nap came scurrying out and viewed her mother, helpless beneath David Slade.

"Uncle Dave, get off my mommy, you're hurting her!" she screamed as she came to the bed to try to pull him off. Her first efforts were ignored and then she leaped up on the bed and began pummeling David's back with her tiny fists. David became enraged by Melissa's interference and swung his arm at her, sending her flying and causing her to land on her back.

Upon seeing her only child treated with such violence, Julie became absolutely livid and forgetting her own terror like an infuriated mother bear, she attacked. In the split second it took to swipe at Melissa, David loosed his hold on Julie and she brought her knees up to her chest and kicked both legs out with all the force she could muster. David was propelled back by the force of her kick and was sent sprawling over the foot of the bed, becoming momentarily stunned. Melissa sprung to her feet and ran for the door, which she wrenched open and ran out screaming just as Lou Rafferty's car and the squad car he called to meet them both screeched to a halt in a cloud of dust. Two uniformed officers jumped from their car, drawing their guns as Lou, Pete and Linc jumped out and ran to the sobbing child. Pete gently took her arm and pushed her into the back seat of the Chevy ahead of him. He told her to wait there as he exited the car from the opposite door.

As Melissa was running out, Julie tried to follow after her but David, who had gotten to his feet in a rage, grabbed her from behind. He slung his arm around her neck and held her in a half Nelson, with the muzzle of the .357 Magnum pointed at her temple. He pushed her through the door and addressed the visitors.

"Not one move or I'll kill her!" David roared at them. Lou and Linc froze in fear for Julie's safety and the two uniformed police ducked behind the hood of Lou's car with their guns aimed. David glared at them, "I swear I'll waste her if any of you try anything!"

"Take it easy Slade, you don't want to do anything rash. Do you really want more innocent blood on your hands?" Lou called out, drawing his gun. David clicked the safety off and pressed the muzzle to Julie's head. The color drained out of Julie's face as she was held around her neck and rendered nearly unconscious.

"I tell you, Rafferty, you'd better throw that gun away or I'll blow her away! If you think I won't you're a fool. And that goes for the other cops too!"

Lou and Linc exchanged looks. He ordered the other officers to step back and tossed his gun to the ground while he tried to reason with him, "Slade, aren't you in enough trouble? We know that Dan Bennett's death wasn't an accident and that you rigged the ladder to break so Dan would fall and break his neck. If you give up, it'll go easier on you."

"Yeah right. Don't make me laugh, as soon as I do, you'll lock me up and throw away the key." David continued to have Julie in his death grip as the standoff went on.

Meanwhile, as Lou tried to reason with Slade, Pete was crouched low on the ground out of David's range of view, having put Melissa in the car. He scanned the surrounding area for camouflage so he could unobtrusively make his way to try to rescue Julie. Filled with a determination made stronger by his smoldering fury, he began crawling behind the Chevy and made his way toward the cabin. He saw that Slade's view of the path was obscured by a group of deciduous overgrown bushes that lay in a line just to the left of the cabin door. He crept over stealthily, staying low to the ground until he was adjacent with the side of the cabin. He was about thirteen feet from Slade and Julie. His heart pounding, Pete made his way slowly and silently over to where they were and tried to choose the best angle for an ambush. Linc spied Pete creeping over to the cabin and he remained motionless but ready to join in the inevitable struggle.

"I'm not giving up but I tell you what. You're gonna let us get into my truck and not follow us 'cause if you do, I'll shoot Julie and her blood will be on _your_ hands. So back off," David snarled, brandishing the gun and momentarily loosening his hold on Julie.

That was the chance Pete was waiting for to make his move. He sprung out and sprinted, launching his body weight full into David like he was a tackling dummy, knocking him off balance and causing him to send the gun and Julie flying. Lou and Linc simultaneously came forward as the force of Pete's blow caused David to release Julie who scurried to the side. Pete grappled with David, using his legs to straddle his body and prevent him from getting up. Pete then leaped up and grabbed David by the shirt collar, burying his right fist into David's solar plexus, causing him to double over and then smashed his nose with a vicious left cross. Taken completely by surprise, David went flying onto the ground but recovering immediately he sprung to his feet to ram into Pete with a flying tackle, knocking him back against the side of the cabin. But Pete, made even more dangerous by the black rage he was consumed by, recovered quickly and drove his right knee sharply into David's groin causing him to double over then kicked David's chin, causing him to be sprawled on his back. He wasn't moving but Pete wasn't finished. He jumped over and straddled David's prone form and began squeezing his windpipe, choking him. David's eyelids were flickering as he fought to stay conscious. Realizing Pete's murderous intent Linc raced over to bodily pull Pete off David.

"Hey Pete, you're gonna kill him, man! Come on, buddy you're gonna kill him!" Linc shouted as he tried to pull Pete off the now helpless David Slade.

Linc exerted all his strength and yanked Pete off only for him to slip from his grip and resume squeezing David's throat. It took three attempts but he finally relented, letting go of Slade, exhausted. After the life-and-death struggle with Pete, Lou stepped forward and checked David Slade to see if he was breathing, handcuffed him, then helped him to his feet and over to the waiting officers and their squad car. Breathing heavily from the previous activity, Pete spotted Julie sitting on the ground sobbing and he wrenched himself free from Linc to go to her. He knelt beside her and gently cradled her head in his hands, pressing his cheek against hers.

"No, don't cry, angel, it's over. It's all over, he won't hurt you or Melissa ever again." he said soothingly as he lifted her chin and examined the dried blood on her lip. "Did he do that to you, angel?" he pressed, getting angry again.

Julie nodded, numbly and she asked softly, "Where's Melissa?"

"Don't worry Julie, she's safe in the back seat of Lou's car," Linc said reassuringly as he knelt on the other side of Julie. He and Pete each grasped an elbow and helped her to her feet then they walked her over to the Chevy and Linc opened the back door. With a glad cry, Melissa skittered out and flew at Julie who squatted down to receive her daughter's embrace.

"Oh Mommy, I was so scared!" Melissa sobbed.

"I know, baby, I was too," Julie said gently, hugging Melissa tightly. Melissa peeked over Julie's shoulder as Pete and Linc grinned widely at her. She pulled away from Julie and she piped up, "They did it again, Mommy, didn't they?"

Julie turned and gazed fondly at her two best friends, "They sure did, honey. They sure did!" she agreed with a grateful smile. Linc kept grinning and Pete's eyes glowed affectionately.

Lou Rafferty came over as the squad car turned and headed down the dirt road. He came up to the happy group, eyeing them with a grin. "Well, is everyone ready to go home?"

"Uh-huh," Linc replied. Pete helped Julie to her feet, led her and Melissa into the back seat of Lou's car and climbed in back with them. Lou got in behind the wheel and Linc on the passenger side for the ride home.

**NEXT……THANKSGIVING**


	16. THANKSGIVING

_Author's Note: Here's the real reunion and Thanksgiving—I tried to portray the holiday in the manner that it used to be celebrated and the way it was portrayed in the episode "Manolo". And it has some sweet fluff as a precursor to the citrus fluff coming in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support from the readers and the faithful reviewers. _

**THANKSGIVING**

**Thursday, November, 27, 1980, 11:30 PST**

The air was crisp Thanksgiving morning at the Bennett ranch, but the atmosphere was festive as the final preparations were being done for the dinner. Hannah had risen early to dress the large turkey and put it in the oven. She also went into the basement freezer to retrieve butternut squash casserole, green bean salad, turnips, onions in cream sauce and apple, pumpkin, and mincemeat pies. The dinner was scheduled for about two thirty and chances were that there would be plenty of food for a group that consisted mostly of males with very healthy appetites.

Hank and Hannah had embraced the return of Julie and Melissa from their harrowing ordeal Saturday evening, with much joy. Hank apologized to Julie and told her all about David's embezzling, ashamed that he had been so misled that he allowed the crime to go on. Julie, gracious as always, forgave him for his indulgence of David, knowing Hank's affection for David went back to the day he was taken into the Bennett home.

After they met Melissa and Jason became fast friends. Melissa had Hank pick out a horse for Jason to ride and he was a quick study, riding as expertly as she did. Pete and Linc both joined the youngsters in riding all around the ranch during the week while Julie concentrated on helping Hannah prepare the food for the Thanksgiving feast. The near tragic events of the previous Friday were almost completely forgotten as Linc, Jason, Pete, Julie, and Melissa all were busy enjoying the anticipation of a pleasant holiday, even in light of the loss of Dan.

Lou Rafferty had incarcerated David Slade until his arraignment the week after Thanksgiving. The district attorney in Salinas informed Julie and Pete that they would both be called to the trial when it finally took place. Pete suggested that he could remain at the ranch until the trial, but Julie was concerned about him being away from his business. However, Pete reassured her that he could work a reduced schedule at the Beverly Hills office so he could be available to her during the trial. Julie was glad to know that he would be around if she needed him. Linc and Jason would be flying back to Chicago on Monday. So it appeared that the only thing that was important at the ranch this week was the Thanksgiving dinner.

Julie and Pete were strolling along the bridle path hand in hand, taking their morning walk that had become an everyday event. Linc had taken Jason and Melissa riding in the Far Corral in the western part of the ranch property so they were alone.

"Have you fully recovered from the ordeal on Friday, sweetheart?" Pete asked solicitously as they walked along.

"Uh-huh. I was more frightened than hurt, really," Julie replied, patting his hand reassuringly. "I was just shocked at how he had planned it all, wanting to take the ranch away, and believing that he could make me and Melissa into his family."

Pete looked outraged. "What did he say to you?" he wanted to know.

They stopped walking and Julie turned to face him, "He was talking like I was his wife and Melissa was his daughter. He was really convinced that his fantasy was reality. He was so unreal I was petrified," she informed him, shuddering slightly.

Pete's eyes narrowed as he shook his head, "That guy was definitely not playing with a full deck. It's fortunate that we found you when we did," he said with alacrity.

"That reminds me, how did you find us? David said that nobody knew about that old cabin at the foot of the mountain range but him," Julie inquired, head cocked to one side.

Pete began, "Well, Lou took me and Linc over to Slade's house. We did some investigating and we found the map of the ranch in the desk in his study. We also found a brochure from Latimer/LaRocca then put two and two together and came up with his wanting to sell the ranch to Gino LaRocca. Then Hank confessed to Slade threatening him, so we knew he hadn't taken you and Melissa far. Something told me that the cabin, which was on the map, might be where he had you both stashed so that's where we first started looking," he finished.

Julie smiled sweetly as she observed him demurely from lowered eyelashes, "Must have been that radar of yours. It always saved the day before and it did the job again."

Pete smiled affectionately at her, running his knuckles gently along the contour of her cheek, "It sure did." His smile faded and he looked at her seriously, "Julie, I have to tell you something. When we came back from Chicago and found out that you and Melissa had disappeared without a trace and nobody knew where you were or where you could have gone, I was terrified. I mean, really I had never been so scared in my whole life about anything. And when we found that it was Slade who took you, I never wanted to put a hurt on someone more. When we got to the cabin I saw him choking you and holding that gun against your forehead, it was like I had tunnel vision, all I could think of doing was getting you away from him then letting him have it. God forgive me, I swear I never wanted to end someone's life more. And if Lou and Linc hadn't stepped in, I'd have gladlykilled the bastard with my bare hands." he stated passionately.

Julie chided gently, "A lot of good that would have done. The owner and CEO of the largest insurance provider in the state, an ex-undercover cop, and the heir to a fortune on Death Row in San Quentin for murder."

Pete grinned, "Relax, honey, I was exaggerating. I probably wouldn't have gone to the Joint for murder. Once they found out that I was a former cop I'm sure that they'd have gone easy on me. Remember, my police record's about twelve years old and I haven't even had a traffic ticket since then." He added, "Besides, my cousin Karen's husband Marc's an attorney. He would've defended me and based on my prior employment with the LAPD, he'd have got me a reduced charge. I'd have pleaded guilty to manslaughter, stating it was in your defense, and probably gotten a six month suspended sentence," he informed her a bit smugly.

Julie shook her head, "You've got it all figured out, don't you? No wonder you've done so well in the business world, Pete. You're quite a planner," she declared saucily. Pete threw his head back and laughed as he took her hand and they resumed walking.

"Actually," he said enigmatically, "I am planning something but I can't say now what it is. But I will tell you when the time is right." He consulted his watch and deftly changed the subject, "Wow, look at the time! We're getting close to dinner time and I'm starving. We'd better head back," he added quickly, pulling Julie by the hand in the general direction of the house. Julie followed silently but was glancing at him estimatingly, wondering what he was planning. She played with the idea of getting him to reveal his plan to her but she gave up, knowing that Pete could be very closemouthed when it suited his purposes.

When they arrived at the back yard, they ran into Linc, Jason and Melissa, all returning from their ride. Melissa scooted over to Julie and Pete, greeting them with her usual exuberance.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Pete! Guess where we went?" she gushed, out of breath.

"Where?" Julie asked.

"To the North Field. I took Jason and Linc to see the brook and the mountains, then we raced back," Melissa said.

Jason came up right beside her and Linc, who was rubbing his posterior, followed them. Julie couldn't help giggling at his blatant discomfort and Pete tried to suppress it but he too was snickering as Linc joined them. Linc cast a jaundiced eye at Pete.

"Go ahead, laugh it up, pal. I guess it's pretty obvious that I didn't spend my childhood in Beverly Hills riding polo ponies," he said with mild sarcasm.

Pete tried to feign earnestness. "No one could ever tell, man," he responded, losing his control in an explosion of mirth and guffawing heartily. Linc made a face at him then turned to Julie to change the subject.

"Julie, this place is outta sight. Melissa showed Jason and me the mountain range and it is something else," Linc said cheerfully.

"We had a race to see who could get back first," Melissa said.

"Uh-huh and I beat you," Jason chided Melissa.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I let you win. I could have won if I wanted to, but you're a guest and my mommy says we should treat guests special," she sniffed, holding her head up primly.

"Okay, you two," Julie admonished. "Let's head back to the house for dinner."

Jason grinned at Melissa, "I'll race you to the house. One, two, three go!" After a quick count, he was off like a shot and Melissa raced after him. Linc, Pete, and Julie chuckled indulgently as they watched the two youngsters scamper toward the house. Linc grinned at Pete and Julie who had been holding hands all through the duration.

"How 'bout you two, huh? Did you have a nice walk?" Linc asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"It was lovely, Linc," Julie said softly while Pete grinned and squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah. We take walks together everyday. We were just heading back, it's close to dinner."

Linc nodded, "Yeah, but I get the feeling that you two ain't just hungry for food." He leered slyly much to Julie's embarrassment and Pete's irritation.

Pete scowled at Linc warningly, "Watch it, pal. You're treading on thin ice now."

Linc apologized, grinning. "Sorry, man. When I'm hungry, my mouth flies off in all directions till it's filled with food."

"Yeah, but that's still no reason to get crude. I'm starving and I'm still a gentleman," Pete scolded.

Julie looped her free arm through Linc's. She giggled, "Okay boys, let's go inside so you two hungry vultures can get fed." They walked to the house three abreast like old times. . . .

**2:45 PM PST-THANKSGIVING DINNER**

The dining room table was set with the good china, the finest linens, andbest silver and crystal. In addition, it was laden with steaming serving bowls heaped with traditional Thanksgiving fare such as turnips, yams with mini marshmallows, corn on the cob, fresh made cranberry sauce, cornbread, biscuits hot from the oven, green been casserole, and onions in cream sauce. The main course, the huge turkey with the dressing would join them as soon as everyone was seated.

Since Hannah and her family were guests, Julie insisted on helping her in the kitchen, ignoring Hannah's protests that she could do the meal alone. Melissa and Jason were up in her room playing a game and all the men were gathered in the parlor before the TV watching the first of two football games. Every now and then one could hear the shouts and groans of the men as they rooted for their teams, which drew smiles of amusement from Julie and Hannah.

"The guys are really into the game aren't they?" Julie said giggling.

Hannah smiled, "It's an every Sunday afternoon event during football season at the bunkhouse Miss Julie. Hank and the boys never miss a Raiders' game if they can help it."

"Hannah, I don't know how you do it. With all those men, you must have your hands full."

Hannah reached into the oven to baste the turkey. "Sometimes, but I love it. But you used to tend to a group of men yourself. When you were in Los Angeles, you used to take care of Mr. Pete and Mr. Linc, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh. I used to feed them all the time. They were at my place constantly, or I cooked for them at their places. I was always playing den mother," Julie said, as there was a roar coming from the direction of the parlor. Julie and Hannah looked at each other and laughed as they continued to get the dinner ready.

Soon the dressing was spooned into serving bowls and Hannah had the turkey out of the oven. Julie wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Pete said that he'd carve the turkey so I'm going to get him and the rest of the men. So, Hannah, you go alert the kids." Hannah nodded and both women headed in opposite directions.

The parlor was filled with members of the male contingent at the ranch. The sofa had Hank, Linc, and Pete seated, eyes glued to the action on the TV. Jim and Josh were sitting on the floor in heated discussion about the game. This was the scene Julie came upon when she entered the room. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I hate to interrupt, guys but dinner's ready."

All five men looked at her briefly and then back to the TV. Julie sighed and took action, she went to the TV and turned it off. Josh and Jim Travis groaned in an adolescent manner and the three men on the sofa looked at her almost reproachfully.

"Sorry boys, but dinner's waiting," Julie repeated.

"Just when the game's getting good," Josh grumbled. He drew a frown from his father as the three of them got up and headed toward the dining room.

Linc and Pete courteously got to their feet. They headed toward the doorway but Julie put her hand on Pete's arm to detain him. He looked at her quizzically.

"You volunteered to carve the turkey so you're on, buddy," Julie reminded him.

Linc raised his eyebrows, "_You're_ carving the turkey? Man, you never cease to amaze me."

Pete ignored Linc's amused expression. Taking Julie's elbow he said, "Your wish is my command so lead the way."

They went out to the foyer to head into the dining room. They entered the room together where everyone was busy seating themselves around the table. Hannah wheeled in the serving cart, which bore the twenty-six pound turkey, then took the empty seat next to her husband. Linc took a seat to the left of the empty place at the head of the table and Pete strode to the serving cart where the golden-brown bird awaited. Julie sat to the right of Linc leaving the place to her right free for Pete sit in when he finished carving. Pete picked up the knife to commence slicing but Julie stopped him by taking a fork to lightly tap her glass in order to get everyone's attention. He put the knife down and waited patiently for her to speak.

"May I have you're attention please, everybody? Everybody?" The room became silent.

Julie continued, "Since today is Thanksgiving, I'd like to take a minute to thank God for everybody in this room. Each and every one of you is dear to my heart and I am glad that you're all here with me, especially at this time. There is a person missing here today but I know that he's watching from Heaven and is as grateful to all of you for being here with Melissa and me today as I am. So I'm thankful to God for all of you," she finished, wiping a tear from her eye. She then sat down.

Pete reached over and squeezed her shoulder. He then spoke up.

"I know that I speak for the rest of the room when I say that we all wouldn't want to be anywhere else today." A chorus of affirmative responses answered him. Julie scanned the faces at the table and smiled her thanks.

She gently addressed Melissa, "Melissa, would you like to say Grace?"

Melissa bowed her head and everyone else followed suit. She began, "Dear God, thank you for the big beautiful turkey, the stuffing, the other food and especially the pies. And thank you that Pete and Linc found Mommy and me and brought us home. And thank you for everything else. Amen."

Everyone else answered, "Amen."

Pete picked up the knife and began carving the turkey while everyone else passed around the side dishes. Although it was his first time doing it, Pete was carving the turkey efficiently and Julie began passing plates to him to have pieces of the succulent bird served. Between the two of them everybody was served in no time at all. Pete then took his seat beside Julie.

While the room started to hum with conversation and eating activity, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So, how'd I do?"

Julie grinned up at him, "A-Okay. Chalk up yet another skill that you possess."

Pete grinned back, "Glad to help any time, angel." He squeezed her hand.

The group at the table busied themselves with enjoying the Thanksgiving dinner. Conversations flowed, sprinkled with compliments to the two ladies who prepared the dinner, since the majority at the table was made up of hungry men. And being so, first portions were rapidly consumed followed by second helpings and in some cases, third. Julie and Hannah exchanged glances as they observed their men making short work of the meal it took so long to prepare. In practically no time, the meal was over and the dining room cleared except for Pete, Julie and Linc. Jason and Melissa had returned to their game upstairs and the Travises had retired to the bunkhouse.

The threesome was engrossed in conversation about the past. The last time they had gotten together, they had been too involved in the reason for their first reunion to spend time reminiscing which was finding the person who was threatening Chief Greer. His absence from this reunion was felt but they knew it was due family obligations. Pete had called and invited him when he informed Chief Greer about the death of Julie's husband but he had regretfully declined, saying that he and his wife were going back east for the holiday.

They were seated at the dining room table, drinking coffee and lingering over pieces of pumpkin pie. Julie pushed her half-eaten plate aside.

"I'm stuffed. I won't be able to eat again, at least not like that. I made a real pig of myself," she declared.

Pete remarked, "Are you putting me on? This is the first real meal I've seen you eat since I got here, honey. I think you ate just fine." He took another forkful.

"Yeah, right. Pete, if I ate like you guys do, I'd be three hundred pounds," Julie scoffed. "But don't let me stop you."

Linc grinned, "What was it you used to call us, Julie? Ah, yes—'the Last of the Red Hot Eaters.' Some things never change, eh?"

Julie smiled sweetly, "Thank goodness for that." Linc winked at her and Pete reached over and squeezed her hand.

She continued earnestly, "If I didn't say it before, I just want to thank the two of you for being here." She lowered her head as her smile faded, "I was afraid of how the holidays were going to be for me and Melissa now that Dan's gone. You guys made sure that Thanksgiving at least was nice." Julie sighed contentedly as she leaned back and stretched.

Pete and Linc exchanged glances. Pete gazed at her affectionately, "You should never be afraid to call us when you need us, sweetheart. It's like I said to you before, we're family."

Linc nodded, "That's right, we're family and we should reach out to each other when we need to. And that goes for all of us. It's something that we've all neglected to do over the years but we can rectify the situation." He declared, "From now on, we keep in touch, no matter what."

Pete agreed, "Uh-huh. No matter what." He looked at Julie with a funny but meaningful glance, which puzzled her.

"What?" she wanted to know

Pete shrugged and said noncommittally, "Nothing."

Linc caught the exchange and smiled secretly. It looked like an old flame had rekindled and was burning bright between Pete and Julie. Several times during the days preceding Thanksgiving, he noticed that they were exhibiting an affection for each other that used to be commonplace between them when they all were still on the force. And he couldn't forget how overwhelmed Pete was while Julie and Melissa were missing; he was so distressed, Linc had felt sorry for him. And since Julie and Melissa were now safe at home, Linc had noticed the soft look in Pete's eyes whenever they rested on Julie and hers were just as tender when they gazed on him. Linc glanced at Pete and remembered he had that look he had when he and Julie were so close, just before the three of them had decided to quit the Squad. It was no secret that Pete had been miserable in his marriage and felt it was a mistake. And up here at Julie's, he was showing all the signs of a man in love. Pete had just about declared himself when they had that talk on Saturday before they rescued Julie and the fact that he rushed up here as soon as he found out about her husband proved his intentions. Linc began wondering how soon it would be before the two of them made a move toward something permanent. From the way they were acting, it seemed to be just a matter of time.

Julie said matter-of-factly, "Well, you guys will be able to get back to your normal everyday lives in a few days, which I'm sure will be a big relief to you." Pete looked at her questioningly.

"Wait a minute, Julie. Didn't we discuss this before? I told you that I would be splitting my time between here and the office in Beverly Hills," he protested. "Remember, the D.A. in Salinas called and wants us to be available for Slade's arraignment for next week."

"Yeah, but how long, Pete? You know Christmas is coming and you'll have to spend time with your mother," Julie pointed out.

Pete opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by the sound of Melissa and Jason bickering. Julie sighed and made to rise but Linc got to his feet and said, "It's okay Julie, I'll go referee." He headed in the direction of the stairs.

Pete looked at Julie askance and asked in a slightly hurt tone, "You getting tired of me being here?"

Julie shook her head vigorously, "Of course not! I just don't want you to neglect your other obligations."

Pete looked somewhat relieved. "It's a question of priorities. Priorities, baby, and right now you're my priority. Phil and my mother can handle anything that comes up. Phil became invaluable to me when I was going through all the crap with my divorce, I was barely functioning. I trust him implicitly." He added, "Besides, I gave them both this number in case they really need me. So I'm all yours. That is if you want me around." He gave Julie an expectantly hopeful look.

Julie reached and took one of his hands in both of hers and whispered, "I want you around. I'm just getting spoiled. When you finally do go back, Melissa and I are going to miss you terribly."

Pete's eyes were gazing at her fondly. He lifted her hands and turned one to place his lips on to plant a kiss, "I'll miss you too, angel. But Monterey's only thirty miles to the west. I can come out here on the weekends. And I will," he promised. He got up and still holding her hands, pulled Julie to her feet.

"How do you feel about walking that dinner off? We never got a chance to finish our walk before."

Julie said, "What about Linc and the kids?"

"I'm sure he won't mind staying with them. As a matter of fact, I think he went to check up on them purposely so we could be alone. So come with me," Pete insisted. Julie smiled and followed him out.

**NEXT……REUNITED**


	17. REUNITED

_Author's Note: Okay here's a chapter that will be a precursor to a main plot point in a coming sequel that has been started and has hit a bit of a writer's block. And there's a citrus scene that may be a bit over the top but upon checking my honeymoon scene between Speed and Trixie in "Days of Future Passed" this chapter is along those same lines and I haven't been removed. Plus, this story is rated "M" so here goes. And I can't forget to thank all the readers and reviewers._

**REUNITED**

**Monday, November 30, 1980, 7:30 PM PST**

It was the end of quite a busy day. At eight thirty this morning, Pete, Julie and Melissa all left to take Linc and Jason back to Chicago. They had originally planned to do the trip Sunday, but they decided to postpone the trip a day so Julie could introduce Linc and Jason to the Hendersons, who had invited everyone to a barbecue at their home after Sunday service. Debi and Matt were surprised, then appalled when Julie and Pete told them about David Slade abducting Julie and Melissa. They promised to do whatever they could to help and of course, they offered to pray for the situation. Julie kept Melissa out of school so she could make the trip to Chicago, much to her daughter's delight because in lieu of Friday's near tragic event, Pete had adamantly insisted they come along. Melissa and Jason's friendship continued growing during the flight with Jason teaching Melissa how to play chess. Linc, Pete and Julie spent the flight talking about the week's events, mostly about the arraignment of David Slade. During the conversation, Julie's attitude was one of ambivalence, her ordeal fresh in her mind, yet she couldn't help feeling sorry for David. She remembered his deranged sense of reality as he shared his ambitions with her in the cabin and it caused her to feel pity for him much to Linc's chagrin and Pete's disgust. Out of the three, he had the least amount of sympathy for David.

When they landed in Chicago, Linc took everybody to lunch at a restaurant that served famous Chicago style pizza, which the kids devoured. Since Pete, Julie, and Melissa had to head back to California, they couldn't go to see Linc's apartment that overlooked Lake Michigan but they promised him that they would come out for an extended visit in the near future. It was about four fifteen when they were airborne and on their way back west. Fatigued by the traveling, Melissa and Julie napped as Pete contacted his office to touch base and inform Phil Adamson that he would be there no later than Wednesday morning. Pete also filled him in on what had taken place Friday, then started putting together a shortened work schedule, to make himself available for the upcoming arraignment and subsequent trial dates for David Slade. Pete was determined to be at those court appearances to support Julie and help her all he could. Phil was supportive and assured Pete that he'd continue to run things at the office while Pete was occupied with the court cases. When he finished talking to Phil, Pete too decided to take a short nap, giving in to his body's need for rest.

They arrived at the Salinas airport at about six forty five. On the drive home, weariness kept Pete, Julie and Melissa from talking much. As a matter of fact, Melissa had curled up on the back seat and slept during the drive back to the ranch. Finally, the brown Mercedes pulled into the circular drive in front of the Bennett ranch house at seven. Pete, Julie and Melissa all opened their respective doors and climbed out simultaneously. They climbed the stairs and entered the dwelling all tired out from the day's events. Julie picked Melissa up and carried her upstairs and to her room where she undressed her sleepy little girl and helped her to bed. Pete went to his guestroom to pack and get ready for his departure tomorrow.

Julie covered Melissa's sleeping form and planted a good night kiss on her daughter's downy head. She left the room, closing the door and saw the light on in Pete's guestroom so she rapped lightly on the partially closed door.

"Pete, are you in here?" Julie called softly, as not to awake Melissa across the hall.

Pete came over and opened the door, "Uh-huh. Come on in." He stepped back into the room and gestured her in, then closed the door. "What's up?"

Not responding, Julie glanced about the room. The room had already begun looking vacated with the closet filled with empty hangers. Pete had begun packing, having taken his clothes out of the closet and dresser, neatly folding them and putting them into his suitcase, which was lying on his bed. He had informed her on the ride back to California that tomorrow morning he was leaving for Los Angeles. She greeted that news with a reluctant acceptance only because she knew that eventually the day would come that he would have to leave. However, she couldn't help feeling sadness at seeing his packing, she had in fact been dreading the inevitable all day but she knew he had to get back to Beverly Hills. She had just gotten so used to his support and presence that she was feeling an intense sense of loss. With a sigh, she sat on the foot of the bed, watching him.

Pete noticed her glum manner and tossing the article of clothing he was folding aside sat by her on the foot of the bed. He gently nudged her shoulder with his. "Come on honey, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm ashamed to admit I'm having a case of selfishness," Julie replied, avoiding his gaze.

"You, selfish? Never!" Pete protested vigorously. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his so he could look into her luminous eyes. She gazed back at him so she could see his eyes on her soft and waiting.

"Yeah, Pete, I'm selfish. I really don't want you to go. I knew that this was going to happen but knowing that still doesn't make it any easier," Julie said in barely a whisper.

Pete put his arm around her and with his other hand cradled her face to hold her cheek against his. "I know, angel. I feel the same way. Leaving here tomorrow is gonna be pure hell for me. But I'll be back again soon, you can bank on that," he assured her.

Julie looked up into his warm loving gaze, "I've just gotten so used to you being here everyday. And so has Melissa. She absolutely adores you, Pete."

"Well, then it's mutual 'cause I'm crazy about her. And you _know_ how I feel about you."

Julie nodded, "I know and I feel it, too. I've been fighting it since it's only been a month and a half since my husband's death." She drew away to look earnestly at Pete. "I loved Dan, Pete, with all my heart. I was his wife and I had planned to spend the rest of my life with him. But seeing you, spending time with you, being rescued by you, and most importantly, being held by you has been so wonderful, I don't want it to stop." She took a deep breath, "I love you Pete, just like I used to and I'm so grateful to you for putting your life on hold for me, I'm overwhelmed."

Pete was rendered speechless by her sweetly genuine confession. Truth was, he did not trust himself to speak for if he did, he was afraid he would break down. Julie had put into words exactly how he had been feeling only he was trying to comfort himself with the fact that he would be back soon. Leaving her was as difficult as he had known it would be all along because he knew now that he had been kidding himself for years. The fact was undeniable that his life was incomplete without her. His heart was pounding with such exquisite love for her, he could barely breathe let alone talk. So he responded by gently lifting her chin so his mouth could meet hers in a tender, lingering kiss displaying all he was feeling without words.

Pete's mouth was softly insistent, gently probing and no longer able to stay bound by convention, the passion that both had tried to keep reigned in for two weeks came bursting forth. Julie moaned softly and entwined her arms around his broad, well-muscled torso as they fell back onto the still made bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh Pete," Julie said breathlessly as they broke apart. "I—we--ohhh," but her words were cut off as he crushed her to him, cradling her flaxen head as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck and earlobe, sending shivers throughout her body.

"I want to be with you." Pete's statement was soft but with great impact and Julie felt her heart pound as she was swept away. Her sable eyes closed as she replied and all thoughts of anything else fled.

"I-I want to be with you, too." It was a whisper, soft as a summer breeze.

His response was to hold her tighter as his hands brushed her hair back and slipped her blouse aside to gain better access to the soft creamy skin that had him so engrossed. In between kisses Pete murmured softly, his baritone filled with yearning for her ears only. "Angel, tonight please let me love you. A couple of days ago I almost lost you and I need to feel you beside me, feel your skin on mine, be inside you. Please?"

At his plea, Julie pulled back to gaze into his eyes losing herself in their teal depths for just a moment and aware enough only to nod. "Uh-huh."

Pete needed no further encouragement as he claimed her mouth again, gently suckling at her lips as he probed with his tongue, caressing her as he ran a hand beneath her blouse and on her breasts while the other cupped her head. Her own arms snaked up and behind his chest with her fingers finding the unruly russet curls at the nape of his neck as she reciprocated fully and responded eagerly. Neither were youths any longer, both had adult experiences as spouses and as such, both knew and had experienced physical intimacy so these were not uncharted waters. But this was a first for them together and the feelings both were declaring had simmered almost to the boiling point under the calm surfaces, bound by the circumstances Pete and Julie had found themselves.

Tonight, however, knowing that they were parting again, even for a short time, they threw all caution to the wind and allowed their pent up and long denied passions to flow freely. They kissed each other hungrily, totally wrapped up into each other, causing the once neatly made bed to become tussled and they shed their clothing, tossing it aside as the passion between them rose to a fevered pitch.

As she lay before him clad only in panties and a camisole, he pulled away and holding her hands as he observed her with a soft, loving smile he whispered, "You're so beautiful, Julie. The loveliest girl…no, woman I've ever seen. The moment I first laid eyes on you I was a goner."

At that very moment, Julie suddenly remembered the times Pete had pursed other girls while they served on the force together and she stiffened as in addition a mental picture of Dan appeared to her. Like a bucket of cold water tossed at an inopportune time guilt overtook her and she pulled away as Pete's expression morphed into one of dismay.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he wanted to know.

She displayed one-upmanship as she sat up and said primly, "You're making that up, Pete. I always saw you ogling other girls."

_Okay, now where the hell did THAT come from? _Pete was stunned as he was taken aback by the statement that sounded like an accusation. His smile now gone he gave her a look of hurt and then also sat up beside her. He reached to brush her pale strands back from her eyes gently as he professed, "Uh-uh, not true. I wasn't really interested in any of them, all I really wanted was you. If you don't believe me, just ask Linc. When we first started working together I was always aware of you believe me, but I didn't want to say anything, I mean we had to work together and I didn't want to complicate that. But we talked about it a lot him and me. The fact was Julie, you had me mesmerized from the start. "

Julie studied his face and saw this was no line, but complete honesty written in his beautiful eyes so she reached and ran her fingers in the tangle of curls on his forehead. She then quashed down the insecurities and guilt that precipitated the last statement as she realized how her mercurial mood change might have affected him. She then became ashamed at her lack of trust to one of the few people in her life she could always depend upon. Sighing, she partially closed her eyes as the lashes fluttered and her expression changed. She blushed prettily as she asked almost shyly,

"Really?"

His grin returned as he gazed raptly at her and ran the back of his hand over her delicate cheek. "Yeah."

"You're sweet to say that." Julie's eyes shone as if sprinkled with stardust and her face glowed.

"Honey, those aren't just words." Again Pete gazed down at the picture she presented and became enraptured. He chuckled as he pulled her flush against his bare chest and murmured, "I plan to do more than just say it. I'm gonna prove it and make love to you all night long."

He then gently pushed her down as he again captured her mouth in a soft searing kiss, his hands again floating on the satin of her camisole and the silk of her skin caressing her and deftly slipping his fingers beneath the filmy garment to slide it off. Now topless, he began to cover her belly with kisses, working his way up to her bosom as they rode yet another wave…

He continued to drink of her, his five senses in overdrive as he literally lost himself in the woman he loved. Then with a swipe of his arm, Pete sent his suitcase off the bed and it landed on the far side with a thump. He lay back down on the bed and as he did with his eyes darkened by passion, he roughly pulled Julie to him. His hands began exploring her body with gentle caresses as he again captured her mouth with his partaking of the sweetness. She moaned softly again and molded her body into his, allowing him full rein as she too allowed her hands to travel along his muscular frame reveling in his firm, taut muscles. He in turn took another drought of her, his kiss deep as his tongue explored and his fingers laced through her silvery ash blonde tresses. His mouth then traveled down to the ivory nape of her neck and he began to gently suckle the skin as her soft fragrance of musk sent his mind reeling.

The two finished shedding their under things and fully nude and falling into the now unmade bed their bodies took over as hungry flesh met hungry flesh. Pete groaned as he ran his hands beneath Julie and pushed her against his pelvis spreading her legs and aiding her arching hips as his arousal probed, a fiery shaft that buried itself deeply into the receptive soft curls. Both riding the heights of intense pleasure, Pete and Julie continued their lovemaking to multiple climaxes with a wistful urgency and deep need for each other. Some time later, their passion spent and their energy drained, locked in each other's arms, Pete and Julie whispered their declarations to each other.

"I love you, Pete," Julie whispered her head nestled in the crook of his arm, her hand resting on his chest covered with wiry curls.

"I love you too, Julie," Pete said huskily, gently kissing her forehead as he rhythmically stroked her hair.

Completely sated and finally finding peace both slipped into a much-needed restful sleep. . . .

**Tuesday, December 1, 1980, 5:15 AM PST**

The early morning sky was performing its transformation from dark to light, turning its hue from deep ultramarine to periwinkle as the sun began its ascension to begin the day. The growing light made its way into Pete's guestroom and across his and Julie's sleeping forms. Deep in slumber, she had her back to him while he was spooned to her with his chin on her shoulder lying right up against her, with one leg slung possessively across her hip and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. In the moments just before awaking, Pete had his usual morning fantasy and dreamed that Julie was in his arms completely content, pliant and his. But this particular morning his eyes opened and he was both amazed and delighted as he saw that the soft warm form in his arms was not a dream but was in fact a lovely reality. Julie was actually and truly here with him, looking beautiful bathed in the light of the dawn, just like he had imagined her to be in all his fantasies. The slow rising and falling of her steady breathing and silky feel of her back pressed against his chest caused his body to respond all over again as he was instantly aroused. He was sorely tempted to gently wake her to make love again but realizing that today was the day of his departure, he reluctantly decided not to. Instead, he planted feather soft kisses, on the nape of her neck and her shoulders, teasing her earlobe with the tip of his tongue. She stirred at the softly insistent stimuli, yawning and turning herself to face Pete.

He smiled gently into her upturned face and murmured. "Good morning, angel."

Julie returned his smile. "Good morning to you too," she said. She stretched like a sleepy kitten in his arms. "You sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh. Better then I've slept in a very long time. Waking up with you in my arms was like I always thought it would be."

"Oh? And how is that?"

Pete looked deeply into her eyes, "Like a dream, a beautiful dream that used to disappear when I opened my eyes. Only this morning my dream came true." He leaned in to give her a soft kiss and with a soft moan Julie snuggled up to him to respond in kind. As they drew apart, he gazed at Julie with a question in his eyes.

"Hey baby, can I ask you something?"

Her curiosity piqued Julie returned the gaze with a smile and said, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Something that I've always wondered about," he said building up the suspense.

"And?"

Pete took a deep breath and plunged in. "You remember that case we worked on when we posed as newlyweds at that camper park way back when we first started on the force."

Julie smiled as the memory came back and she responded, "Uh-huh?"

Pete looked a bit bashful as his voice lowered boyishly. "Remember when I got peeved when you separated the sleeping quarters and you explained why you did it?"

She continued to smile as she recalled what she said. "Yeah, I remember. I said something about the moon in the trees and Mother Nature and knowing what could happen. What about it?"

Pete asked, "If you had been asked by me back then…would you have let me…love you?" He asked the question hesitantly, appearing like the young man he once was as Julie smiled, moved by the request.

"Well, let me see…" Julie leaned back with a thoughtful look on her pretty face as she pondered the question. She closed her eyes, keeping them open enough to study him through her lashes as she remembered back then how they had bantered and while living in such close quarters during that case the sexual tension created by the mutual attraction between them had grown. She also recalled how at that time she had wondered about Pete's feelings toward her. She also realized that back then she had kind of hoped he would have asked to love her back then.

Pete was fighting getting impatient as he asked, "Well?"

She opened her eyes and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. If you had asked me, I probably would have."

That simple declaration seemed to serve as another springboard as Pete moved closer and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close and planting soft kisses on her shoulder and up to her ears as he whispered, "And if you had waited for me, I would've asked 'cause I was planning to. I barely slept that night because all I could think of was you behind that damned blanket and how much I wanted to make love to you." He then smothered her answer back with another deep kiss.

As they again savored each other the brightening morning light was a not so subtle reminder that time was slipping away. The previous night's passion was flowing anew but reluctantly both Pete and Julie were aware of the need to put up a restraint so they pulled away from each other. Julie sighed in disappointment as she drew away from Pete and he away from her. She stretched again and sleepily asked, "What time is it anyway?"

Pete reached over to the nightstand where he tossed his watch last night as they tussled upon the bed. He glanced at it and announced, "It's about quarter of six."

"Oh no!" Julie exclaimed as she sat up abruptly. Remembering where she was and that she was undressed, she threw her shapely legs over the edge of the bed and quickly got to her feet.

Pete laid back and savored the view as Julie hurriedly wrapped the sheet about her body, to cover herself. "I've got to get to my room and put something on before Melissa wakes up." She headed to the door, opened it and peeked out expecting Melissa to meet her. The hallway was empty and quiet with Melissa's door closed as it was left last night.

Extracting the garment from his still open suitcase on the floor by the bed Pete got up and put his robe on. He tiptoed over to where Julie stood half in the doorway and whispered, "Is the coast clear?"

Startled, Julie whirled to face him. "What are you doing? Go back to bed!" she whispered urgently. "We're gonna wake Melissa."

Slightly taken aback by Julie's vehemence, Pete said reassuringly, "Take it easy, sweetheart. We won't wake her."

"Just the same, you'd better go back into the room and I'll go to my room. I have to put some clothes on." Julie pushed Pete into the guestroom and closed the door gently. She then made her way to her room just as she heard Melissa stir in her room across the hall. Julie quickly donned her bathrobe and for good measure, mussed the bed just as she heard Melissa call for her.

"Mommy?"

Julie hastily tied her robe around her and answered, "Coming, honey." She made her way to Melissa's room and as she did, glanced over her shoulder at the closed guestroom door.

**8:45 AM**

Julie was driving her silver Toyota Celica, following behind Pete's rented Mercedes. She agreed to follow him in her car so he could drop his rental off and then drive him out to Captain Osborne and the waiting jet. She decided to wait out in the car as he turned in his keys and paid his bill. In a short time, Pete emerged from the car rental office. He put his luggage in the back seat and climbed in beside her. Julie turned the key, started the engine, and pulled into traffic.

Pete noticed that the atmosphere between Julie and him continued to appear strained. When he came down to breakfast, he tried to talk to Julie but claiming her need to get Melissa off to school, she brushed him off. It was that way as well all during breakfast, much to his surprise then chagrin, when the two of them conversed mostly with Melissa, avoiding any talk between them at all. At Melissa's request, they both walked her to the bus and she hugged both of them with equal fervor. She reacted with disappointment at breakfast to the news of Pete's departure but he promised her that he'd be back very soon. Julie watched his interaction with her daughter with mixed emotions and walking back to the house, she made little attempt to talk to him which, after what had happened between them last night baffled him. She even seemed reluctant to drive him to the airport, only agreeing when he convinced her that he had no other way to drop his rental off. He spent the ride out to airport trying to figure out what exactly he did to get the cold shoulder.

The drive to the airport continued in silence. Julie turned into the airport parking lot and drove over to the hangar where Pete's jet was waiting. Julie pulled into an empty spot closest to the hangar, shifted the car to park and cut the engine. Both she and Pete sat there and stared out the windshield, neither one making any move to exit the vehicle. With a sigh, Pete decided to break the silence.

"Well, here we are," he tried to sound lighthearted even though his heart was heavy.

Julie nodded woodenly, "Uh-huh." She refused to look at him.

Pete sighed again, "I guess I better be going." He reached to open the door and then stopped. He turned to Julie and asked in an exasperated tone, "Damnit, Julie are you going to tell me what I did wrong or are we going to part like this?"

Julie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean, Pete."

"Don't give me that bull. I know that deep freeze I'm shivering in, I know it well. Would you please tell me what I did."

She sighed as she stared out the window, "You didn't do anything, Pete."

"Then why won't you look at me, huh? You've been treating me like I have the plague since you left the room this morning. And you haven't said two words to me all through breakfast. So I'm asking again, what did I do?"

Julie shook her head, still avoiding Pete's questioning gaze.

Pete took her chin in his hand and turned her head, "Then look at me, please. Talk to me, honey, tell me what gives."

Julie looked at him with large eyes and admitted, "I'm feeling ambivalent about what happened last night."

"Ambivalent?"

"Yeah. And maybe a little guilty. I was afraid that Melissa would find out about what we did. Suppose she had had a bad dream last night and came to my room? She wouldn't have found me Pete, and after Dan's death it could've really frightened her. She was so frightened after I told her about Dan dying, for days she followed me everywhere. She was petrified that I would leave her too," Julie said. "If she came over to your room to try to find me and found us…" she let it trail off significantly.

"Is that what was bothering you last night?" he asked. "When you were giving me the third degree about my feelings for you."

Julie nodded, her head down. "Yeah. I began to feel guilty especially because it seemed that I was totally swept away. Then, Dan popped into my head and I really began to feel bad. Like I was being…unfaithful."

"Julie, he's gone," Pete pointed out but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. He's only been gone for six weeks and already I was with another man. Admit it Pete, neither one of us were thinking about anything else last night, we were caught up in the moment."

Pete pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess we kind of lost track of things last night," he agreed sheepishly.

Julie examined him steadily, "Pete, I have to say this. What happened last night can't happen again. At least not while Melissa's around." She noticed his adamant attitude and the protest already forming on his lips so she continued, "She has really taken to you, Pete. I don't want her to start resenting you again and if she sees us the way we were last night, she will."

Pete assured, "We'll be careful," but Julie shook her head.

"Pete, neither one of us were aware of anything but us last night. We were completely swept away and I'm telling you now that it can and probably will happen again. I have to think of Melissa, if she saw us, it would affect her and if it didn't work out between us or for whatever reason you can't come out to see her, she could be devastated."

Pete insisted, "Sweetheart, I am going to come back out to the ranch again and very soon. I told you, I plan to be here for the arraignment and upcoming trial. And why would you think it wouldn't work out between us?"

"I'm thinking about after the trial. Your life is down in Beverly Hills and you have a business to run," Julie pointed out. "Besides, I never would be able to fit into the Beverly Hills lifestyle. I just wasn't cut out to be a socialite." She lowered her head and averted his eyes.

Pete looked at her incredulously. He shook his head unbelievingly as if the whole conversation was a hallucination. "Oh, wow, I can't believe I'm hearing this. Julie, you _have _to be putting me on. 'Cause if you're not, then what was that speech you gave last night all about, huh? And what was last night all about anyway? A one night stand?" He gave a bitter laugh.

Julie flinched at the derisive tone of his voice. "I resent that! You know what I grew up with and I don't do one night stands," she replied haughtily.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. 'Cause I resent your implication that the feelings we have for each other aren't right. Julie, when I told you I loved you last night, _I meant it._ I don't say that just to get a chick to hop in the sack with me, and I don't say it to just anyone," Pete said sharply. "After all these years of friendship I thought that you knew that about me. It's not like we just met yesterday, for crying out loud."

Julie looked ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry, Pete, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But this morning when I left your room, I realized that I have a responsibility to my child. Children need continuity, whatever affects my life affects hers. Any man that I get involved with will have to know and accept that. We aren't kids anymore and we both have responsibilities," she gently reminded him.

Pete sighed, "Julie, don't you think I know that? I would never do anything that would hurt either of you." He went on, "Honey, I'm not twenty three, I'm almost thirty five years old and believe me I'm not afraid of commitment. I'm fully aware that I'm not a kid and I told you before I want a family. I'm tired of being alone." He wrapped an arm about her leaned closer as he continued.

"Julie, I love you. I want to marry you, make a family with you and grow old with you. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course but---," her statement was hushed by his finger on her lips.

"Then just believe me. I'm telling you the truth."

Julie insisted, "But what if you decide that you want something else? Or meet someone that sweeps you off of your feet?"

Pete pondered at what she had said. He nodded his head and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, it's already happened. Someone has swept me off my feet." At her crestfallen expression he threw his head back and laughed, "It's you, you nut." He reached and captured her chin and gently raised her head to make eye contact. "I told you before, it's always been you." He brought her lips to his and kissed her lightly. "So let's just end this discussion, okay? I am totally committed to you, body and soul."

Julie smiled, "Okay. I guess I'm just paranoid. I'm having a harder time saying good-bye then I thought." She gazed shyly at him. "Forgive me?"

"Done. And it's hasn't been easy for me, either. I hate leaving you, baby." Pete brightened, "But, I am going to be back, I'll be back up here so often you're gonna get sick of me." He added, "And as far as you not fitting in Beverly Hills, let me tell you something. The women down there couldn't hold a candle to you. They're spoiled, superficial, selfish, and shallow, everything I despise and everything you're not."

They leaned in and exchanged a soft lingering kiss. Pete reluctantly drew away and said, "I hate to say it but I got to split. Walk me to the plane, okay?" Julie nodded and they both got out of the car. Pete retrieved his luggage and they walked out to the waiting jet. Captain Osborne took Pete's bags from him and climbed up into the plane.

They stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up into the aircraft. Pete put his hands on Julie's shoulders. "Well, I'm off. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

Julie bit her lip and nodded. "Okay." She smiled bravely through the tears threatening to fall.

"Hey now, no crying." He gently brushed the tears away with his fingers, caressing her cheeks. He then kissed her tenderly. "Bye, bye angel. Be good. I love you."

" Bye, Pete. I love you too." Julie said. He climbed the stairs and before going into the jet, turned to throw her a kiss. She waved and threw one back. He then went into the jet and the door closed.

Julie stayed and watched as the plane gathered speed taxiing down the runway. She looked until she saw it bounce up and gain altitude until it became a small speck in the blue sky.

On board, Pete had his briefcase opened on his lap. He reached in and drew out the brass paperweight Julie had given him. He studied the etching then turned the thing over to read the engraved inscription: _Words Could Never Express-Love J._ He then remembered the exquisite loving they shared the previous night so he smiled reminiscently placing the object carefully back into the case and snapped it shut.

**NEXT…….EPILOGUE---AGAIN….SOON**


	18. EPILOGUE AGAIN SOON

_Author's Note: And now the epilogue—Enjoy._

**EPILOGUE….AGAIN…..SOON**

**Tuesday, December 1, 1980, 7:45 PM PST**

Julie was seated on Melissa's bed finishing playing her guitar to sing her daughter to sleep. The room was still save the sound of Melissa's soft breathing, indicating that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Julie leaned over and kissed Melissa gently, then snapped off the lamp at the night table. She rose and carried her guitar out, closing the door of Melissa's room. She glanced across the hall at the now vacant and dark guestroom. She made her way over, turned on the light and scanned the room. It was in perfect order, everything in its place but strangely empty. Hannah had stripped and made the bed, and gathered her clothes that had been strewn all about the room during the last night's activity. She idly wondered what Hannah had thought about finding various articles of her clothing in Pete's guestroom but she knew Hannah would say nothing because she was the soul of discretion. Since Julie came to live at the ranch, Hannah was completely neutral, not venturing an opinion unless asked. Julie, however, respected and trusted Hannah, having come to love her dearly so she felt a little funny about Hannah taking her clothes out of Pete's room.

Julie ran her hand across the bed thoughtfully, her mind drifting back to the previous night. She smiled dreamily, remembering the love declared and shared there then her mind dwelled upon the past day and the feeling of emptiness she experienced after she saw Pete's jet take off. All day she acutely felt his absence and she busied herself with various tasks to take her mind off his being gone. It was clear to her that the two weeks Pete had been there, he had made her life easier and considerably more joyful. And once again, he rescued her from almost certain death. She still missed Dan but she knew as Debi Henderson said to her that he'd be the first to encourage her to go on with her life. And she thought about her daughter. Dan would always be her daddy, but Melissa needed a father to help her as she grew into the kind of adult Julie wanted her to be.

She was still deep in her reverie when she heard the front doorbell. Hannah answered and then a few minutes later Julie heard the door close.

Hannah called softly up the stairs, "Miss Julie, there's a delivery for you."

Puzzled, Julie hopped of the bed and exited the guestroom. She descended the stairs and curiously asked Hannah, "What delivery Hannah? I didn't order anything and it is rather late." She came to the foyer where Hannah stood holding a beautifully designed fluted cut glass vase holding a dozen long-stemmed red American Beauty roses nestled in fern fronds and baby's breath.

Julie gasped with wonder and delight. "Oh, Hannah, they're lovely!"

She took them from Hannah and walked into the parlor carrying the elaborate arrangement. She sat in an armchair and carefully holding the vase with one hand, reverently touching the velvety surface of each perfectly shaped bud with the other. Her hand discovered the clear plastic holder with the card. She took the card out and read the note written in a familiar scrawl:

_**Angel,**_

**_Again….Soon_**

**_Love-P_ **

Julie's eyes sparkled as she moved in close to breathe deeply the soft perfume of the roses. The vase caught the light of the fire burning and sparkled like a diamond. Julie continued cradling the vase of flowers and leaned back in the chair repeating the words:

"Again….Soon." She smiled in anticipation.

**THE END**

**EPISODE REFERENCES**

 "**Return of Mod Squad" TV Movie-- 1979**

 "**A Double for Danger"—Episode date 2/23/1971**

**3**** "A Time for Remembering"----Episode date 3/3/1970 **

 "**Eyes of the Beholder"----Episode date 10/19/1972**

**5**** "A Place to Run, A Heart to Hide In"----Episode date 12/2/1969**

**6**** "Teeth of the Barracuda" (Pilot)----Episode date 9/24/1968**

**7**** "Is that Justice, No it's the Law"----Episode date 2/16/1971**

**8**** "Hot Car"----Episode date 1/26/1971**

**9**** "Just Ring the Bell Once"----Episode date 11/3/1970**

**10**** "A Far Away Place so Near"----Episode date 11/17/1970**

**11**** "Kill Gently, Sweet Jesse"----Episode date 1/18/1972**

**12**** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starlet"----Episode date 12/17/1968 **

"**The Sunday Drivers"----Episode date 1/7/1969**

"**A Run for the Money"----Episode date 3/11/1969**

"**Peace Now, Arly Blau"----Episode date 4/8/1969**

"**The Exile"----Episode date 2/3/1970**

"**The Long Road Home"----Episode date 9/22/1970**

"**The Medicine Men"----Episode date 10/19/1971**

**13**** "Cricket"----Episode date 9/21/1971**

**14**** "Shockwave"----Episode date 1/25/1972**

"**Sanctuary"----Episode date 12/21/1972**

**15**** "To Linc with Love"----Episode date 10/21/1969**

"**Kristie"----Episode date 12/14/1972**

**16**** "A Time for Hyacinths"----Episode date 12/1/1970**

**17**** "The Tangled Web"----Episode date 2/22/1972**

**18**** "The Death of Wild Bill Hannacheck"----Episode date 11/25/1969**

**19**** "Love"----Episode date 12/10/1968**

**20**** "Call Back Yesterday"----Episode date 3/24/1970**

**21**** "Sweet Child of Terror"----Episode date 1/6/1970**

**22**** "Color of Laughter, Color of Tears"----10/12/1971**

**23**** "A Quiet Weekend in the Country"----12/3/1968**

"**Another Final Game"----11/16/1972**

"**Cry Uncle"----2/22/1973**

_Final Note: Well that was my first attempt at fanfiction—and there is a sequel, partially written and put aside as it needs further research and assistance with writing a criminal trial. So it may not be up for a while. I'm glad there have been such faithful reviews and so many readers, thanks for your support._


End file.
